Chasing Hope
by PaigeDestiny
Summary: Skye was used to being back at St Agnes, but with a new school S.H.I.E.L.D High, where no one knows her past could this be the new start she was hoping for? Completely AU. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I welcome any constructive criticism and prompts. I am English so am trying really hard to use all of the American systems and words! Hope you enjoy, there will be more Marvel characters introduced in the next few chapters!

*** PLEASE READ: I have received some feedback that people cannot read this story, maybe due to the formatting. I can read it on both my laptop and phone so would like to hear if anyone else has had this problem and if so what device are you on? I am not too sure how to fix this so any help I would be grateful. Thanks!***

* * *

Skye jumped at the knock on her door. It was 5:00pm and she had just settled on her bed to do some holiday reading. She was going to start 9th Grade in September and wanted to get a head start on her course books. Being in foster home number 20, Skye knew she was being too optimistic in hoping she would last until September but something about the Jameson's made her positive. 'No hopeful is dangerous' she reasoned with herself. But that doesn't mean that Skye couldn't dream. Being constantly moved from home to home, Skye knew her schoolwork could be better, therefore, she was determined to try and make this home work. No one wanted a failed student, not even the Jameson's.

Skye sighed, yanked her earphones out and moved over to the door. After unlocking the door (yes, she still wanted to keep herself safe) she opened it to find Mr. Jameson looking perplexed.

"Uh Mary?"

"Skye" she replied forcefully. The Jameson's may be one of the better homes, but they were still traditional.

"Mary, please can you come downstairs for a minute? Jane and I want to have a word."

Skye didn't fail to notice the way he kept glancing down and wringing his hands. Her breathing picked up as she slowly followed him out of her room and downstairs. Skye took her seat across from the Jameson's at the dinning room table and prepared for the worst. 'They're going to send me back' she thought. She knew this was going to come at one point, it always did but she couldn't help hoping that this time would be different. Skye liked the Jameson's; they weren't unkind and usually left her to get on with things by herself. They hadn't starved her, and she could put her own pictures up on her wall. Not that she had many.

"Mary" Mr Jameson started seriously, placing his hands on the table. "Mary, we have enjoyed looking after you these last three months, however, we have decided that we can't take you in anymore. Please can you go and pack your things." It wasn't a question; it was an order. He had kept it short and simple, no beating around the bush and despite not wanting to, Skye respected him for that.

Not waiting another second Skye jumped up from the table and without a second glance sprinted to her room. She tried to stop the tears from falling but failed as a sob escaped her. 'I'm worthless, damaged, they don't want a kid like that' Skye thought. But at the same time the dormant anger that she had been suppressing since being abandoned as a baby erupted through her. 'This isn't fair, I tried so so hard to make this work!'. Without thinking Skye picked up her red sparkly lamp and threw it, full force, through the window. The immediate smash was deafening and resounded throughout the house, but Skye didn't stop there. As her devastation at being abandoned again washed through her she started to throw her bedding off the bed and onto the floor. Finally, her body gave out and she just laid on the floor, a broken pile of sorrow and rage. Yet, Skye couldn't stop hoping that Mr Jameson was going to come up, see her pain and apologize, say they had made a mistake, that they actually wanted her. But no one did. So when Sharon Carter, Skye's social worker, turned up 15 minutes later Skye was packed and sitting numbly on her wrecked mattress.

Miss Carter had been Mary's social worker for 10 years and ever since she heard the sarcastic and witty 4-year-old telling a nun that she should 'go to hell', she had been in love with her. That's why as soon as Sharon had walked in on Skye sitting among a shipwreck, her heart had broken.

Skye slowly raised her gaze to meet her mentor's. The haunted look that dominated her eyes pulled on Miss Carters heartstrings, but she had to remain objective. "Skye come on, let's go. We can talk when we're back home"  
Skye didn't have the heart to explain that she didn't have a home. Instead she just picked up her bin bag and followed Miss Carter to her doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter 2. I hope you all like it! I promise next chapter that you will meet Mr Colsoun and Mrs May and other members of the team. This story is defiantly going to be slow-burn family. Thank you for all of the views so far! Please favorite and leave reviews!**

* * *

After exiting the car Skye took a moment to take in the building which she had tried so hard to forget. The building loomed like a giant canopy of torture. The tall barbed wire fence made it look like a prison, therefore the happy childlike shrieks coming from the backyard was almost laughable. Skye trudged slowly up the steps and braced herself. Last time she had been as St Agnes, 3 months ago, she had told everyone that she would never see them again and that she had hoped they would all rot in hell. Not that Skye wanted to take any of it back, but now coming face to face with her nightmare, she was slightly scared.

Skye debated running. She had done it before, but she knew, realistically that she wouldn't last out on the streets. She had a lot of street smarts, but New York was dangerous and there were a lot of bad guys out there.

As soon as Skye pushed open the heavy double wooden doors she was bombarded by a flash of red hair. "Skye! Your back! I missed you so so much. When you're not here Jessica takes all my stuff, and no one cares about my nightmares. Are you back for good?" Skye couldn't help it she laughed as she swung the small girl around and tickled her.

Skye had first met Natasha when she was ten and Natasha five. They were placed in a foster home together, not a good one, and Skye had taken it upon herself to protect Natasha. Skye still had scars from Mr Brody but there were none on Natasha and that was all that mattered. Despite never having a family herself, Skye was surprised at how well she could cheer Natasha up and they had become like sisters. Not that Skye would ever admit it, but she missed having the little firecracker around.

Skye's thoughts were punctured by Sister Jones strict monotone voice "Mary? My office. Now."

Skye put Natasha down with a promise to find her later and followed Miss Carter to the main office. Skye had been back from enough foster homes by now to know the protocol and she knew Sister Jones' office inside and out through her frequent disciplinary meetings.

Skye knew she should try to look less bored as she sat down opposite the nun. She knew she should behave but she just couldn't prevent her eyes from rolling and the sigh that escaped her mouth.

Sister Jones stared at Skye for five whole seconds. It looked as though her eyes wanted to burn a hole through her brain. Piercing the tense silence Miss Carter spoke up "Skye, you know the protocol by now, please hand your bag over to Sister Jones". Skye did as she was asked. Sister Jones then took out every item Skye had and made a list. Not that it was a very long list. All Skye owned was two pairs of underwear, a pair of too big shorts, one pair of ripped jeans, two plain baggy T-shirts and holey sneakers. All hand me downs. Skye didn't even have a jacket. However, Sister Jones then pulled out a pair of brand new pristine dark blue sneakers. Skye froze. She forgot the Jameson's had brought her those.

"Mary" Skye flinched. She knew the nuns would never stop calling her Mary. Only Miss Carter acknowledged her chosen name but she still despised Mary Sue Poots.

"Mary" Sister Jones spoke up. "You know the rules, these are going into the giving box"

Skye tried not to look disappointed as her favorite shoes, and only ever nice ones, were confiscated. The 'giving box' or as Skye called it the 'too good for orphans like you box' prevented fights and inequality in the orphanage. However, Skye suspected that the nuns just liked to sell the brand new things that kids got from nice fosters.

"Now that's dealt with, we have to move onto more serious matters. Do you want to explain why I will have to pay $400 towards a new window?" Sister Jones face was red, and Skye thought she would explode.

"You do? Oh that's highly unfortunate, whatever happened whilst I was away?" Skye retorted sarcastically.

"Mary" Sister Jones scolded "Double chores for the rest of the week. No free time Saturday and no breakfast"

Skye thought that was highly unfair but decided it was best to be quite for now.

"Now moving onto schooling. The Jameson's, before they decided you were no longer manageable, had signed you up to attend S.H.I.E.L.D High. Normally, upon moving back to St Agnes you would attend St Christopher's up the road with the rest of the children, however, since you set fire to their math class in July, they no longer want you back. Therefore, I am allowing you to keep to your new school which is just a 20 minute walk away. But be warned Mary. This is your last chance. Screw this up and it's off to the secure center ok?"

Skye sat there in shock. She didn't have to go back to that awful school where everyone knew she was an Orphan? She could start afresh with everyone else in September and pretend to be normal. Live a new life. She couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. "I understand".

"Good, you may be excused. You're in room 208, get unpacked and ready for bed."

Skye left and Miss Carter followed. "Hey Skye, listen to me. This is your new chance ok? I've heard good things about this school, and you could do so much good there. How about this? I will notify them to change your name to Skye on their registers. But you must promise me you will work hard. Please?"

Skye tried to push down the gratitude she was feeling towards this woman. Miss Carter was one of the only people who actually cared about her kids' welfare. "Really? Thank you! I promise!"

Skye practically leaped up the stairs to her new room. If she didn't have to explain her name, then no one would have to know she was an orphan. She could be anything she wanted to be. An infinite amount of possibilities swirled around her head. She could be daughter the president for all they cared. Skye laughed at the thought, no one would ever believe her.

Suddenly, Skye felt herself being thrown to the floor. She looked up and saw Sara and Jillian sneering above her. Skye had never gotten on with these massive 16-year olds and being extremely small and skinny for her age Skye knew she couldn't beat them in a fight, no matter how many times she tried.

"Look who's back. Mary Sue Poots the unwanted nobody"

Skye laughed "Quick thinking there Sara. Someday you could be head of NASA" and with that she quickly sprung up and sprinted to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so far for all the follows and favs! I love reading your reviews too so please keep them coming and if you have anything you would like me to consider for future chapters then please let me know. I'm hopefully going to upload one chapter a day now I have finished sixth form but have a busy weekend coming up with rehearsals for my show so am treating you all to several today! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

The next week passed like a blur. Skye spent most of her time hanging out with Natasha and Robbie Reyes whilst trying to keep out of trouble. Well maybe they didn't try too hard if you count the midnight snack they had managed to smuggle out of the kitchen and the worms they had put in Sara's bed which caused a series of screams and panic attacks. It had taken Skye three days to recover from her uncontrollable laughter. Before she knew it Monday had arrived and her stomach twisted in a knot at the thought of yet another new school.

The horrifying siren sounded at 6:30AM to wake all the children and Skye moaned. She was not a morning person. Slowly dragging herself out of bed she went to the box she had thrown all her clothes into. She desperately wanted to look nice but had no clothes ready to fulfil her wish. Sighing Skye took out her slightly too big faded red t-shirt. It only had one small hole near the bottom but that was better than her other top. Skye also put on a pair of black ripped jeans that actually fit. Moving over to the mirror Skye grimaced at her long uncontrollable hair. She stood there staring, debating what to do when she moved and picked up some scissors and without thinking she cut.

Skye had always wanted a haircut but because of the constant moving and lack of money she had purely let her hair grow as it wished. However, If she wanted to be someone else and have a new start at this school then maybe she had to change physically. Once Skye had cut her hair to just below her jawline, she took a step back to admire her work. Skye smiled, it wasn't the best, but it was passable, and the new haircut made her look edgy and neat.

Skye looked at the clock 7:00AM she was late for breakfast. Quickly throwing on some socks and her holey sneakers, she sprinted down the stairs and into the dining hall. Immediately the chatter died down as the mass of kids stopped to stare and whisper. Skye blushed, kept her head down and moved to her usual seat in between Robbie and Natasha. The dining hall couldn't be classified as big, but it was big enough to host the 40 children aged 5 to 16 that stayed here. During meals was the only time that all the age groups were together. Up until the age of 8 the orphans were taught at the Orphanage and from then on, they attended St Christopher's school, Skye being the only acceptation of course. However, most of the children still knew each other and, therefore, didn't fail to notice Skye's new hair.

"Skye, your hair!" Robbie exclaimed with half awe, half worry.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Skye retorted. Honestly she couldn't care less what others thought, she liked it.

"What he's trying to say is that it looks nice, more you" Natasha spoke up.

"Well thanks guys" Skye replied snatching a piece of toast off Robbie's plate. They eat quickly and exited to grab their school things.

"Skye had spent all last night figuring out what to do with her torn backpack. In the end she had stolen some needle and thread and had tried, unsuccessfully to repair the holes. It was good enough she thought as she quickly threw in a couple of pens and her spare top and shorts for PE kit. Skye didn't know what she needed to bring today but she would be prepared.

Upon returning to the entry hall Skye saw the lines of children, split into age groups, ready to leave for school. It was 7:45 and the walk to St Christopher's was 15 minutes and they started at 8:30. The nuns liked to see them leave extra early so there was no way they would be late. That used to be me Skye thought. Skye's school was about a 20 to 30 minute walk and as she was old enough, she had been given permission to walk there by herself. Skye moved passed all of the noisy, squabbling children and, after signing out with Sister Jones (who simply raised an eyebrow at her new haircut) she left through the thick old double doors.

Skye slowly strolled up the path, relishing the peace and quite which was tranquil compared to the constantly loud Orphanage. She was nervous about starting school and even debated making a run for it but she couldn't end up in the secure center. Skye had heard horrible things about that place. By 8:10 Skye was nearly at school and was passing through a shopping estate, when something caught her eye. In the window of a clothes store was a back hoodie. It was simple but fashionable and would go great with Skye's new haircut. Skye desperately wanted to make an impression and hide her second-hand clothes, and this would do the trick. The only problem was her lack of money.

Screw it. Skye had shoplifted many times in her life and was a pro. At one of her previous foster homes, Danny, her foster brother had made Skye steal for him and in return she had earned his protection. Skye was only 8 at the time but a fast learner. Therefore, it wasn't hard to make her way into the store and wait for the owner to get distracted before swiftly grabbing the hoodie and hurrying out the store. She had done it. Easy. Skye quickly ripped the tags off and put the hoodie on. Now dressed in something new, Skye felt better and less nervous for school.

* * *

Skye had received her timetable from the office and was trying to find her way to English. After roaming the school for what seemed like hours she finally found herself outside 6B just before the bell. As she pushed open the door she was greeted with a half filled class and loud chattering. After a quick sweep of the room Skye settled into a seat next to the window near the back where she was least likely to get noticed. Skye put her backpack on the floor and tried to keep calm. She was highly skilled at blending in so she should be fine. Skye looked up as she saw a boy and girl both with light brown hair enter the room. The girl was medium height and had on a mustard jumper and jeans whilst the boy wore a checked shirt and formal pants. They were talking animatedly with each other and seemed to be having a debate. Skye tensed as she realized the only two free seats left were one next to her and one in front next to a boy with blonde hair. After hesitating the girl came and sat down next to Skye and the boy in front.

"Hi, I'm Jemma Simmons". The girl had an English accent and Skye debated simply ignoring her. She probably shouldn't get too attached as she would most likely be moving on in two to three months. But the way the girl smiled and something about her eyes drew Skye in. She decided to test where this might lead.

"What's up? I'm Skye". These simple words seemed to have made Jemma's day as her smile grew and she took out several amounts of books.

"Nice to meet you Skye. This is Fitz" Jemma said gesturing to the boy in front whom she had walked in with, "well his first name is Leo. We've been friends since we were toddlers. It's nice to meet someone new though. I didn't see you last year are you new?" Jemma questioned.

Skye knew this was coming. Most of her class would have been together in Elementary school. Remembering the promise, she made herself this morning Skye took a breath and said "Yeah, I recently moved here with my family". Despite the word family feeling foreign on her tongue Skye smiled and felt, for once, normal.

They were suddenly interrupted from their conversation as a man, roughly late 40's Skye estimated, walked into the room.

"Good morning class, I am Mr. Coulson and I will be your English teacher this year." He smiled at the class and Skye couldn't help but notice how the crinkles around his eyes made his face seem genuine and trustworthy.

"Ok, so today we are going to be doing something slightly unconventional. I deem it important that we, as a class, really get to know each other and become friends. So I want you all to get up and follow me outside." The man walked through the fire exit and gestured for the class to follow.

The teenagers groaned but Skye couldn't help being slightly intrigued. This was severely different from her last school where they had to merely copy off the board. Skye followed Jemma and Fitz outside and joined the circle of teens sat on the grass.

"Ok firstly, we are going to go around the circle and introduce ourselves. Name, favorite color, family and an interesting fact about yourself. I'll start. My name is Mr. Coulson, my favorite color is red. I live with my beautiful wife and my precious Lola which in fact is a car." Several of the students laughed and Skye happily joined in.

As they went around the circle Skye couldn't help but worry. Should she lie? Well she couldn't exactly say "Hey I'm Skye a worthless orphan who you should all forget."

After Jemma's brief introduction, Skye realized it was her turn. Mr Coulson was looking at her fondly, silently encouraging her. "Hey I'm Skye uh Johnson" Johnson? Where the hell did that come from? "Uh my favorite color is blue like the sky" Some people chuckled at her attempt of a pun. "And I live with my parents, sister Natasha and my dog and a fun fact?" Mr. Coulson nodded. "Ok well I had to move to this school after kind of accidentally blowing up one of my math classes?" This evoked a massive eruption of laughter from the class whilst Jemma and Fitz looked at her with half admiration and half seriousness. Mr. Coulson cleared his throat.

"And I'm sure Skye fully regrets this choice, right Skye?" Skye took the hint and nodded but she couldn't help but notice the little amused smirk pulling at her teachers' lips.

Skye couldn't believe that she had done it. She said she had a family, and no one questioned it. Well why would anyone really. But no one was looking at her like she was a kicked puppy, maybe she could fit in here after all.

After the rest of the class had there go including a boy called Lincoln and another boy called Trip, Mr. Coulon called the class back inside.

"Right, I'm glad we are getting to know each other better but now I'm going to be setting you all a little project." The class groaned. Homework? It was only their first lesson

"By next week, I want you to all form a presentation about your family tree."

Skye froze. Shit.

* * *

**I promise, it's going to get more dramatic, the story is only just getting started...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the support, I love reading reviews so keep them coming! I have loads of ideas where I want this story to go but I don't want to rush it. Here's chapter 4 for you, I hope you like it! Feel free to give me any prompts ans criticisms! :)**

* * *

When Skye packed up and left English quickly, Jemma followed. After sitting next to the girl, Jemma couldn't help but feel as though they were destined to be friends. Maybe it was because they were exact opposites, Jemma had always followed the rules, where as Skye seemed to go out of her way to break the rules. But something about this appealed to Jemma. She also never had a female friend. Fitz had always been there, and she viewed him as her right hand which she couldn't live without, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a friend, a girl to talk to.

Skye didn't have to glance back to know she was being followed. She didn't know what to do. No one had openly wanted to be her friend before. She had never gotten the chance to get too close to anyone and had always just 'hung out' with the crowds of teens that were up to no good. Therefore, Skye was conflicted. But she decided to welcome Jemma and see how it would play out. 'She will probably hate me in a week' Skye thought, especially when it became apparent that Skye had no family to conduct a family tree on. 'Stupid Mr Coulson, trying to ruin school before it's barely started.'

As Skye was going over what had just occurred in her last lesson, she didn't realize that Jemma and Fitz had started talking to her. "Sorry what?" Skye asked.

"We were just asking whether you would like to join us for lunch? Fitz and I have permission to go out for lunch and were wondering if you wanted to go to that little café around the corner?" Jemma inquired.

Skye had forgot that this school let students go out for lunch, if they had permission from their parents. The nuns would never give Skye permission to go out, it would be too much effort to revoke the privilege when Skye had done something wrong. "Oh um, I forgot to get my mum to sign the form and she's been busy so I can't but you guys can still go. Don't worry about me."

Jemma looked startled "No Skye, of course we won't abandon you! We can eat together in the cafeteria then don't worry about it."

Skye appreciated them not asking too many questions about her lack of permission form and together they walked to their next lesson together.

* * *

After a surprisingly fun History lesson and a boring math lesson where Fitz had jokingly warned her to try not to blow up the classroom, Skye, Jemma and Fitz were walking to lunch. Skye had to admit that she quite liked this new school. Most of the students were polite and there were no fights in between classes and the teachers weren't horrible and seemed to accept that everyone isn't perfect. This was the first time Skye had not had a phone call home or detention in the first few hours at a new school. Skye supposed it was down to the fact that no one knew her true identity and everyone happily called her Skye.

"We have PE next with Mrs May, Mr Coulson's wife" Jemma said.

"Mr Coulson's wife? How do you know that? I can barely remember half the kids in our class" Skye joked.

Fitz and Simmons laughed, and Fitz said, "We heard a couple of older kids talking about it, apparently they don't seem very compatible."

Skye was intrigued. She couldn't help but like Mr Coulson for some reason and she wondered if they had any kids. 'Mr. C would make an amazing dad' Skye thought. The kind of dad she had always dreamed of having. Her previous anger at Mr C for setting that stupid project seemed to melt away and Skye found her appetite come back as she cautiously ate her free school meal before walking to PE.

Skye hated PE. She had always been quick and skilled at fighting due to her regular brawls at the Orphanage, but Skye never saw the point in running around whilst everyone judged you. Skye also hated getting changed for PE. The changing rooms at this school weren't so bad. At least they had some areas where you could try to have some privacy, but Skye was still self-conscious about people seeing her body and more specifically the massive scars and bruises that dominated it. Now she was at St. Agnes there weren't too many bruises, but she still wished her shorts were slightly longer and her old T-shirt was long sleeved. Jemma had changed into a black vest top and leggings and Skye wished she could have new clothes like that too.

Once out on the field Skye and Jemma joined Fitz and waited for their teacher. Mrs May was a short teacher but her presence was powerful. Her stern face immediately silenced the class and Skye couldn't help but be slightly scared. After a quick register Mrs May began.

"Ok class today is going to be a more introductory lesson as I get a better understanding of your fitness levels. The first thing I want you to do is run 2 laps around this field. GO!"

The class, too stunned to argue, started running immediately. But as Skye went to join them, staying at the back, Mrs May called out to her.

"Skye! Come over here please."

Skye gestured to Jemma and Fitz to carry on without her whilst she walked over to her new teacher. Skye wondered what she had done this time. Mrs May was completely different from the warm and fuzzy Mr C and Skye couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Skye your footwear isn't appropriate for my classes, you will end up hurting yourself. For now, you can wear my spare pair but next time you will need new ones"

Skye blushed as she looked down at her holey sneakers. Skye new there was no way she would be able to obtain new shoes before her next class in 2 days' time. Sister Jones would just think that she was trying to get her favorite shoes back.

Ms May handed Skye a pair of black Nike sneakers.

"Thanks Mrs May. But um I'm not sure if I will be able to get some new sneakers any time soon." Ms May raised her eyebrow but didn't ask her to elaborate and Skye was grateful.

"Keep them." May said before turning around and calling her class back.

Skye stood there in shock. No one, especially not a teacher, would voluntarily give her anything. Skye felt bad as she changed her shoes. They were comfortable and felt expensive and Skye worried that Mrs May would hate her. She knew she should give them back at the end of class but at the back of her mind Skye knew she needed to take advantage of this rare opportunity.

After practicing cross country Skye and Jemma returned to the girls changing room to get changed. Skye decided to test the waters and keep the new shoes, wearing them for the rest of the day. Jemma hadn't asked what May wanted and Skye hadn't told her. So Jemma had openly talked about her wish to be a scientist. "What do you want to be when you're older?" Jemma questioned.

Skye hesitated. She had never thought too much about her future, opting to just live in the moment. "Huh I'm not sure. Maybe something to do with computers?"

Jemma seemed surprised but glad that Skye had given a heartfelt answer.

* * *

After school Jemma and Fitz had left to take the bus whilst Skye went to the school library. This had become routine for Skye as she tried to avoid going back to foster homes and St Agnes for as long as possible. The library was big and spacious with book shelf's dominating the balcony that was situated around the square room and computers taking up all the space on the ground floor. It wasn't busy and Skye felt calmer in her own solitude. She found a computer in the corner and logged on. After completing most of her homework from today (totally ignoring Mr Coulson's project), Skye started to browse the internet.

"You look much more attractive in person than you do through my telescope"

Skye flinched as she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turned to see a boy roughly 16 standing behind her. He was tall and had short dark hair.

"Don't like my pickup line? Where are you from anyway, I haven't seen you here before? And boy I would have noticed a girl like you."

Skye just stared, debating whether to run or punch him in the face. She felt sick and wanted to get out of this situation quickly.

"Oh by the way I'm Grant Ward, nice to meet you" He looked at her computer screen "Skye".

* * *

**Ooohh Ok I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger... don't kill me! I might post up another chapter later or tomorrow if I have time. Thanks again for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and support. I love hearing your thoughts. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Skye turned off her computer, slung her backpack on her back and stood up slowly. Her mouth was dry so she took a moment to compose herself.

"Nice to meet you Grant but I have to go so bye"

However, as she tried to move around him he took his hand off her shoulder and moved it to her arm grabbing hard.

"Let me walk you out" He commanded.

Skye decided to play it out. She couldn't make a scene in the library, she would wait until they were outside.

"Sure, lead the way".

As they walked Skye felt Grants nails digging into her arm. She was used to pain and reminded herself to keep calm and collected. Her initial panic turned into anger and she picked up the pace wanting to get outside as quick as possible. She could take him… right?

When they had gotten into the car park Grant went to lead her to his car when Skye stopped.

"I'm going to go now. Thanks for walking me out but I'll be fine now" Skye was shocked how cool and stern her voice was but Grant seemed to push his luck. Without letting go of her arm he went in to kiss her. Skye took that moment to raise her foot and kick him, as hard as she could, in between his legs.

"Fuck" Grant doubled over in pain, unprepared for Skye's sudden outburst.

"That means piss off you jerk" Skye spat. But as she went to make a run for it Grant grabbed her and turned her around to face him. He pulled on her collar and aggressively stuck his face close to hers.

"Skye oh Skye, one thing you have to know is I always get what I want." Grants face was twisted into rage and Skye felt her pulse quicken. The look in his eyes mirrored that of a mass murder.

Suddenly Skye felt a searing pain in the center of her face. Her left eye was temporarily blinded, and she felt blood pouring down her chin. She wavered and fell to the floor. The pain was immense but she reminded herself to fight, she had to come to her senses. Blinking away the tears Skye looked up to see Grant standing over her.

"I'll be watching you and believe me you will come around eventually" Grant whispered in a menacing tone.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Skye heard feet pounding the ground as Grant ran off and was replaced by another boy. He had blonde hair, electrifying blue eyes and his face was filled with concern.

"Shit, hey are you alright?" He bent down and went to touch Skye's arm.

Skye involuntarily flinched away, and the mystery boy held up his hands. "Sorry. My names Lincoln, I'm just trying to help."

"No it's fine, I'm Skye." Skye, with Lincolns help, slowly got up. Lincoln guided Skye into the school.

"I think the nurse has gone home, we could see what teachers are still in school though?" Lincoln said.

They walked through the corridor, Skye trying very hard not to get blood all over Lincoln.

"Whoa guys what happened? Skye? Are you ok? Come into my classroom"

Skye recognized the voice and that's when she realized Lincoln was guiding her into Mr C's classroom. She sat down on one of the tables whilst Coulson grabbed tissues and ordered Lincoln to go and find an ice pack. Mr Coulson carefully guided Skye's hand so she was stemming the blood flow with tissues and he moved onto wiping as much of the blood off her face as he could.

After 5 minutes Skye took the pressure off her nose and was pleased to see the bleeding had stopped. Lincoln returned and passed her the ice pack which she held onto her eye.

"I don't think your nose is broken but you might have some bruising and a black eye. Now would you like to tell me what happened?" Mr Coulson asked.

Skye hesitated. She still wasn't certain that she could trust Mr Coulson yet and snitching on Grant Ward would most likely make things worse. Plus, Lincoln didn't see the whole thing so it would be her word against Ward's.

"Just this guy. He said some things and then took me to the car park and tried to get me into his car. I kicked him in the balls though" Skye smiled, and Mr Coulson couldn't help but laugh lightly. "But then he must have head butted me in the face coz next thing I knew was on the floor and Lincoln was there. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem, I'm sure you would have gotten back up and kicked his ass anyway" Lincoln replied. Skye laughed and found herself drawn to his kind and mysterious personality.

But Mr Coulson stayed quite, worry etched onto his face. He always stayed a couple of hours later than everyone else to ensure his classes were prepped and his marking was done so that when he went home he could relax. He knew Melinda did the same so when they got home they could be in each other's company more. This time he was glad he stayed. Apart from Melinda he didn't know what teachers were still in school at 4:30PM so he was relieved Skye had found him and that she was safe now.

"Skye do you know the boys name?" Mr Coulson asked.

Skye shook her head. She felt bad for lying but at the same time she was no tell tail. If it got worse then she would do something. Mr C looked like he knew Skye was lying but didn't press.

"Ok well, I will keep an eye out and if anything else happens please come to me" Skye nodded.

They all jumped as the door was pushed open and Mrs May walked in. She paused and looked over to Skye and Lincoln with curiosity before taking in Skye's bloodied clothes. She caught eyes with Phil who shook his head slightly and she walked over to him but didn't question what had happened.

"Now Lincoln and Skye you two should be getting home. Skye you still may feel slightly disorientated and dizzy so I would prefer it if you would let me give you a lift home, you too Lincoln if you want."

"Ah no thanks Sir, I live just around the corner and I should actually go I told my mum I would be home 5 minutes ago. Nice to meet you Skye, I'll see you around." And with that Lincoln left.

Mr Coulson looked questioningly at Skye who took a deep breath. Skye couldn't let Mr C give her a lift home. Then he would find out and probably look at her differently. Mrs May already saw her as a charity case and besides she needed to take off her hoodie and change her shoes to hide everything before the nuns saw, or worse the other kids, to prevent them from being stolen.

"Um no thanks Mr C I'm fine. I've had worse don't worry. Thank-you for you know." Skye gestured at the blood.

"Skye please let me give you a lift home. Mel and I don't mind honestly."

But Skye shook her head, "No Iv'e already caused you enough hassle and besides there's some things I've got to do before I can go home."

Skye gave a small wave and left. Mr Coulson didn't try to stop her, but he couldn't help but feel worried.

"Somethings not right with that girl" Melinda stated. "I gave her my spare sneakers because hers were ruined and she told me she wouldn't be able to get any new ones any time soon. And now she says she's had worse injuries so backhandedly? I don't know, something don't feel right."

Mr Coulson couldn't help agreeing.

* * *

**Also did you guys love that new episode of Agents of SHIELD? It was so amazing. I may update with another chapter tomorrow after my dress rehearsals but if not I will defiantly Monday! Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story (Iv'e never written anything before!). I have read a lot of other kid Skye story's and I hope I am making mine unique. I appreciate all of the support and if there's anything you want to see happen in the story or any other characters you want me to introduce then just let me know! Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

After Skye had cleaned her hoodie (the best she could in a sink) and changed her shoes, she deposited both items of clothing into her locker and started walking home. It was 4:45 and Skye knew that if she got back to St Agnes later than 5 o'clock then she would be in trouble. Skye debated whether she should go back or go somewhere else for a bit but her pounding headache and sore face made the decision for her. Skye knew that her eye and nose would be starting to bruise, and she hoped she could avoid any immediate questioning to run to her room.

The walk home was quick and uneventful, and Skye found herself outside St Agnes at 5 o'clock exactly. There was no one in the entrance hall so Skye made her way quickly up to her bedroom. Skye's bedroom contained three beds, Skye's being the furthest to the right. She shared the room with two other girls both 13. Skye knew she had gotten lucky as some rooms contained 5 to 8 girls depending on the size. The 2 girls Skye shared with were quiet and Skye mostly ignored them.

Glancing in the mirror Skye saw that her eye was swollen and black and her nose was slightly purple, she looked horrible. The adrenaline from earlier was wearing off and Skye contemplated skipping dinner. She didn't know if she could deal with the stares or questions and she felt drained. However, at 6 o'clock Skye made her way down for dinner, she had gone without food before and couldn't be certain whether she would get her next meal, she had to be smart.

Upon entering the loud and busy dinning hall, Skye looked down to avoid any stares and, after receiving her bowl of soup, sat down in her usual seat.

"Hey Skye, are you alright? What happened?" Robbie asked.

Skye just shook her head. Today had been stressful and she wasn't in the mood for talking. After being surrounded by kids at school Skye wished she could go home and relax but obviously, instead, she found herself surrounded by even more kids.

After dinner Skye went to the rec room and used her computer time to add Jemma and Fitz to her email contacts. They had wanted to exchange phone numbers, but Skye had made the excuse that her phone was broken. In reality, phones were too expensive for care kids like her. Skye and the other older children were shepherded into their respective bedrooms at 8:00 for lights out at 8:30. Skye took a quick shower and changed into her pj's which she had taken the liberty to ask for earlier as her old pair had gone missing in the transfer from the Jamesons' to St Agnes.

As Skye laid in bed she went through the events of today. She really liked her new school and her new friends. She wondered if Lincoln could now be considered her friend too, he had kinda saved her life after all. Skye sighed, for some reason she really liked Lincoln but she couldn't be sure he liked her back. Interrupting her thoughts, the pain in her face was now a dull burning and Skye wished that she had family who she could go to for comfort. Instead she was alone, listening to the soft snores of strangers in a cold and unhomely prison. For once Skye envied people like Jemma and Fitz who had normal lives, parents who cared what grade they got or how their first day of school went. Skye on the other hand, was always alone. She couldn't stop the tears from slowly dripping down her cheeks at the thought of her never being able to be normal. She had wasted 14 years of her life without a family and it was so hard trying to hold onto hope when she had no one to live for. Maybe Ward was right, and she should just succumb to living a life as a used foster kid.

* * *

Skye jumped awake when the usual siren sounded and groaned. It was still dark outside and she wished she could stay wrapped up under her blanket forever. After five minutes of wishing it was Saturday, Skye got up, washed and dressed. She then begrudgingly tried to tackle her unruly hair. As she looked in the mirror, any hope Skye had of staying under the radar today vanished. It looked like Skye had been dropped onto her face from three stories up.

After breakfast Sister Anne, a young nun who Skye actually liked, applied some cream to Skye's face and gave her painkillers. Skye thanked her and then left for school.

Upon arriving Skye changed her shoes, retrieved her hoodie from her locker and then made her way to computer science.

Skye had always loved the freedom of information that computers held and ever since she was 10 she had decided she would use this information to her advantage and try to find her parents. Since then she had become effortlessly good at coding and hacking which had previously gotten her into trouble with the police. Unfortunately, she had not been able to find any information about her parents but she was still determined to find something, anything to prove she was more than an unloved child.

In computer science Skye sat down next to Jemma and Fitz who greeted her enthusiastically. 'I guess we really are friends now' Skye thought.

"Is this seat taken?" Skye looked up to see Lincoln smiling at her and she shook her head. He gave her a lopsided grin and Skye couldn't stop herself from smiling giddily back.

"Skye? Earth to Skye?" Jemma interrupted. Skye had forgot she was in the middle of a conversation.

"Oh sorry what?"

"I was just asking what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Skye wondered whether she should tell the truth. Jemma and Fitz had been nice to her so far so why not? As Skye retold the events of the previous day, with Lincoln chipping in with some details, Jemma and Fitz's faces turned pale. They were glad that Skye was ok but they couldn't hide their concern.

"Ok class, today you will be working in groups of four. Your task for the next few weeks is to plan an app or website of your choice. All the information you will need to help you is in the booklet in front of you. You may start."

Skye thought that was an easy way to cop out of any teaching, but she was happy to be working with her friends. Together Jemma, Fitz, Lincoln and Skye brainstormed ideas.

"We could make a game?" Fitz suggested.

"Or a science app?" Jemma chipped in.

"No, I think it needs to be something beneficial. There are loads of kids suffering out there and we should do something to help them." Skye spoke up, thinking of the torturous screams of children that filled the corridors of the orphanage at night. Everyone agreed.

"Well you could all come over my house sometime next week to work on our app and we could order pizza?" Jemma offered.

Skye had never been around a friend's house before. She had never even had true friends before, but she was excited to experience something new. They all agreed to go to Jemma's Thursday after school the following week and Skye looked forward spending more time with her friends. She decided that Natasha and Robbie could cover for her and she would sneak in the back window, like she'd done several times before.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly for Skye. She had gotten settled into her new routine and enjoyed hanging out with Fitz, Jemma and Lincoln. They had become a tight group and with Jemma and Fitz's help, Skye found herself enjoying science more.

The next thing Skye knew it was Friday. She had PE in the morning followed by Math, Physics and History. Skye hadn't seen Mrs May since her encounter with Ward and she hoped she would say nothing. Skye's face was mostly healed by now which made her feel better. Less students stopped to stare at her in the corridor and Skye was slowly blending into the background which was where she worked best.

When Skye arrived to PE that morning she was surprised to see an unfamiliar face standing by Mrs May's side. He was tall and muscular and his stern gaze matched Mrs May's.

"Right class, today we are going to be doing something slightly different. I thought that everyone here could benefit from learning self-defense. This is Mack, he's an expert in self-defense and will be teaching you, with my assistance."

Skye glanced at Lincoln who gave Skye a poignant look back. This wasn't merely a coincidence, Skye knew May had organised this because of Ward's attack on her and she felt extremely comforted that someone cared, even if they didn't openly show it. So far Ward hadn't tried anything again, she hadn't even seen him. Skye didn't know whether that was a good thing or simply unnerving.

Skye had picked up the art of self-defense quickly. Being an orphan Skye had always had to be prepared and Mack's activities played to her strengths. Fitz and Jemma, on the other hand, weren't as easily adaptable. They tried hard knowing that this was a valuable life skill but they were not natural like Skye.

For practice Skye was paired with Lincoln on the mats. Lincoln was meant to attack Skye and she was meant to defend herself. So far Lincoln seemed to be struggling with the fact that he had to hit a girl.

"Come on Lincoln, you scared?" Skye teased.

After hesitating, Lincoln threw a right punch, aiming for Skye's chest. Without hesitation Skye hit his fist away and swept his feet from under him. She then pounced like a lion, pinning him to the floor with her own fist just above his throat.

Everyone stopped and watched, consumed in the battle.

"Ok, ok Skye, relax. You were just meant to deflect his punch, but I have to say, you have some skill" Mack praised.

Skye smiled, stuck her tongue out at Lincoln and got up. Lincoln remained on the floor stunned. He hadn't expected Skye to be so ruthless. He eventually picked himself up and gave Skye a playful punch on the shoulder.

"I was just letting you win by the way"

"Sure you were" Skye winked and walked off to find Jemma.

After PE, Skye had some mediocre lessons. She had dissected a heart in biology, much to Jemma's excitement and then read some Shakespeare in drama. At the end of the day Skye went to her locker to switch her clothing again, however when she got to her locker she found it slightly open.

'Strange' Skye thought, 'I didn't leave it unlocked'.

Skye cautiously opened her locker and pinned to the inside door was a photo. Skye ripped the photo down and gasped. The picture showed Skye and Natasha outside St Agnes. They were hugging, Skye remembered this moment, the previous day Natasha had come home from school upset as some kids had picked on her for her red hair. Skye had been comforting her whilst threatening to go and beat the kids up.

Skye turned the photo over and discovered writing on the back. It read:

"I told you I always get what I want Skye. I know your secret, your just an insignificant little orphan. If you want to keep your secret and your red head safe, then I suggest you do as I say. Be patient, you will hear from me soon…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all the support! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Please don't be afraid to leave a review, I love hearing your thoughts!**

* * *

Skye was frozen in shock. The noise of students rushing home vanished and her vision became blurred. She felt like she was going to be sick. Skye's breathing picked up and she urged herself not to have a panic attack, not here. After a couple of minutes managed to calm herself down. Slamming her locker shut she slowly scouted the hall for any signs of Ward. She was so gonna kick his ass. 'Wait, if I hurt him, he'll hurt Natasha' Skye thought. Natasha didn't deserve this.

He also knew that she was a liar. If he told the school or worse her friends, then they would hate her. No one wanted to be friends with a damaged teen who had a criminal record. Once they found out her own parents didn't want her then surely, they wouldn't either.

Suddenly Skye collided with a solid body sending her sprawling to the floor. She had been too caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she'd started pacing.

"Ouch, oh Skye, we really need to stop running into each other like this" Lincoln laughed.

Lincoln stopped when he saw the look on Skye's face. Her eyes were dull, haunted and her face sickly pale.

"Hey, Skye, are you alright?"

Lincoln's face was full of concern and Skye wanted to say 'yes I'm fine' but instead she couldn't suffocate the sob that escaped her.

Next thing she knew, Lincoln had enveloped Skye, his arms protectively wrapped around her whilst she was sobbing into his shoulder. "Shhhh it's alright" Lincoln whispered, and Skye felt comforted. She didn't realize that this was what she needed. Lincoln smelt like mint and Skye felt herself clinging to him like a lifeline.

After a couple of minutes Skye regained confidence and broke away. The corridor was now empty and she was pleased for the privacy.

"Um sorry" Skye apologized.

"No need to be sorry, that's what I'm here for. What's up?" Lincoln asked.

Skye couldn't tell him. If she did then he would want to do something about it, but Skye couldn't risk any harm coming to Natasha. So Skye smiled, masking her pain, and said "Don't worry about it I'm fine."

Lincoln gave her a skeptical look and wondered how many times Skye had said that lie before.

After making sure Skye was ok Lincoln headed home and Skye to St Agnes.

She didn't know what Ward wanted with her so badly but decided that until she heard from him next, she wouldn't worry. Natasha was constantly surrounded by the nuns or other children being one of the younger inhabitants so she shouldn't be too paranoid, Skye reasoned.

Skye got back earlier than usual. It was Friday and as potential fosters visited on Saturdays this meant that St Agnes had to be cleaned from top to bottom. Skye groaned, she hated cleaning days, but if she didn't participate then she could have her computer time revoked and she wanted to contact Jemma and Fitz about their science homework. So when Skye was ordered to clean the bathrooms and the stairs – she always got the worst jobs! – she obeyed.

Skye was cleaning with a girl called Joanne and a boy called Rodger when Sara and Jillian walked in. They laughed at Skye's position on the floor and 'accidentally' kicked the dirty bucket of water over her. After the initial shock had worn off, Skye jumped up ready to punch the girls but they had already taken off, sprinting down the corridor. Skye sprinted after them, dodging around the maze of cleaning children. Some yelled when they were accidentally knocked sideways during the chase, whilst others ran after Skye wanting to see the result of the conflict.

Sister Bertha had been checking every room and making sure that all the children were doing their specific jobs. She had a list of each delegated task and if they were neglected then it was her job to go find the child and punish them. She had just finished checking the cloak room and was heading to the offices when 2 bodies ran into her headfirst.

Sara and Jillian fell to the floor. Many children had stopped to witness what was happening and some were cheering Skye on as she ran down the stairs after her enemies. When Sara and Jillian fell Skye joined in on the collective laughter.

"What's going on out here!" Sister Jones stormed out of her office and took in the scene. Sister Bertha had Jillian and Sara by their collars and was ushering them into the main office whilst Sister Jones saw Skye's drenched clothes and called her too into the office.

Both nuns took their respective seats behind the desk and the three girls sat across from them.

"Now would anyone like to explain what happened. Mary?"

"I was cleaning the girl's bathroom when Sara and Jillian walked in and kicked the bucket of water at me, which is why I'm wet. And then I chased them through the corridors, and they ran into Sister Bertha" Skye explained "You can ask Joanne and Rodger if you don't believe me" Skye added.

When it was Sara's turn to explain she made up a highly unconvincing story about Skye being a bully and, of course, Jillian agreed. Skye glared at them but kept her mouth shut.

In the end they all got punished, Sara and Jillian more so than Skye. Skye wasn't fully fussed if she was grounded for the weekend, she hadn't been planning to go out anyway.

"Now Mary I suggest you get changed in time for dinner" Sister Jones concluded.

"I can't, I only have two sets of tops and the other is in the wash" Skye accused.

In the end Sister Jones retrieved some new-ish clothes for Skye. Every child received donated clothes every 6 months, on rotation. Skye was due some more the following week anyway and, therefore, was given a jumper, three more tops, some shorts and three pairs of jeans and Skye was grateful, people had started to notice her lack of clothing choices. Overall, this confrontation had ended up being a win for her.

Skye still vowed to get revenge on Sara and Jillian but decided she could wait a couple days to gain an element of surprise.

* * *

Phil Coulson had always wanted to be a father. After his unfortunate divorce with Audrey, Phil had met Melinda. She was a fierce FBI agent and he had fallen head over heels for her. Despite their differences in personality, they now lived a very peaceful life together in a spacious rural house near the edge of town. However, Phil still wanted to be a father. He loved teaching the kids at school but that wasn't enough, their life was far too peaceful. He knew Melinda and he were too old to conceive, therefore, after years of trying, he had finally convinced Melinda into fostering.

"We're just going to have a look today and maybe apply for emergency fostering but no long-term ok Phil?"

"Of course, dear." Phil replied but his smile conveyed a mischief that made Melinda wary.

Melinda knew she wasn't mother material. She had always disliked children and their noise and need for attention. By being a PE teacher, she knew she could keep her distance and she had only become a teacher in the first place because Phil wanted her around more.

"And no kids under the age of 10 ok?" Melinda confirmed. Phil just nodded and smirked.

* * *

Being one of the older children Skye found herself helping the kitchen staff Saturday morning. Her job was to help serve refreshments to all the potential foster parents. The younger children were the ones to show off and suck up to the couples. Skye never liked the idea of acting like an object to be bought and, therefore, preferred to assist the staff. Skye hoped Natasha would get picked and put into a nice home, then she wouldn't have to worry about Ward anymore.

As Skye weaved in and out of the masses of children chatting and showing off their drawings, her eyes were drawn to the corner of the rec room were a couple sat looking awkward and out of place. As Skye caught a better site of the two people she froze. Sitting on a sofa was Mrs May and Mr Coulson. They hadn't seen Skye and she didn't want them too. They couldn't find out she was one of these desperate kids. But at the same time a slither of hope bubbled in Skye's stomach. May and Coulson were looking to foster… Skye was looking for parent. Skye really liked Mr Coulson and Mrs May but didn't yet know if they could be trusted. But if they liked her then maybe she could have a home with them.

'Don't be stupid' Skye told herself 'No one would want you, your broken and have behavioral problems (according to her file)'

Suddenly Coulson stood up and started walking in Skye's direction, without thinking she ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for all the support and I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I know my chapters are short but I want to update every day and, therefore, I don't have a lot of time to write a lot. Is that better than waiting like a week for a big chapter?**

* * *

Upon approaching the Orphanage Melinda and Phil were shocked. They had expected a cosy building with bright colours and toys strewn across the lawn, however what greeted them was something out of a horror film. After sharing a cautious look, they slowly made their way into the building. The entry hall was spacious but gloomy and grey. There was a cloak room off to the left and stairs on the right with a long corridor running through and a couple of uncomfortable looking benches. Suddenly a nun approached them. Melinda noted her unfriendly eyes and strict posture.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sister Jones, head of St Agnes. Here's our fostering leaflet which has all our children that are up for fostering as well as some information on them. Feel free to look around and meet some kids. Most of them are in our rec room or the dinning hall and feel free to go outside into the backyard if you want to. There will also be refreshments." Before either of the couple could reply the nun had quickly moved onto to relay the same message to the next couple.

"Well, she seemed… nice?" Phil joked. Melinda just rolled her eyes and led him to the rec room where some other people were loitering.

Melinda and Phil both sat down on the sofa at the back and started looking through the pages in the leaflet.

"It's awful" May whispered, looking at the dull but hopeful faces of the children staring at the camera. The descriptions were only short, and Phil felt his heart break for them.

Just then a little blonde-haired girl came running up to them. "Hi! I'm Wendy and I'm 8 years old."

Phil immediately started chatting to the little girl, feigning interest in her painting she had drawn. Phil was a natural with kids. Melinda on the other hand, was too busy assessing the room. Half of the children in there had clothes which were far too big and ripped or ruined in one way or another. They were all too small and skinny too. Melinda felt an anger rush through her at the thought of these kids surviving on their own. For some reason these children reminded her a bit of Skye.

Since Skye had walked into her class with her initial nervousness which had then turned into mischief, Melinda had been drawn to her conflicted personality. Something about that girl reminded May of herself and that scared her.

"I'm just going to go to the restroom" Phil told her, and he got up and walked out of the room.

Melinda had noticed that the little girl Wendy had moved onto another couple, so she too got up and went to tour the building.

* * *

Skye ran upstairs and into her room. Most of the children were downstairs, begging the couples to take them home so Skye knew she wouldn't be found here. She was sure that the potential fosters weren't allowed up here, therefore, there was no way her teachers would find her. She thought she would be alone.

But she was wrong.

"What are you doing in here Mary Sue Poots?" Sara taunted.

Skye sighed, she didn't need this extra worry. "Surely, you two should be downstairs begging someone to take you home. Oh wait, no one would want older brats like you!"

Sara and Jillian growled. "We still haven't forgotten the way you snitched on us."

"And I haven't forgotten how you kicked that bucket of water at me." Skye replied.

Skye wasn't sure what had happened next. Everything from the past week just exploded in her. She was worried about her English assignment, Anxious about Ward and her new friendships and angry at being back and St Agnes, and having to deal with these two girls just pushed Skye over her limit.

* * *

Melinda had decided to go upstairs. It was too busy downstairs, and she needed some time away from the little shrieks and giggles. She was sure Phil would find some other child to have fun with whilst she took a break.

As she walked down a dark grey corridor Melinda suddenly heard some yelling followed by a series of screams. The teacher in her suddenly kicked in as she sprinted up the corridor to the room at the end where the noises were coming from.

As she pushed open the door, the sight that greeted Melinda shocked her. She saw two tall nasty looking kids sprawled on the floor. One was lying to the side crying and holding her knee. The other was pinned to the floor growling. Another girl, who was small and skinny was on top of the girl with her fist just above her throat.

Quickly Melinda grabbed the small girl around her waist and restrained her on the floor whilst the two sobbing teens ran out of the room.

Melinda, finally calming down to notice the details in her surroundings gasped. In her arms was Skye. Suddenly everything made sense, the lack of clothes Skye had, her backhanded comments and weird calmness when in pain. Skye lived at St Agnes, and by the looks of it she had probably been abused.

Skye managed to free herself and flung herself under her bed. She was uncontrollably shaking and the fear in her eyes pained Melinda. Melinda had probably scared the girl.

"Please don't hurt me… I'm s s sorry. They, they started it" Skye gasped.

Melinda tried to move closer to Skye but stopped when Skye visibly flinched away.

Melinda was trying hard not to panic. She had done this. The usually hard, comedic mask that Skye wore had broken and Melinda had no idea what to do.

"Skye, it's ok, I'm not mad." Melinda tried to speak softly.

After a couple of minutes of Melinda's whispered assurances, Skye calmed down and finally saw clearly. She blushed and kept her head down embarrassed.

"Skye can we talk please?" Melinda asked.

Melinda moved away from Skye and sat on the middle bed. Skye crawled out and sat on her own bed facing Melinda.

Melinda had only known Skye for a week and was struggling to know what to say. Now looking at Skye she noticed the tell tail signs that Skye was a foster kid. She wished she had noticed it before.

"Skye do you want to tell me what happened?" May asked.

Skye sighed. She knew she could just tell Mrs May to get lost but May had been really nice to her and she felt as though she owed her a reply.

"It's stupid" Skye paused. It was hard to know what to say, how to explain what she was feeling. "They just came in picking on me again and I don't know, I just got angry I guess."

"Well I'm glad you learnt something from our self-defense lesson the other day. You knocked them off their asses."

"Wait, you're not mad?" Skye asked.

"Mad? Of course not, they looked like they deserved it. But at the same time, as your teacher I should be saying think about your actions more next time." May winked.

"Um, Mrs May about earlier I'm sorry. I just panicked, I didn't see you and then you grabbed me, and you know…"

"Don't be sorry. I didn't realize you would react that way, I was just trying to prevent you from hurting yourself or the other girl more ok?"

Skye nodded. "Mrs May. No one knows that um, that I live here yet. Please don't tell anyone, especially not Mr Coulson?"

Melinda thought about what Skye was asking. "Can I ask you why? It doesn't change the way I view you."

Skye looked down and May could barely hear her reply. "It's just that people sometimes hate me because I'm different. I just wanted to be normal for once." Skye sighed "I never used to care but then one foster home I was in hated the fact that I was 'second-hand'. They made me say I was their own child and call then mom and dad. I didn't want anyone else thinking that either."

May had to mask her anger. "Well those people are stupid. Trust me, no one should care whether you have biological parents or not. That doesn't define who you are ok? But if you don't want me to tell anyone then I won't."

Skye nodded. She was grateful that May wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Wait what were you and Mr C doing here anyway?" Skye smirked thinking of all the ways she could use this information.

Melinda was happy to see Skye's mischievous side back.

"I'm afraid that's classified" Melinda joked.

"Oh my god. Was that an actual joke coming from the stern scary Mrs May?" Skye laughed.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "You are just like Phil"

Skye smiled and tried to ignore the warmth that spread through her body when hearing that.

Melinda looked down and saw Skye's holey sneakers on her feet. "Skye, what happened to your new shoes?"

"Oh they're at school. We aren't allowed new things back because other kids may get jealous and they can be stolen easier." Skye replied. "Thanks by the way for them but you can have them back if you want, I mean, they are yours and I…."

Melinda interrupted Skye "No, I want you to have them, it's fine."

But Melinda couldn't stop wondering how these kids were made to suffer. After seeing the way the children and St Agnes lived, she vowed to protect Skye, she was too pure to be crushed. Skye couldn't end up broken like Melinda.

* * *

After chatting some more about school and other random topics, May left to find her husband and leave. She had decided that they should become foster parents, kids like Skye needed a safe home. When she told Coulson his smile was extremely wide but she kept her promise and left her encounter with Skye out.

* * *

**No cliffhanger this time! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for all of the support! I love hearing what you think about my story and if you have any ideas then please let me know! :)**

* * *

On Sundays all the children of St Agnes were made to attend church. Skye wasn't sure if she was religious. Being surrounded constantly by religion in a place she despised tainted the thought of religion for her. However, the thought of there being a God who cared about you made Skye want to believe in it. Then she could justify her mess up of a life as being God's plan and hold onto the belief that it could get better.

After church, Skye, Natasha and Robbie were all sitting under the big Oak tree in the backyard. Skye had previously been playing tag with Natasha and some of the younger kids and now she was having a break.

Robbie kept glancing nervously at Skye and Skye sensed him staring at her.

"For God's sake Robbie, will you stop staring? It's making me nervous!" Skye exploded.

"Sorry, I um, I have to tell you something Skye." Robbie replied.

Skye held her breath. It sounded bad and she didn't want any more things to worry about.

Robbie took Skye's silence as permission to continue. "So yesterday at the fosters event I met this really nice couple. They're in their early thirties, the woman's called Rachael and the man's called Diego and we just got on really well. They're originally from Mexico and have a son called Gabe and they… well… they want to foster me. Long term."

Skye pushed down her anguish and smiled. "Wow Robbie that's fantastic! I really hope they're your forever home, you deserve it. But I'll miss you."

"Thanks Skye, I leave later today. I know it's short notice, but they wanted to make things quick. Are you sure your ok with it?" Robbie asked.

No. Skye was not ok with it. Skye loved Natasha but Robbie was only about a month younger than her and she found him far more relatable and easier to talk to. Without him she would have no one to keep her sane. She would be alone again. But Skye knew she couldn't be selfish. She had to let Robbie go if it meant getting out of this prison.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie, the place won't be the same without your fiery personality but this is your chance to escape and be happy so good luck." Skye hugged Robbie tightly and whispered goodbye before sprinting to the bathroom to cry in private. She would defiantly miss Robbie.

When Robbie left an hour later Skye watched him go from the window, waving. She had wanted to give him a going away present, but Skye had nothing to give. She sighed and went to the rec room to find something to do.

Skye passed the rest of the day doing homework and playing with Natasha. She had decided that she wasn't going to do Coulson's stupid project and that she didn't care if it got her into trouble. Maybe she deserved it. May didn't scream or yell at her and Skye kind of wanted to test Coulson to see if he was just as good. Also, it's not like she could physically do the project anyway, it wasn't her fault.

After showering, Skye got into bed. She was exhausted and needed some sleep. She fell asleep quickly and dreamed about that she was drowning in the sea whilst May and Coulson tried to rescue her. Suddenly Skye woke up as she felt a poke in her stomach. Skye slowly blinked the bleariness from her eyes and looked down. Natasha was lying fast asleep next to her in bed, one hand over her head and the other over her stomach. This had happened a handful of times before, if either Natasha or Skye had nightmares then they crawled into each other's bed for comfort. It was a habit now and Skye felt herself snuggle closer to Natasha and fall back asleep.

* * *

Monday morning Skye and Natasha woke up feeling refreshed. They both got dressed and had breakfast. Breakfast seemed lonely without Robbie there and Skye couldn't help missing her friend. After breakfast, Natasha lined up with the younger kids whilst Skye left for school. Skye arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D high at 8:20 and went to her locker.

As Skye opened her locker a note fell out. Skye felt her heart rate pick up as she read it:

Meet me in the place we first met after school.

GW

Skye wanted desperately to ignore the note, but she knew she couldn't. She had faced worse than this and she had to keep Natasha safe, she didn't know what this creep was capable of.

Skye shoved the note into her pocket and made her way to English pushing Grant Ward to the back of her mind.

Skye took her usual seat next to Jemma and Jemma started telling Skye about her weekend. Skye pretended to listen but was too distracted. She had planned what she was going to say about her missing project but couldn't stop her nerves.

The class elapsed into silence when Mr Coulson entered the room. "Ok class today you will be presenting your projects, first up is Trip."

A tall teen went up to the front of the class and started talking about his family's history in the Howling Commandos. Skye had to admit that it was pretty cool to hear all their old war stories.

Next up was Jemma Simmons who explained her family tree all the way back to Renaissance England. Her family tree was long and precise. She had been creative and brought in some old family heirlooms. Skye wondered if she was meant to inherit any heirlooms herself.

After a few more kids, Lincoln went up and then Leo Fitz. Both were interesting and Skye felt empathy towards Fitz when he had to explain about his absent father. To her surprise everyone in their class remained silent and respectful and listened to what everyone had to say. Whilst listening to everyone's long family tree's and proud appreciation of their family's achievements Skye felt tears springing in her eyes. She wished she could fit in with her classmates, but they all had a family or at least one parent, whereas Skye had nothing.

"Ok next is Skye?"

Skye felt all eyes being drawn to her. She clenched both of her fists in her lap and decided to mask her pain.

"Uh my dog ate my homework?" The class laughed and Skye found a new confidence.

Mr Coulson couldn't help the sides of his mouth twitching upwards before schooling his features. He sighed and looked at Skye with disappointing eyes. "Skye do you have proof?"

Skye looked Mr Coulson defiantly in the eyes and said "no."

"Then I regretfully have to say that I think you might be lying. Please stay behind after class and we can talk about it further".

Skye scoffed. If she was going to get into trouble for something that wasn't her fault, then she might as well do it with style.

Skye stood up quickly and smacked her hands on the table. Her chair flew out from beneath her and crashed to the floor.

"Why don't you get lost. You're just a stupid teacher like the rest of them and have no idea what the hell your talking about!" Skye yelled and ran out of the room. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was she had to get away from him. Skye knew he would be the same as every other teacher. He had probably orchestrated the whole thing on purpose just to single her out. Everyone always wanted to tear Skye down.

Skye sobbed and went into the girl's bathroom, looking a stall and sliding down to the floor. She wished she could just be normal and have a family to talk about like the others. She had lasted a week and now everyone would know what a loser she was.

"Skye? Is that you?"

Skye jumped. She hadn't realized the door had opened.

"Skye?"

Skye realized that it was Jemma.

"Skye? Please come out. I just want to talk to you. I think I understand now. Please come out." Skye could here the desperate tone of her voice. Jemma sounded on the verge of tears and Skye felt shame flood through her. She had made Jemma want to cry. She was an awful friend.

Skye slowly opened the door and Jemma ran forward and hugged Skye tightly.

"Skye I'm so so sorry, I should have seen it before. I'm so stupid for not realizing sooner. You probably felt so alienated. I don't think Mr Coulson knew. He wouldn't do that to you."

Skye froze. "What are you talking about Jemma?"

"Well, I um. It's actually not so hard to see once you put everything together. Your lack of clothes, certain moments of hesitation, always watching the doors and people's faces and finally the family tree project. That's what made me finally know for sure. You're a foster kid, aren't you? My mum works with them, so I know the signs and I just want to let you know that I don't care. It doesn't change anything for me." Jemma stammered.

Skye gasped. She had never been so glad to have a friend like Jemma. Skye flung herself on Jemma and they hugged for what seemed like hours. Skye finally broke away.

"Aren't you mad that I lied? Are you sure you still want to be my friend? Because I've done some bad things, Jemma and I have a lot of issues and if you don't want that then…"

"No! Skye of course I don't care. I wish you did tell me the truth and then I would have been able to help you more but it's your life and your choice so."

Skye smiled. "Oh and who else knows?"

Jemma blushed. "Just me. I don't think Fitz or Lincoln are that observant. The class went into a bit of chaos after you left and I asked to go to the bathroom but I think Mr Coulson knew I was going to find you. He seems concerned."

Skye felt a little guilty at that.

After Skye cleaned herself up, her and Jemma left for Physics and, luckily, both Fitz and Lincoln didn't question her earlier outburst, in fact they were trying as hard as they could to cheer her up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, another chapter today! I was reading through all the reviews and it inspired me and I couldn't help but write and upload another chapter! Thanks so much for the support and, answering one of my reviews, here's a bit more Skye and Natasha.**

* * *

Phil Coulson had watched Skye leave in shock. There was an anger and pain in her eyes that Coulson couldn't shake off. He was going to send someone to go after her, but Jemma offered before he could ask. He was grateful that Skye had a good support system around her. After Phil had dismissed the class, he debated what to do. He knew he shouldn't find Skye again until she had calmed down and as much as it pained him, he had to discipline her actions. But he didn't understand where this outburst had come from. Skye had been his model student with her and Jemma answering all the questions in class and Melinda had told him how Skye was improving in PE. He knew Skye could push the boundaries, but she had never crossed them before.

Phil sighed and picked up the phone. He had to follow school procedures. After finding Skye's details on his computer he called one of the phone numbers that was listed. Unfortunately, the first number named Miss Carter was unavailable and instead of leaving an awkward answer message, Phil decided to call the other phone number listed. This phone number was answered immediately.

"Hello, Sister Jones speaking."

Phil paused. He didn't understand what this woman had to do with Skye.

"Uh, I think I may have the wrong number, I'm looking for Skye's parents?"

"Skye? You mean Mary Sue Poots? What has she done now?"

Phil didn't know what to say. He was thoroughly confused. He decided to hang up and talk to Skye first.

Phil heard his door open and for a second, he hoped it would be Skye but instead it was Melinda.

"What's got you looking so stressed?" Melinda asked.

Phil sighed. "It's Skye. She, well I don't really know what happened. Her class were meant to present their projects today and Skye made the excuse that her dog ate her homework and when I questioned her, she just lost it, yelled at me and stormed out of the room. I don't know what I did to make her so mad, it was scary Mel."

Melinda took Phil's hand and sat down next to him. "What was their project meant to be?" she asked.

"They had to research into their family tree's" Phil replied.

Melinda looked startled. "Phil, you idiot!"

"What?" Phil asked innocently.

Melinda sighed "Phil, Skye's a foster kid, she lives at St Agnes."

Phil looked shocked "But she told me about her parents and oh. When I phoned the number on her file…" Realization dawned on his face. "Shit, I didn't realize. She probably hates me. Of course, she hates me, she couldn't do the project if she doesn't have an actual family and if she stood up to say so then all the kids would have judged her. Wait how did you know?"

Melinda told Phil what happened on Saturday and suddenly all the pieces seemed to fit together. She hadn't wanted to tell Phil because she hadn't trusted him yet.

"Phil I think there's something dodgy going on there. I looked into Skye's school file and there's nothing mentioned about Skye being in care. And the way she acts, the panic attack, I think something bad has happened to her."

Phil agreed "Yeah, well she has us now right?"

* * *

Skye had an alright rest of the day. After Jemma and Skye's heart to heart, they seemed closer and Fitz and Lincoln were keeping up the light-hearted conversations. After PE, Skye made sure to leave immediately so Mrs May couldn't talk to her. She wasn't ready to discuss anything yet, especially what had happened in English. After Skye had rushed from PE, she made her way to the library. Skye was nervous but it made her feel better that they were in a public place so nothing too bad could happen.

When Skye arrived, she saw Ward sitting down in front of a computer in the corner. Skye went and joined him, sitting on the seat next him but as far away from him as possible.

"So you came. Good call, I would hate for anything bad to happen to your little red head." Ward sneered.

Skye said nothing and stared blankly in front of her.

"I heard that your good with computers Skye, so what I want you to do is hack into the school system and edit my file."

Skye stared. That would be easy, she had edited her own file before coming to S.H.I.E.L.D high so that there was no information on her life as a lonely foster kid.

Skye started to get to work immediately, the quicker this was done, the quicker she could leave.

Once Skye had accessed Wards file, she asked "what do you want me to do with it?"

"Change all my grades to a B and then delete all my disciplinary warnings" Ward ordered.

Skye done so in five minutes.

"Huh, I'm impressed. Cute and smart" Ward looked Skye up and down like an animal sizing up it's prey. "That's all I need for now, meet me outside the school tomorrow at midnight."

Skye tried not to panic. "Midnight? Why what are we doing?"

Ward put his face close to Skye as he menacingly whispered, "You will meet me here, or I swear, that little girl will be found floating face down in a river".

"Skye, are you alright?"

Mr Coulson had walked in and must have seen the panicked look on Skye's face. Immediately Ward got up, smiled at Mr Coulson and put his hand, roughly, on Skye's shoulder.

"Hi, Mr Coulson, right? Skye here's just helping me with my computer science homework, weren't you Skye?"

Wards tone was icy, and Skye just nodded in what she hoped was a convincing way.

"Well I just wanted to borrow Skye for a moment if that's alright?" Mr Coulson was speaking more to Skye than Ward. He had sensed that Skye was being pressured.

Skye stood up and followed Mr Coulson out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Skye" Ward yelled after her.

* * *

Mr Coulson led Skye into his classroom and went to shut the door.

"No! I mean can you leave the door open please?" Skye asked.

The panic in Skye's face unnerved him and he did as she asked.

Mr Coulson sat down behind his desk and Skye took the seat opposite, keeping her head down. She knew what was coming. He was going to yell at her, call her a disappointment and she was going to get punished. That's what she thought, therefore, what came out of Mr Coulson's mouth next surprised Skye.

"Skye, I want to apologize." Skye's head shot up, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry that I gave you that project. I didn't know about your past and that must have been so hard for you."

Skye investigated Mr Coulson's face skeptically. He seemed completely sincere.

Skye sighed "No, I'm sorry for yelling. It was hard seeing all my classmates with long family tree's when I don't even know mine" Skye mumbled "I'm also sorry for lying about my parents, I just didn't want you to hate me."

Mr Coulson lent forward in his seat "Skye, Mrs May told me what happened between you two and I promise you, I feel exactly the same way as her ok?"

Skye didn't know if she believed him but at least he wasn't yelling so Skye nodded.

"I accept your apology but next time anything happens please come and see me ok?"

Skye nodded. She thought about telling him about Ward. She wanted to desperately, but she knew that he might only make things worse.

"Thanks Mr C"

Mr Coulson sighed. He knew something was going on with her and that mystery boy and he was worried. But he knew he couldn't press Skye so instead he walked her out and Skye made her way out of the school feeling slightly lighter but still anxious about tomorrow.

* * *

It was Monday and Skye knew that Natasha had signed up for a dance class after school as part of this free fitness regime. Skye knew Natasha loved dancing and used to make up her own routines, showing them to Skye who would clap enthusiastically. Being fourteen, Skye had volunteered to walk Natasha home from school.

When Skye arrived at St Christopher's at 4:30 she saw Natasha waiting on the grass with a teacher and a few other students. As soon as Natasha saw Skye, she sprinted up to her and hugged her.

When Skye had first met Natasha, she had been skittish and hated human contact but now Natasha was the opposite, well only with Skye. They trusted each other and Skye was like a mother to Natasha.

"Hey midget, how was dance?" Skye asked.

Natasha held Skye's hand as they started walking.

"It was amazing! I twirled like a ballerina and Mrs Prior said I was a natural!" Natasha jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"Well done. I bet you were the best in the class! How about we celebrate?"

"But we have to go straight back" Natasha sighed "I don't wanna get into trouble."

Natasha's eyes were so round and innocent it made Skye laugh.

"Live a little Natasha, come on. Let's go to the park for a bit, then we can sneak through the back window and no one will ever know ok?"

Natasha still seemed worried but once Skye had dragged her to the nearby park, she seemed to forget the impending doom.

"First to the swings wins!" Skye yelled as she took off running.

Natasha giggled and followed. Skye was easily in the lead but just as she was about to reach the swings, she 'tripped'.

"I won! I won! I won!" Natasha chanted and Skye grabbed her and twirled her around in the air. Natasha giggled uncontrollably and Skye set her down on the swing.

"Do you want me to push you?" Skye asked.

"Yes please. High up in the sky!"

After Skye had pushed Natasha on the swings for a few minutes, Natasha had run off to the massive pirate ship climbing frame. Skye watched as Natasha climbed up the rock-climbing section and then jumped off the plank.

Skye wanted to give Natasha the best childhood she could. Skye had to grow up too fast, being in foster homes where she had to take care of herself and so far, Skye had managed to make Natasha avoid that and she was glad.

"Skye! I'm hungry" Natasha whined.

Skye looked at her watch and saw that the time was 6 o'clock. Shit. Skye didn't realize how quickly the time had passed. Not wanting to panic Natasha Skye suggested a piggyback ride home so she could run and make it back in time for dinner. Natasha agreed and giggled all the way home.

Skye and Natasha had managed to sneak in through the back window which led to a guest bathroom. As they quickly and carefully snuck to their rooms to wash up for dinner, Natasha hugged Skye.

"Thank-you for today. You are an amazing big sister?" Natasha aimed it as a question, they had never confirmed their relationship before.

Skye grinned "And your my amazing little baby sister" Skye replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next Chapter! Thanks for all your support, I love reading your thoughts!**

* * *

Tuesday morning Skye awoke feeling nervous. Ward wanted to meet her at midnight outside the school and that could only mean trouble. Common sense was urging her to tell someone or run away but at the same time, who would look out for a care kid like her?

After getting dressed and eating breakfast Skye walked out the doors of St Agnes about to leave for school.

"Skye! Wait!" Natasha yelled.

Natasha sprinted up to Skye and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you" Natasha whispered.

"I'll miss you too. How about when I get back, we can draw together?" Skye suggested.

Natasha nodded and smiled. Suddenly she froze staring past Skye. Skye turned around to see a man standing next to a tree on the other side of the road, staring at them.

"Skye? Why does that man keep following me?" The fear in Natasha's voice broke Skye's heart.

Skye felt her body tense. As she looked closer, she saw that the man was indeed Grant Ward and his threatening eyes were locked onto hers.

"Wait, Tash has he been following you? That man?" Skye tried to keep her voice calm and not panicked.

When Natasha nodded Skye told her not to worry and she would sort it out. Natasha ran back inside, and Skye stormed over to Ward.

"What the hell? You stay the hell away from her got that?" Skye shouted furiously, waving her arms in the air. She wanted to hit him, but he was bigger than her and she knew it would make things worse.

"What are you talking about Skye? This is a public footpath. I just wanted to remind you about tonight and you know what happens if you fail to turn up. Say hi to Natasha was it, for me?"

Ward smiled and walked off. Skye stared after him with anger coursing through her veins. She couldn't let him win.

* * *

As soon as Skye got to school, she went to find Jemma.

"Hey Jemma, I was wondering, do you have any recording devices?" Skye tried to ask innocently.

Jemma took in Skye's tense posture and pale face. "Skye? Is everything ok?"

Skye smiled "Yeah I was just wondering, there's something I have to do."

Jemma went to her locker and pulled out a voice recorder. "Here, you can borrow this. I usually use it in science to record my notes."

Skye smiled and thanked Jemma. Then they walked to chemistry together.

Skye's first few lessons flew by and the anticipation of that night was eating her up inside.

Sitting at their usual round table at lunch Lincoln noticed Skye's unusual silence and uneaten food.

"Hey Skye, are you alright?" Lincoln asked.

"Will you guys stop asking me that! I'm fine, now drop it."

Skye's sudden outburst shocked everyone at the table, but they dropped the subject. Instead Jemma started talking about their app and what everyone wanted to do around her house on Thursday. With everything that had been going on, Skye had totally forgot. To be allowed around another person's house Skye would have to get Miss Carter to check the house and parents first. She had better ask when she next saw her or steal the phone at St Agnes to try to contact her.

When the bell went the four of them went to Drama. Skye spent most of the drama lesson trying not to laugh at Fitz as he acted a very bad Shakespearean monologue. He was being far too over dramatic on purpose just to make Skye laugh and their drama teacher was severely annoyed.

When the final bell went Skye said goodbye and walked home quickly, she wanted to get back as soon as possible to make sure Natasha was ok and to prepare for tonight.

As soon as Skye got back, she went to check on Natasha. They drew for an hour before Skye made the excuse that she had homework to do. Instead, Skye changed into some black clothes and packed a torch and hat in her bag whilst placing the listening device in her pocket. Whatever Ward had planned for her, Skye knew that it would be illegal, and she had to be prepared.

After dinner Skye went straight to bed, fully clothed, waiting, full of dread and anticipation. At 11:30PM Skye slowly snuck out of bed and creeped through the corridor. At night everything looked like a horror movie. The floorboards creaked with every step and Skye's heart was pounding fast and hard. Every breath panicked her, swearing that she was going to be caught. Finally, Skye got to the downstairs bathroom and opened the window, making sure to jam it, before climbing out.

The night air was freezing, and Skye shivered. The walk to the school was eerily silent, the trees watching her every move. Skye wished she was cuddled in bed, next to a warm fire without a worry in the world. But this was her reality and she had to do all she could to survive. Skye turned on the listening device in her pocket before reaching the school.

Skye reached the school at midnight exactly and saw Ward immediately by the front doors.

"So, you made it." Ward stated.

"Whatever you want me to do, make it quick" Skye whispered.

"Well Skye, you deleted all the things from my electrical file but there's still the paper one. What you're going to do is break into the head teachers office, find my file and destroy it. Ok?"

Skye felt like she was going to be sick. She had done many things in her life but breaking and entering wasn't one of them.

"No way. I could get arrested Grant! This isn't worth it!"

"But it is. To me. So, you better get in there or Natasha will end up dead. I made sure the window was left open. Now go."

"Please Ward, don't make me do this. I will do anything but this."

Suddenly Ward grabbed Skye by the arm and twisted it, hard.

Skye gasped in pain "Stop!"

"Then do what I say." Ward growled.

Skye sighed and slowly made her way around the building until she found the loose window. Skye slowly edged it open and climbed inside. So far, no alarms had been activated which was good.

Slam! The noise resounded loud through the empty school. Skye jumped and turned around, Ward had slammed the window shut and had his phone to his ear.

"Yeah I just saw a girl break into S.H.I.E.L.D high. I tried to stop her, but she was mental, screaming how she was going to blow up the place" Ward spoke into the phone.

Skye nearly fainted. It had been a trap. The police were coming, and Skye was trapped. Skye ran to the door and tried to open it. Locked. There was no way she could go back through the shut window with Ward standing there. Skye urged herself to think. There had to be a way out but everywhere she looked was a dead end. It was pitch black and Skye could just make out the fact that she was in an office. Suddenly the window opened again.

"Good luck Skye, but I'm afraid if I can't have you then no one will"

The next thing Skye knew the paper below the window was on fire and it was spreading quickly. The air turned warm and Skye quickly fell to the floor screaming for help. She coughed and tried to breathe but the air was too thick. It felt as though someone was squeezing her stomach extremely tightly as tears burned in her eyes.

The last thing Skye thought before falling unconscious was that she didn't want to die…

* * *

**Ok... don't kill me please! Things have got to get worse before they can get better. I will hopefully update another chapter later so you won't have to wait too long to find out what happens next!**


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised, another chapter! Thank you for all of your comments and follows etc, they have really inspired me and I have a clear view of where I want this story to go. And just to remind you, everything has to get worse before it can get better!**

* * *

Skye was running, her bare feet pounding on the cold flooring in time with her heartbeat. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was she had to get away. Suddenly she tripped, head smacking the floor with a sickening crunch. Blood started pouring down her face like a waterfall.

"Help, someone help me!" Skye screamed.

Her vision was becoming blurred and the pain in her head was piercing. Skye was sobbing and trying to claw her way out of the imposing darkness.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep

Skye blinked the bleariness from her eyes as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. Everything was white. Skye squinted as she focused in on some bodies standing by her bed. Wait bed? Skye didn't remember when she had lied down.

Skye looked down and saw a mass of tubes and wires spread out like a maze. She then went to reach up to her mouth when a hand stopped her.

"Hi, Mary? I'm doctor Morse but you can call me Bobbi. You had a nasty accident and we had to put a ventilator in to help you breathe. Now you're awake we can see if we can take that out ok?"

Skye just blinked. Bobbi seemed nice but it was really hard to think right now.

"Ok Mary, I'm going to pull out the tube. I'm going to countdown from 5 and then you're going to cough really hard for me, ok?"

Skye nodded.

"Ready? 5… 4… 3… 2… 1" As Bobbie quickly pulled the tube out Skye coughed. Her throat hurt and her mouth was dry. Next thing she knew, she was being handed water and Skye drunk thirstily. The water helped soothe her throat.

As Skye became more and more aware, she noticed how her arms were bandaged up to her elbows.

Skye coughed "Bobbi? What happened? How long was I asleep?"

Bobbi gave Skye a calculating look. "You were found locked in your school which was on fire. The police want to talk to you, but they can wait until your feeling better. You've suffered 2nd degree burns to both your arms and quite severe smoke inhalation, but you should make a full recovery. Count yourself lucky. Oh, and you've been asleep for 12 hours." Bobbi replied.

12 hours, so it was Wednesday around mid-day Skye worked out. She wondered if Natasha was ok and what all her friends were told happened.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Miss Carter came rushing in. "Skye? Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

Everything that Skye had been holding in for the last few days suddenly came out. Skye shook her head and started crying. Miss Carter pulled up a chair beside her and started comforting her.

"Skye, the police need a statement. Their going to come in now. You have to be brave."

Skye nodded, sniffed and sat up straight.

A man walked in wearing police uniform. His face was stern but friendly.

"Hey Skye?" He looked to Miss Carter for conformation who nodded.

"I will be recording this. Skye also known as Mary Sue Poots, will you please tell us what happened yesterday involving the suspected breaking and entering and arson attempt at your school?"

Skye looked down at her hands, tears threatening to fall. Her breathing picked up.

"If I tell you, can you make sure Natasha isn't hurt?"

This question seemed to shock the policeman who looked at her intensely, "If you tell the truth then no one will get hurt."

So Skye told the policeman everything. Miss Carter listened with shock and anger. She never knew how much Skye was suffering and how much she was holding in. When Skye had finished the policeman asked "Skye, do you have any evidence or witnesses to what happened to you?"

"Lincoln Campbell saw some of the assault and Mr Coulson gave me first aid. He also saw Ward and me in the library. He didn't know what was happening though, I didn't tell him anything to protect Natasha. Natasha could also identify him following her and I had a recording device on me last night."

The policeman's head shot up "Recording device?" He questioned.

Skye nodded "It was in my pocket, I don't know if it was destroyed in the fire or…" Skye trailed off. Her hope of a resolution faltered.

"Well thank you for your statement. We will be conducting a full investigation and will bring Grant Ward in for questioning and possible arrest. Nothing bad can happen now ok? If all the evidence checks out then you will be cleared from any charges under the fact that you were being pressured."

Skye smiled "Thank-you".

After the police left Miss Carter turned to Skye.

"Skye next time you need to tell someone ok? That could have been dangerous, you can have been killed."

Skye nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

"Skye do you remember what I told you before you started this school, about this being your last chance?"

Skye's head shot up and she nodded, fear evident in her eyes.

"Well, unfortunately, you did still break into your school, even if in the eyes of the law it's not your fault, you still made some bad choices. The people higher up than me want to send you to the secure center."

Skye gasped. They were going to take her away again. Skye didn't want to go there. She went to open her mouth to speak but Miss Carter cut her off.

"Skye don't worry I will not send you there. But they don't think it's safe right now for you to stay at St Agnes. I have arranged for an emergency foster home to be put into place. Luckily they live nearby so you can still attend S.H.I.E.L.D High if they allow you back."

"What about Natasha?" Skye asked.

"Well Natasha didn't do anything wrong so she's going to stay at St Agnes."

Skye's face fell. Natasha would think Skye was abandoning her.

"Please, can't I stay at St Agnes. I promise I will be on my best behavior!" Skye pleaded, tears threatening to fall.

Miss Carter just shook her head then walked out, leaving Skye alone and worried.

* * *

Skye had to stay for 2 more hours in the hospital before she was discharged. She was given instructions and cream to put on her arms as well as a couple of fresh bandages. Initially, Skye was a bit shaky when walking but that wore off quick.

Miss Carter took Skye back to St Agnes to pack. Skye ran up to her room and threw everything she owned into a black bin bag. She stripped her bed ready for the next kid and Skye wondered how quickly she would be replaced. Everyone would forget about her in a day and their lives would be back to normal.

Skye pushed all her emotions deep down and remained numb. She walked down to the front door when all the children returned from school.

Natasha immediately saw Skye and ran up to her, hugging her.

"Skye! They said you were hurt, are you ok?"

Skye hugged her back, trying to prevent herself from crying. "Yeah I'm fine".

It was in the moment that Natasha noticed Skye's bag. "Skye? What's going on?" Natasha's little voice trembled, and Skye felt a knot in her stomach.

Skye dropped to Natasha's level. "Natasha, I have to go away for a little bit ok? I promise… I promise that I will do everything I can to get back to you ok? I don't want to go but you have to be brave for me."

Natasha stood in shock. Miss Carter grabbed Skye's hand and started leading her out, most of the children were watching and even some on the nuns had come out to see Skye leave.

As Skye turned her back on St Agnes, she tried to keep a straight face. Slowly walking away, she heard Natasha's distinctive screams, begging her to come back. Skye tried to block them out, Natasha will be better off away from me Skye thought. She had nearly gotten Natasha killed.

Skye slipped into the back seat of the car and took one last look at St Agnes and Natasha being restrained screaming her name, before they sped off.

* * *

**Poor Natasha and poor Skye. I'm so sorry! But this needed to be done... you will see.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you again, for all of your support! I love reading all your reviews and it really does spur me on to write these every day. Just a quick WARNING Of abuse in this chapter so if that's not for you then please don't read. :)**

* * *

Skye sat numbly in the backseat of the car, watching all the life speed past her. Miss Carter had originally tried to make small talk with her but gave up after 5 minutes. Skye was too busy trying to block all her thoughts out. She was going to another foster home and for once in her life, she didn't want to. But when did she ever get to make any choices regarding her life?

They had spent 15 minutes in the car when Miss Carter pulled over. Skye observed the house they were parked outside of. It was large with blue paneling and a white wrap around porch. The path leading up to the house was long and straight highlighting the neatly kept lawn and flowerbeds surrounding the porch and path. There was a large double garage to the right of the house and a Jaguar, showing off in front. The place looked like something out of a celebrity magazine and Skye started to worry. She was clumsy and made a lot of mess, if she destroyed something by accident then they would send her to secure.

Miss Carter turned and looked at Skye sternly. "Skye, I had to pull a lot of strings to get you here so please be on your best behavior. Any more mishaps and I'm afraid you will be sent to secure."

Miss Carter got out and started walking up the path, Skye followed with her head down. When they approached the big black double doors, Miss Carter rang the doorbell.

A massive man in his late 40's opened the door and looked Skye up and down. "Come in." His voice was gravely and unnerved Skye.

"Skye, this is John Garrett and his wife Linzy. They also have a daughter who is 15 called Rose" Miss Carter introduced.

Skye was used to moving from place to place and decided to get the pleasantries out of the way. "Nice to meet you, Sir and Ma'am."

The couple said nothing, just nodded. Skye couldn't help feeling slightly intimidated by them.

"Well Skye, I will leave you to get settled in. I will check back here in a week to see how you are getting on. Oh and I need to inform you that they have arrested Grant and you have a meeting with the headteacher tomorrow at 9:30. The school was closed today after the fire but it will be open tomorrow whilst construction takes place. Depending on what they say, you may spend the rest of the day at school" Miss Carter smiled at Skye and then left.

Skye looked around the house properly for the first time, the ground floor was all open plan. Skye could see the large living room to her right which had a soft cream carpet and large TV. To her left Skye saw a formal dining area with a long dining room table and chairs. This also led into the kitchen. The house overall, was spotless and Skye guessed this family liked to show off their house.

John coughed gaining Skye's attention "Ok girl, I'm just going to shoot straight. If you live in this house, then you have to put the work in got it? Linzy will tell you what to do in the morning and when you get home from school whilst I'm at work. When I get home from work at 6 you will have dinner on the table, got it?"

Skye nodded.

"What can't you speak? God she can speak English, can't she?" John growled.

Skye flinched "Yes, sir".

"Good, Rose! Come here and show the girl to her… room. Once you unpack, I want dinner ready."

After that John and Linzy went into the living room. At least Skye didn't have to try to discover their ultimatum. They wanted a slave and taking in a poor foster kid probably made them more respectable in this neighborhood.

Rose came walking down the stairs. She was slightly taller than Skye, plump and had a bow in her long blonde hair. 'Spoilt' Skye thought.

"Just so you know, I don't want you to be here so as long as you stay out of my way, I won't have to tell daddy." Her voice was high and girlish, and it made Skye detest her. "Follow me" Rose commanded.

Skye followed Rose up the stairs and to the landing. The first floor was also big and contained a long hallway with several doors leading off them.

"Your room is here" Rose said pointing to the ceiling.

Skye looked up and saw a trap door. Anger coursed through her veins. This stupid house probably had more bedrooms than St Agnes, but they had to stick her in the attic. Skye sighed and pulled down the rope revealing a small wooden ladder. Skye climbed up, dragging her bin bag with her and stood up. The attic was small but long. The roof was higher in the middle allowing Skye to stand but there were no windows. The single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling had a string connected and Skye pulled on it, allowing a little bit of light to fill the room.

The room was filled with boxes and dust. Skye managed to move some of the boxes to the side to give herself more space in the middle. In the corner of the room was a small uncomfortable looking bed and a small dresser. Skye didn't even bother to unpack, simply throwing her bag onto her bed. She then climbed back downstairs and pushed the ladder back up.

Skye guessed that she should start making dinner, so she went into the kitchen and investigated the cupboards. Skye wasn't a bad cook, she knew some of the basics when previous foster homes made her fend for herself, but this was different because Skye wasn't just cooking for herself.

The one positive was that the cupboards and fridge was packed with food, so Skye decided to try to make a pizza. That had to be a safe bet. Skye made two large pizzas with a variety of toppings in different small bowls. John walked in just as Skye was finishing.

"Huh maybe you're not a complete failure" John taunted, and Skye felt herself go red. "Hurry up and put these on the table with three plates"

"Three plates?" Skye questioned.

"Yes! Are you deaf girl? Oh, you thought that you were good enough to eat with us? Hah your delusional. Take a slice and get out of my face".

Skye quickly done as she was told and made her way up to her 'room'. She had dealt with foster families like these before and knew that the best way to survive was to keep her head down and do what was asked of her. Skye was just happy to be out of prison.

After Skye eat her slice of pizza, she treated her arms. There was a dull pain, but the doctors had said, apart from minimal scarring, her arms would heal. Skye was just happy she wasn't dead. The thought of going back to school where she nearly died terrified her. But it was the lesser of two evils and she wanted to be surrounded by people who liked her again.

Skye wondered where the bathroom was, she hadn't exactly had a tour of the house. Whilst everyone was still at dinner Skye deemed it safe to go and find the bathroom.

After climbing the ladder, Skye decided to try one door at a time. The first one she tried was a massive bedroom. There was an amazing double bed situated in the middle of the room with fairy lights hanging above it. Skye guessed that it was Rose's room and she felt slightly jealous. She wished that she could have a bedroom like that.

Trying to remain positive Skye pushed open the next door to find a guest bedroom. Skye sighed. This should be her room but of course, she gets to be Cinderella in the attic. The next door Skye tried was the bathroom. She quickly went to the toilet and then debated whether it would be safe to have a shower. Skye smelt bad from the hospital and she still had soot in her hair.

Skye thought she would take the risk and quickly grabbed her pj's before locking the door of the bathroom. Skye had to be careful not to get her arms wet for today until they had healed more, so the shower took longer than she would have liked. However, the warm water on her greasy hair made her feel amazing.

Skye quickly dried herself and then got dressed. When she left the bathroom, she walked along the hallway, pausing in the middle. Skye still heard voices from downstairs and assumed everyone was watching TV or something. So, no one would be up here, and Skye was curious about the other rooms. Curiosity getting the better of her, Skye slowly opened the next door to her right, inside was an office area with a computer. Skye really wanted to email her friends to let them know she was alright. They had probably been trying to get a hold of her.

Quietly Skye tiptoed over to the computer and switched it on. She accessed her emails with ease and found several panicked emails from her friends. Jemma's read:

Skye,

Please tell me you are alright. I heard you broke into school and started a fire? But we don't believe that, so please tell me what happened and if your hurt. We are so worried – no one will tell us anything.

Love,

Jemma.

Skye felt like her heart was going to explode. They didn't think she was a bad person and they were worried about her. Fitz's and Lincolns emails were practically the same and Skye emailed back to say she was fine and will tell them tomorrow. Skye sighed, she should probably tell them not to be her friends. She had already caused everyone in her life pain and now they were worried about her too. Skye didn't know if she deserved to be worried about.

Suddenly, Skye heard the door slam open and a hand grab her from behind. Skye was flung to the floor with force hitting her head on the corner of a bookshelf.

"What the hell do you think your doing in here you little brat?" John shouted.

"I'm sorry… I was just…" Skye trailed off as she saw the fury in John's eyes.

"That's what I thought. You need to learn your lesson and discover where you truly belong" John spat.

John grabbed Skye's arm, hard and dragged her out of the room. Skye hissed in pain, trying to prevent herself from crying. She tried to keep her feet on the ground, but he was pulling her so hard and fast she kept stumbling. Once he had reached a door Skye hadn't explored yet, he yanked it open and shoved Skye inside. It was a closet, empty and just big enough for Skye to sit with her legs out. Skye heard the door slam and a key being turned in the lock.

"No please! Let me out!" Skye yelled but no one answered.

Suddenly, Skye was in the office again, flames threatening to burn her, and it was agony. She panicked and tried to ground herself. She couldn't be back there; she was in a new foster house. Skye tried to slow her breathing down, but she couldn't. It was pitch black and she was trapped. If there was a fire, then she would die. She didn't want to die.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Skye pounded the door with her fists, begging someone to open it. She couldn't breathe. She was going to die, she couldn't breathe. As Skye was trying to gasp for breath she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**For those of you who thought the foster home would be May and Phil's... I'm too evil for that! Unfortunately Skye still has some things to overcome first. I want this story to be realistic and for the characters to build more of a relationship before anything happens. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for the support! I loved hearing what you thought about the last chapter. Things will get better... eventually and I haven't forgotten about poor Natasha either! Please let me know what you think of this chapter or if there is anything more you want to see :)**

* * *

Skye woke up feeling cramped. Her arms stung and her head hurt. Slowly, memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. Skye shot up, felt for the doorknob and yanked the door open. Relief flooded through her when she saw the hallway. Stretching, Skye made her way out from the cupboard and to her room to get dressed. After locating her watch, she saw that it was 6:00AM. Skye wasn't sure what to do. Honestly, she was terrified and didn't know if she could spend another night in that prison.

Skye decided to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She looked in the mirror and saw dark circles under her eyes and felt a small lump at the back of her head where she hit it last night. When changing her bandages, Skye saw that her right arm was pink and raw compared to her left which was healing nicely, Skye guessed that was John's fault too.

After getting ready and making herself look somewhat respectable, Skye went downstairs to start breakfast. She was surprised to see that Linzy was up. She hadn't spoken to her yet so Skye wasn't sure what she was like, but she was still weary.

"Oh, your up" Linzy noted "Before you start breakfast, I need you to put the washing on. The washing machines are under the stairs and take the clothes from the hampers in the bathrooms. Then make breakfast, John likes eggs on toast so you better make that."

"Yes ma'am" Skye replied and done as Linzy told her. By now, Skye had no fight left, she had decided to do what was necessary, she couldn't risk getting hurt again.

After making a decent breakfast, Skye grabbed a piece of toast and left for school before John or Rosie could get downstairs. Skye knew she had left a lot earlier than she needed too but she needed to escape. Skye's meeting was at 9:30 and it was 7:30 now. This meant that Skye had two hours to kill. She debated whether to run to St Agnes to try to catch Natasha before school, but she didn't want to make her even more upset and Skye didn't feel as though she could walk for a long time. Her legs were stiff, and her lack of sleep made her head hurt. Skye decided to walk slowly to school and prey that Mr Fury was ready to meet her earlier than requested.

The walk to school took Skye 45 minutes, Skye watched the masses of students filing into the main building. For once, Skye wished she was one of them.

"Skye! Hey!" Lincoln came running up to Skye and went to hug her until he saw her bandaged arms. Lincoln wasn't the only one who had noticed, as several students pointed and whispered at her when they walked past. Skye looked down, she didn't like people staring. She had tried to find a long enough shirt to cover her arms, but unfortunately Skye owned none and, therefore, had to deal with displaying her injuries to everyone like a show dog.

Lincoln lifter her head up "still beautiful as ever".

Skye grinned "Obviously, I'm too damn hot to ruin".

Lincoln raised his eyebrows and laughed, "I'm glad your ego remains intact."

"Yeah, it's like I'm a whole different person with you." Skye sighed "I have a meeting with Mr Fury at 9:30, I know I'm too early, but I couldn't wait any longer, its agony. Do you think they'll expel me?"

"What? Of course not. You said it wasn't your fault, so I believe you! You still need to tell us what happened by the way"

"Yeah, I know but later ok?"

Lincoln nodded and gave Skye a kiss on the cheek before heading off to class.

Skye would like to have said that she spent the next hour doing something productive, but in reality, she just waited outside the school for an hour. When it was 9:15, Skye entered the school and reminded herself to stay calm. She tried to push the memories of her near-death experience to the back of her mind as she signed in to reception. The woman told her where Mr Fury's office had been moved to following the fire and she made her way there.

Skye had never met the headteacher of S.H.I.E.L.D High and she was nervous. Skye self consciously flattened her hair and fidgeted with her bandages before knocking on his door.

"Come in" a deep voice boomed.

Skye slowly opened the door and walked in, making sure to leave the door slightly open, just in case.

Skye moved and sat in the seat opposite the teacher. He was tall, black and wore a dark leather trench coat. Skye noticed how he had an eye patch over one eye which made him look domineering and scary.

"So, Skye. Firstly, how are you?"

This question surprised Skye. She thought that he would be all business and list all the things she had done wrong, for once Skye was happy to be wrong.

Skye considered the question, how was she really? She was angry at Ward, anxious for Natasha and her friends and she felt trapped. Trapped by the foster system and trapped by the physical cupboard on the first floor of the Garrett's house.

"Fine" Skye replied, forcing a smile.

Mr Fury looked into Skye's eyes. He had taught many students in his reign as headteacher and teacher and knew the look of one who had given up. Skye's reply to his simple question frightened him and he made a mental not to send a message out to all the teachers to keep an eye on her.

"Good, just so you know, bullying will not be tolerated in this school and I have expelled Mr Ward. In future, if you have any problems then please come to me or another teacher and we will deal with it. Regarding what happened on the night in question, I believe it was not entirely your fault, however, you still made some bad choices that night, Skye, therefore you are going to take part in, what I call, a bit of 'school community service'."

Skye's eyes went wide with shock. They weren't expelling her, hope bubbled inside her and she didn't have the heart to try to quench it.

"In fact, Mr Coulson, who vouched for you by the way, has requested that you help him every day after school for the next week in his classroom. Is that ok?"

Skye smiled and nodded enthusiastically, she loved Mr C. Mr Fury smiled at Skye's obvious relief.

"Thank you, sir, for giving me a chance" Skye said.

Mr Fury simply inclined his head at her. "You may go to lesson now Skye, I believe you have computer science".

After thanking him again Skye left and made her way to computer science. She was 10 minutes late to class and everyone stared when she walked in and sat next to Jemma.

Since they were working on their project in groups, Skye took the opportunity to tell her friends everything that had happened.

"Yeah, so now I'm staying in this crappy foster home. The guy he's really strict but it's fine" Skye told her friends.

Jemma and Fitz had gasped when Skye told them about what had happened and Lincoln simply looked angry.

"Skye, I swear if he comes near you again, I will knock him out. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him, Skye" Lincoln told her, his eyes earnest.

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault it just happened so forget about it" Skye said.

"Well I know what will cheer you up, tonight when you come over mine, we can do whatever you want!" Jemma said excitedly.

Skye froze. She had forgotten all about tonight. She really shouldn't go, not with John's temper. 'Why should I do what he says? Screw him' Skye thought defiantly.

Skye smiled "It's a deal. But I'm afraid I have to help Mr C after school for an hour before I can come over yours if that's ok? It's part of my punishment".

They all agreed to meet outside the school at 4 o'clock after Skye had finished, to walk to Jemma's together and Skye was excited to see her home.

The next few hours flew by and Skye found herself outside Mr C's classroom. Skye knocked and opened the door. Mr C looked Skye up and down, pausing on her bandaged arms and then gestured her inside. Skye left the door slightly open and went to sit next to Mr C.

"Hi Skye" Mr C said softly, "How are you after everything?"

Skye knew Mr C was just trying to be considerate, but she had had enough of people asking if she was ok.

"I'm fine, what do you want me to do?" Skye asked.

Mr C was surprised at the sudden topic change. 'Wait no of course she doesn't want to think about what happened' Phil berated himself.

"Well, I thought that you could help me in the school garden. It's my month to do it and I need all the help I can get" Mr C replied.

Skye groaned, she just wanted to get to Jemma's and gardening always seemed to take forever.

Mr Coulson led Skye outside to a fenced off garden area. Inside were several fruit and vegetable patches, all neatly kept.

"Have you ever gardened before?" Mr C asked Skye.

Skye thought about it "Maybe when I was younger, I think one of my old fosters had a little garden but don't ask me which one."

Mr C gave Skye some gloves and demonstrated how to water and prune all the plants. Skye had to admit, she had fun and Mr Coulson never let there be an awkward silence.

"Favorite TV programme?" Mr Coulson asked.

"Hmmm I don't really get the chance to watch TV. Yours?"

"Really? Well I prefer comic books to TV programmes anyway" Mr Coulson replied.

"Ok my turn, worst habit that Mrs May has" Skye's eyes glistened, ready to use this piece of information to her advantage.

Mr C smiled; he was slowly gaining Skye's trust. "Oh nasty, ok well she snores like super loud"

Skye laughed and Mr Coulson was delighted to see her happier.

"I do not snore"

Skye jumped as she heard a voice behind her. Mrs May was standing behind her, her arms crossed and a small smile playing at her lips.

Mr Coulson looked sheepish whilst Skye fell on the floor laughing. She was laughing so hard she hadn't realized that the small hose she had been using was pointed straight at Mr Coulson. He jumped and moved out of the way, still getting slightly wet.

Skye quickly shut the hose off and scrambled back away from them.

"I'm sorry" Skye stammered.

Suddenly, she was back at the Garretts in the cupboard and she couldn't breathe.

Mrs May noticing Skye's fast breathing and fearful eyes identified a panic attack. She locked eyes with Phil who gave her a concerned look.

Mrs May slowly approached Skye trying not to feel guilty when Skye visibly flinched away.

"Hey, Skye, listen to me, you need to calm down. Phil isn't mad, in fact that was a great shot." Melinda kept her voice steady and calm.

After a minute Skye seemed to calm down and see things clearly again.

Skye hung her head in embarrassment. "Sorry" she said.

"Don't apologize, I appreciate you sticking up for me"

Skye smiled. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Mrs May had just seen her break down and she didn't even care, in fact she was being really nice.

"In fact, I don't think you got him hard enough" Mrs May grinned and picked up the hose. She quickly turned it on and aimed it at Mr Coulson who ran away. He wasn't fast enough though and he got drenched. Skye laughed as she watched the exchange.

Mr C had decided that he wanted to get revenge. He picked up a feeble watering can filled with water and ran up to Melinda, tackling her and throwing the water over her in the process.

Skye couldn't stop laughing at the over emphasized antics of her teachers.

Finally, everyone seemed to calm down and Mr C turned to Skye, "Skye, it's 4 o'clock, you should probably head home".

Skye sighed, she had been enjoying herself. "Well I'm going to Jemma's actually but thanks Mr Coulson and Mrs May, I will see you tomorrow".

Skye headed out of the garden, picking up her school bag and started walking to the front of the school.

Once Skye had gone Phil hugged Melinda, "Why can't we foster her? She needs some love in her life, I mean did you see the way she reacted? She thought we were going to hit her Mel". Phil's eyes were full of concern and Melinda sighed.

"I know Phil, but you heard what Miss Carter said. Until our foster licence is cleared in a month or two, we won't be able to look after her. Just be patient."

Phil laughed trying to imagine Melinda being patient "I love you", he whispered.

Melinda rolled her eyes "dork".

* * *

Skye ran up to Jemma, Fitz and Lincoln and they started walking to Jemma's house.

"It's not far, just about 15 minutes away. You can meet my dog, she's so cute. Oh, and my parents will be going out for a bit so we will have the whole house to ourselves" Jemma rambled on.

Skye enjoyed listening to the pride Jemma had over her house. She wished she had a place to show off too.

When they arrived at Jemma's house, Skye stopped suddenly nervous. The house wasn't as big as the Garrett's but still big and homely. It had a white picket fence and a welcome mat, all the things Skye would have drawn years ago when trying to picture the perfect family.

Jemma looked at Skye worriedly "Skye?"

"Are your parents really all right with us coming around?" Skye asked.

"Of course they are, believe me, they have been begging me to bring home some friends, I think they think that I'm a bit socially awkward" Jemma laughed.

"Yes, you are Jemma, we just didn't want to point it out" Fitz joked and Jemma playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

Spirits lifted, they all entered Jemma's house. Skye was in love. The house was decorated with pictures and old baby photos of Jemma. The furniture was nice but had that homely worn feeling that Skye craved.

"Hello dear, and who are these lovely people?" Jemma's mom asked.

"Mom, obviously you know Fitz, and this is Lincoln and Skye".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jennette. Right Jem, here's $40 for pizza and anything else you want. Be good, we will be back around 9. Love you" Jennette kissed Jemma on the cheek and then left with her husband.

Suddenly, a small chocolate Labrador came running up to them. She jumped up at Skye who affectionately stroked her back.

"Guys, this is Maggie" Jemma introduced.

They all spent 5 minutes playing and greeting the dog who craved their attention.

"Right guys, what do you want to do first? I have an Xbox so we could play that to generate idea's for our app?" Jemma suggested.

Lincoln laughed "Yeah to 'generate' ideas, come on then".

"Uh Jemma, I've never um played Xbox before" Skye whispered.

"Great, then I'll teach you!" Jemma dragged Skye into the living room and pulled her onto the couch next to her.

Soon all of them were immersed in the game. Skye was naturally good, and it was close between her and Fitz which caused amusement for Jemma and Lincoln. Skye was enjoying herself greatly and managed to forget about the pending reaction of John waiting for her at home.

"I won, I won, I won!" Skye chanted, doing a victory lap of the living room. Fitz sat sulkily in the corner whilst Jemma and Lincoln laughed.

"You only one because I let you" Fitz retorted which made Skye chant louder.

After playing games, they decided to actually do some work.

"Maybe we could make an app that helps others. Like shops and people who are throwing out things they don't need anymore or are out of date can post it up on the app and people who need it can request them and go and collect the items for free?" Skye suggested.

"Yeah, in theory that would be great. And seeing as we are only planning this anyway, I think that's a brilliant Idea" Fitz replied.

"What shall we call it?" Lincoln asked.

"How about… The Avengers Initiative?" Jemma suggested.

They all agreed, sharing their love for their new idea.

Jemma retrieved some poster paper and they all set to work designing and planning their app down to the finest of details.

"What do you think?" Skye asked holding up the paper.

Everyone smiled. It was colourful and extremely detailed. There were also little flaps which you could lift revealing even more design ideas.

"Well, I think that's done, we are presenting it next week so next lesson we can all rehearse what we are going to say" Jemma said.

After clearing up their crafts, Jemma ordered the Pizza. They decided to eat on the couch whilst watching TV and Skye found herself relishing the fact that Jemma's parents weren't fussy over a bit of mess.

They all finished the large Pizza fairly quickly and Jemma led them all up to her bedroom to show her friends. Skye gasped. Her bedroom was beautiful, it contained a white framed double bed with fairy lights above it. There were several butterflies on the walls with science things everywhere. It summed Jemma up perfectly. Skye also noticed a small music box on the desk, she thought it was like a fairy-tale.

Fitz jumped onto Jemma's bed, dragging Lincoln down too. They were laughing and Jemma turned on her little stereo to play the latest hits. Soon everyone was dancing and singing, badly, to all the songs. Skye grabbed Lincoln and started slow dancing whilst Jemma and Fitz started jumping on the bed. Everything was perfect and Skye's mouth hurt from smiling so hard.

Soon everything died down and they all collapsed on the bed comfy and happy.

"We really should get going Jem, look at the time" Fitz said indicating to Jemma's clock.

Skye gasped sitting up straight. It was 8:30, John was literally going to kill her.

Skye rushed up grabbing her things, "Jemma thank you so much, I had the time of my life, but I really have to go".

"Skye calm down, you can't go back alone at this time, my parents can give you a lift they should be back in a minute, in fact they can take all of you home" Jemma said looking around at the group.

"Thanks for the offer Jemma but my mums outside, we have to go to the shops quick. Thanks guys, I will see you tomorrow" Lincoln said hugging everyone apart from Fitz who he high fived.

"Yeah, I live next door so I'm going to go too. See you guys, thanks Jems" Fitz replied.

They all walked down to the front door, Jemma seeing Fitz and Lincoln out whilst preventing Skye from leaving.

"Jemma it's fine, I can walk home honestly"

"No, Skye please let us take you home"

As Jemma said that the front door opened, and Jemma's parents walked in. They greeted Skye and Jemma.

"Mum, dad can we give Skye a lift home? She was going to walk but that would be silly as it's dark out" Jemma asked.

Jemma's parents smiled and immediately agreed.

"Thank-you" Skye gave in. She was tired from today and didn't feel like walking anyway.

Skye directed the couple to the Garrett's house. By the time she arrived there it was 9:15 and Skye started to panic. Hopefully Rosie was in bed, but she knew John would probably be waiting. She hadn't made him dinner or done any of her chores. She forgot to even ask if she could go to Jemma's in the first place, he was going to be pissed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I probably won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow as I am performing at the O2 arena all day. Wish me luck! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aw thank you for all the good luck wishes, my show went really well and I enjoyed every second of it! Also than you to all of the people who read and liked my last chapter. I know things seem pretty bleak right now but it will get better for Skye, she just has to learn to speak up and trust first!**

* * *

After thanking Jemma and her parents, Skye slowly walked up the path towards her 'home', however, before Skye had even made it through the door John was there, his face twisted into a monstrous rage.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He spat. "I came home from work to find no dinner, nothing, and no little brat to punish! I took you in out of the goodness of my heart and this is how you repay me! I can't even stand to see your ugly face right now. Go away and don't think of coming back until you want to change your ways!"

John slammed the door shut and locked it. Skye, panicked, "Wait! I'm sorry please let me in!"

Skye ran around the house trying every window and door, but all were locked. John had obviously planned this. Skye couldn't help it, she started crying. Her shoulders shook and she gasped for breath. Skye had been in many homes and experienced many horrors, but she had never been locked out of a house before.

It was freezing and Skye had left her hoodie indoors, she only had on a T-shirt and jeans with no drink, sleeping things, nothing.

'Maybe he's just messing with me' Skye thought.

After calming herself down, she sat on the curb outside his house for a while. It was getting dark and Skye could barely see the end of the street. She had goose bumps and her bandaged arms ached. Skye hadn't managed to treat them yet and she wondered if that would prevent them from healing properly.

After 15 minutes Skye decided John wasn't going to cave. She didn't know what to do. Skye wasn't entirely familiar with this side of the neighbourhood and there was a lot of bad people around that could easily take advantage of her sleeping on the street.

Skye decided to walk and see where she ended up. She was still crying and she hugged herself tight to try to comfort herself, to try to keep away all of her demons.

Without realizing it, Skye had ended up outside of her school. She didn't want to go back to the Garrett's in the morning so if she found somewhere nice to sleep near the school then she could sneak in early to shower in the changing rooms and clean up. However, this moment of hope came crushing down when she realized that she had no towel and no school things. Skye would just have to make do tomorrow.

Skye walked around the back of the school to the garden she had been in with Mr C earlier. Skye easily jumped the fence and, luckily, the shed there was open. Skye heaved open the door, squinting in the darkness. Slowly and carefully she entered and made herself an improv bed out of compost bags and covered herself with some tarpaulin. It wasn't a 5-star hotel, but it was something and Skye felt safer in this shed than she felt with John.

Skye tried not to panic when the memories of being in the cupboard came flooding back. She shut her eyes tight, trying to make herself fall asleep. She even considered trying to knock herself out before she finally fell into an uneasy dreamless sleep.

Skye woke with a start when a bit of light came through the gap in the door. At first Skye panicked, thoughts such as kidnapping popped into her head, before she remembered why she was there. Skye sat there for a couple of minutes thinking. She thought about what May and Coulson had said about telling them if she was ever in trouble. She knew that she didn't want this situation to end up like the Ward one but if she told then her last chance would be taken away and she would be sent somewhere worse. At least at the Garrett's Skye would have access to some food and shelter as long as she behaved, and she was able to stay with her friends at school and get an education. Weighing up the pro's and con's, Skye deemed it safer to keep what was happening separate from school, at least from now. Plus she couldn't guarantee that anyone would believe and side with a troublesome foster kid like her.

Slowly, Skye rose and made her way out to the front of the school. She knew she looked horrible, the bags under her eyes had probably worsened and Skye could feel the dirt on her bandages, so she kept her head down just in case anyone saw her.

Skye tried the front door to the school, she wasn't sure what the time was but she knew teachers liked to get into school early. Skye breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened with ease. Skye walked through the eerily empty corridors, heading for the changing rooms. She was thankful that no other students were there to see her or any teachers.

Skye entered the girls changing rooms and sat down on one of the benches. It was warm in there and Skye relished it, after being out in the cold all night, Skye enjoyed the warmth. Sitting in the changing rooms, alone, Skye couldn't help crying. She knew she was being a baby but she couldn't help it, her arms hurt and her head was spinning. She was also starving and felt dirty. She desperately wanted to take a shower but she didn't know the time and how long she had to dry off without a towel. Skye was so frustrated, surely she had had enough pain in her life already?

Skye tucked her knees up to her chest and clung to them like a lifeline, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Melinda and Phil liked to get to school early. Phil liked to set his classroom up and go through all of his lessons whilst Melinda liked to take the opportunity to use all of the sporting equipment and do Tai Chi. They had gotten to school at 7 and parted ways, Phil making his way to his classroom whilst Melinda made her way to her office to dump her bag.

Melinda's office was situated between the two changing rooms, therefore when Melinda walked to her office, she was surprised to see the light in the girls changing room on.

Curiously, Melinda opened the door and walked in. The site that greeted her, stopped Melinda in her tracks. To her left, Skye was sitting on one of the benches, knees pulled up looking extremely vulnerable.

Melinda thinking back to the previous afternoon, decided to announce her presence through coughing.

Skye's head shot up and she was surprised to see Mrs May standing there. Skye didn't know what the time was but she assumed it was too early for school to be starting.

"Skye, are you alright?" May asked.

Skye seemed to be conflicted. Her heart wanting to confide in May but her head over ruling.

Skye forced a smile and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Her hair and clothes were a mess and she probably smelt like compost.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't know if I was allowed in here" Skye replied a hint of fear in her eyes.

May smiled trying to ease Skye's worry "Of course your allowed in your own school Skye". May sighed and went to sit next to Skye. "Hey Skye" she started softly "is there anything you want to tell me?"

Skye felt May's eyes seeing into Skye's soul and Skye knew she would know if she lied.

"No Mrs, I just um had a rough night and um I kinda don't have any of my things or a change of clothes or anything, but it was my fault…" Skye trailed off and looked down embarrassed.

Melinda's heart felt for the girl. She looked so unsure of herself and vulnerable and May felt furious at her foster parent's obvious neglect. Melinda decided not to press Skye and promised herself that she would report this later.

"Well, how about I get one of the spare towels that the gym team have and you can take a shower, I can also see if I can find any clothes that you can wear from lost property if you want?" Mrs May asked.

"Yes please" Skye smiled "But only if you don't mind" she added.

"I don't mind but Skye, but your foster parents do know you are here right?" May asked concerned.

May didn't know exactly what was going on but she suspected it wasn't good. Grilling Skye now for details would only be detrimental to her health and Melinda knew she had to play the long game. She had to gain Skye's trust. However, Melinda knew Skye had gone to Jemma's the night before so if Skye had just pulled an all-nighter like any normal teen then she had to know if her guardian's knew. But something in Skye's small emotionless face made Melinda think Skye's teen nightlife wasn't the normal experience.

Skye laughed maliciously "Yeah they do know" She replied.

That comment confirmed Melinda's trail of thought. Something had happened between her and her foster parents and she was determined to find out what. May dropped the subject for now as Skye stood, clearly finished sharing. May found a towel and spare clothes and gave them to Skye.

Skye didn't care if her new clothes were from lost and found, she was used to second-hand clothes and they were better than the dirty clothes she was wearing.

"Thank-you, Oh Mrs May, what's the time please?" Skye asked after she happily accepted the towel and clothes.

May looked at her watch "It's 7:20 now, you still have another hour and 10 minutes before school officially starts so after you get ready would you like me to have a look at your arms? I bet you haven't cleaned them today yet?" Mrs May asked.

Skye considered it. She liked Mrs May and thought she could trust her. No one had ever been nice enough to find clothes and that for her and help her out when she needed it. So Skye nodded and agreed to go to May's office after.

Skye took her time in the shower. At St Agnes there was always children lining up for a shower and you had to be quick before the water went cold and at foster homes she didn't want to be a nuisance by taking a shower for too long, but here she felt safe and wasn't in a rush so Skye enjoyed the warm water on her dirty skin. She didn't have any shower things but the warm water was enough to make Skye feel better. She could get her arms wet now and took the bandages off to shower. She saw that her arms were healing nicely and were just slightly pink and raw but Skye could easily live with that.

After her shower, Skye changed into her new clothes and put her old ones in her locker. The 'new' clothes weren't too big and were actually comfortable, they didn't have any holes and Skye was more than happy to walk around in them.

Skye knocked on Mrs May's office door and entered. Mrs May had a first aid kit ready and Skye sat down in the seat opposite her and held out her arm.

"These seem to be healing nicely" May remarked and Skye nodded. She knew that all of the teacher's had found out what happened Tuesday night but none of them mentioned anything.

Mrs May was gentle and wrapped the bandages much neater than Skye did. After they had finished Skye thanked her. It was 7:45 now and Skye could here some students start to turn up to school.

"Skye have you eaten anything today?" Mrs May asked her.

Skye shook her head "No but it's fine, I'm not hungry" Skye lied.

Mrs May gave Skye a disapproving look "Here, eat these. You need to eat breakfast."

Mrs May handed Skye an apple and banana but Skye shook her head. "No honestly you've done enough for me already, It's fine."

Mrs May shoved the fruit into Skye's hand "Eat" she said simply.

Skye gave in and ate the fruit. She had been hungry, and the fruit tasted delicious.

"Thank you, for everything" Skye said after she had finished.

May nodded and smiled "That's what i'm here for", Skye grinned.

It was 8 o'clock now and Skye decided she would just go to her lesson early. Before Skye left May called her back.

"Skye, keep your head up yeah?" Mrs May said.

Skye smiled, maybe there was a reason to keep fighting.

* * *

**Thanks again, I hope you liked this chapter! Please drop me a review, honestly reading what you think makes me want to write even more. I am also thankful for all of my followers and favorites, they mean a lot!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks again for all the support, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As soon as Skye left the office, May logged onto her computer and looked up Skye's file. Since Skye's move to the Garrett's, the file had been updated with her new foster parents details. Skye decided to look into the names listed as Skye's guardian's, John and Linzy. A quick search of John lead to a successful businessman that had won several awards. May looked at his photo and instantly disliked him. On one article it said that Linzy was his stay at home mother who cared for their daughter Rose, who went to a local private school. May could see why a successful guy like him wanted to take on a foster kid and she hated the fact that Skye was being used for bragging rights.

May quickly looked up the social services contact details and filed her report for potential neglect. Hopefully they could sort it before Skye got hurt, May thought.

* * *

Skye walked to her music lesson. In this school there were 6 small practice rooms and the main music classrooms. As Skye was early, she decided to go into one of the small practice rooms and play on the piano. Skye had never played the piano before but after pressing random keys she found herself having fun. Skye done this until the bell rang. Messing around on the piano made the time fly faster than she thought it would and Skye made her way to the main classroom.

As soon as Skye sat down Jemma gave her a calculating look but kept her mouth shut. Skye was glad that they had gotten over the stage where Jemma asked her if she was alright every morning. During music they watched some boring video's about orchestra's whilst Skye and Fitz played 'rock, paper, scissors' under the table.

They then walked to English. On the walk there Skye's mind was racing. She knew kids always saw teachers as their parents away from home, but Skye didn't have parents, home or not, so she had never had that connection or comparison to make. Yet, Skye felt a connection between her, May and Coulson. She knew this was dangerous, she would probably be moving away soon anyway but something about this school and her friends made her wish for this to be permanent. Skye hated the fact that she couldn't control her hope, she knew it would only lead to disappointment in the long run. She didn't deserve to be happy, she deserted Natasha and hurt everyone in her life. She was a ticking time bomb.

Sitting down in English Skye pondered Mrs May's words. She would keep her head up, she had to or she would just crumble.

"Ok class, today we will be writing poetry!" Mr Coulson exclaimed whilst the class groaned.

"I want you all to pick a topic that is personal, you don't have to share the poem at the end of the lesson if you don't want to but I want you all to try to write something from the heart. Use this time to explore your emotions and turn them into a Literary art" Mr Coulson sat down and smiled at the class urging them to begin.

Skye thought deeply. She had a lot of emotions right now. Why not try to explain them? No one in the class would understand, but she would. Without talking to any of her friends Skye started to write from the heart.

After Skye finished, she looked down at the paper satisfied. That experience had been tranquil and she felt lighter than she had before.

Mr Coulson cleared his throat and stood up. "Ok is there anybody who would like to share?"

Being a usually talkative class, the silence that followed was uncomfortable. Everybody was probably thinking the same thing as Skye, they didn't want their vulnerability shown. But May had told her to keep her head up and Mr Coulson was looking around the class preying for someone to volunteer and Skye felt bad for him. Before she realized what she was doing, hand was up in the air.

Mr Coulson shot her a thankful look and called her up to the front of the class. Skye's heart was pounding and she clenched her fists tightly on her scrap of paper. Slowly, she made her way up to the front of the class and turned to see loads of eyes watching her like hawks.

Skye coughed and looked down at the paper nervously before she began, her voice growing in confidence with every line.

A broken lullaby

I am from a place where nobody knows,

Loads of loved children and a girl that nobody chose.

I am from a place where you don't stay long,

Where all the hope is sucked out, nearly gone.

I am from a place where the unwanted get used,

No one else around and no others to abuse.

I am from a place where you are always wrong,

Where the 10 commandments are a regular song.

I am in this place because of you,

I don't know who you are or if I want too.

But every time I get hurt in this house of horror,

I will bounce back and survive a little longer.

Suddenly everyone started clapping and Skye rushed back to her seat embarrassed. It had been extremely hard not to cry and as soon as she sat down Jemma hugged her.

"You are so brave" She whispered, and Skye hugged her back.

"Wow, that was amazing Skye, thank-you, who wants to go next?" And everyone's hand shot up.

After collecting in all of the poems, Phil made sure to put Skye's one to one side. He would show Melinda later. The poem had made him uneasy and he was now positive that Skye was or had been abused. He really wanted to save her but didn't know how. For the first time Phil felt helpless.

* * *

After the next few lessons Skye, Jemma, Fitz and Lincoln were sitting in the dinning hall for lunch. Skye had gotten her free school meal but as always it looked unappetizing and Skye found herself only taking a couple of bites before giving up.

Jemma was watching Skye, she knew that Skye was severely underweight and was worried about her friends eating habits. She had packed a couple of extra snacks to give to her friend to try to make her eat more.

"Skye, here take this" Jemma said holding out a homemade cookie.

Skye shook her head "No thanks, I'm fine."

Jemma gave Skye a stern look "Skye, seriously, you've eaten nothing. Please eat this or you are going to end up getting sick"

Skye gave Jemma a look but took the offered cookie. Skye was glad she did, she hadn't realized how awful she had felt until she had eaten it and found some more energy. Skye smiled "Thanks doctor" she mocked, but Jemma smiled, counting it a mini victory.

"Hey Skye, I was um wondering if you wanted to meet up this weekend. You know just you and me?" Lincoln asked, nervously.

Skye sighed. She desperately wanted to but she couldn't risk annoying John again. Skye looked into Lincoln's deep blue eyes and said "Lincoln, I really, really, want too but I'm not allowed. Honestly, John got pissed at me for staying out late yesterday and I can't risk sneaking out again".

"Hey, no worries. Everything's ok there though right?" Lincoln asked.

Skye just smiled and nodded, hoping she was doing a good job at pretending.

* * *

Their last lesson that day was PE. They were still learning self-defense with a bit of boxing and martial arts and Skye was looking forward to releasing some of her pent-up rage. However, when Skye walked into the hall with the rest of the class Melinda stopped her.

"Skye, I know you want to join in, but I can't let you. Your arms haven't fully healed yet and I don't want you hurting yourself." Mrs May gave Skye an apologetic look.

Skye felt anger bubble inside her. It was bad enough that she was hurt but preventing her from taking part in her favorite activity felt like another punishment.

"It's fine I can handle it" Skye said.

Mrs May sighed and sent the others to warm up to give them more privacy. "I know you can, but I have a responsibility to keep you safe, therefore, I can't have you taking part. End of conversation".

Skye wanted to throw something at her but remembering what Mrs May had done for her this morning, Skye decided to sit on the benches, cross her arms and glare at her teacher throughout the whole lesson. Mrs May didn't seem bothered by Skye's open anger at her. In fact, May was secretly happy. If Skye was openly showing her emotions, then it meant that she wasn't scared of Melinda anymore.

Jemma, Fitz and Lincoln made sure they were always close to Skye, trying to make her feel involved in the lesson. Half way through Mrs May decided to let Skye play teacher assistant and go round all the students and correct them. Skye was happy to be considered one of the superiors and took her role very seriously.

"Lincoln, you need to have your arm more like this" Skye demonstrated and Lincoln stuck out his tongue at her.

"If you do that again I'll put you in detention" Skye said playfully.

Lincoln scowled and picked Skye up, carefully wrestling her to the floor, "I would like to see you try" Skye giggled.

Mrs May came over and raised one eye brow. "If your done acting like three year olds you can help clean up." May walked away amused at the two children staring gobsmacked, after her.

After PE Mrs May walked with Skye to Mr Coulson's room. She had said she didn't have any work to do and would help them again in the garden.

After meeting Mr Coulson they walked to the garden. Mr Coulson grinned as he led them to the shed. "Ok I have been given permission to give the garden a bit of an update. So we are going to paint the fence!"

Skye rolled her eyes at Coulson's enthusiasm. The fence around the little garden was white but chipped. It was only a medium height picket fence and would be easy to paint. Mrs May handed Skye an apron whilst she put one on herself.

They soon all got stuck in, May and Coulson having regular banter whilst Skye listened and chipped in sometimes. The whole experience was fun. 'This is what a family must be like' Skye thought.

"So Skye, have you got any plans for the weekend?" Mr Coulson asked.

Skye stopped painting, she hadn't thought about the weekend. She wondered if John had weekends off and then there was Rose to avoid. They would probably make her be their slave for the weekend.

Mr Coulson and May were looking at Skye with concern, so she forced a smile and said "No, not really. Probably just catching up on homework and stuff" Skye replied.

May and Coulson both shared a look before getting back to painting. Neither of them missed the forced smile Skye had put on her face and her hesitancy when asked about her home life. Together, they painted half of the fence and would finish the rest on Monday. For something that was meant to be a punishment, Skye was looking forward to spending more time with Mr Coulson and Mrs May.

After saying goodbye Skye made her way 'home'. She was determined to stick it out at the Garrett's no matter what. Skye arrived home at 4:30 and entered through the door.

Rose was sitting in the living room playing video games on the Xbox and didn't acknowledge Skye when she entered. Skye was relieved.

Linzy was sitting in the dinning room reading.

"Right, I need you to do the front garden today. All the flowers need watering and weeding and the grass needs to be cut. All of the gardening things are in the shed." Linzy didn't even look up at her and Skye assumed that as much as she didn't want to live here, Linzy didn't want her to live there either.

After retrieving the gardening equipment, Skye sighed and started to work. If she got it done quickly then there would be no way she would get punished. The garden wasn't even overgrown so Skye neatened it up the best she could.

It took Skye about 40 minutes to tidy up the garden and she knew that John would be arriving home in the next hour so Skye quickly washed her hands and started on dinner. She decided to make Spaghetti bolognaise as that was simple and she couldn't go wrong with that.

When Skye heard the door slam and Rose shout "Hello daddy", Skye started to panic. She had finished cooking and was serving the meal onto plates when John came in. Skye didn't dare look around and kept her head down. She felt John come up behind her and look over her shoulder at the meal.

He sighed, his breath tickling Skye's ear and it took all her strength to not flinch away.

"Good girl" he praised like she was a dog, "I'm glad to see something went into that small brain of yours. Put it on the table and then get out of my sight." John's voice was low but carried enough threat that Skye shuddered.

Skye quickly done as was asked and then grabbed some fruit and bits for herself and brought them to the attic to eat. Skye was starving and the small dinner she just ate didn't satisfy her. But she was too scared to go downstairs and decided to make do.

Skye tested the bed in the corner, it was like the ones at St Agnes, where you could feel the springs poking through the mattress, but she was glad she had a bed to sleep in tonight.

Skye undressed, put her PJ's on and then tucked herself into bed. She was exhausted from her lack of sleep the past two nights and relished in the fact that she could get an early night. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

* * *

**I wrote the poem myself. There were none that I liked on google so don't hate me, I don't write poetry! Also please leave a review or follow or fav, thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**2 Updates today! I was feeling creative and decided to write all day. Warning of abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

Skye jumped awake when she heard someone banging on the floor below her. Quickly she opened the trap door and looked down to see Rose standing there.

"Daddy said to get up. He wants breakfast and he called you a lazy pig" Rose told her before running back downstairs. Skye sighed, quickly got dressed and brushed her hair.

She couldn't be bothered to lower the ladder, so she simply jumped down the hole, landing softly on the carpet beneath.

When Skye got downstairs, she saw John and Linzy sitting in the dinning room and Rose in the living room watching TV.

Skye made her way into the kitchen hearing John yell "Scrambled eggs on toast" at her.

Skye made the breakfast and again, left when she was ordered to go but not before snagging herself a bit of toast. Skye decided to go out into the back garden, it was a nice day and she hadn't explored the back garden yet. When she went outside she was greeted by a large patio area with a barbecue and chairs. Beyond that was a large swimming pool and then some flower beds. There was also a large Oak tree to the back right corner of the yard. Skye walked over to the tree and climbed up it with ease. She sat on the wide area where the branches detached itself from the tree trunk and eat her toast.

Despite being early, the sun was beaming down and felt nice on Skye's skin. She loved the freedom that being above everyone held and she closed her eyes imagining she was abroad on holiday.

That dream didn't last long though as she heard John yelling up to her. Skye carefully climbed down and faced John.

"Right girl, we are going out shopping and your coming with us so get your ass in the car. But just to let you know, you do anything out of line you wont be able to sit down for a week, got it?"

"Yes sir" Skye relied before following John out to the car.

Skye got in next to Rose who gave her a disgusted look. "Why do I have to sit next to the thing?" She asked her parents.

"I know it's hard sweetie but for now just pretend it doesn't exist ok?" John replied whilst starting up the car.

Skye rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. She didn't know what to expect from this shopping trip but she knew that they must have an ultimatum.

When they had parked up Skye looked out and saw a massive mall. She was nervous, she hadn't been on many shopping experiences and the few times she had, she remembered getting lost or left there. Skye wouldn't put it past John to abandon her.

As they walked in it became apparent that Skye was going to be the allocated carrier. She pushed the cart whilst Linzy and John would throw things at her, some harder items 'accidentally' hitting her in the face. Skye looked nothing like the Garrett's, and she felt self-conscious walking around with them. People would surely be able to see that she was the black sheep of the family.

After finishing the food shopping John, much to Skye's disappointment, declared that they were going to go and spoil Rose. Skye had a feeling that they were trying to make Skye jealous and throw their obvious wealth in her face.

The next 2 hours were torture for Skye. Rose picked out every toy and piece of clothing that she could and then tried everything on whilst her parents applauded. Skye was sickened by Rose's begging and constant smirks thrown her way when she put, yet another thing, into the cart.

Eventually, they had gotten everything they wanted. Skye was ignored throughout the shopping experience, simply pushing the cart which made her happy enough. After finishing in the toy shop John bought everyone ice cream. Well everyone apart from Skye who had to stand there and watch them over enjoy their treat. Rose kept looking at Skye whilst making noises of pleasure and Skye wanted to stick the stupid ice cream in her face.

However, just as they were about to exit the mall, something caught John's eye and he told them to go to the car whilst he bought something. Skye didn't like the look of evil on his face but she kept walking and unloaded the shopping into the car. After she buckled herself in, John had arrived with a small package in his hands. However, he gave no indication to what he had just brought and started up the car in silence.

When they got home Skye unloaded the car and unpacked the food into the kitchen.

"Oi girl, get in here" John called from the living room.

Skye tried not to panic as she walked across the hallway to the living room. Rose and Linzy were upstairs and it was just John in the living room.

Skye entered keeping her head down until she felt something hit her on the stomach. She jumped back and flinched before realizing that John had thrown her the small brown package he had brought earlier.

"Put it on" John commanded as he sneered in delight.

Skye opened the package and gasped. Her eyes darted to John and then back to the small bracelet that was in her hands.

"Please, I don't want to wear it" Skye said her voice barely above a whisper.

To her surprise John just laughed maliciously "I don't care what you want, put it on now"

Skye could hear the irritation in his voice and decided to do what he said.

Slowly, Skye put the bracelet on and waited. She knew what was coming.

Suddenly Skye yelped in pain and she grabbed her wrist wincing. John laughed cruelly. He had given her an electric shock bracelet but Skye bet it wasn't for trying to break a habit.

"Now listen here, every time you do something wrong you will get a zap. So you'd better start cleaning this house from top to bottom."

There was an evil glisten in his eyes that frightened Skye so she quickly got to work. Whilst she was cleaning she would get a random shock every 5 to 10 minutes and John would appear and tell her that she missed a spot. Skye knew she hadn't and that this was John's way of crushing her spirit. Skye tried to blink the tears away. She wished she could go back to St Agnes, anywhere was better than here.

After cooking dinner, Skye went for a shower then into bed. She wondered if it would be safe to take the bracelet off now but she didn't want to risk it.

Skye stared up at the ceiling in the dark. She was so afraid and every ounce of common sense her brain held was begging her to run. But in Skye's world no where was safe. Maybe she deserved all of this pain. Maybe the nuns were right and this was God's punishment for her. She had obviously done something unforgivable and this was her penance.

* * *

Skye was back in the cupboard trying to claw her way out. Her heart was beating erratically and with every thump there was a shock to her wrist. Skye screamed in pain as she begged to be released. Suddenly the cupboard was on fire and she was burning, it was blistering, she screamed until her throat was raw.

Skye jumped and smacked her head on the ceiling above her, hissing in pain. 'It was just a bad dream' she reasoned, trying to calm her racing heart. Skye swept her hand through her hair and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Her sheets stuck to her damp body but she was too achy to move. Suddenly Skye gagged and ran to the toilet, stumbling down the ladder to make it in time. Just as she positioned her mouth over the toilet bowl she wrenched and vomit fell from her mouth. Skye couldn't stop shaking and tears fell from her eyes.

She hadn't had a nightmare as bad as that one for a while. Skye rested her head on the cool floor and waited for her body to stop shaking. Once it did Skye brushed her teeth and splashed cold water onto her face. Skye looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00AM. She decided to go and get dressed, too scared to go back to sleep again. Once Skye had gotten ready she went to get ahead on all of her chores. She put the washing on and completed the ironing. She then emptied the dishwasher and placed all of the clean cutlery and dishes in their respective place.

Afterwards, she set the table and started on breakfast. It was 8:30AM now and Skye knew the Garrett's would be up soon. She chopped some fruit into a bowl and started cooking eggs, bacon and sausages. She then made toast and beans and presented them on each plate. Skye quickly ate her plate and just as she finished the rest of the family had come down. Skye had already set their breakfast on the table so they were ready.

They all started eating without acknowledging Skye and she didn't receive any electric shocks so she thought that the breakfast must have been satisfactory. Skye moved back upstairs and took the bandages off her arms. They were fully healed now and she didn't need to wear them anymore.

After breakfast the Garrett's stayed downstairs whilst Skye completed her homework upstairs. It was peaceful but Skye was still tense, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and Skye crept down the ladder and peeked through the banister to see who was at the door.

"We just wanted to see how everything was and take a look around, Sir"

"Why! This is outrageous, I was just enjoying a nice Sunday afternoon with my family, I have no clue what you would want with us."

"Please Sir, it will only take a minute. I am under the impression that you are caring for a foster child by the name of Mary?"

The voices had moved, and Skye could see a policeman and a social worker talking to John. Skye started to panic. Where they going to take her away? Did she do something wrong?

"As I said, Sir, we have had a report which implies that this child might not be safe. We just want to check."

"Go ahead, Mary! Darling could you come down here a minute please?" John called.

Skye noted how his voice was sweet and calm, much like he was talking to Rose and not her. Skye walked down the stairs and tried not to seem surprised when John put his arm around her.

Skye knew what this was. Someone had filed a report questioning her safety. Skye could tell them the truth but she wanted to stay here so she could go to the same school, plus Mrs Carter had said this was her final chance. Skye couldn't blow it. She had stayed in worse foster homes than this anyway.

"Mary, these men want to have a word with you, is that ok?" John asked her, smiling.

Skye nodded.

"Great, shall we go to your room Mary?" The policeman asked.

Skye saw John signal to her behind their back and she took the hint that she should take them into the guest bedroom. Skye entered and sat down on 'her' bed whilst the men pulled up a stool and the desk chair.

"So Mary, do you feel safe here?" The policeman asked.

Skye nodded "Yeah, the Garrett's are great. They took me shopping today to get new things and we had ice-cream" Skye lied.

"That's nice. Mary, you know you can tell us anything right? Is there anything you want to tell us?"

Skye shook her head.

The two men smiled, they seemed happy that she was safe and Skye fought the urge to call them back and tell them the truth.

After a quick inspection of the house the men apologized to John and left. Once John had seen them leave he immediately turned on Skye.

Skye knew what was coming and she coward backwards until she hit the wall. John was in her face, his eyes were wide and angry and his face was turning red.

"What the hell was all that about!" he screamed at her, bits of spit flying in her face.

Skye looked down. John grabbed Skye's chin and jerked her head back up to look him in the eye.

Skye flinched and tried to pull away but his grip on her was too hard.

"What lies have you been spewing to that school girl?" His voice was suddenly quite and Skye wished he would yell. It had been less scary when he was yelling. Right now, John looked like a maniac.

"N…n…n…nothing, honestly, Sir" Skye stammered. Her voice was trembling and she could feel her body shaking with fear. Skye heard the front door close and assumed that Linzy had taken Rose out which meant that Skye was left alone with John.

Knowing he was alone John was free. He suddenly grabbed Skye and threw her across the hall.

Skye's body jolted when it impacted the floor and she skidded until her head collided with the wall. Skye blinked away the tears and she got up quickly and ran to the front door.

This was a mistake as John yelled in rage and grabbed Skye's right arm, twisting it and pulling her back. Skye heard a sickening crunch and pain shot up her arm. She couldn't suppress the agonizing scream that escaped her.

Skye sobbed as John pushed her onto the floor again.

"Please, please, let me go" She begged.

She wanted to hit him, punch his face but she wasn't strong enough. She couldn't move her right arm and she felt her forehead stinging.

John was ranting like a lunatic. "Do you know what you could have cost me you bitch!" He spat.

"You ungrateful little…" John suddenly kicked Skye, hard in the stomach. All of the air was knocked out of her and she curled in on herself wheezing. She couldn't breathe. She was going to be killed.

Skye tried to rise again but John punched her in the face. Skye felt blood rushing down her nose.

"You stay there" John commanded.

Skye was frozen to the floor. She was sobbing and her vision was spinning, her body shuddering with every gasp.

When John came back he was holding a cigarette. Skye's eyes widened in panic as she tried to scramble back but John was on top of her as quick as lightning.

He pulled the burning cigarette butt from his hand and lifted Skye's shirt exposing her flat stomach. John pressed the cigarette butt it into Skye's skin, just above her belly button. Skye screamed, the pain was agony. John done this three times and the smell of burnt skin filled Skye's nostrils. Skye couldn't help it. she turned her head and threw up. This only seemed to make John madder as he lifted Skye up and dragged her up the stairs. He then threw her into the cupboard and locked the door.

Skye just flopped to the floor. She felt numb and for the first time in her life, she wished she would die.

* * *

**I'm sorry... I promise after this things will get better...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks again for all the support. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

May had spent all her afternoon on the phone with Sharon Carter, "what do you mean there was nothing suspicious? I know she's not safe there. Phil and I want to foster her so why can't you just let us care for her?"

"Melinda, we can't take Skye away from the Garrett's without any evidence. I promise you, as soon as your foster licence comes through you can have Skye but until then she stays where she is. I have put in a request to fast track your licence so it should be ready in a couple of days. Just be patient."

Melinda sighed "Ok thanks Sharon" and hung up.

After reading the poem Skye wrote in English Melinda was more worried than ever that something bad would happen to Skye. May felt Phil's arms wrap around her and she turned and kissed his cheek.

"She's strong, she will be fine until we can get her out of there" Phil whispered in her ear.

Melinda just hoped that Phil was right.

* * *

Skye woke up dizzy and confused. She tried to stretch out and panicked when she hit the wall.

Slowly, Skye sat up and tried to remember where she was. Suddenly, memories from the previous night came flooding back to her.

'Think Skye, think' Skye told herself.

It was still dark and Skye couldn't see so she felt her body for any injuries. She started from the bottom up.

Skye could move her feet and legs and guessed they may be a bit bruised. Bruised she could live with.

She could feel the burns on her stomach stinging slightly and reached up to feel her face with her left hand. She could feel a gash on her forehead and dried blood under her nose but otherwise she felt no bumps and seemed to be ok.

The thing that Skye was really worried about was her right arm. It was extremely painful, and she couldn't move it. Skye sighed and rested her head against the wall. She was done panicking and done crying, it felt like all of her emotions had been drained, leaving her numb.

Skye was in too much pain to move and try the door, she didn't even know the time. Instead she slowly faded into unconsciousness.

The next time Skye awoke she saw a slither of light peeking through the crack between the door and the floor. Skye assumed that it was Monday, she should be at school but for some reason she couldn't face going. She didn't have any energy left in her or want anyone seeing her like this.

Skye decided to try the door this time, but it was still locked. Skye groaned as she sat back down. There was no point in yelling, she would just make John angrier. She wondered if anyone would care if she didn't turn up to school. They would probably just think she was ill. Skye sighed and tried to distract herself from the pain in her arm.

She started thinking of Natasha and wished that she could see her. Skye imagined Natasha at dance class, excited when she had completed her first pirouette. Skye smiled thinking of how happy Natasha had been when Skye had picked her up and taken her to the park. Now that seemed like a lifetime ago…

The next time Skye awoke she really needed to go to the toilet. Slowly, she got up and tried the door, relief flooding through her when it finally opened and she limped out into the corridor. Skye couldn't hear any noise and wondered how long she had been in the cupboard for.

Skye limped to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Skye took off her clothes and looked in the full-length bathroom mirror. Skye gasped in horror. She looked as though she had just survived a car crash.

There was a nasty gash on her forehead and dried blood under her nose. Skye also had a slight purpling bruise under her left eye.

As she moved down her body the horror only got worse. Skye saw red cigarette burns on her stomach in 3 neat dots, they were bound to scar, Skye thought. She saw that her ribs were slightly bruised as was her left arm and legs. However, none of this was as bad as Skye's right arm.

Her lower arm was black and blue and severely swollen, and Skye couldn't move it.

Skye considered taking herself to the hospital but thought better of it. She could cope for now. Skye quickly took a shower, wincing in pain when the warm water hit her injuries. She then awkwardly changed into clean clothes and threw her old bloodied ones away. She hadn't heard any noises since she woke up and Skye safely assumed that the house was empty.

After the shower, Skye felt slightly better and she made her way down to the living room and turned on the TV to check the date and time. According to the TV it was 1 o'clock on Monday. Skye had been in the cupboard for about 24 hours. Skye went into the kitchen and took some painkillers before making the decision to walk to school as quickly as she could. Her PE lesson with Mrs May was meant to start at 1:30PM and if she arrived in time then she could get help. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell May everything but telling her she was hurt would at least help her physically.

She was starving and knew she should get some food before she left, but her stomach felt repulsed at the idea. She felt far too sick to try and eat anything.

Skye pulled her back hoodie over herself to disguise the bruises and put a Band-Aid over the gash on her forehead, this meant that despite the bruise under her eye, people wouldn't think she was too badly hurt.

Skye walked to school as quickly as she could, ignoring the protests her body made with each step. When Skye arrived the lady on the desk questioned why she was late and Skye simply said she had a dentist appointment before making her way to PE.

Skye stood outside the sports hall debating whether to walk in or not. She knew her friends would spot her immediately and that everyone in her class would stare. But Skye was used to that, she had to do this.

Bucking up enough confidence Skye opened the door and stepped inside.

Mrs May was in the furthest corner talking to Lincoln, Jemma and Fitz whilst the rest of the class were warming up in the other corner. Hearing the door open everyone turned and looked at Skye.

Skye realized how vulnerable she must look right now. Most of the students started talking and Skye started walking over to Mrs May.

* * *

Melinda had been worried when she had received a text from Phil to say that Skye hadn't turned up to school today. She knew she was probably overreacting but she couldn't help fearing for the girl. She was only a kid and it made Melinda's blood boil to think about how alone and isolated Skye was.

As soon as May's lesson had started she scouted the room for Skye, deflating slightly when she saw no sign of a small girl with brown hair.

After she had instructed the class to do their own warm up, she pulled Jemma, Lincoln and Fitz aside and asked them if they knew where Skye was. All of them shook their heads, their faces mirrored Mays own concern.

When the door opened May looked up and relief flooded through her as she saw Skye, however that relief soon diminished when she saw the pain Skye was in and how horrible she looked.

* * *

As soon as her friends saw Skye they came running up to her. Jemma reached Skye first but as she went to hug her, Skye stepped back and shook her head. She was biting her lip and looked down at the floor. She finally felt safe and the emotions she had been holding in threatened to explode.

Skye heard Mrs May come over and when she looked up her friends were gone.

"Hey Skye" May said softly, "How about you come and sit in my office and we can talk?"

Skye nodded and followed May as she lead her out of the sports hall.

When May reached her office she quickly phoned the nurse and another teacher to cover her class.

May sat down in the chair opposite her couch and watched as Skye hesitantly loitered at the door, silently asking permission to enter. That broke Melinda's heart.

"Come lie down Skye, you look dead on your feet"

Skye slowly moved and sat down on the couch, she looked down at her feet, unsure of how to explain herself. She didn't want May to think she was weak.

"Skye, I know what's happened. He's hurting you isn't he?" May asked carefully.

Skye nodded as her eyes stung with tears. Melinda looked into Skye's eyes and saw they that were dull and haunted. She wished she could reach out and pull Skye into a hug but she knew that was not what Skye needed.

"Skye, do you want to tell me what happened?" May asked.

"I'm not sure how" She whispered.

Skye's voice was raw, she hadn't spoken since she had been screaming the night before. May handed her a glass of water and Skye drank greedily.

"How about you start from the beginning?" May said.

"Well, I don't remember everything. I… um… I can't" Skye burst into tears. She couldn't help it. She wanted to talk but her mouth wouldn't co-operate. She hated that she was so broken.

"Can you show me?" May asked. She was trying extremely to keep her voice steady and soft so she wouldn't scare Skye.

Skye thought that was reasonable. If she showed May her injuries then she wouldn't be grassing on anybody. Slowly, Skye stood up and took her hoodie off. Melinda gasped when she saw Skye's arm. It was black and blue and swollen. Skye was also covered in bruises.

Skye then pulled up her shirt revealing the three pink scars and her bruised ribs. Quickly, Skye pulled down her shirt and sat down.

For once, May was unsure what to do. She knew Skye would probably have to go to the hospital, but the reality of what Skye had endured made Melinda want to cry and punch that Garrett until he was dust.

Skye was watching May's face for her reaction and when she saw anger she looked down quickly, scared she was angry at her.

"Skye, look at me please?"

Skye looked up and saw May's worried face. "I'm sorry, I tried to get him to stop but he was so angry. Everywhere is on fire May" Skye whispered.

May couldn't help it, she reached over and hugged Skye and she was surprised when Skye leaned into her embrace and sobbed.

"Skye I will sort this, I promise." May whispered.

The nurse arrived shortly after and she called an ambulance. Skye was hovering on the edge of consciousness and needed to be hydrated and treated properly.

"Will you come to the hospital with me?" Skye asked May.

"Of course, both Phil and I will come ok?" May replied and despite everything, Skye smiled.

The paramedics wheeled Skye out of the school in a wheelchair and Melinda stayed with Skye the whole time. Melinda phoned Phil and explained what had happened and he agreed to meet them down the hospital after school.

Skye's head was spinning, and she felt sick. The noises of the ambulance made her head hurt and one of the paramedics kept asking Skye questions, but she didn't want to talk. All the noises and the pain was overwhelming and Skye started panicking.

"Skye? I'm just going to give you a little sedative to help you sleep ok?" One of the paramedics told her.

Before Skye knew it she was asleep, the picture of May's eyes watching her with concern seared into her brain.

* * *

When May got to the hospital with Skye she gave the doctors all the information she knew and explained how she was in charge of Skye due to school hours. She also advised the doctors not to notify Skye's foster parents and that the police and Miss Carter should be called.

Melinda hated how bossy she sounded but for once, her cool appearance was broken, and she was worried about the girl lying asleep next to her.

Melinda waited an hour before both Miss Carter and the police had arrived. May told them everything that she knew, and they agreed to wait until Skye was better to question her. In the meantime, they were going to conduct an investigation into John Garrett.

"Melinda, I'm so sorry. The people who went around Skye's house didn't have anything to report. They were acting like they were on good terms but I should have listened to you" Miss Carter told Melinda.

"Hey, it's fine. Skye's a good actor by now." May reassured her.

"Yes she is" Miss Carter reluctantly agreed. Although Miss Carter had always been hard on Skye, she did care. She was more frustrated with herself that she had made so many mistakes when placing the child.

"I do have some good news. Your foster licence should be cleared tomorrow which means when Skye get's out the hospital you can finally take her home."

May smiled "Thanks, I appreciate everything you've done for Skye".

"No problem. I will see you soon, I have other children in need of me right now" Miss Carter left leaving Melinda alone with her own thoughts.

Several doctors came in and out of the room whilst Skye was sleeping. They stitched the gash on Skye's forehead and put her on a drip to get her hydrated.

"She's also extremely malnourished" the nurse told May and she was handed dietary plans to get Skye to a healthier weight.

At about 3:30 Phil arrived and rushed in. He looked at Skye's frail form on the bed and wished he could punch Garrett in the face.

Phil felt Melinda's arms snake around him and they both stood like that for ages. Comforting each other.

Skye blinked and opened her eyes. She felt a feeling of déjà vu as she saw the white walls and ceiling. She felt a lot better than she had this morning. There was no pain and she felt rested.

Melinda saw Skye's eyes open and she was by her side in a flash "Skye? How are you feeling?"

Skye smiled when she saw May and Coulson "You stayed" she said.

Melinda squeezed Skye's good hand "Of course we stayed."

Phil went and got a doctor whilst Skye concentrated on staying awake.

"So Mary, we meet again" Bobbi said walking in.

"Bobbi? It's so good to see you" Phil said hugging the doctor, "Oh and Mary prefers Skye."

Bobbi nodded and greeted Melinda "It's been too long you guys" she said.

Skye watched the exchange in interest "Wait you guys know each other?"

Bobbi laughed "Yeah but that story is for another time. For now we need to concentrate on you. So while you were asleep we stitched the cut on your forehead and dressed it. Now you are awake we are going to do a CT scan to check if there are any other injuries. We are pretty sure your arm is broken but we will sort that after, is that ok?"

Skye nodded and winced when her head hurt. "Skye does your head hurt?"

"Yeah I hit it a few days back and again yesterday"

Bobbi frowned "Have you noticed any lumps, bumps, dizziness, nausea or loss of consciousness?"

"I had a bump on the back of my head which went down and I um I threw up a few times yesterday, I think, everything is kinda fuzzy. I also kept passing out a lot yesterday but that may have been because…" Skye trailed off and looked down.

Bobbi looked at Melinda worried and silently asked her to question Skye.

"Skye because of what?" Melinda asked her brushing the stray strands of hair out of Skye's face.

Skye sighed then seemed to change her mind and smiled instead "nothing I was just tired and dizzy"

Bobbi knew she was hiding something but didn't question her further.

"Ok looks like we defiantly need that CT scan. I'm going to wheel you down there in a wheelchair ok Skye? Do you think you could stand for me?"

Skye, with Melinda's help, slowly stood up. As soon as she was on her feet she swayed and collapsed into May. May quickly supported her and guided her to the wheelchair.

Everyone looked concerned and that made Skye worried. If she was hurt more than the obvious then would any want to take her in? She could end up homeless.

Outside the CT area May and Phil were asked to stay in the waiting room whilst Skye had her scan.

Skye was nervous about being alone with a doctor but she didn't want to be more of a hassle than she already was so Skye stayed quite.

Skye endured the CT scan despite her anxiety and was then brought back to her room whilst the doctors analysed the results.

May and Phil both sat either side of Skye's bed, waiting.

"You can go home if you want, Miss Carter will probably be here soon and dump me back at St Agnes or something" Skye told her teachers.

Both May and Phil shared a look. "Skye, we actually wanted to talk about that. You know Phil and I had been applying to be foster parents?"

Skye carefully nodded. Her heart rate picked up, surely they couldn't mean what she was thinking.

"Well Phil and I would both love to foster you, if you would like to live with us?"

May and Phil were both looking at Skye with anxious eyes.

Skye's mind was spinning. She couldn't think of anyone being better parents but once they saw how bad Skye was and how much baggage she had they probably wouldn't want her anymore.

Skye looked down "there are other better kids out there that need a home. I don't deserve it."

Phil glanced at Melinda and saw anger reflected in her eyes. "Skye don't say that. You are amazing and rebellious, and we don't care what problems you may have. We all have our demons. I promise we will stick by you, always" Phil said.

Skye finally smiled, she should let herself be happy this once. "Then yes, I would love to come and live with you".

May and Phil smiled and cheered quietly and Skye laughed.

Suddenly, Skye's eyes rolled back and she started violently convulsing.

May and Coulson screamed whilst Doctors sprinted in shouting orders...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... sorry guys, it will be happy next chapter.. maybe. Please remember to leave a review and follow the story! Thanks**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks again for all of the support! I love hearing what you all think about the chapters so please keep it up! :)**

* * *

Grant Ward was waiting under a tree. He had on a black trench coat and sunglasses and he kept his head down.

"Grant" Rose said, running up to him and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey babe, any news?" He asked.

"Yeah, she suffered alright. After I convinced dad to take in Skye and told him about the grief she caused you, he made sure her life was hell." Rose smiled a twisted smile.

"Good, well done. I only served a week in Juvie then my lawyers had me out. I can't go back to that school though. Do you know where Skye is now?" Ward asked.

"Yeah she snitched, told some teachers at her school. She's currently at the hospital. Dad's fuming. The police can't touch him though, he has powerful connections. I think we're going to move away for a bit, let everything calm down first" Rose kissed Ward passionately but Ward broke away.

"I'm not done with Skye yet but for now, let her think she's safe…"

* * *

May was pacing, up and down, up and down and it was driving Coulson nuts.

"Hey, she's in good hands" Phil told her.

"She just said yes. We were getting through to her and now she's suffering more. What if she wakes up and she can't talk or something else happens?"

Phil had never seen May this agitated and this was proof that the little girl had taken their hearts.

"Mel, come on" He hugged her tightly, "I have an idea, Fury will grant us leave whilst we take care of Skye and she won't be out of the hospital for awhile. I could call her friends and maybe Mack and Hunter tomorrow to see if they want to come around and get Skye's room ready? Then when we get home she can just relax" Phil said.

May smiled "Yeah that would be great. Spoil her. Buy everything you see to make her room fantastic. If you're going shopping tomorrow also pick up a few items of clothing and bits and pieces to sort Skye out until we can take her shopping ourselves."

Phil nodded. They were becoming a proper family.

Skye came out of surgery two hours later and was still under aesthetic when she was brought to her room. Skye had an oxygen tube connected to her nose and a drip to her hand, but she looked peaceful.

May sighed a breath of relief when she saw that Skye was alive. She had been terrified and felt so hopeless when Skye started fitting.

"Ok, I have some news, Skye had a closed head injury that caused bleeding between the brain and the skull. Luckily, we caught it early which means she should make a full recovery. Skye's seizure was most likely a form of early post-traumatic seizures which are fairly common with this sort of injury. Skye is likely to suffer some more seizures in the following months up to a few years. We will put her on Carbamazepine to try and prevent anymore seizures from happening but it's possible she may still have more. We also have this leaflet which explains what to do if Skye has another seizure. Luckily, in the long-term Skye will fully recover. However, this may take a few weeks and Skye should take at least a week or two off from school to recover. Because of the head injury, Skye may experience Loss of consciousness, Convulsions, Headaches, Dizziness, Nausea and vomiting, Vision issues and Emotional and behavioral changes." Bobbi finished and looked at Phil and Melinda who nodded, happy that Skye should fully recover.

"Skye should be waking up soon and then we can cast her arm, she also has bruised ribs but thankfully they aren't broken."

May and Coulson thanked Bobbi and waited for Skye to wake up. No matter how Skye was they would take care of her.

* * *

Skye woke up feeling groggy "What happened?"

"You had a seizure, it's ok everything's under control now" Phil answered.

Skye, with the help of May, sat up.

Bobbi came in and was glad when she saw that Skye was awake. "Oh Skye, your awake, how are you feeling?"

Skye thought about it "Fine" she replied.

Bobbi smiled "Good, we have put you on anti-seizure medication and have sorted your head injury. You may feel dizzy and sick but that's normal until you recover. Now we are going to cast your arm, which color would you like?"

Skye looked at all of the colors on the tray that Bobbi had brought over. There were so many different colors and Skye didn't know which one to pick. "Um, Purple, please".

Bobbi quickly cast Skye's arm. "The cast needs to be kept dry and cool. In about four weeks we can see how your arm is healing and we might take the cast off. If anything drastic happens until then let us know. We would like to keep Skye overnight for observations and you guys are welcome to stay. Skye will probably be discharged around tomorrow afternoon. Is that ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"Skye, when was the last time you ate?" She asked the girl.

Skye thought about it, she hadn't eaten for a while, it was 9 o'clock now and Skye hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. That was about 38 hours ago. "Um, yesterday morning, I think."

"Ok well I will arrange for dinner to be brought up now. Melinda, Phil can I have a quick word please?"

May and Phil followed Bobbi out into the hallway. Bobbi sighed "Skye will recover physically but mentally is another problem. She needs to talk about what happened to her, even if she doesn't want to. I'm pretty sure she may have PTSD. It may be wise to look into a psychiatrist for Skye."

Phil and May nodded, they had already discussed this between them.

"Please make sure Skye eats as much as she can, I'm worried about her undernourishment, she's extremely underweight." Bobbi said and then walked away.

May and Phil re entered the room. Skye was sitting up but kept her head down, not looking at either of her carers.

"Skye, talk to me" Melinda said as she sat down on the chair next to Skye.

But Skye didn't look up or even acknowledge Melinda.

Skye didn't understand what was going on. She just didn't want to talk or think. Her brain felt like it was on fire and she was fed up with feeling so anxious.

Melinda and Phil shared a worried look.

"Skye?" Phil said softly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Melinda and Phil jumped but Skye didn't even acknowledge it.

"Dinner service" A tall man came walking in and placed the tray on the bedside table and left.

Phil pushed the over bed table over Skye and placed the meal on top. It didn't look too bad and they knew Skye needed to eat something.

"Skye you need to eat, please" May said.

Skye wanted to eat, she was starving but her stomach felt repulsed. She couldn't. Skye shook her head. She knew she was acting like a baby but she didn't care, she couldn't eat.

"Skye, you need to eat. Just try a little bit?" Phil asked.

Again, Skye shook her head.

May sighed "Skye look at me please?"

But Skye didn't. Instead she lied down and pulled her blanket up over her head. She didn't want to speak to anyone and all of her emotions were making her stomach hurt. She didn't know what to do.

Skye heard Coulson get up and walk out the room. When he entered again she heard Bobbi's voice.

"Skye? Phil said you aren't eating." Bobbi said sympathetically.

Skye didn't reply.

Bobbi looked to May and Phil who both looked worried. Bobbi sighed "Ok, you don't have to eat if you don't want to but it will make you sicker. If you don't eat then I can't let you go home".

"I don't have a home and I never will! You don't actually care about me, no one does! Leave me alone!" Skye yelled.

The sudden noise shocked everyone in the room. May and Phil knew Skye didn't mean it but it still hurt.

Skye appeared from under the blanket, picked up her dinner and threw it across the room. The plate shattered against the wall causing food to be flung everywhere.

Everyone froze, shocked at the sudden outburst. Even Skye was shocked, once she realized what she had done she flinched, her eyes wide with fear.

Before Bobbi could stop her, Skye tore out her IV drip, nasal tube and stood up, prepared to run. However, Skye's legs were too wobbly and she fell. May reached forward and caught her but Skye screamed, a horrific ear shattering scream and May quickly let go.

"Stay away, Don't touch me!" Skye screamed as she scrambled back to the furthest corner away from the door. Skye curled up into a ball and started rocking.

Phil watched the whole breakdown with wide eyes and Bobbi instructed May and Phil to leave the room whilst she talk to Skye. May and Phil were both reluctant to leave but did so.

Bobbi slowly walked across the room and sat down opposite Skye. Skye was still rocking and had her hands over her ears.

Bobbi sat there patiently, waiting for the girl to come to her senses. When Skye eventually calmed down, she looked at Bobbi defiantly.

"You can't make me do anything" She said.

"No, I can't and I won't, but refusing to eat will make you sick and I'm sure Melinda and Phil would both be extremely upset if you hurt yourself" Bobbi replied.

Skye didn't want to think about May and Coulson, they wouldn't want her now. Not after she yelled at them.

"I'm sorry" Skye whispered "There's something very wrong with me".

"No Skye, there's nothing wrong with you, your just different now, that's all. No one can go through an experience like that and not come out changed".

Skye sighed. She was tired and felt bad about what had happened.

"Skye is it ok if I help you back to bed?" Bobbi asked.

Skye nodded and together they managed to get Skye into bed. Bobbi called for someone to clean up the mess on the floor and she gave Skye some more painkillers and bandaged her hand where she had pulled the IV out. "Skye, I know you are hurting, but you need to help your body. If your body gets sick then your mind will too. Do you understand? Try for Phil and Melinda if you don't want to try for yourself. I will see you tomorrow for breakfast ok?" Bobbi said.

"Ok" Skye replied.

When Bobbi left May and Phil entered hesitantly. Skye bit her lip and looked down, ashamed. Her mind was racing with what Bobbi had just said. She was being selfish, there were others that deserved so much more than her and here she was with Phil and Melinda throwing it all away.

May and Phil both sat down on the chairs either side of Skye and waited for the girl to make the first move.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why do I feel so broken?" Skye felt tears rolling down her cheeks and May carefully wiped them away.

"Skye, your hurting and that's ok. We will work through it, together" May told her.

Skye smiled "You're not mad?"

"We're worried about you, but not mad" Phil replied.

Skye smiled and laid down. After that episode she was exhausted. She became aware of Melinda humming a soothing tune which made her fall straight to sleep.

* * *

**I may post up Chapter 20 later so keep your eyes peeled! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chapter today! This one has a much positive ending :)**

* * *

Whilst Skye was asleep May and Phil were discussing how to help Skye with Bobbi. They had come up with a plan to get her to eat. "If this doesn't work then we may have to insert a feeding tube which would come with its own set of problems. However, if Skye doesn't eat then that may be our only choice".

Melinda sighed "She's holding back. Something more happened in that house. Hell, we don't even know what actually happened only the marks it left".

"Well, it's getting late, you could head home and get some sleep and take a shower whilst I stay?" Phil suggested but May shook her head.

"No, I'm staying, you can go home if you want"

Phil shook his head too "Then we both stay. I think we are officially parents now"

"Yeah we are" Melinda smiled, she liked how that sounded.

* * *

Phil woke up at around 7:00AM. He decided that he would go into school and talk to his cover teacher and Skye's friends before heading off to the shop to buy things. He sent a quick text to Mack and Hunter asking them to meet him at his house for around 12, that would give him enough time to clear out the spare room and prepare it for painting.

When he arrived at the school he spotted Jemma, Lincoln and Fitz all waiting outside his room. As soon as they spotted him they all started speaking at once asking if Skye was ok.

Coulson held his hand up to stop them "Calm down guys. Skye physically is healing, she has a broken arm, bruised ribs and a moderate head injury. Mentally, Skye may take longer to recover."

Skye's friends all nodded solemnly. Phil felt proud that Skye had picked such a great group of friends.

"Where is she going to go now? She's not going back to that house, right?" Fitz asked.

Phil shook his head "Actually, Mrs May and I are going to foster Skye".

They all grinned "That's great!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah about that. Mrs May and I want to make sure that everything is perfect for when Skye gets home from the hospital later. Your welcome to come around and help paint and set up her new bedroom, you guys know her better than I do. I'm sure we can set up a little party to welcome her home too. Nothing too big or overwhelming but something to mark the start of her new life."

They all smiled excitedly and agreed to come by later.

* * *

Skye woke up late in the morning. "What's the time?" she asked May.

"10 o'clock sleepy head. How are you feeling?" May looked at Skye, ready to catch her out if she lied.

"My arm aches and my head hurts a bit but otherwise I feel fine. I need to go to the toilet though" Skye looked down at the floor. She was unsure of how strong her legs would be. May seemed to sense this and stood up ready to aid Skye.

As soon as Skye stood up, she wobbled but May steadied her. The floor was cold on her bare feet and the hospital night gown came down to just below her knees.

"Ready?" May asked her.

Skye nodded and took her first step. It was slow but she eventually made it to the toilet. On the way back Skye managed to walk most of it by herself which made her feel better. Skye hated depending on anybody, it was easier to get hurt that way, so walking by herself made her feel safer.

"Where's Phil?" Skye asked.

May smiled mischievously "Just had some things to do."

Skye gave May a curious look but said nothing more.

At around 10:30 Bobbi brought her breakfast. Skye sighed as she felt her stomach tighten. She really wasn't hungry and she didn't know why.

"Skye, I want you to try and drink all of your drink and, if you can, try some of the solid food too." Bobbi said.

Skye looked down at the things set out in front of her. She noted that the drink was a thick milkshake, probably high in calories to try to get her weight up. In addition, there were two sausages, beans, toast and an egg.

Skye looked up to see May and Bobbi silently watching her. She badly wanted to please them but at the same time she felt sick.

Skye looked down and bit her lip.

"I'm not going to leave until you've tried" Bobbi told her.

Skye felt embarrassed. She was being treated like a three-year-old. 'Maybe that's because your acting like one' Skye reasoned with herself.

After 10 minutes of Bobbi and May watching Skye in silence, Skye slowly picked up the milkshake and brought the straw up to her mouth. She took one small sip before putting it back down. It tasted like banana but it felt like she was swallowing thick mud.

Bobbi smiled and May gave her an encouraging thumbs up, so Skye picked it back up and took a few more sips. The cup was now half full, but Skye's stomach felt bad. Suddenly she gagged and Bobbi was straight by her side with a sick bucket.

Skye kept gagging and threw up the milkshake which she had just drank. She was shivering uncontrollably as her body kept heaving but there was nothing else in her body to throw up. Mays hand was rubbing soothing circles on her back whilst keeping her hair away from her face.

Eventually Skye stopped heaving and sat back against her pillows. She looked into May's worried eyes, "I'm sorry, I tried but my body just won't take it" Skye stated.

Bobbi sighed and May made a sympathetic noise. "Skye, it seems as though you have PTSD. This causes many reactions such as the inability to eat. To fix this you need to train your body to eat again. I know it's going to be hard, but this is a start. I will be back at lunch and we can try again alright?"

Skye nodded and Bobbi gave Skye some tablets to take before leaving.

"You ok?" May asked.

"No, I'm bored" Skye whined.

May smiled, she liked seeing some of the old Skye's personality back. May kept looking at her phone and Skye tried to peek over to see what she was doing before May quickly pulled away.

"No looking, it's a surprise" May said.

Skye raised her eyebrows, "No, you can't do that! You have to tell me!" Skye whined.

May laughed "Nope, if your bored we can watch some TV?"

Skye sighed dramatically "I'm going to die if I don't do something"

May just rolled her eyes "We could go outside for a bit? It's a nice day"

Skye sat up and nodded enthusiastically "Yes! I haven't seen the sky for ages"

May laughed at the child's dramatics, she loved seeing Skye's carefree personality slowly returning. "Do you want me to take you in the wheelchair?"

Skye shook her head "No I want to walk".

"Ok" May got up and helped Skye out of bed. Skye slipped her hoodie over her hospital gown and slowly walked out of the room. The hallway was crowded with doctors and children and the noise startled her at first. Skye assumed she was in the children's ward, there were lots of fun stickers on the wall and footprints on the floor.

Skye and May had walked about 20 steps down the corridor when Skye started panting. She was out of breath after not walking for a couple of days. May stopped and Skye lent up against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"You ok?" May asked.

Skye was fed up of people looking at her like she was going to break down at any moment, so she nodded but as she went to push herself up from the wall she suddenly felt dizzy and crumbled down to the floor with her head in her hands.

All the noises and lights were making Skye's eyes hurt and her body felt weak.

Bobbi had just checked on another patient when she saw Skye sitting down in the middle of the corridor. May was crouching next to Skye trying to comfort her.

Bobbi kneeled on the other side of Skye, "Hey Skye, what's the matter?" Bobbi directed the question more at May than Skye.

"We were going to take a walk outside, but Skye couldn't catch her breath and I think she went a bit dizzy"

Bobbi frowned and got out her stethoscope. She held it to Skye's chest, "Her breathing's shallow, I suspect her body is struggling to find things to break down since she hasn't eaten in days. She may also be feeling dizzy due to her head trauma, Skye you can still go outside but why don't you go in a wheelchair, just for now?"

Skye shook her head, her breathing was still labored. "No, I'm fine, I can do it" she gasped.

"Skye, I will not allow you to overexert yourself, your body needs to be storing calories, not burning them" Bobbi got up and retrieved a wheelchair.

May helped the reluctant Skye into it and pushed it to the elevator. For some reason it hadn't crossed Skye's mind that she would have to take an elevator downstairs. She couldn't, what if she got locked in again?

"No! Please, I don't want to go in there, can we go back to the room?" Skye asked and May noted the panic in her voice.

Bobbi raised her eyebrows at May who looked as baffled as her. "Ok we can go back to the room and talk yeah?" May suggested.

Skye nodded. When she was settled back into her bed May sat next to her and sighed.

"Skye, why didn't you want to go in the elevator?" she asked.

Skye didn't want May to know how weak she was. They were already looking at her like a kicked puppy, if she was to tell them what really happened then they would look at her worse. Skye bit her lip "No reason. I do have a question though. Seeing as your meant to be my teacher but I'm also going to be living with you now, what should I call you?"

May decided to let the change of topic slide. "Well you can still call me Mrs May at school but at home either Melinda or May?"

"Hmmm… I prefer May cause that's shorter" Skye replied.

Melinda smiled "Skye I want you to come home with us this afternoon, but if you don't manage to eat anything then they might have to keep you in for another night".

"I want to eat May, I really do but I just can't" Skye looked down.

"How about you tell me what your anxious or worried about right now?" May suggested.

Skye thought about it "Well I'm nervous that you may change your mind and send me back"

May looked surprised "Skye no matter what, we will not send you back. We want you to be a part of our family"

Skye wasn't sure if she believed her, that's what they all say at first.

* * *

At lunch time Bobbi came in with a milkshake and a sandwich. This time she set a target for Skye to drink half of the milkshake and have a bite of the sandwich.

Skye sat there for about 5 minutes whilst Bobbi and May were watching her. "Come on Skye, just try it ok?"

Skye moaned "I can't". Just looking at the food made Skye want to throw up. However, Bobbi and May weren't giving up. They sat there for 30 minutes watching Skye become more and more uncomfortable. Eventually Skye picked up the milkshake and took a sip. It was strawberry this time.

"Take it easy Skye, slow sips so you don't be sick" Bobbi told her.

Skye slowly took another sip. It felt like she was swallowing thorns as the liquid struggled to go down her throat. Once Skye had swallowed half of the milkshake her stomach tightened and protested.

Skye gagged and Bobbi was there again with the sick bucket. "Try and keep it down Skye" she encouraged.

Skye shut her mouth tightly begging her body to take the liquid. Slowly the gagging seized, and Skye sighed in relief.

"I can't drink anymore" Skye said.

Bobbi looked conflicted. She knew she should force Skye to drink the whole milkshake, but she had to consider that Skye was still recovering mentally. "Ok, I am going to give Melinda these milkshakes to take home with you. Melinda, I need you to document everything Skye eats or drinks over the next few weeks but please can you make sure she drinks at least 3 of these a day, even if she can't handle solid food. I want to see Skye in two days' time here at the hospital to monitor her weight and seizures. Skye is there any more pain?"

"No, I just feel a bit weak" Skye replied.

Bobbi nodded "That will be normal for the next week. Can you come and pop up on the scales here please Skye?"

Skye did so and May gasped when she read the scale. "Ok so Skye you weight 5 stone which is dangerously underweight. We need to change this. The milkshakes should help nutritiously but these are only a short term fix. Can you lift your shirt please?"

Skye did so and May cringed when she saw Skye's ribs visibly poking out from under her skin, it took her all her will not to cry. She vowed to find Garrett and rip his head of for hurting her little girl like that.

Bobbi sighed, in her head she was extremely worried, but she had to remain professional, "Skye can you go and get changed now please. Medically there is not much more I can do so I am going to discharge you now and you are free to go home"

After Skye left to get changed Bobbi turned to Melinda. "Mel, this isn't good. You know as well as I do what this can do to Skye's long-term health. Keep up what I have discussed with you and I will see Skye again at 5 O'clock Thursday?"

"Yeah that should be fine" Melinda agreed.

"Oh and I suggest you find a therapist to talk to Skye ASAP"

Melinda nodded.

* * *

It took about 40 minutes for Skye to make it to the car. She had refused to sit in a wheelchair, so the walk had been agony for both May and Skye. However, when Skye climbed into the back seat of the black SUV, she felt like she had just run a marathon.

"How are you Skye?" Phil asked.

"Fine, I have to take a lot of tablets and they have me on this strict diet thing but other than that I'm fine" Skye replied.

Honestly, Skye was far from fine. She was going to her teachers' home which was weird enough and she was nervous about what might happen.

When Phil pulled up outside of the house he was nervous. He hoped inviting everyone over wouldn't overwhelm Skye and he hoped she liked her room. They had worked all day on it.

Skye looked at the house. It was big but not as big as the Garretts', they had a double garage with a Red Corvette outside. Skye laughed "No way, that's Lola?"

Phil grinned "Yeah isn't she amazing".

May rolled her eyes and Skye laughed harder. She had thought Phil had been lying when he disclosed that fact during their first lesson but she was happy she had been wrong.

When the front door opened it was eerily quite. Skye looked around the house and saw that, whilst everything was neat, it was homely. There were wedding photo's up on the walls and warm inviting furniture. The ground floor was open planned and set out similar to the Garrett's but Skye could barely make a comparison. This house felt like a home.

Phil coughed "As you can see we have a living room, Kitchen and dinning room. There's also a downstairs bathroom and laundry room just down the hallway."

Phil started walking upstairs and Skye and May followed. Skye's legs weren't as wobbly as before and after retaining the milkshake she felt like she had more energy. Phil pointed to the door to the far left of the hallway, "This is Melinda and my bedroom, don't ever be afraid to knock and ask for us if you need us during the night. The next door is my office, then this is your room and your bathroom is to the furthest on the right."

Skye looked at her bedroom door, on the front was painted the words 'Skye's room' in blue and there were birds surrounding her name. Skye felt her eyes well up despite her urging them not too. She had her own bedroom.

"Go ahead Skye" Phil encouraged. Both May and Phil were watching Skye's reaction anxiously. Phil had been updating Melinda regularly and they really wanted Skye to like her room.

As Skye pushed the door open, she jumped back in shock.

"Welcome home!"

Skye looked around at her friends, Mack and another man Skye didn't know. Her mouth was hanging open and she ran (as fast as her legs would go) up to her friends and hugged them.

"What are you doing here?" she cried.

"We wanted to help you get settled in and see if you were ok. It was Phil's idea" Lincoln told her.

Skye turned around to Phil and hugged him "Thank you".

Phil smiled, he hadn't wanted to touch Skye yet as he knew she might be wary of men, therefore, this show of affection made his heart want to explode.

"So what do you think Skye? We worked on it all day." Jemma said.

For the first time Skye looked around the room. The walls were painted a grape color and all the furniture was white. She had a small double bed in the center of the furthest wall under the window. The duvet had fireworks on it which matched the pillows. She had two white bedside tables both with pretty lamps. Skye looked around more and saw a white desk with a matching chair and a lava lamp. The floor was wooden with a blue / purple fluffy rug on the floor. There were also fairy lights and a small white bookshelf next to the desk.

However, what shocked Skye the most was the massive blown up picture of her and her friends which Jemma's mum had taken when they visited Jemma's house. The picture was just above Skye's bed and Skye walked closer to look. She looked so happy in the photo that it made her sad to think how she felt now. It was like she was looking at a completely different person.

"Skye? What do you think?" May asked.

Skye grinned widely and looked around at everyone "It's amazing thank you so much".

After Skye explored her room more the party all went downstairs to the living room. Phil guided Skye to sit down on the couch whilst he went to get something. When he came back in he was holding two presents.

"Happy homecoming" Phil said as he put the presents into her hands.

Skye shook her head "No, honestly you've given me much more than I need. I don't need any more, you didn't have to"

"Nonsense, we wanted to Skye, now open them"

Skye smiled and opened her first present. She gasped. Inside a small box was her first mobile phone.

"Jemma mentioned that you didn't have one and well, we couldn't have our teenager roaming the streets with no way to contact us" Phil told her.

Skye liked the way she felt when Phil called her 'our teenager'. She thanked them and moved onto the next present. This time Skye actually squealed when opening it. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed holding up her brand new blue laptop.

May smiled, it made her so happy to see the girl enjoying herself. She knew that Skye had never received anything she should have and she was overjoyed that she could give this to the girl.

"Ok, now one more thing" Phil said and he walked out of the room.

"Skye, you know the first day of class when you described your family? Well something is missing."

Suddenly, a small fluffy thing came running into the room and jumped up on Skye's lap. This time Skye did cry. Sitting In her lap, licking her face was a small golden retriever. Skye was sobbing as she caressed the puppy. She had never felt happier in her life. She couldn't even feel bad about robbing May and Phil of their money, right now she was purely concentrated on how she finally felt complete.

Jemma, Fitz and Lincoln all crowded around Skye and discussed names whilst May, Phil, Mack and Hunter watched on.

"Arthur, he's called Arthur" Skye announced.

After Skye had gotten over the shock of everything, she realized how tired she felt. May and Phil noticed and told Skye to say goodbye to everyone. Skye's friends all exchanged phone numbers and agreed to keep in contact until Skye could return to school. They all told Skye to get better soon and left.

Skye stayed on the couch snuggling Arthur. May and Phil had discussed getting a dog with Bobbi the day before. She had agreed as Skye needed comfort and dogs can be therapeutic.

Skye looked up at May and Phil "Thank you guys, It means a lot".

May smiled "We also got you some new clothes and things for now until we get a chance to go shopping properly, you can look through them all tomorrow. Now though I need you to try and drink this".

Skye sighed, but after all that they did for her today, Skye could at least try and drink it all.

May and Phil both watched as Skye struggled with the drink. She took a few sips every 5 minutes but eventually she made it through three quarters of the drink before giving up. Skye was extremely pleased she hadn't thrown up despite the warning signals her stomach admitted to her brain. May beamed "That's the best you've done yet. I'm so proud of you".

Skye beamed back, no one had ever told her that they were proud. Skye yawned, she felt full and exhausted.

"Take your tablets then it's time for bed" Phil told her.

Skye obediently took her tablets and made her way up to bed with Arthur in her arms. Today had been one of the best days ever.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I hope i'm not rushing the story too much, honestly Iv'e just been too excited to see where this whole journey leads.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all of the support, I love hearing what you guys think! **

* * *

Skye awoke early in the morning confused. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. She smiled to herself, she was in her own bedroom, a bedroom she was proud of. Suddenly she felt something wet collide with her cheek and she jumped.

"Arthur!" Skye laughed, pulling the small dog up onto her chest. Skye laid there snuggling the dog for about 5 more minutes before deciding to get up. A quick glance at her phone told her it was 7 o'clock in the morning. Skye sighed, ever since she lived with the Garrett's she had a habit of forcing herself to wake up early.

Skye looked into her wardrobe and saw some new clothes hanging up, she picked out a pair of jeans and a nice top before making her way to the bathroom. Skye covered her cast and then jumped in the shower. It was awkward only using one hand but she managed. Once she got out and changed she crept back to her room. She couldn't hear May or Phil and wondered what she should do. They hadn't laid out any rules and Skye didn't want to disappoint them already.

Skye quietly snuck downstairs with Arthur trailing behind her and decided to cook them breakfast. They had bought her so many things yesterday so the least she could do was behave.

May woke up to the smell of bacon. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8AM. She never usually slept this late but being at the hospital and constantly looking after Skye exhausted her. Phil shuffled and sat up next to her.

"Morning" he mumbled.

"Morning, do you smell bacon?" May asked him.

Phil sniffed the air "Yeah, mmmmm… wait who else is in the house?" Phil jumped up startled.

May laughed "Our daughter is downstairs your dork"

"Our daughter, now is she?" Phil questioned.

"It may take a while for her to realize it but yes, I fear we are stuck with her" May laughed.

May and Phil both made their way downstairs. They saw Skye awkwardly cooking bacon and sausages left handed.

Phil coughed and Skye jumped "Sorry" Phil said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what time you wanted breakfast but it's nearly ready" Skye said.

May carefully approached the girl "Skye, thank you for making breakfast but you don't have to."

"Oh, I didn't know what you wanted. Some fosters like for me to stay in my room until everyone's up and the Garrett's always wanted breakfast ready so…" Skye trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Skye, your fourteen, we should be making you breakfast. From now on you can do what you feel comfortable with. Your old enough to make the correct decisions and we trust you but let us make you breakfast ok?"

Skye smiled and Phil took over cooking. Skye helped May lay the table and Phil served up three dishes.

"What flavor milkshake would you like Skye? We have chocolate, banana, vanilla and strawberry" May asked.

"None?" Skye tested.

May laughed "Vanilla it is then"

Skye sighed and sat down at the table. She felt better that May and Phil were both eating too. Since coming home, Skye had felt calmer. She could walk steady now and the pain in her head had subsided. However, her stomach still felt sick.

Skye looked down and the breakfast in front of her and pushed it to one side to focus on the milkshake. She felt Arthur laying on her feet and considered sneakily feeding him bits of her food but she knew that might make May and Phil mad.

"So how did you sleep last night Skye?" Phil asked.

"Great, the bed is super comfy and it helps that you don't have to jump down a hole to get to the bathroom" Skye laughed.

May and Phil looked at each other, "Jump down a hole?" May questioned.

"Yeah they put me in the attic, well I was meant to sleep in the attic but I only did once" Skye said backhandedly.

"What do you mean once, Skye?" Phil asked softly.

Skye realized how much she had let slip and quickly looked down. May sensed her awkwardness and changed the subject quickly "Skye, we need to go shopping later to get you new clothes, school stuff and you can show us which foods you like" May said.

"It's fine I don't need anything else" Skye said. She felt bad that she was already becoming a burden.

"We want to buy you stuff Skye so please let us" Phil replied.

The rest of the conversation was carried solely by May and Phil but Skye still felt included.

Without realizing it Skye had drank all of her milkshake. Her stomach hurt but she felt far more awake than she had previously.

May documented how much Skye had drank and praised her before taking away her still full plate.

Skye fed Arthur who happily eat up his dog food.

"Are there any chores or anything you want me to do?" Skye asked.

"Skye you are meant to be resting, go and rest in the living room" May said.

Skye went into the living room and grabbed her laptop. She quickly downloaded a couple of games and started to play them.

Skye jumped when there was a knock on the door. May opened it and she saw Miss Carter enter.

"Hey Skye? How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks" Skye replied.

Miss Carter turned to May and Phil. "Sorry to drop in on you like this but I just need you to sign some stuff to fully authorize the fostering"

May and Phil quickly signed where Miss Carter pointed.

"I also have some news" Miss Carter told them, after checking that Skye was still out of earshot, "The police investigated the Garrett's house but they found nothing. The place had been scrubbed clean. They all have legitimate alibis and are protected by high end lawyers. Unfortunately, even if Skye made a statement it wouldn't be enough to convict him"

May swore and Phil hit the table "Are you serious? He's a monster! what he's done to that girl in there is unforgivable" May ranted.

"I know but there's nothing we can do" Miss Carter sighed.

After Miss Carter had said goodbye to Skye and left, May and Phil got ready to go shopping.

Skye took her medication and was eager to get out into society. She was still anxious, but she felt safe around May and Phil.

Once they had gotten to the mall Skye paused. It was the same mall she had visited with John. May saw Skye's hesitation, "Skye, are you ok?"

Skye forced a smiled "Yeah I'm fine".

"Do you think you can walk around because we can always borrow a wheelchair?" May told her but Skye shook her head, she wanted to walk.

The first stop they made was into a clothes store. Phil grabbed a cart and Skye stayed with one hand attached to the cart to avoid getting lost or overwhelmed.

"Well we need a bit of everything so just pick out what you like ok Skye?" May directed.

Skye nodded but after walking around for a bit it became apparent that Skye wasn't going to speak up. May decided to point to things and gauge Skye's reaction. Eventually, once Skye had realized that they weren't going to go home without any new clothes, Skye started picking clothes which she liked.

Skye kept picking dark clothes such as black and dark purple so May kept throwing in some bright colors too 'just in case'. After they had gotten Skye a whole new wardrobe including some dresses for formal occasions and shoes, they moved to get Skye some school things.

May had gotten Skye clothes that were one size too big, hoping that she would grow some more before having to go back to school. Skye pretended not to notice that.

By the time they had picked out a new backpack, Skye felt exhausted but she was enjoying herself so much that she kept quiet. May and Phil had stuck to their word and let Skye pick out what she wanted, so Skye was having fun pulling out the most hideous of items and watching their reactions before putting it back. Skye was pretty sure she had never had as much in her life. She couldn't stop smiling as she thought of how she was bound to fit in now.

After Skye had gotten more than what she needed for school, they had decided to take a lunch break. They went to the mall cafeteria and sat down looking at the menu.

"Do you want to try any solid food?" Phil asked Skye.

Skye thought about it, she wasn't hungry and it felt as though her stomach hadn't digested the whole milkshake she had drank this morning. But she didn't want to make May and Phil mad by not trying, they had bought her so much stuff. Skye bit her lip and looked down.

"You don't have to Skye, I brought one of your milkshakes if you want that?" May said softly.

Skye nodded "Yes please"

Phil and May ordered a sandwich each whilst Skye sat and drank her milkshake. She was trying hard to drink it but today had been overwhelming and she could only manage a few sips. The mixture was extremely thick and she gagged when it got stuck in her throat. May was by her side in an instant "Are you going to be sick?" She asked but Skye shook her head and closed her eyes, forcing the mixture down.

"I don't think I can drink anymore" Skye said.

May tried to hide her disappointment, she had hoped that Skye's appetite had finally come back after she had finished her milkshake that morning. However, she didn't want to push the girl.

After cleaning up they got back into the car and went grocery shopping. As they walked around May tried to encourage Skye to pick out food, but Skye kept her head down. She wasn't sure when she would be able to eat again and didn't want to get Phil or May's hopes up by picking anything out.

May and Phil picked a lots of things that they assumed teenagers liked and kept their worry hidden.

When they got home, Skye was tired. It was around 3 o'clock and Skye's head was pounding. May noticed and gave Skye some painkillers. "Why don't we watch a film?" May suggested.

Skye agreed and she settled down on the couch in between May and Phil with Arthur snuggled on her lap. Skye didn't even know what film was playing as next thing she knew she was asleep.

* * *

May watched Skye's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and it broke her heart to see the now purple bruise under her eye and the cast on her arm. Carefully May grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over Skye. Skye's head moved and she snuggled into Phil who wrapped his arm around her.

Phil looked like he had just won dad of the year "Looks like she likes me better" He teased May.

May laughed "She can't control where she goes when she sleeps you dork. But this is good, it means she trusts us".

Shortly after Skye fell asleep, May moved into the dining room to catch up on marking and Phil done the same in his office. At around 5 o'clock Skye woke up feeling achy. She had slept in an awkward position and she stretched out trying to wake her body up. She smelt dinner cooking and the scent made her stomach turn.

"Oh, Skye your awake, dinners ready" Phil told her, and Skye moved to the dining room table. Phil had cooked Spaghetti bolognaise which looked delicious and Skye desperately wanted to eat it. She was getting fed up with her body's repulsion to food.

After getting settled at the table, Skye took the milkshake and started forcing herself to drink it straight away. May smiled when she saw this and was pleased that Skye was getting better and eating.

"Um, when do I have to go back to school?" Skye asked.

"Well Bobbi said in a week or two, we can ask her again tomorrow, but it depends on how you feel, it's only Wednesday today" May said.

Skye sighed "I really want to go back to school soon. I miss my friends, do you think I can try to go back Monday? Most of the day is with you two anyway" Skye asked. In reality Skye wanted to keep busy. If she was in school then she had less time to think or feel and she didn't want to be hurting anymore.

Phil considered this "Let's see how you feel Sunday and then possibly."

"Oh and does this mean that my awful punishment of hanging out with you is forgotten?" Skye asked with a mischievous smile.

Phil glared at Skye before laughing "Luckily, Nick Fury is a good friend of ours so I think because of the circumstances everything will be forgiven. I might even let you off my homework"

Skye rolled her eyes. Bobbi had said that she wasn't allowed to over do anything because of her head injury and that meant no schoolwork.

Skye suddenly lost her bravo, and looked up at both her teachers anxiously. "What if I'm bad at school? I attract trouble like a magnet and sometimes I can't concentrate"

"Well, then we will deal with it if it happens, you can't always be perfect Skye" Phil told her.

This seemed to release some of the tension that Skye had as she continued sipping. Suddenly, she found that she had drunk all of the milkshake and it hadn't seemed too bad. Skye smiled as she held up the cup like a victory trophy.

Phil and May both congratulated her and laughed at her humorous celebration.

After dinner, Skye helped May with the dishes and then went upstairs to call Lincoln. She was laying in bed with her phone pressed up to her ear as she waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" Lincoln answered.

"Long time no see…" Skye replied.

"Yeah, we all missed you. Class hasn't been the same without you and the cover teacher in English is super boring. And our PE teacher has decided that we should run for no reason"

Skye laughed "I miss you too and I'm so sorry I have been stealing your education"

"Nah, it don't matter. You missed our computer science project though. But don't worry we made sure you got some of the credit too. Our teacher was extremely happy and said ours was the best"

Skye groaned "Oh no, I was looking forward to doing that. I'm so sorry I missed it"

"Don't be. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's… It's like there's all this pain, inside which I can't ignore. I just want to explode and scream and punch something, but I can't. Lincoln, I just want things to go back to normal" Skye whispered.

"I can't pretend like I know what your going through Skye, but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

Skye smiled "And that means more than you could know".

"Um… Skye remember what I said about um maybe meeting up?"

"Like a date?" Skye tried hard not to laugh when she heard an awkward shuffling down the other end of the line. "I would love to"

"When you get better we can arrange that then".

"Yep it's a date" Skye giggled.

"I've got to go, it's getting late and some of us have school tomorrow"

"Okay, goodnight Lincoln Campbell"

"Goodnight Skye"

Skye sighed and hung up. She felt a lot better after talking to Lincoln and for some reason very uncharacteristically giddy. She loved the feeling and wanted to hold onto it forever.

Skye heard a knock on her door "Come in" she called.

May entered and sat down on the bed next to Skye. "It's getting kind of late" May said.

"Yeah I was just about to go to sleep. May, can I ask you something?"

May nodded "Anything"

"What happened to Ward and the Garrett's?" Skye asked. This had been on her mind for a while now but she was too scared to find out.

May sighed "Ward served a week in Juvie until his lawyers got him out. The Garrett's left town and have high end lawyers too. I used all of my old contacts in the FBI to try and catch them out but there were nothing. I'm sorry."

"What so that's that, they're free? I guess I really am so insignificant that no one gives a damn!" Skye ranted.

"Skye, you are not insignificant, don't ever think that. They will get what's coming to them. Sometimes the world doesn't seem fair, but everything always happens for a reason".

Skye thought this was far too optimistic, but she kept her mouth shut and laid down to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Skye" May said getting up "Sweet dreams"

* * *

**Ok, Is this story getting worse? I defiantly have loads more things planned but sometimes I get too excited and merge all of my thoughts. Please give me some feedback and if you have any ideas please let me know! The next few chapters are going to get a bit more dramatic...**


	22. Chapter 22

**This update is a bit later than usual as I had an Annie show. Also, I am now re watching all of the Agents of Shield episodes because I love them so much and I barely remember everything. It makes me laugh seeing how Skye was in season 1 compared to now but I miss Coulson so much and his relationship with May and Skye! Anyway thanks for the support and please keep letting me know what you think!**

* * *

A horrific piercing scream punctured the air followed by a deafening thump. Both May and Phil sprang out of bed and flew down the hallway to Skye's room. As they opened the door the saw Skye fitting on the floor. She was convulsing uncontrollably and for once, May panicked. Phil was the one who jumped into action, moving things away from Skye and placing a pillow under her head.

The whole scene looked like something out of a horror film and May wished it was just a nightmare. Phil timed 2 minutes before Skye's body slowed and she went limp on the floor.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief "Just two minutes, she should be fine".

Both May and Phil kneeled either side of Skye, waiting for her to come to her senses. When her eyes focused, she panicked, her breathing heavy.

"Skye, I need you to calm down" May said and carefully touched Skye on the shoulder.

Skye seemed to calm down and hesitantly sat up. "What happened?" she asked.

"You had another seizure" Phil answered.

Skye looked down and stroked Arthur who had just crawled into her lap "I had a nightmare and when I woke up, I lost control and the seizure happened. I'm sorry I woke you".

"No, don't ever be sorry for that. If you ever have a nightmare you come and wake us up ok?" May said.

Skye nodded. May looked at the time and saw it was 1 o'clock in the morning. "How about I make us some hot chocolate whilst you get back into bed?"

As May was making the hot chocolate Phil helped Skye back into bed and made sure she hadn't hurt herself. Phil then sat on the edge of Skye's bed.

May then came up, placed the drink next to Skye and joined Phil. "You know nightmares are nothing to be ashamed of. I used to have them all the time after I was injured in the FBI" May told Skye.

"Really?" Skye couldn't imagine the hard and controlled Melinda May ever having nightmares. It was as likely as a cat swimming.

"Yes really. And do you know what helped me?" Skye shook her head "I told Phil about them. It took a while but when I did it felt like a weight had lifted off my back".

Skye knew what May was trying to do and whilst a part of her was grateful she wasn't ready to share yet.

"May, can you teach me how to fight? I don't want anyone to hurt me anymore"

May tried to hide her surprise at the sudden question "Tell you what. Once you get healthy again and that means gaining weight too, I will teach you how to fight. Deal?"

Skye thought about it. She knew she would have to try harder to gain any weight, but she wanted to learn to fight badly. Skye sighed "deal".

After making sure Skye was ok, May and Phil bade Skye goodnight and went back to bed. However, Skye had no intention of sleeping. Her nightmare had been horrendous, and Skye did not want to have another. Instead, she grabbed her headphones, plugged them into her phone and listened to the most annoying music she could find.

Skye was exhausted from her trip to the mall and disturbed sleep, so it was extremely hard to keep her eyes open and not succumb to her nightmares. However, Skye managed to stay awake all night regardless.

She waited until 7 AM before getting up and taking a cold shower, she urged the freezing water to wake her up, but Skye still felt tired. She yawned and looked in the mirror, her eyes were bloodshot, and she had dark bags under her eyes. She could see her cheekbones sticking out from where she hadn't eaten properly for days. Skye sighed, maybe she deserved this.

After making sure Arthur was following her, Skye went downstairs to watch TV.

May and Phil woke up at around 7:30 and got showered and dressed.

"I'm going to call Andrew, Skye needs some proper help which we can't give." May told Phil who agreed.

Andrew agreed to meet Skye and, after hearing about her hospital appointment that day, he called Bobbi and they both discussed seeing Skye together as a joint appointment. May decided to wait until after breakfast to tell Skye, she didn't know how the girl would react.

During breakfast May noticed how slow Skye was. If it was possible, she looked worse than she had done previously. It was like all the life had been sucked out of her.

Whilst Phil and May spoke Skye stayed silent. Her stomach hurt more than usual, and she only managed a few sips of her milkshake before giving up.

"Skye, please can you finish the rest of your milkshake before leaving the table?" May asked.

Skye was tired and more irritable than usual, but she took some more sips regardless, however she couldn't finish it.

"Skye, we actually wanted to talk to you about something" May looked to Phil for moral support. Phil nodded and silently spurred her on. "We have been talking and we think it's best if you speak to a psychiatrist" May said carefully.

Skye's reaction was instant, hurt, fear and anger all flickered across her face at once. "A shrink? No way, I don't need one of them listing what I already know is wrong with me!"

Skye had seen many shrinks in her life, and they were all the same. They wouldn't mind their own business and constantly set out to prove that she was damaged.

"Skye, please don't yell. We just wanted to warn you that Andrew, who is a nice guy and good at his job, is going to be at the hospital when we meet Bobbi" Phil said.

"I don't care. I'm not going!" Skye yelled before leaving the table, thumping to her room and slamming the door closed.

May watched Skye go and sighed "I think we just had our first tantrum".

"Let her cool off for a bit. Honestly, I don't know what to do. If we punish her for yelling, then she will close off again and we still don't know all her triggers. But if we don't set boundaries, she can walk all over us" Phil sighed.

Skye spent the rest of the day in her bedroom even refusing to come out for lunch. May and Phil decided to let her stay in her bedroom, agreeing to sort this out with the help of Bobbi and Andrew.

At 4:30 May knocked on Skye's door "Skye, you need to come out now we have a hospital appointment".

Skye had spent the last few hours laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She was tired, hungry and angry at her body for not being able to live. She knew she was being horrible to May and Phil, but she couldn't help it. She wanted everyone to understand how she felt.

When May knocked at her door Skye thought about ignoring her, but she knew that if she refused to come out or eat then she would end up being hospitalized or sent away. She was still mad at them for thinking there was something wrong with her to need a shrink but regardless, she walked out and got in the car.

Skye didn't talk to May or Phil the entire ride to the hospital. On one hand, by Skye defying the couple, it meant that she was becoming more comfortable with them, however, the way Skye had seemed like she had suddenly given up worried them. The girl sitting in the back seat of the car was completely different to the one the day previously.

When they arrived, May checked them all in and then made their way up to the consultation room. The room was set out like a doctor's room but with an added couch and arm chairs. Bobbi was sat on the couch next to Andrew and Skye, May and Phil sat on the couch opposite.

Andrew had heard about what had happened to Skye from Bobbi, but he was shocked when he saw Skye's physical appearance. She looked like a ghost, her face was pale, and her bones stuck out too far. Her eyes were dull, and the injuries made Skye look worse for wear. Even Bobbi sucked in a breath when seeing Skye's deteriorated appearance.

"Good afternoon Skye, how has everything been since leaving the hospital?" Bobbi asked.

Skye made no move to indicate that she had heard Bobbi and instead looked at the floor. Bobbi looked to May who explained "Skye has still not been able to consume any solid food, she has only drunk three full milkshakes since Tuesday and a few sips for other meals. Personality wise, she has been fine apart from last night when she had a nightmare which then led to a seizure. Skye hasn't eaten anything today as she refused to come out of her bedroom after I told her about her seeing a psychiatrist".

"I'm sorry to hear that Skye. How about we do the physical aspects first? Do you mind if I weigh you again?"

Skye didn't answer, stood up and walked over to the scale. After checking her weight Bobbi listened to Skye's breathing and took her blood pressure.

Bobbi sighed and rubbed her head "Unfortunately Skye has lost weight since last time, not a lot but enough for us to be concerned. The seizure is common after a head injury, but I will prescribe another set of medication to keep them at bay. The seizure may also have not helped if Skye was sleep deprived. Skye how have you been sleeping?"

Skye still didn't respond and just stared blankly at the floor.

"Skye, please answer Bobbi" May told her but Skye didn't listen.

All the adults shared a worried look. Andrew decided to take matters into his own hands.

"I think this session may be more beneficial if Bobbi and I speak to Skye alone. Melinda and Phil, would you mind leaving us for a bit?"

Both Phil and May looked reluctant to leave but did so.

"Hi Skye, my name is Andrew and I really want to help you, we all do but this won't work unless you talk to us"

Skye looked up and considered Andrew. His eyes were kind and maybe it would make her feel better to talk to someone who she didn't know.

Andrew took Skye's eye contact as a positive and continued "Skye, can you tell me how your feeling right now?"

Skye thought about it, she had a whole mix of feelings and she didn't know how to express them so she replied, "Why don't you tell me about your feelings?"

Andrew smirked "Ok, I tell you and then you tell me. I feel worried about you because I can see that your hurting and I feel confident because I know I'm a good doctor. What do you feel?"

"None of your business" Skye replied.

Andrew sighed, "Ok, I'm going to talk to you like an adult Skye. The reality of this situation is if you don't eat then you will die. You are already dying right now. Your body can't take it. I don't think you want your body to do this, I think that your brain is full of emotions that you can't control which is causing you to hurt yourself physically. Am I right?"

Suddenly Skye felt anger flash through her. What did he know about her? He knew nothing about what she had been through. "If I'm going to die like you say then why don't you just let me die in piece!" Skye yelled. She didn't understand what was going through her mind, but she felt too much.

Skye lunged at Andrew aiming to punch him in the stomach, but Skye hadn't taken into account how weak her body was now so instead she tripped and fell to the floor.

Bobbi quickly got up to rush to Skye, scared that the girl had hurt herself, but Andrew put an arm out to stop her.

Skye quickly crawled to the corner of the room and started crying. She was angry and upset and everything was crushing down on her chest. Skye wanted to show them how much she hurt, and she wanted to stop it.

Andrew watched as Skye had a meltdown in the corner of the room. He knew that this is what she needed. Skye had been pushing her emotions down for too long which had caused her to suffer in silence.

Suddenly Skye started to bang her head against the wall, she was screaming erratically.

Andrew rushed forward and restrained Skye who was screaming.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Skye sobbed.

Andrew was holding Skye to the floor to stop her from hurting herself. He let go when Skye went limp. Bobbi had been watching the episode with wide eyes, for once she wasn't sure what to do.

Andrew lifted Skye with ease and put her on the hospital bed in the corner. Skye was so tired she had passed out.

"You know we should section her. She tried to hurt herself and if she doesn't eat, she will die" Bobbi said.

"Let her sleep. I'm free all afternoon so I will stay and when she wakes up, we can talk about what happened" Andrew answered. Bobbi nodded and told Andrew to get her when Skye woke up.

When Bobbi walked out of the room she explained to May and Phil what had happened.

"I know this is scary, but I promise, this is good. Skye released a lot of pent up emotions which is one of the first steps to recovery. Skye will stay here until she wakes up. I'm sorry but I can't release her until I know she isn't a danger to herself. You are welcome to stay or go home" Bobbi told them.

May and Phil stayed and sat on the couch waiting for Skye to wake up.

Skye woke up around an hour later still tired. She looked around and saw Andrew sitting next to her and May and Phil sitting slightly further away.

"I'm sorry" Skye said "I didn't mean to do that I just lost it. I want to get better I really do. I don't want to die" Skye whispered.

"What do you think will make you feel better?" Andrew asked.

Skye thought about it, "If I tell you and May and Phil what happened, do you think it will make me feel better? May said it helped her."

"I think so, if that's what you want to do?" Andrew replied.

Skye nodded and May and Phil came over and sat next to Skye. May held Skye's hand whilst she spoke.

Skye told them everything from her time locked in the cupboard, to the electric shock bracelet and her time on the streets. She also told them about the night of the fire and Ward.

May and Phil had a hard time listening to everything Skye went through. They wanted to cry for the little girl, and they were angry that Skye's torturers had gotten away with everything.

After Skye had finished, she cried and May held her rubbing soothing circles on her back. After Skye had calmed down, she felt exhausted but relieved and, for once, at peace.

"The worst thing is, I've been through worse homes than this so I don't understand why I'm reacting like this" Skye finished.

Andrew sucked in a breath "How you are reacting is perfectly normal, every experience is different so don't try and compare them Skye".

Skye smiled "I feel better now"

"Skye what I want you to do for me is every time you feel something extreme, either write it down or tell someone. Don't keep your feelings bottled up. Do you ever have panic attacks?"

Skye nodded "Mostly when I get triggered like in small spaces or something".

Andrew talked Skye through ways to deal with her panic attacks and nightmares. Afterwards Bobbi came in and was relieved to find Skye looking perkier than usual.

"Ok Skye, I need you to keep trying to eat for me. You know what you need to do. This isn't all going to work out overnight, but step by step you will start to feel better. Andrew and I will both see you Saturday at the same time?"

May, Phil and Skye all nodded and Bobbi gave Skye some more anti-seizure medication to take.

"It was nice to meet you Skye, I will see you Saturday. Remember what I told you." Andrew said.

Skye nodded and left ahead of May and Phil who loitered behind to talk to Andrew. "I'm going to make this quick, but you need to encourage Skye to eat and be there for her. I also need you to keep a close eye on Skye. Check her bedroom for weapons or anything and make sure she doesn't hurt herself, just in case"


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so so sorry but I've been busy for the last 2 days. I may update every two days now but I promise I am not abandoning the story and I will keep updating as often as I can. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to post something. Expect a longer one in the next few days. Thanks for the support and please keep letting me know what you think!**

* * *

When they got home, Phil started on dinner. He made Pizza as a special treat and quickly served up. Skye had gone to her room to clean up, the horrible feeling in her stomach had eased and she felt embarrassed for being so weak. She had to change, she was determined to be better. Skye looked in the mirror at her awful appearance and wondered how she had managed to let herself get so bad. She needed to fix this and fight.

When Skye got back downstairs May and Phil were sitting at the table ready to eat. Skye surprised them both by sitting down and forcing herself to drink her milkshake and eat her pizza. She gagged a few times but pursued, a newfound fire burning in her soul.

May and Phil both looked at each other, shock and joy clear on their faces, however they acted like nothing had changed. Skye eat half of her Pizza and drank all her milkshake before getting up and clearing her plate. When she got back, she saw May and Phil staring at her.

"What?" Skye asked.

"Are you feeling ok?" May asked "You just eat more than I've seen you eat since you got here"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. Today was a wake-up call. I'm not usually this weak, I've been through a lot worse and I'm done with all this pain"

May stood up and took Skye in her arms "You are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I know and I'm glad you feel better"

Skye hugged May. From now on she wasn't orphan Skye, she had a home and a purpose.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly for Skye, and May and Phil were shocked at how normal Skye had been acting. Even Bobbi and Andrew were pleased with her progress and agreed to push her doctor appointments to once a week. Everything was finally getting back to normal. On Sunday afternoon, Skye was sitting in the living room watching TV with May and Phil and she valued the calm, warm atmosphere.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" Skye asked. The question had been on Skye's mind for a couple days now and she was desperate to see her friends. "I feel fine and Bobbi said that I was looking a lot better"

May and Phil looked at each other. They had been anticipating this question and had decided last night to let Skye chose. Both of them would be at school to watch over Skye anyway.

"You can go back to school, but you have to take it easy. If you feel overwhelmed or anything then come find us" May told her.

"Yes ma'am" Skye mocked saluted. Honestly, she was scared about going back to school. Knowing Ward was out there, and that people had probably noticed her week long absence she was worried about unwanted attention. However, she was extremely bored sitting around on bed rest and was eager to be useful.

Monday morning Skye picked out one of her new outfits and packed all of her new school things. She desperately wanted to bring her laptop to school but both May and Phil band her. She was going to school early with her teachers as they needed to set up their classes. Skye was relieved that she didn't have to walk to school and relished the fact that she was being taken care of.

After breakfast, Skye said goodbye to Arthur and jumped in the car.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asked.

Skye looked out of the window. She was bundle of feelings and it was hard to choose just one. Instead she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Fine" Skye replied.

When they turned up to the school it was quite. Skye had only seen it this quite once when she slept in the school shed.

After saying goodbye to May, Skye followed Phil to his classroom.

"So, not to be awkward or anything but don't you think this is weird?" Skye told Phil gesturing at his place behind his desk and Skye's classroom seat.

Phil sighed "Usually parents don't teach their own children but seeing as you've already joined the class and have settled in, Fury made an acceptation"

Skye tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered at the mention of parents. She still wasn't sure how she felt about May and Phil yet but so far they were the best couple she had ever met. She tried not to hope. Hoping for something and not getting it was far worse than ever hoping for something at all but she couldn't stop herself. She knew she was getting too attached too quickly, as soon as she settled anywhere she was sent packing but the look in Phil's eyes made her feel wanted.

"Ok Mr C" Skye said sitting down at her desk. Skye played with her phone in silence whilst Phil read over his class notes.

10 minutes before the bell Skye heard the door open and looked up to see Lincoln, Jemma and Fitz all running at her. Skye stood up and hugged them all.

"I'm so glad your back, honestly listening to the science twins made my head hurt" Lincoln joked.

Skye laughed as she took her seat again "I missed all of you too".

Skye was telling her friends all about her new dog when she saw a new girl enter the class. She was small, had curly brown hair and big dark brown eyes and she wore a flower dress. As the new girls eyes scanned the class they rested on Skye.

Skye shuddered. Something about the way the new girl was looking at her made her feel uneasy.

Mr C coughed and the class silenced. "Ok class, today we have a new student so please welcome Raina". Raina smiled and sat down in a spare seat.

Mr C started talking to the class about story writing when Skye tuned out. She always had a hard time focusing and with her aching arm and fuzzy head she wasn't in the mood to be the star pupil.

Skye was looking out of the window, watching the birds landing on the grass and flying away again. She wished she was free like a bird, then she wouldn't have been caught by Ward or Garrett.

"Skye?"

Skye jumped and realized that the whole class was watching her. Mr C had obviously asked her a question. Skye blushed "Sorry Sir?"

Mr C smiled apologetically "I was just asking whether Raina could join your group for the next activity".

Skye nodded and Raina came over to join Skye, Lincoln, Jemma and Fitz at their tables. Everyone started talking and Skye looked to Jemma to explain what they were meant to do.

"We have to write a short description of this picture" Jemma told her.

Skye looked at the photo, it was a picture of the beach. Skye sighed, she had never been to the beach before. Skye looked up to see Raina staring at her.

"What?" Skye asked her. She knew she probably sounded a bit aggressive but the way the girl was looking at her was creepy.

"What can't a girl stare?" Raina replied in a cool and calculating tone.

Skye shuddered and saw Lincoln shrug his shoulders at her.

After that Raina didn't speak anymore and Jemma took charge writing down what everyone said. At the end of the lesson Mr C gave them all another picture to do for homework. Skye groaned "You think I can pull the head injury card on this homework?" She whispered to Lincoln who laughed and shook his head.

The next few lessons included Skye blanking out whilst Jemma filled her in. Skye was still getting used to being back at school and her concentration had never been good anyway but Jemma didn't mind helping Skye out.

At lunch they all sat together at their usual table. Phil had packed Skye a nice lunch and she was grateful not to be forced to eat school meals.

"How has it been living with Mr Coulson and Mrs May?" Fitz asked.

"Surprisingly great" Skye replied.

"Yeah well they seem to really care about you" Fitz said.

Whilst they were talking and eating Skye stood up to go to the bathroom. Jemma offered to go with her and together they exited the dinning hall and walked to the girls bathroom. Jemma waited outside whilst Skye went in. Skye knew Jemma only came with her because Skye was still nervous around strangers and she was grateful for a friend like that.

"Hey Skye"

Skye jumped and turned to see Raina blocking the door.

"No need to be scared. I just wanted to share a message with you which is Grant Ward says hi".

Raina strolled off out the door and Skye was left alone in the bathroom trying to calm her breathing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, here's another chapter! I have two story lines that I wish to explore... they will be coming more apparent soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Skye, what's the matter you look pale?" Jemma asked, concerned as Skye exited the bathroom.

Skye forced a smile "Nothing I'm fine". But in reality, her head was working at a thousand miles per hour trying to understand what had just happened.

She knew that Ward was free and that he couldn't come back to the school, so what was the point? Was he really so fixated on her that he would work with new students? 'That's just sick' Skye thought.

When Skye got back to her friends the bell rang and they made their way to PE. Skye had mostly recovered by now apart from her broken arm, but she knew it was pointless to get changed. May would never let her join in. Skye hated being singled out and injured, it made her feel weak.

"I know you want to join in, but you can't until your cast comes off. Until then you can help me out ok?" May told her. Skye frowned but nodded.

They were doing running and watching all the students sweating and panting made Skye feel slightly better. She hated running for no reason.

After PE Skye said goodbye to her friends and hung back to wait for May.

"How was your first day back?" May asked.

Skye shrugged "Fine, school's school, not exactly a party is it?"

May smirked and walked with Skye to Phil's classroom. As soon as they got in Phil asked Skye the same question and Skye rolled her eyes. Having people that cared was nice but kind of annoying.

Phil had some work to do before leaving and May offered to help him so Skye agreed to go to the library and meet up with them in an hour.

"Hey" Skye turned around and saw Lincoln running up to her.

"Hi" Skye smiled back.

"I was meant to have soccer practice but it was cancelled, so I have an hour and nothing to do" Lincoln told her.

Skye raised her eyebrow "That sucks, good luck with that"

Lincoln rolled his eyes "You know what I meant"

Skye sucked in a breath. She liked Lincoln and she wanted to be outgoing and confident like she used to be. "Fine, you know you promised me a date"

"Now? Well we could go into town and out for dinner or something if you want?"

Skye nodded and leaned into Lincoln who embraced her.

Suddenly Lincoln pulled back "Wait, now your parents are like teachers, they won't kill me will they?"

Skye laughed at the terror on Lincoln's face. She knew that he was slightly scared of May and the thought of her kicking his ass cheered Skye up.

"Let me go and tell them that I'm leaving with you ok? Stay here"

Skye entered Phil's classroom and made her way up to his desk.

May gave her a skeptical look at the way she seemed to creep up to the desk with a pleading look on her face.

"May, Phil you know how amazing I am?" Skye made her eyes really big.

May rolled her eyes but Phil seemed to be buying into Skye's act.

"Well, can I go out with my friend for a couple of hours?" Skye asked. She wasn't sure how strict they would be but she hoped that they would let her.

"Yeah sure, just keep us updated" Phil told the girl but May interrupted.

"Who's this friend?" May asked.

Skye blushed and looked down "Lincoln" she murmured.

Phil's face turned red and he gasped "Your too young for dating"

May on the other hand laughed "Curfew is 8 o'clock, here's some cash and make sure you keep us updated"

"Oh no it's fine I don't need any money" Skye refused but May gave her a look and forced the cash into her hands.

Skye smiled and left, she grabbed hold of Lincolns hand and together they started walking.

* * *

"So, we could go see a movie or go bowling or something" Lincoln said nervously.

Skye gripped his hand tighter "I don't mind. I've never been bowling"

Lincoln gasped dramatically "Well, we will have to change that, right now!"

Skye laughed as he picked up the pace, dragging her along with him.

When they got to the bowling alley Skye was stunned. All of the lights and noises startled her at first but then it became quite beautiful.

Skye cheered when all the pins went tumbling down.

"Looks like I'm a natural" she teased Lincoln. Lincoln frowned, he was losing by a lot but he didn't mind, he loved seeing Skye happy.

Skye had been enjoying herself immensely, bowling was new to her but it was easy to grasp what she was meant to do. She had a talent for picking things up really quickly and this was one of them.

After the final throw Skye ran around chanting "Winner!" before Lincoln could grab her and keep her quite. Skye laughed harder and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

After they had played two games of bowling, they went to have dinner. Lincoln showed Skye to a quaint cafe which, according to him, served the best milkshakes. Skye was just happy to be considered normal. Lincoln was always real about everything but for once there was no worry in his eyes, just joy.

"Earth to Skye" Skye jumped and saw Lincoln grinning at her. He laughed at his obvious attempt at a pun.

Skye just rolled her eyes "Sorry?"

"I said do you think Mr Coulson will let you off your homework now your living with him?"

Skye laughed "No chance. I feel like they will be stricter but that's good, it means they care"

Slowly, Lincoln reached out to take Skye's hand. Skye let him and felt giddy with delight. She didn't have to push anyone away or pretend to be something she wasn't. Lincoln just understood her. His eye's held the same need to belong that she had and for some reason they just connected.

Skye's phone buzzed and she jumped. The screen showed a text from May: 'Remember home by 8, you're having fun right?'

Skye smiled, they really did care. She quickly sent back a text assuring May she was fine before focusing back on Lincoln.

It was 7 o'clock when they left the cafe and Skye felt exhausted. She had her appetite back by now, but her body still wasn't used to walking long distances yet. Lincoln seemed to notice Skye's labored breathing.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Skye assured him, but Lincoln still insisted on calling a cab.

Lincoln told the driver Skye's address and they pulled up 15 minutes later. Lincoln helped Skye out of the cab and Skye rolled her eyes at the theatrics.

"You know, we still have half an hour before I'm meant to be back" Skye said pushing herself closer to Lincoln.

She could feel his breath on her face and they touched noses. Her heart was pounding with nerves and excitement. She had never gotten as close as this to a boy before, apart from Robbie but he was like her brother. The creepy nuns at the orphanage would have frowned upon this and Skye felt herself biting back a laugh.

In an instant Lincolns lips were pressed against hers and they had become an entanglement of passion and desperation.

Skye pulled back first, catching her breath. "What we have, I want to take it slow. I don't want to ruin this"

"You could never ruin anything. But I can do slow" Lincoln grinned, his cheeks red.

After a quick goodbye Skye walked into her house feeling tired but excited. She liked Lincoln a lot and couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow.

Phil and May were sitting in the living room when Skye walked in. They both raised their eyebrows at her obviously flustered appearance but said nothing.

Skye gave May her change and thanked them for letting her go out.

"No need to thank us, did you have fun?" Phil asked.

Skye described her first experience at bowling and everything that happened after – well she left out the kiss.

"Oh Skye, with everything that has happened I forgot to tell you. On Wednesday your class is going on a school trip to the history museum. It ties into some of the books we will be looking at, I will be there if you want to go?" Phil said.

"Yeah, that will be cool" Skye replied "I'm beat though so I'm going to bed, goodnight".

Skye grabbed Arthur and made her way upstairs. After settling into bed she texted her friends asking if they were going on the school trip and then grabbed her laptop.

She sighed. She hadn't hacked anything in a while now and since she had been moving from place to place so often her search for her parents had been temporarily halted. She knew that she had May and Phil now but that didn't mean she didn't want answers. She had always craved to know what had happened to her parents. If they looked like her or actually wanted her. All the kids at the orphanage would hope that their parents were out there somewhere, looking for them but Skye was different. She knew that her parents were out there somewhere. They had to be. All she wanted was a slither of information to help her sleep at night.

* * *

**Ok not my best chapter... I promise the next will have a bit of action... hehehe**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok hopefully this chapter makes up for my absence and rubbish last two chapters! I re watched all of the AOS episodes which helped refresh my mind and be more objective to this story. Also the news that AOS is finishing after season 7 has really upset me! As long at there's peace for all of the characters I will be happy but it sucks that after next year we won't see the cast together on screen or at comic cons again! Anway I hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Skye was typing furiously, her fingers flying over the keys in quick succession. It was Tuesday afternoon and Skye had just come home from a pretty normal day at school. Raina had left her alone and she had spent the day having fun with her friends.

Presently, Arthur was curled up in her lap whilst she searched through several back channels for information on her parents. However, she still found nothing.

Skye quickly slammed her laptop shut as May came into the room. May raised her eyebrow at the slightly guilty look on Skye's face but decided to let it slide.

"How's everything going?" May asked.

"Fine. Actually, can I um ask you something?" Skye looked nervous and May carefully sat down on the edge of her bed, silently encouraging her to continue.

"Well, I have so many clothes and things now so I was wondering if we can donate some of my old stuff to St Agnes?" Skye had been wanting to ask them for a while now but had only just built up the courage. She didn't know how they felt about her wanting to give away the stuff they had bought for her. In the back of her mind Skye was also hoping to see Natasha.

"Of course, that's a great idea. If you're sure, then that's very generous of you" May and Skye shared a smile. "We can go tomorrow after your school trip if you want?"

"Yeah that would be great, thanks May"

After May left, Skye got to work straight away, packing things that she could spare into some bags and set them aside. She had lots of new stuff and could spare some for people who grew up like her. Foster kids needed to stick together.

Laying in bed that night, Skye's mind was racing. She couldn't sleep. She was excited for her school trip and the possibility of seeing Natasha again. Finally, Skye fell into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Skye jumped awake at the sound of her alarm. She groaned and cuddled Arthur tightly before getting up and dressed. When she went downstairs Phil had made breakfast and was talking to May at the table.

They greeted her and she sat down and grabbed some fruit and toast before eating.

Phil was clearly excited "There is going to be so much to see. Have you ever been there before Skye?"

Skye shook her head and Phil gasped "I can't wait for you to see all of the exhibitions. There's even one on Captain America and how he became the legend that he is! I heard that the costume in there is the exact one he wore during the war."

Skye laughed as May dramatically yawned. "Are you coming May?" Skye asked.

"No, I'll be teaching all day but have fun for me".

As soon as they got to school Phil led Skye to the main hall where her class were meant to be meeting. There were only 30 of them going and Skye was pleased that there would be less of an opportunity to get lost. She was slightly nervous about going out to a place where she hadn't been before but with Phil there she thought she would be ok.

When Lincoln arrived Skye hugged him and she saw Phil give Lincoln a stern look and he quickly pulled away. Skye, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at Phil and led Lincoln away from him to where Jemma and Fitz were watching them with raised eyebrows.

"So are you two a thing now?" Fitz asked.

Lincoln and Skye shared a look. They were together now but announcing it made Skye uneasy. Lincoln slowly nodded before Mr C interrupted the class and gave them a quick brief before heading out to the coach.

Skye sat next to Jemma on the coach and she explained about all of the amazing things that were at the museum. Skye was just happy to be out of school for the day.

When they arrived Skye became aware of Raina following her closely. Skye grabbed Lincolns hand to make her feel safer as they entered the atrium together.

The massive hall with several lights and noises were slightly overwhelming but Skye remembered to focus on her breathing. She could do this. It wasn't like Garrett would be lurking around every corner.

Mr C quickly took the register before explaining that the class were free to roam around for a couple of hours before meeting up for lunch in the picnic area. The class all nodded and Skye found herself being dragged by Jemma to a nearby exhibition.

Fitz and Jemma were having an extremely animated debate about some point in American history when Skye zoned out. They had been looking around for ages and Skye was bored. Lincoln had gone to the toilet so Skye wandered off to the other side of the little room, absentmindedly looking at displays.

Slowly, Skye became aware that she was now in a different room. Frantically, she looked around and realized with a panic that she didn't know where she was. She couldn't see any of her friends and she clenched her fists, trying to prevent a panic attack.

Without thinking, Skye took off running through rooms and corridors before she stopped and berated herself for getting even more lost. Skye sighed, of course this happened to her. She had to be cursed.

Skye's focus was suddenly drawn to the corner where she saw Raina talking to a man with longish dark hair. He was wearing a drab suit and they seemed to be arguing. Curiosity getting the better of her, Skye slowly crept closer to where Raina was and listened.

"I know, and I'm working on it! Don't lose your head Cal, Ward assured me the plan will work, You can't go and see her yet" Skye heard Raina whispering.

Skye's heart was pounding, who was this man and how the hell did he know Ward? Skye felt her phone vibrate and she looked down to see several missed texts from her friends and to her dismay Phil. It was 1 o'clock and they were meant to meet for lunch 30 minutes ago, obviously they would be panicking.

Before Skye could text back to say she was fine she felt her phone being ripped out from her hands.

"Spying on me were we?" Raina hissed.

Skye took a step back shocked before regaining composure and staring Raina straight in the eyes.

"It's a free country" Skye replied coolly.

"That it is" Raina said before dropping Skye's phone with a loud smash.

Skye felt tears pricking at her eyes as she saw her screen shattered on the ground. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was going to step in when she saw, to her dismay that the room was now empty.

Skye's upset was replaced with anger "What is wrong with you! What have I ever done to you to make you this nasty?" Skye yelled.

Raina however, didn't even flinch. "Oh Skye, one day you will realize that there are forces out there, stronger than either of us that have the power to influence what we do. We aren't so different, you and I. I too lost my family at a young age but unlike you, I had to beg and steal just to get a scrap of food. That's until Grant Ward's father saved me. He wanted a pet project and I wanted a rich lifestyle so we both benefited. And then Grant tells me about this little girl who has decided she can do what she want. Ignore the so called pecking order. You got him kicked out of school but what we have planned will make you want to kill yourself"

Skye's mind was racing, it was all connected everything. She knew the Wards were rich, so were the Garretts and if Raina was close with the Wards that meant they all hated her. But why did she matter so much to them? Surely she was just an orphan?

"But I don't get it. I'm just a foster kid"

To Skye's surprise Raina laughed "Believe me Skye, there are things that you don't know. You are not just a foster kid"

Skye could only stare. She had a feeling that Raina knew something about her and maybe it was connected to this man she saw her with. But before she could ask Raina she was gone and Skye was alone. Slowly, she picked up her cracked phone and pocketed it. She wondered if Phil and May would be mad. She knew phones weren't cheap.

Sighing, Skye started to make her way down to the ground floor. She was scared of Phil's reaction and felt guilty about making her friends worry. She pushed Raina's threat out of her mind for now.

* * *

Phil was manic. He had lost Skye. When he had gotten to the picnic area at 12:30 he had done a quick register and tried not to scream when he saw that Skye wasn't there. Raina was missing too so he had hoped that they had somehow forgotten the time together. After grilling Skye's friends his worry grew even deeper. They were just as anxious as they explained that one minute Skye was there and the next she was gone.

Phil took deep breaths to try and calm his panic. After 10 minutes and 5 missed calls later, he decided to notify the security team about his two absent pupils. At this point, everybody was eating their lunches, well apart from Lincoln, Jemma and Fitz who were frantically trying to contact Skye.

After 20 more minutes of pacing Raina turned up.

"Sorry I'm late Sir. I was up on the top floor when I saw Skye talking to a strange man. They were arguing and he looked extremely shady. I don't know if he was a drug dealer or something but they were exchanging this package. When I questioned Skye she got really defensive and ran off. I didn't want her to be alone so I went to follow her before I lost where she went. That's when I came down here to tell you" Raina told him in her sweet innocent voice.

Phil was torn. He had no reason not to trust Raina but the thought of Skye running off like that scared him. He knew she had a difficult past and after everything she had been through it was probably easy to get into dangerous territories such as the drug world. However, he wouldn't believe Raina until he saw Skye. He would talk to her privately and find out the truth. Phil didn't know if he was more worried or disappointed.

After checking in with the security guards again, Phil saw a small brown-haired girl walking up to the group with her head down. Phil let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and refrained himself from running and hugging the girl.

"I am so glad your safe. What the hell were you thinking! You had us all worried, where have you been!" Coulson reprimanded.

Skye tore her gaze from the floor and looked Phil in the eyes. "I'm so so sorry. I got lost and then…" Skye trailed off. She couldn't explain to him about what happened with Raina. "And then I tried phoning you, but some person knocked me over and…. I'm sorry Phil" Skye was crying by this point and carefully, Phil moved Skye away from her curious peers.

Away from her classmates, Skye took out the phone and showed it to Phil.

Phil raised his eyebrows in shock, before enveloping Skye in a hug. He smiled when he felt her hug him back. Of course, she would be worried about his reaction. "Skye, It's ok we can get it fixed. It was an accident and accidents happen" He told her softly.

Skye seemed to physically relax "Are you sure?" she questioned.

Phil nodded. He decided to trust Skye and ignore Raina's story, at least for now. He would have to keep a closer eye on Skye in the meantime.

"Yes, now you had better go an eat some lunch. Next time you need to be more responsible and stay with your friends ok?"

Skye nodded and she went to re join her friends. They were all happy to see her and they explained how they had looked for her. Skye felt comforted by the fact that her friends cared, and she quietly explained what had happened with Raina, leaving out the parts about Ward and herself.

"Wait, she broke your phone?" Lincoln fumed.

"Yeah but promise me you won't do anything ok? She's had it out for me since day one. I don't want Mr C to worry. I can handle it."

"No, we can handle it. We won't tell if you don't want us to but just be careful Skye. Also, her story about you makes sense now"

Skye listened as Jemma told her about Raina's explanation for being late. "On drugs! What the hell. Honestly, I am going to kill her" Skye ranted.

Lincoln hugged her to try to calm Skye down. Skye relaxed in his arms and smiled "It's ok Mr C didn't believe her anyway. I'll get her back"

The rest of the trip ran smoothly, and Skye found herself enjoying the experience. She sat next to Lincoln on the coach back and then met May to travel home.

Once they got home Skye grabbed her bags and they drove to the Orphanage. Skye was nervous about going back there but she knew it was only for a visit. This time it wasn't permanent.

May grabbed Skye's hand as they walked up the path to the massive double doors. Phil knocked and Sister Jones answered. She looked shocked to see that Skye was back. "Mary? What did you do this time?"

May raised her eyebrows and stood defensively in front of Skye. "Skye, is here to donate some of the things and for the record we love having her as part of our family"

Skye smiled, she loved it when May defended her. After showing them inside, Skye gave her bags to Sister Jones. Looking at the nuns now, they weren't as scary as they were when she was a kid. She saw some other kids watching her and eyeing her cast, but Skye just waved at them.

"Um, Sister is Natasha here?" Skye asked.

Skye ignored the way May and Phil both looked at her confused and focused on the nun. "Oh Natasha? The red head? No, she got fostered a couple days ago"

Skye felt her heart sink. She had really wanted to see Natasha and make sure that she was ok. She had never got to say an actual goodbye. "Who fostered her? Were they nice?" Skye asked.

Sister Jones considered the question "I think it was some senators. The Wards maybe? They seemed very interested in Natasha. They have three boys already and wanted a girl."

Skye tried hard not to throw up. Grant Ward was with Natasha now? That thought made her sick. He had threatened Natasha to control Skye, she was too scared to find out what her use was now. Raina's threat popped up into Skye's mind. They were planning something and she would bet her life that it involved Natasha.

Skye knew she had to find out where they lived and the only way she could do that was through Raina. Skye found a plan forming in her mind and she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

On the way home they stopped off at the shop to get Skye's phone fixed. Skye thanked them profoundly until May told her to shut up. When they got home, Phil made dinner and together they sat down to eat.

"Skye, who's Natasha?" May asked.

"We were in some fosters together and at the Orphanage. She was like my little sister" Skye felt tears pricking at her eyes and she forcefully swallowed her emotions.

"And the Wards? Was that Grant Wards family?" May continued carefully.

Skye knew that she should tell them about everything that had happened. Skye had already told them what had happened leading up to the fire and what had happened at the Garretts so she knew they would have put two and two together and realized that Natasha may be in danger. But Skye wanted to sort it out herself. She didn't need May and Phil cuddling her.

Skye stood up and left to go to her room, ignoring May's question. May looked a Phil who mirrored her worry. Whilst Skye was upstairs, Phil filled May in on what happened at the museum. He was worried about Skye and whilst he knew she would not run off for no reason, he was concerned about the man Raina spoke about.

"It could be kids being kids Phil" May reasoned, "Give Skye some space and we will just have to play it by ear"

Phil stood up and hugged May "Yeah this parenting thing is challenging but no one will ever mess with our daughter whilst we're around"

May smirked "Never"


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all of your support! This is a heavy chapter but is needed. Everything is about to get a bit crazy... Please let me know what you think and if you have anything you want to see in future chapters then please let me know!**

* * *

When Skye came down for breakfast, May and Phil were unnerved at how distant she seemed to be. Apart from casual conversation Skye was mostly quite. May wouldn't describe it as shy, the quite was more intense and focused like Skye was deep in thought.

After taking her medication Skye said goodbye to Arthur and the family were out the door and in the car.

"Skye, what lessons do you have today?" May asked her.

"Um… cooking, RE, Biology, Spanish and then Math"

"Ok well have a good day and remember to meet at Phil's classroom after school"

Skye nodded and said goodbye before heading to cooking. She had a plan clear in her mind but she couldn't put it into motion until break. Until then she had to remain calm and not rise to Raina's taunts.

However, that would prove harder than she thought. In cooking Raina wasn't alone, a tall girl with reddish brown hair was with her. Skye tried to remember her name, it was weird. Aida she remembered. Skye hadn't really spoken to Aida but she seemed unstable… in English she cried when a character died and it took Mr C five minutes to calm her down and explain it's only fiction.

Skye sighed, great they were becoming a villainous gang.

When Skye moved over to her work station Raina gave her a sarcastic wave and Skye bit her tongue to avoid retorting. She had to control her emotions.

"Hey Skye, we are working in pairs today so want to work together? I can do the cutting and things" Jemma said gesturing to Skye's cast. Skye nodded and together they got to work following the instructions.

They weren't making anything fancy just simple cupcakes. Skye decided to make plain chocolate whilst Jemma attempted red velvet. After they were finished Skye put them into a little box to give to May and Phil later. 'They could be a thank you gift for fixing my phone' Skye thought.

Jemma's looked highly professional and Skye was annoyed how everything came so easily to her.

"Yours looks amazing Jemma" Skye said.

Jemma beamed with pride "Thanks, so does yours"

It was an extremely hot day, the sun shining down on the dried grass. Kids were clawing for shade and walking around in vest tops and shorts. At break time Skye, Lincoln, Jemma and Fitz all decided to go outside and sit on the field under a tree. Skye was lying on the grass debating when to go and put her plan in motion when she felt someone kick her leg.

Skye opened her eyes and saw Raina looking down at her with Aida standing next to her. Immediately Lincoln was on his feet ready to punch her but Skye stopped him.

"Raina so nice to see you" Skye smiled sarcastically "It just so happens that I need to talk to you"

Skye grabbed Raina by the arm and led her away from her friends to talk in private. Lincoln went to follow but Skye stopped him with a look.

"I know Grant has Natasha. So you are going to tell me where the hell she is now."

Raina laughed "I would love too but I'm afraid I don't know. I can call Grant and ask him now if you want"

Skye knew she should say no. Walk away and tell someone but she found herself saying "yes" before she could stop herself.

Skye waited anxiously for him to pick up and jumped when she heard Wards gravely tone answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Grant it's me Raina. Skye here wants to know where Natasha is"

Skye heard Ward chuckling "Does she now. Well Skye, since hurting you had no effect, I've come to realize that in order to torture you I need to take away everything you love one by one. I have Natasha, don't worry she's still alive… for now."

"What do you want Ward? If you want me then come and get me, don't bring Natasha into this"

"I did want you, but now what I want is closure. Don't worry I will be in touch soon."

Before Skye could respond the phone call beeped to a close. Anger, pain and desperation flashed through Skye and she grabbed Raina by the collar and pulled her close.

"Tell me where Natasha is now!" Skye yelled in her face.

"No" Raina answered.

Before Skye could think she pulled back her good hand and punched Raina hard in the face.

Raina gasped and staggered backwards, blood pouring from her nose. In an instant Aida was there and she grabbed Skye pushing her to the floor.

Quickly Skye stood up and sprinted towards Aida, she kicked Aida hard in the stomach and she doubled over.

By now several students had gathered and were watching the fight. Some were yelling and others were cheering.

Skye tuned them all out and focused on Raina. Skye ran up to her and knocked her to the floor. Then she pinned Raina to the floor.

"Tell me now!"

"You weren't this spunky when Garrett had you locked in his cupboard screaming to be let out. Or when Ward set you on fire. I know everything about you, how you've searched for your parents your whole life. Soon you will realize everything is connected and there is so much more you don't know. Like about your father." Raina sneered.

Skye felt as though she had just been punched. Her father? Raina knew her father? How did she know everything about her life and what did she mean.

All of Skye's emotions suddenly burst out and she screamed with rage as she punched Raina in the face, again and again and again. Her knuckles were raw and bleeding but she grit her teeth and kept punching. Left cheek, right cheek, nose, jaw. Again and again and again. She wasn't aware that tears were running freely down her cheeks. She wasn't aware of Lincolns screams for her to stop. She wasn't aware of Raina's ragged breathing as she lost consciousness. All she cared about was how she wanted revenge, wanted someone else to suffer.

* * *

During break May met Phil in the staff room. She was worried about Skye and friend Natasha.

"There's something that Skye's keeping from us" May said.

"I know, but what are we meant to do? We can't push her. Maybe we can talk about it tonight with Bobbi and Andrew?" Phil suggested.

"Fine but I'm going to do some more digging into the Wards. If Grant is as bad as Skye said then this Natasha isn't safe. I'm going to contact my old FBI team."

"Ok, keep me updated" Phil replied.

Just then Maria Hill and Nick Fury entered the staff room.

"Hey guys, how's your new little one I've been hearing so much about?" Maria asked.

May let out a laugh "She's not little, she's a teenager and she's fantastic. It's like having a mini me roaming around the house"

"So a nightmare really" Phil chipped in.

Maria laughed "Yeah I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Skye yet. Fury has piled me with paper work so I've mostly been in my office but hopefully I will meet her soon"

"Yeah we defiantly need to get the old crew back together. Bobbi and Andrew are Skye's doctors now" Phil said.

"Really? Small world" Maria replied.

"Skye is settling in after what happened right?" Fury asked May.

May nodded "Slowly but surely"

Suddenly, all of the teachers jumped as they heard yelling in the corridor.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Fury demanded as he started walking to the door.

Before he could get to the door another teacher hurried in and looked at Fury, Maria, Phil and May together. "I'm sorry Sir but there has been a fight in the playground. It caused quite a scene. One girl is severely hurt, we've sent for an ambulance and the nurse is with her. The other girl is being treated as well, but she's only suffered some scrapes and bruises. The perpetrator is being brought to your office now. We had to forcibly restrain her and she's still kicking and screaming."

Fury sucked in a breath "Ok I will be right there. Maria can you go and aid the team outside and make sure everyone gets back to their classes?"

Maria nodded and hurried off.

"Who was involved?" May interrupted.

The teacher looked at May "I don't know her name, a small girl with brown hair and a cast on her arm"

May gasped and looked at Phil "Skye? Is she hurt?"

"No she was the one that caused it"

May and Phil both stood there in shock. Skye had attacked another girl? She pushed back disappointment and worry until she heard the full story. She had to. May grabbed Phil and together they hurried to Fury's office with Fury following.

"Mel, Phil wait!" Fury demanded.

May and Phil both stopped and turned to Fury "Let me deal with this first. You're her foster parents, she needs a teacher right now and I must enforce punishment. I'm going to talk to some witnesses first and get the full story before talking to Skye, let her calm down a bit. I will let you know what happens."

May and Phil both hesitated before nodding. They both sat down on the chairs outside the office and waited.

Fury walked into the office and May grabbed Phil's hand.

"You know we are going to have to punish her for this. No matter what she can't hurt someone like that" May said.

Phil sighed "I know. I just can't believe that our fun loving Skye would do something like this. There has to be an explanation"

20 minutes later May gasped as she saw ambulance crew wheeling Raina out of the school. Raina's face was black and blue and covered in blood. She was lying unconscious with an oxygen mask on.

Phil shared a look with May. "Oh my god Mel".

All May could do was hug Phil close and pray that there was a reason for this much pain.

* * *

Skye was sitting on the floor in the corner of Fury's office. How she got there was a bit fuzzy. She remembered screaming as she was punching Raina and then she became aware of someone grabbing her from behind and lifting her up. They restrained her and dragged her here kicking and screaming. But the way all of those kids were looking at her, like she was a monster. Maybe she was.

Skye groaned and rubbed her head, when she pulled her hand back, she saw it was covered in blood but she felt nothing. No pain.

Skye tried to shift through her thoughts. Grant had Natasha. Natasha was in danger. It was all Skye's fault.

Raina knew everything about her. She knew Skye's father. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Skye couldn't think. Thinking was too much. She had hurt Raina. She had lost control. Did that make her a bad person? She had just wanted her to stop talking.

Skye jumped as the door opened and Fury walked in. He looked stern and Skye felt fear creeping up in her stomach.

Slowly, Fury sat down behind his desk. He looked to where Skye was sitting in the corner of the room, knees pulled up to her chest and a mixture of blood and tears on her face. He had seen what had happened on the school's CCTV, now he just needed to hear Skye's side of the story and know what was said.

Fury sighed "Come sit down please Skye"

Skye stood up and crossed her arms "no"

Fury raised his eyebrow "no?"

"You heard me. I said no! Leave me alone!" Skye yelled.

Again, Fury sighed and spoke in a low calm voice "Come sit down please Skye"

This time Skye gave no indication that she had heard him. She simply stared at the wall.

About 5 minutes of silence later Skye reluctantly sat down in the chair opposite Fury. She bit her lip and looked down.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I know. But you need to tell me what happened" Fury replied.

She couldn't. If she told then Natasha would get hurt. She had to fix this by herself.

"I beat up Raina and Aida" Skye said in a monotone voice. She deserved to be punished. It was because of her that Natasha was in danger.

"Why?" Fury questioned.

"Because I'm a bad person" Skye replied. Maybe Garrett was right and she deserved to be beaten. She always lied and stole and she had done bad things in the past. This was probably karma. Once May and Phil found out she would be sent back anyway.

"Skye look at me. I don't believe that you are a bad person. I just need to know what Raina said to you before you reacted. I saw she had her phone out but what were you saying?"

"Nothing"

Fury sighed. Skye wasn't in the right frame of mind to be talking to him right now. He would wait and hold a formal meeting Monday.

"Ok, I'm going to call May and Phil in now to talk about the next steps"

Fury exited and May and Phil stood up immediately.

"Look, right now Skye won't tell me anything. She's holding back and is too emotional right now. Please come in and take a seat"

May and Phil came in and sat either side of Skye. Skye refused to look at either of them.

Fury cleared his throat "Skye, what you did today was unacceptable. Raina is in hospital because of what happened, and many students are traumatized and don't feel safe. As a school we cannot tolerate this behavior, so I have made the decision to suspend you. We will have a meeting Monday to discuss further details."

Fury looked to May and Phil "If you both want to go home now, then I can arrange a cover but you both will need to be in school tomorrow"

May and Phil nodded and thanked Fury. "Come on Skye, we can talk about this when we get home" May said sternly.

Skye stood up and followed them out of the school and into the car.

The car ride home was silent and felt long. Skye was too busy thinking about Natasha whilst May and Phil were thinking about punishments. They had agreed that they would have a lengthy conversation when they got home and then give a suitable punishment. They were used to discipline being teachers, but when it came to Skye they were both out of their comfort zones.

When they got in May turned to Skye "Go and get cleaned up and then come into the living room" she ordered.

May didn't yell but Skye heard the disappointment and finality in her tone. She knew she should do what she said.

Skye took a long shower, relishing the searing pain in her knuckles brought on by the hot water. She should suffer.

After the shower, she got changed and went downstairs. May and Phil were sitting on the couch so Skye took a seat on the armchair.

May cleared her throat "Are you hurt?" she asked.

Skye masked her surprise. She thought that they would be sending her back straight away. The fact that they were concerned made Skye feel guilty.

Skye shook her head "My arms a bit sore, and my knuckles are cut but I think that's the worst of it".

May gently took Skye's hand in hers and assessed her knuckles. Satisfied that they would heal on their own she sat back and looked at Skye.

Phil was the next to speak "Tell us what happened"

Skye sighed "I beat up Raina"

Phil gave her a piercing look "why?"

Skye looked down "No reason" she mumbled.

"I know your lying" May spoke up.

"I can't tell you what happened" Skye said.

"Why? Are you being threatened? Skye you need to talk to us, we are your parents" Phil said.

Skye's heart fluttered at the word parents. She didn't deserve parents, Natasha did.

"No, you're not my parents! Stop acting so nice and just send me back already!" Skye yelled.

May and Phil tried to keep straight faces. They knew Skye didn't mean it but it still hurt.

May stood up "Skye do not yell. We want to be your parents but if you don't want us to be then that's fine. We are not acting, we both care about you and we will never send you back, you hear me? Now you need to stop lying and tell us the truth"

Skye stood up too "Leave me alone!" she yelled and ran up to her room.

May sighed as she heard Skye's bedroom door slam "Let her cool off and then we will have to punish her. Shall we ground her for a week? And no laptop for 3 days?"

"That sounds fair. We can tell her just before dinner" Phil replied.

They were both frustrated that Skye would not confide in them and disappointed in her choice of violence. However, above all they were worried.

"What about her hospital appointment?" May asked.

Phil sighed "We will have to make her go, we can talk all of this through with Bobbi and Andrew"

May hugged Phil "She's still learning. Everything will turn out fine"

"Yeah but it feels like for every step forward we go two steps back"


	27. Chapter 27

After slamming her bedroom door shut Skye got to work. She grabbed her laptop and went onto Wards Facebook page to track his recent posts. Once she had an address, she put some things into her backpack and tried to forget what happened the last time she had done something like this.

'This time if I die then I deserve it' Skye thought.

After making sure Arthur was ok, Skye opened her bedroom window and climbed out. It was 2 o'clock so she knew that Natasha would be home in about an hour or two. Skye would wait outside their house until Natasha came home. Then she would improvise.

Skye jumped onto the shed roof and then jumped down onto the ground. She had always been good at sneaking out, she just hoped that May and Phil would understand that she had to put things right. This was all her fault.

Making her way to Wards house Skye's heart was thumping fast. She tried to breathe and ignore the pain in her chest at the thought of May and Phil finding her gone. They hadn't sent her back yet but they were definitely going to after this. Skye badly wanted them to love her but she knew that she needed to clean up everything first. There was a connection between her, Phil and May that she couldn't explain but if she could find her father then maybe she wouldn't need them anymore, she would have her own biological family.

Skye shut these thoughts down, it was far too complicated. At the moment she needed to get to Natasha. Skye felt her phone vibrate and she looked to see messages from Lincoln, Jemma and Fitz asking if she was ok and what had happened. Skye ignored them and turned off her phone.

Skye approached Ward's house quietly. It was massive and secluded from the neighborhood. There was a big lake out back and Skye wondered if she had misread Ward. What if his parents were nice and genuinely wanted a little girl?

Skye hid behind some shrubs and waited. After about 30 minutes she saw Grant and a smaller version of him walking up to the house. Holding onto Grants hand was a little girl with red hair.

"Natasha" Skye breathed.

From Skye's spot behind the shrubs she could see that Natasha looked fine. She was wearing a pretty white dress and was skipping happily beside Grant and went inside the house.

Skye moved around to the back of the house by the lake in hopes of seeing Natasha again. She waited for another 30 minutes and her heart lept as she saw Natasha running from the house and to the lake.

Carefully, staying out of site from the house, Skye crept nearer to Natasha.

"Natasha!" Skye whispered.

Natasha jumped and whipped around facing Skye.

"Skye!" Natasha yelled running into Skye's open arms.

Skye pulled Natasha close and hugged her tightly. She felt tears pricking in her eyes "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you but they made me. Are you alright? Have they hurt you?"

Natasha cupped Skye's face and wiped away a stray tear "I'm ok. I was upset when you left. All my friends were gone but then they sent me here. Thomas is nice, he plays with me sometimes and Grant says he knows you."

Skye sucked in a breath "Yeah he does, look Natasha you aren't safe with Grant. He's not very nice"

"Yeah he's a liar. He told me that you are nasty but I know your not. I wanna stay with you"

"I want that too Tash but I wouldn't know where to take you" Skye bit her lip. She hadn't planned this far ahead. She could grab Natasha and run but she wouldn't know where to go. She was only fourteen, she didn't know if she could be a mom to Natasha.

"Please Skye, I love you let's go. Don't leave me again" Natasha was sobbing and Skye cried too. She thought she was rescuing Natasha but she had just made everything worse.

* * *

At 4 o'clock May decided to go and check on Skye. She needed to go to her hospital appointment. Taking a deep breath May knocked on the door of Skye's bedroom. After no answer May said that she was coming in and pushed the door open.

To her horror she saw that the room was empty. May rushed in and saw a small red box and a note on Skye's bed. In the box were cupcakes and with shaking hands May picked up the note and read:

'I have to put things right, I'm sorry

Skye'

"Phil!" May screamed and Phil came racing up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"She's gone" May sobbed.

Phil had never seen May lose control before and his heart broke at the sight. Phil tried to control his own panic as he quickly phoned the police. After giving Skye's description he phoned Hunter.

Hunter, Bobbi's husband, was a policeman and used to work with May.

"Hey mate whats up?" Hunter said.

"Hunter, Skye's gone, she's ran away, I don't know where to but she said she had to put things right. Let Bobbi and Andrew know and grab everyone you can to start searching. Please." Phil begged.

"Of course sir, don't worry we'll find her" Hunter said before ending the call.

When Phil turned back around he saw May with a fire in her eyes "You call Skye's cell, Fury and Skye's friends whilst I check her laptop" May ordered.

Both Phil and May were worried but they knew they would find her. They had to.

* * *

Skye jumped as she heard a noise behind her. Suddenly, she was pulled backwards and she heard Natasha screaming.

Skye looked up to see Ward standing holding Natasha and glaring down at her.

"I wondered when you would turn up. I heard what you did to Raina, maybe I misjudged you, you aren't as weak as I thought" Ward spat on the ground next to Skye who slowly stood up.

"Let Natasha go. You want me then come and get me" Skye said coolly despite her rising panic.

Ward laughed "Do you know what Skye? I've seen what people have been posting about you on social media. That 'fight' you got into today was filmed and now everyone has seen it. People finally see you for the monster that you truly are. All you are is a pathetic foster kid. No one will ever like you"

"I don't understand why your doing this. Is it because I rejected you? Because then you need to grow up Ward!"

"I always get what I want Skye"

In one fast motion Ward dropped Natasha and moved over to Skye. He grabbed her by the collar and kissed her roughly. Skye gagged and tried to pull away but he squeezed her broken arm and she let out a yelp of pain.

"That was a goodbye kiss. Just in case I never see you again after this. Come Natasha we are going to play a game." Ward let go of Skye and picked Natasha up again. Natasha was screaming and kicking but Ward seemed not to notice.

"It's going to be ok Natasha, everything will be fine" Skye told her, her voice shaking slightly.

Skye stumbled after Ward as he led her away from the house and into the woods. He stopped just before a well.

Skye felt her breathing pick up as she saw the well. However, before Skye could run over to him Ward had thrown Natasha over the stone wall.

Skye screamed, sprinting to the edge as she heard a splash. The well was deep, but she could still see Natasha flailing about desperately and hear the agonising screaming and choking.

"She can't swim get her out!" Skye cried.

Ward, however, stood there calmly, arms crossed and a smirk playing on his lips.

Skye pushed Ward in the chest but he still refused to move.

Skye closed her eyes, her mind praying that this was just a horrible joke but when she opened them again Ward was still there.

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening' Skye chanted in her mind.

Suddenly, Skye snapped into focus. She had to stop panicking and do something.

Blocking out Natasha's screams, Skye ran around in search for something, anything to save Natasha. She sighed in relief when she saw a rope and quickly picked it up and threw one end in the well.

"Natasha, grab the rope!" Skye yelled.

No answer.

"Natasha!" Skye screamed.

No answer.

Skye looked down into the well and saw nothing but darkness. Without thinking she jumped.

The freezing water engulfed her like a fly trap and Skye gasped air into her burning lungs. Skye wasn't a good swimmer but she had to save Natasha.

Skye dove, her arms and legs scrapped the sides of the well as she dived deeper and deeper. Eventually her hand combed through something soft and Skye grabbed the source of it. Squeezing tightly, Skye rose with Natasha in her arms.

Everything was a struggle. Skye was trying to keep Natasha above water but couldn't sustain it, her own head slopping in and out, barely breaking the surface. Skye chocked as she felt water hitting her in the face. She coughed and screamed and begged for help but the dim view of the sky above was slowly fading into blackness…

* * *

Whilst searching through Skye's laptop May found an open web page with directions to an address. Trying not to get her hopes up, May notified Hunter and the police and grabbed Phil hurrying him into the car.

May drove furiously, thoughts of Skye hurt or dead crossed her mind but she knew that she was probably being over protective.

"Somethings wrong Phil, I know it" May whispered.

Her knuckles were white from holding the steering wheel too tight but Phil couldn't say anything to stop her from worrying, he felt exactly the same.

When they pulled up at the house they saw that the police were already there and had started to tape off the area. That meant it was an active crime scene. May and Phil shared a look of terror before jumping out of the car.

May and Phil sprinted up to the tape when Hunter stopped them "I need to talk to you before, before you go in".

Hunters tone was grave and both May and Phil paused prepared for the worst.

"Skye's ok but…" Hunter took a deep breath "well come through and see for yourself"

May and Phil both breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Skye was physically ok but their hearts felt like they were about to explode. Something bad had happened.

Hunter led May and Phil around the house and into the woods. The sight that met them shattered their hearts.

* * *

When Skye woke up she was lying on the grass with paramedics surrounding her. She started hacking up water and gasped for air ignoring the pain in her lungs. She was shaking uncontrollably and soaking wet, a small towel draped around her shoulders.

Immediately Skye looked around for any signs of Natasha when her eyes landed on the red head lying unconscious on the grass with other paramedics surrounding her.

Ignoring the protests of the people around her and Skye's fuzzy head, she heaved herself up crawled over to Natasha.

"Natasha!" Skye choked.

Everything was moving in slow motion. Everyone's mouths were moving trying to hold her back but Skye couldn't focus on anything but Natasha.

"Natasha?" Skye put her arms around the girl and hoisted her head onto her lap.

"Natasha?" the name came out as a choked sob.

Skye was shaking her but Natasha wasn't waking up. Why wasn't she waking up?

"Help! Someone get help! She's not breathing! Natasha, Natasha please wake up. Come back, you have to come back. Natasha please"

Skye looked up at the people surrounding her trying to comfort her but she pushed all of the arms away "Why aren't you helping her!" Skye screamed.

"Skye, Natasha's gone"

Skye looked up to see May and Phil crouching opposite her. She hadn't even realized that they were there.

May's eyes looked swollen and Phil's mouth wasn't turned up in his usual smile.

"No, no she's not. Natasha come on wake up! Please wake up!" Skye shook Natasha hard whilst she sobbed.

"Natasha please. Phil, May please do something, bring her back, you have to… Have to bring her back! Help me… please…" Skye sobbed as she buried her head into Natasha's chest.

"I love you Natasha" She cried.

"Skye, it's time to go" Phil whispered, placing his hand on her back but Skye shook her head.

"No" Skye was clinging to Natasha like a lifeline whilst sobbing "I love you, please don't leave me. I'm so so sorry this is all my fault" Skye gasped.

"Can someone get the girl out? She needs to get checked and interviewed. This is an active crime scene now" a man said in the background.

"Skye come on" May said gently but Skye still refused to move, sobbing hysterically.

Phil bit back a tear of his own and gently picked Skye up into his arms and cradled her like a baby. Skye was too weak to fight it so she rested her head on his shoulder and silently sobbed.

* * *

**I'm sorry. This was one of my favorite and hardest chapters to write... Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for all of the support guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry if I made you cry last chapter but life is full of ups and downs and I needed to do it to add more depth to Skye's character! Thank you for your comments I love that you are emotionally invested in these characters like I am. Please continue to let me know what you think! Your comments inspire me to write more and more!**

* * *

After being checked over by one of the paramedics the police said that they could take Skye home and would be in contact soon. They had arrested Grant Ward on suspicion of murder but they would need Skye to make a formal statement when she was feeling better.

Phil carried Skye, still soaking wet, to the car and when Skye made no move to put on her seat-belt, buckled her in. Skye seemed to be numb and staring into space, so Phil closed the door for her too.

All anger and thoughts of punishment from Skye's actions this morning seemed to have disintegrated. May and Coulson were purely worried and scared for Skye. She had been through so much already and this seemed like a cruel joke.

May helped Skye into the house and when Skye refused to let go of May's hand, May led her upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Skye, your drenched you need to have a shower and dry off. Or I could run you a bath?" May asked softly.

Skye looked at the bath and her eyes went wide. Flashes of the well and Natasha's dead, grey body flickered through her mind and she involuntarily flinched away.

May berated herself, of course Skye wouldn't want a bath. She had enough PTSD training to know that was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry, how about you get undressed and dried and get changed into your pj's?" May asked but Skye just stood there emotionless.

May was worried. She had seen Skye breakdown before but never this bad.

"Skye?" Still nothing.

May took a slow breath out and helped Skye take off her wet clothing and dry her cast. After Skye was dressed in clean PJ's May brought her downstairs and into the living room.

Skye sat down on the couch and May threw a blanket over her. Arthur immediately jumped up and snuggled into Skye who automatically wrapped her arms around him. May and Phil both sat down either side of Skye.

May gave Phil a poignant look and he cleared his throat "Skye, I'm sorry about Natasha"

To his surprise, Skye threw herself into him and hugged him tightly. Phil wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed the top of her head, his heart exploding with love.

"It was my fault" Skye whispered.

"Don't ever think that. It was not your fault Skye. The fault is purely Grant Wards ok?" May said running a hand through Skye's hair.

Skye sighed "I'm sorry about today too. I put you through hell."

Phil laughed softly "I think that's kind of the job description"

Skye rolled her eyes "Raina had been making comments to me. Yesterday at the museum she admitted that she was close to Grant and was scheming with him. She's the one who broke my phone and made me late. Then after I found out that Ward had Natasha I just snapped. I found Raina and she… she knew stuff about me, about my time with Garrett and everything. She triggered me. She also phoned Grant up and he taunted me threatening to… to kill N… her" Skye faltered "I wanted to know where… they were but Raina just kept taunting me so I snapped. Now everyone in the whole school thinks I'm a monster and maybe I am… Ward killed… just to torture me. It's all my fault"

At this point Skye was crying and Phil was rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Skye, I promise you, this is not your fault. No person in their right mind would do that just to cause so much pain. It sounds like Raina deserves what you did but that still doesn't make it right. In future, you need to tell us ok? Trust us. We are your parents now, if you want us to be? And I promise that if anyone at school gives you grief then we will deal with them. No one can understand what you've been through and it hurts like hell. But you have amazing friends and us to guide you through" May said.

Skye looked up to her "You aren't mad? You two don't hate me? I've done terrible things"

"We could never hate you. We may be disappointed or upset with some of your actions, but we could never ever hate you. We love you too much for that"

Despite everything Skye smiled "You love me?"

This time Phil answered "More than anything"

"So you aren't sending me back?" Skye tested.

"No, I'm afraid you are stuck with us. But in future you need to tell us if you are hurting. And don't you dare run away again"

Skye nodded. She was staying.

"How long have I been here?" Skye asked in a small voice.

May looked confused but Phil seemed to realize what she was asking "About 2 weeks now"

Skye sighed "That's usually when they send me back"

May squeezed Skye's shoulders "Well this time you are going to stay, forever"

"Forever?" Skye knew she was acting like a child but at the moment she wanted this comfort.

Phil nodded "Actually, considering you've been here for 2 weeks we still don't know too much about each other, your file's actually missing a lot of information like when your birthday is"

Skye started picking at her cast "I don't have a birthday, the nuns picked July 2nd as that was when I was abandoned but we don't actually know, and I've never celebrated it"

May looked shocked "Well this time we are defiantly celebrating ok? And if you don't like July 2nd then we can always change it"

Skye shook her head. She didn't care too much.

May and Phil kept talking to Skye about anything just to keep her distracted from the grief that was clawing at her insides.

"May?" Skye looked up at her, her eyes held an extreme sadness that she had never seen before "What's going to happen to Natasha's body?"

May considered it. Natasha most likely didn't have any family to pay for a funeral. "Don't worry, I will make sure that she gets an amazing funeral"

Skye smiled and whispered "She would have loved it here" before falling into an uneasy sleep.

Phil carried Skye to bed for the night but left her bedroom door slightly open, just in case. When Phil moved back into his bedroom May was snuggled in under the quilt.

"I can't believe today happened" May said.

"Yeah, first she got into a fight and then Natasha. I didn't realize how close they were until today. Seeing Skye over her body…" Phil broke off when May put a hand on his cheek.

"Don't. All we can do now is help her move on. She's so strong and she's been through so much, no other child will be able to understand. At least she opened up to us today"

"Yeah, it's baby steps but we are getting there"

May and Phil both jumped awake when they heard horrific screaming.

"I've got it" May said hurrying out of the door, leaving Phil behind.

When May got to the hallway, she saw the bathroom door fully open and Skye shivering whilst throwing up into the toilet.

Carefully, May approached Skye and pulled her hair back whilst murmuring soft assurances.

Once Skye had finished retching, she sat back and put her head against the wall.

"Sorry I woke you" she rasped.

May shook her head "As I've said before, don't be sorry. How are you feeling?" May placed her hand against Skye's forehead which was boiling hot. Skye was dripping with sweat and her cheeks were flushed which contrasted against her ghostly pale face.

"I'm fine" Skye said.

"Don't lie. Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" May asked but Skye shook her head "Ok, well you might have a bit of a temperature and you smell of sick so why don't you have a cool shower whilst I get you a glass of water?"

Skye looked towards the shower. She knew it was stupid but the water and the thought of getting wet again since the well made her scared. A shower was defiantly better than a bath and she knew she couldn't avoid showering forever…

Slowly Skye got up "Ok" she said.

May didn't want to leave Skye but she knew the girl would want privacy. So May went downstairs to grab Skye a glass of water.

Hesitantly, Skye got into the shower and turned on the water. Suddenly, she was back in the well, water smacking her in the face and she couldn't breathe. Then she felt Natasha's cold face against her warm palm, it was stiff and inhuman. Skye shuddered and tried to run away but she got caught up and tripped, head smacking the cold floor.

She couldn't see or breathe, she was drowning.

May heard a loud bang and hurried back upstairs and into the bathroom, Skye was strewn over the floor, naked with bottles and towels scattered around her. To her horror, she saw that Skye was fitting uncontrollably on the floor.

Quickly, May grabbed two towels and placed one under the girls head and one over her body. May then moved all the objects away from Skye and waited for her mind to come back to reality.

"Skye?" May spoke softly.

Skye blinked slowly and looked around. She realized she was in the bathroom, but she couldn't remember how she had got there. After regaining her composure, Skye sat up and blushed as she saw that she was naked. Quickly, Skye pulled the towel around herself and leant up against the wall.

"Sorry, the water, I think it may be one of my triggers" Skye said.

May sighed "Yeah well that is going to be hard to avoid. You missed your hospital appointment today so I will arrange for one Saturday, maybe then we can talk to Andrew about it"

Skye nodded. Her head hurt and she was exhausted.

May looked at her phone it was midnight "Skye, do you want to try to go back to sleep?"

Skye was conflicted, she was physically exhausted but desperate to not be alone. May seemed to sense this so she stood up and walked with Skye to her bedroom.

After tucking Skye in May laid down beside the girl. Skye looked at May in shock. She had been nice to Skye but never cuddly. Skye had never had this before, after a nightmare she was usually sent back to her room or ignored, this felt weird. Skye was unsure what to do but it felt nice to be next to May… to feel wanted.

Skye woke up when the sun started peeking through her curtains. Sitting up she stretched and wondered why she had been allowed to sleep in this late, then all of the memories came flooding back.

Natasha.

Skye had managed to push Natasha from her mind the majority of the afternoon before but now the thought of her never seeing her again made tears rise like a tsunami.

Skye laid back down and sobbed silently into her pillow. Arthur came up and tried to nuzzle Skye's face but Skye pushed him away.

'Why did I confide in May and Phil yesterday? I allowed them to say I love you, everyone who loves me ends up dead' Skye thought.

She was cursed and she knew it. Her own parents didn't want her. No foster parents wanted her. Only Natasha and now she's dead.

Skye spent the whole day in bed, crying, sleeping and trying to shut the world out. Phil let her. He knew she needed time to grieve and after their talk yesterday, he knew that she would be trying to push them away again. He would be there if she needed him.

At lunch time, Phil brought up a drink and a snack. Skye simply ignored him but when he came and collected the plate an hour later he was happy to see it was empty.

When May came home Skye was still in bed, having only left her bedroom once to go to the bathroom.

"Give her time" May told Phil who was starting to worry.

"This is a normal reaction. Tomorrow we can try to coax her out but today she needs to process everything" May said as she hugged Phil.

During school May had seen students watching the video of Skye punching Raina and she had heard several students whispering about the 'monster' who done this. To May's horror she had also heard rumors that Skye the 'monster' had killed a little girl later that day.

May had wanted to punch every kid she saw and had confiscated several phones and gave out lots of detentions. She knew that kids could be cruel, but this behavior made her feel sick. After telling Phil they both vowed to wait until Skye wanted to go back to school, they wouldn't make her.

At dinner time, May went up to check on Skye. When she pushed open the door she saw that Skye was lying on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Skye, how are you?" May asked softly.

However, Skye just shifted and pushed her face into the pillow.

"I will be downstairs if you need me ok?" May told her before heading out the door.

After May left Skye picked up her phone and turned it on. Luckily the water from the well hadn't damaged it. Upon unlocking her phone, Skye found several messages from her friends and she texted each one the same message:

'Sorry about yesterday, I lost control, bad things happened but I'm fine and Ward has been arrested. Will explain when I can. Love Skye x'

After sending that, Skye went onto Facebook. To her surprise she saw that she had been tagged in a video. Curiosity getting the best of her, Skye opened the notification and was shocked to see the video of her beating up Raina.

Skye couldn't close it and as she watched she could barely recognize herself. Skye in the video had an anger in her eyes that was so foreign to her and people were screaming in fear. At the end of the video there was a photo of her being carried away from Wards house, the yellow tape visible in the background. Skye gasped as a man then appeared on the screen. He said "Hello, I am Christian Ward, today Grant Ward my brother was framed for the murder of a nine year old girl. The real murderer is an orphan called Skye or formally known as Mary Sue Poots. This monster drowned a child and then blamed my innocent baby brother. This has gone too far. As you saw earlier, she has assaulted one of my close friends Raina and continues to wreak havoc at S.H.I.E.L.D High. I urge you not to trust this monster and help give my brother justice. This monster needs to be stopped before anyone else gets hurt".

After Christian had finished speaking, there were several pictures of Skye from different ages. The first was from when she was 5 and had been placed with a drunken foster dad. The picture showed her drinking a bottle of beer. The next was of her shoplifting with an older foster sibling aged 8 whilst the police were chasing her. Finally, there was one of her recently sleeping in the shed at the school.

The video ended and comments started popping up. Skye couldn't stop reading.

'Omg I saw her the other day, I swear she was high'

'Look at her, she should be arrested! Free Grant!'

'She needs to be contained that animal! Poor Raina'

'Go kill yourself Skye'

Skye flung her phone down on her bed and in a fit of rage, screamed. She didn't understand why people could be that cruel. All her life she had just wanted to fit in, be normal but now she had been branded a monster.

May and Phil burst into the room to see Skye lying on her bed screaming in anguish and sobbing.

"Skye, Skye, calm down please" Phil whispered as he wrapped his arms around the girl.

After Skye had calmed down, Phil asked what was wrong. Skye simply pointed to her phone and May picked it up and watched the video that was still on the screen.

May looked to Skye with wide eyes "I'm calling the cops"

Skye had never seen May so angry, her soft caring face had been replaced with a stoic warrior face. "No! May what are they going to do? The video has already gone viral"

"I don't care this is harassment and bullying and it needs to be stopped. I swear to god I will find these kids and knock them on their asses"

Skye stood up and to May's surprise hugged her "I love you" she whispered.

May's anger vanished and tears pricked at her eyes. May and Phil had said it to Skye but Skye had never said it back. May's heart felt like it would explode.

Skye then looked to Phil and said "I love both of you, but May it's fine honestly. My whole life I have never belonged anywhere. I've always been the monster, the freak who wasn't even wanted by her own parents. Heck, I have no idea where I'm even from or when my birthday is. I will always be different, I'm used to it"

Skye straightened up "Natasha wouldn't want me to hide away, moping. I need to woman up."

May had never been prouder of anyone more in that moment than she was of Skye. "I'm so proud of you, but this time will be different because this time, you have us"


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks again for all of the support! Please keep letting me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts!**

* * *

Skye stayed in bed for the rest of the day and night. May called Bobbi and Andrew to let them know what had happened and they agreed to meet with Skye tomorrow at 5. May also called Hunter to report the video on Facebook. Hunter had been horrified and said that a full inquiry would be made as well as, it would be in the newspaper the next day what had happened to Natasha with the news that Ward would most likely be imprisoned.

Saturday morning, Skye woke up at 8 in the morning and decided to get up and dressed. She put on a red hoodie and jeans and then made her way downstairs. She needed to do something, or her mind would explode with grief. She had to keep busy.

When Skye got downstairs she saw Phil working on his laptop.

"You know it's a Saturday right?" Skye said gesturing to the work in front of him.

"Yeah well teachers don't get the luxury you do" Phil sighed "But your right. Maybe we should spend the day doing something together?"

Skye considered it. She had wanted to keep busy so why not?

"Like what?" Skye asked.

"Well, we could go out to breakfast and maybe go to the arcade before your hospital appointment?" Phil asked. Honestly, Phil hadn't been able to spoil Skye as much as he had wanted to yet and he was a massive geek when it came to old arcade games. He also thought that doing something fun might cheer Skye up.

Skye thought about it. Surely, enjoying herself wouldn't mean that she was betraying Natasha's death? Skye had to move on and try to look ahead.

"Sounds great" Skye said.

Phil smiled at the small victory "Cool, let's go get May, she should be dressed by now, oh and don't think this is a reward for being suspended" Phil winked and Skye laughed.

Just then May came downstairs "I thought I heard laughter" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we have decided to take a break and go out for breakfast and then the arcade before Skye's appointment"

May understood Phil's deeper meaning of we need to cheer Skye up and distract her for a bit. "Really? Well we had better get going then. How about that nice little cafe down the road, Granny's?" May suggested.

That had been where May and Phil had their first ever date, so many years ago so it seemed fitting to take their daughter there for their first meal out.

When they arrived they took a seat at the table near the window. Skye looked slightly awkward at first but soon relaxed into the conversation.

Skye couldn't manage to eat a lot but May and Phil didn't seem to mind. The atmosphere was light and so family like that Skye wished she had had this sooner. Lately, it seemed like she was realizing more and more how much she had missed growing up. Even just having her own bedroom and a bed to sleep in at night in the safety of a house was a luxury to her.

Skye sat back in her seat, content, as she waited for May and Phil to finish.

"Thanks for this" Skye said.

"No problem, we have to treat you sometimes" Phil replied jokingly.

Skye smiled, it was so easy talking to both of them and she felt like she fit in. This was foreign to Skye but slowly she was starting to find her place in the world, maybe it was meant to be with May and Phil.

"Ok, can I ask you something?" Skye asked with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Phil smiled he loved seeing this carefree side of Skye and had missed it for the past week "Depends on what the question is"

"Well, how did you two first meet?"

To her surprise, Phil laughed "Well, we actually went to school together. I was the dorky boy that loved history and comic books and Mel was this fearless little girl that everyone was scared of. Don't get me wrong, she loved playing jokes too. Huh, she was a lot like you actually"

Skye smiled. She had never had anyone to be compared to before and it was nice. Looking between May and Phil, Skye realized that she could pass for their biological kid. She looked like a mixture of them both.

May laughed "Yeah and Phil here was head over heels for me. It took him 5 weeks of pinning over me before I finally agreed to go out with him. We dated for a bit and then broke up after I joined the FBI. We stayed in contact though and after years of putting it off we finally got back together and married."

Skye laughed. She couldn't imagine the two of them as children but the story seemed like them.

Skye bit her lip "And why did you two want to foster?"

May's smile turned into a frown as she considered what to say. Skye thought she had asked the wrong thing and was about to apologize when May spoke "Well I always wanted to be a mother but after my accident with the FBI, I felt that I couldn't. After becoming a teacher it made me realize what I had missed out on so the obvious choice was to foster. Plus Phil really wanted a kid to spoil."

Phil took May's hand and smiled "Yeah and we picked a good one" he said looking at Skye.

Skye blushed and looked down. Maybe they were telling the truth and would love her no matter what.

After they had finished eating, they took Skye to a local arcade. May had a little cash saved up for treats like this and passed some change into Skye's hand.

"So what do you want to do first?" Phil asked.

Skye looked around. Growing up she had spent a lot of time on the streets, wandering from shop to shop and the arcade had always been one of her favorite places to pick pockets with Robbie.

The thought of Robbie made her heart pang. He didn't know about Natasha. Although Robbie was a few years older than Skye, he had always treated her like a younger sister teaching her how to survive on the streets. Skye had been the same to Natasha and although she was closer to Natasha than Robbie had been, he still deserved to know.

Skye sighed her initial excitement fading "I don't mind" she said nervously.

Phil bent down in front of Skye "Hey what's the matter? We don't mind treating you, we want to"

But Skye shook her head "No it's not that just…" she looked around the arcade "memories"

Phil shared a worried look with Melinda but before he could press, Skye was back to her normal self. "Race you on the cars?" She said dragging Phil over towards the seats. Phil allowed her and together with May, they found themselves having fun, time whizzing by.

"Oh look at the time, we better get going if we want to make your appointment" May said looking at her watch.

Skye looked up from her game and groaned "Ugh five more minutes please"

May raised an eyebrow "Oh so you want to be a three-year-old now"

Skye rolled her eyes and laughed "Fine, let's go"

Secretly, May was pleased. Skye had spoken to them more today than she had any other day. They seemed to be becoming a real family.

Skye's appointment went well. Bobbi was pleased with Skye's weight and had agreed not to see her until her cast had to be removed. Physically, Skye was ok although she might experience odd seizures here and there as a result of her head trauma.

Andrew, on the other hand was concerned. Skye was acting like everything was fine and burying her emotions. He was worried that she would just explode like she had with Raina. Skye had openly spoke to him about what had happened with Raina but refused to discuss Natasha, she wasn't ready for that yet.

Andrew was pleased to see that Skye was more comfortable with May and Phil now and set her a task to keep a journal, to write down all her emotions before bed. This would help with her PTSD and anxiety. Regarding the water, Andrew suggested methods, trying to do it slow but steady and May was eager to try. Andrew agreed to see Skye next week at his office.

When they arrived home from the appointment Skye saw a young boy with blonde hair loitering around outside their house. Skye gasped as she realized it was Lincoln. Immediately, Skye ran up to him and jumped into his arms. Lincoln hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"Hey you, I wanted to make sure you were ok" He said looking into Skye's brown eyes.

"I'm… getting there" Skye replied.

"Hey Mrs May and Mr C" Lincoln said shaking their hands formally. Skye laughed at his awkwardness.

"Good afternoon Lincoln, your welcome to stay for dinner" May invited, ignoring Phil's obvious silent protest.

"That's ok Mrs May but thanks. I just wanted to check on Skye"

May nodded as she pulled Phil inside to give the two privacy.

"What happened Skye?" Lincoln asked his eyes full of worry.

Skye sighed "Raina had been working with Ward, she got under my skin and I reacted, I'm sorry you saw that"

Lincoln shook his head "No I should have stepped in. She deserved everything you gave her"

"Yeah, well I'm suspended. I have a meeting with Fury Monday to see if I can go back to school"

"Skye, you might not want to come back…" When Skye gave him a curious look Lincoln sighed "there's been rumors and the video that I know you've seen has been circulating the school. It's not pretty, people fear you, but people also jump at a chance to have a target and right now that target is you"

Skye squeezed Lincoln's hands "I know, but Ward killed Natasha, my little sister. I can't just stand idly by whilst he wins. No, I'm going to go back and I'm going to prove that I am not the one they should fear. Natasha's death was my fault and I owe it to her to get justice. I'm going to tear down Raina's castle and I'm going to show the world what Ward really is."

Lincoln leaned in and kissed Skye passionately "I love this side of you. Despite everything that's happened you always get back up. Jemma, Fitz and I will all stand by your side, no matter what."

Skye grinned "No matter what"

* * *

After dinner Skye excused herself saying she needed an early night. When she got to her bedroom, Skye pulled out her laptop and accessed the secret chat room she had set up with Robbie.

She typed: 'meet at our place, midnight'

After a couple of seconds, she got a reply saying 'I'm in'.

Skye felt guilty, she had promised May and Phil that she wouldn't run away again but now she was certain that she would be staying here for a while, therefore, she needed to retrieve her private stash. In addition, she needed to tell Robbie about Natasha.

Skye had met Robbie when she was 5 and they had been survival buddies ever since. They had their own special meeting spot where they hid their most valuable things and always agreed that if something happened to either one of them, then they would meet there or look after the other persons belongings. Living in an orphanage and several foster homes meant that things could be stolen easily, this way she knew her important things would be safe.

When midnight came Skye snuck out of her window and set off down the street. She was used to her night-time wanderings by now and the streets were far more familiar with the limited night.

Skye stopped when she had reached her destination and looked up. The colossal grey church stood out against the bare background. The windows were cracked and the brickwork chipped. Skye slipped in between the planks of wood where a gate used to stand and jumped through a window.

"Skye!" Robbie called, moving towards her and fist bumping her.

"Hey Robbie how are you?" Skye asked.

"All good. My fosters are decent, I'm hoping it will stay that way. Where are you staying now?"

"I got decent fosters too. We live next to Shield High, there teachers there."

"Oh wow you got teachers, that must be rough. But I'm guessing you didn't contact me just to meet up" Robbie crossed his arms and looked at Skye skeptically.

Skye sighed "No, I… I'm so sorry Robbie but Tash… she… she died"

Robbie stood there in shock "What? When?"

"Thursday, It was all my fault, I'm so sorry Robbie" Skye sobbed.

"You were meant to protect her! What the hell Skye. We stick together, how could you let this happen!" Robbie yelled.

"I know! Damn it Robbie I tried to save her but… I failed" Skye bowed her head "I know we had plans, but I have a family now and so do you, it would have never worked out like we planned. Natasha knew that. I just came to tell you and let you know where I live and my phone number just in case you ever need me"

Robbie sighed "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just mad that's all. We all deserved better"

"Yeah well life sucks"

Robbie laughed "You can say that again"

Robbie pulled Skye into a hug "Here, keep in touch" Skye said handing over her phone number.

Robbie pocketed it "I will" he said before leaving.

After Robbie left, Skye walked over to the lose floorboard and heaved it up. She took out her old duffel bag and checked that everything was inside. Everything she needed was there. Satisfied, Skye made her way back home, no one noticing she was ever gone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Omg I've reached chapter 30! Honestly, it doesn't feel that long... Thanks for the support and those that are still reading the story. Please keep letting me know what you think about it and if you have any feedback or any ideas that you want to see!**

* * *

As soon as Skye got home she emptied the duffel onto her bed. A yellow baby blanket, a brown file, several little trinkets, a battered teddy bear and a handful of fake ID's fell out. Skye felt around her bedroom floor until she found a lose floorboard. Carefully, she forced it upwards to reveal a gap underneath. Skye picked up the baby blanket – the only thing she had left of her parents – and cautiously placed it in the hole. Next she stashed her fake ID's (just in case) and little trinkets that she had collected from her several foster homes.

Skye picked up the battered teddy bear and couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips. Robbie had given it to her on her 10th birthday and Skye was going to pass it down to Natasha on her 10th birthday too until…

Skye sighed and shoved the bear into the hole. She then picked up the brown file that she had stolen from St Agnes ages ago. This one had far more details than her new one and Skye had added more information to it from her own investigation into her parents, however it still wasn't enough. After adding the file to her collection, Skye placed the floorboard back into place and climbed into bed.

Sunday morning went by quickly. Skye spent most of the morning and early afternoon completing homework and catching up on any work she had missed whilst she had been suspended. Skye refused to go on any social media due to the video and kept herself busy throughout the day.

At around 2 o'clock there was a knock on the door. May looked surprised and answered it cautiously.

"Good afternoon Mel, we were hoping to get a statement from Skye about what happened Thursday" Hunter said.

May looked to Skye "Skye is that ok?"

Skye nodded and Hunter entered. Skye recounted what had happened, pausing slightly when she mentioned Natasha. Some parts were a bit foggy, but the majority of her story seemed to match with the evidence at the crime scene and Skye was informed that they would be able to convict Grant.

Skye felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe easier. She would never see Grant again. That thought made her smile. After saying goodbye to Hunter there was another knock on the door, this time from Miss Carter.

Skye looked to May and Phil quickly, fear in her eyes. They had called her to take her back to St Agnes, Skye was leaving.

Miss Carter caught the look on Skye's face and hurried over to her "Skye don't worry I'm here for a surprise check in, that's all"

Skye sighed in relief and followed Miss Carter into the living room where she wanted to talk privately.

Miss Carter sat down in the arm chair whilst Skye sat down on the couch.

"So Skye, you've been here for just over 2 weeks now, how do you feel here?" Miss Carter asked.

"Great" Skye sighed "It feels like home" she said dejectedly.

"Isn't that good? Why don't you sound happy about that?" Miss Carter asked concerned.

Skye looked at Miss Carter considering whether or not to tell the truth. Skye took a deep breath "It feels like home which never ends well. Miss Carter you've known me since I was six, you've placed me in so many foster homes. What makes this one any different from the rest? You know I'm a helpless case"

"Skye look at me, you are not a helpless case. I think that everything happens for a reason. Maybe, the reason that you hadn't found your forever home was because you were meant to find May and Phil. Skye, you need to open up your heart to the possibility of love. You have been closed up for so long, putting up walls. Now's the time to live your life. Do you love May and Phil?"

Skye bit her lip "More than anything" she whispered.

Miss Carter smiled "then this is meant to be"

After talking to May and Phil, Miss Carter announced that she was more than happy that Skye was safe and happy. After saying goodbye Miss Carter left and Skye spent the rest of the day lounging around on her laptop.

Skye was about to go to bed when she heard May approach her from behind.

"Skye, I know you've been avoiding it but you need a shower" she said.

Skye sighed "You know, I could always just live my life in my bedroom and never come out so no one will ever have to smell me"

May rolled her eyes "Stop procrastinating. We do what Andrew says, keep the door open, try holding the shower head and play some music. I can stay if you want?"

Skye shook her head "I can do this, but wait outside the door?"

May nodded and took a seat in the hallway. Slowly, Skye went into the bathroom and undressed. She placed her phone on the counter and put on some loud music, she then cautiously approached the shower.

Trying to remember what Andrew had said, Skye carefully turned on the shower, holding the shower head by her feet. She tried to tune out the sound of the running water by singing along to the music and it sort of worked.

Skye climbed into the shower, leaving the door open, and started to wash herself. She shut her eyes tightly trying to keep herself in the present with the music.

Skye showered as quickly as she could and then stepped out wrapping a fluffy white towel around her. Skye grinned in triumph, she had done it. She wasn't a failure.

When Skye came out from the bathroom May congratulated her and said goodnight. Andrew had been right about the shower so maybe he was right about the journal too.

Skye picked up her notepad and started writing down how she felt about going to the meeting at school tomorrow. She would be going to school early to have the meeting before school started and she was anxious about running into students. She wanted to go back to school and be normal but after Lincolns well meant warning Skye was even more worried. But she had to keep strong. She could do this.

* * *

Upon arriving at school Monday morning Skye was pleased to see that it was mostly empty. Most of the students wouldn't arrive for another half an hour and Skye was grateful that she would miss them.

May grabbed Skye's hand and Skye smiled feeling more confident. May believed in her so maybe Skye could believe in herself too.

Phil knocked on Fury's door and she heard a deep voice boom "come in".

Skye swallowed her nerves and stood up straighter, she had to be confident, she could do this.

All three of them took their respective seats, Skye in the middle and Fury assessed Skye carefully.

"So, I have spoken to the police and other members of our school and I have come to the conclusion that your 'attack' on Raina was a reaction to her bullying. This, in addition to recent loosely connected events, have made me decide to allow you back in school starting today. However, you will serve a weeks detentions with Miss Hill. Is that understood?"

Skye breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow she had a feeling that May and Phil helped her get off easier. "Yes Sir" Skye replied.

Fury half-smiled "And Skye, if anything else happens then please feel free to come to me ok?"

"Yes Sir, thank you sir" Skye replied.

The meeting had been quick and simple and as Skye had English first, she walked with May and Phil to Phil's classroom. Luckily, she didn't see any students in the corridor as it was still quite early.

"You feeling ok?" Phil asked her sitting behind his desk.

Skye sighed "No but I'm pretty sure school isn't optional"

"No but you could always take a couple more days off, I know your still grieving or you could transfer schools?" May said.

Skye scoffed "No thanks I'll be fine so stop worrying. I've done fine on my own up until now"

Phil sighed "We know, we are just worried for you. If you need somewhere to stay at lunch or break you can always come here?"

Skye nodded and shot Phil a grateful smile. She hadn't wanted to seem weak, but she was terrified. Having to hang out in the dining hall with a bunch of students who hated her guts made her nervous but having the classroom as an option made Skye feel slightly better.

10 minutes before the bell May left and Skye took her usual seat in the second row. Jemma, Lincoln and Fitz all arrived early and hugged Skye telling her that they missed her.

Skye was glad that Lincoln had caught Jemma and Fitz up on what had happened as Skye really didn't want to have to repeat Natasha's death again.

Jemma caught Skye up on what she had missed Friday, which wasn't much and Skye felt herself ease into her old comfort with her friends. She was happy to see that nothing had changed, they didn't think she was a monster.

When the bell rang Skye jumped and Jemma squeezed her hand reassuringly "Just ignore them, you have us" she whispered.

When students started piling into the class, many stopped and stared at her in shock. Some openly pointed at her and started whispering loudly. Skye's heart was racing but Jemma kept talking to her loudly, obviously trying to distract her, and Skye focused on her light brown eyes.

When Trip entered the class, he gave Skye a small smile and wave which Skye returned. She had always liked Trip and his kindness to her made her feel safer.

Mr C didn't allow the talking to go on for long as he called the class to attention. Skye kept her focus on him throughout the lesson, trying to ignore the odd whisper or dirty look she received every few seconds.

Mr C tried his hardest to keep the lesson light, he wanted to beat all the kids up badly whenever he heard a whisper about the 'freak' in the class but he didn't want to make Skye's life harder by showing favoritism and it was killing him. He desperately wanted to whisk her away from reality but he knew that it was impossible.

"Ok before you leave can you please hand me your homework?" Mr C finished the class.

Skye held back and waited for everyone else to leave before she stood up with her friends. One by one they handed Mr C their homework.

"Sorry if it's not very good Sir, my foster parents at home aren't very helpful when it comes to homework" Skye said with a sly smile.

Mr C playfully glared at her and took the homework "Well if it's not good enough then maybe you will get grounded"

Skye gasped dramatically the burst into laughter "whatever" she said and left.

When they entered the crowded corridor Skye grabbed Lincoln's hand so they wouldn't get separated.

"Hey I just need to grab something from my locker quick" Skye told her friends as they moved towards the lockers.

Skye tried to ignore the students who moved out of her way as though she was contaminated. Several students were whispering nasty names as Skye walked past but the true horror happened when Skye reached her locker.

Skye gasped, painted on her locker in bright red letters was the word 'freak'. Students started to crowed around her to gauge her reaction, some videoing with their phones. Skye just stood there in shock.

"Come on, let's go" Jemma said trying to pull Skye away, but she wouldn't budge "Skye, please come on"

"Skye don't react, that's what they want" Fitz whispered in her ear but all Skye could think about was if they thought she was a 'freak' then maybe she should act like one and show them who their messing with.

A mixture of rage and devastation bubbled up inside of Skye and instead of pushing them down like she usually did she allowed them to radiate.

Suddenly, Skye punched the locker, leaving a dent in the middle of the word "Is this what you want!" Skye screamed, turning around to face all the watching students. Jemma jumped back fearfully "Skye please! Don't rise to it" she begged but Skye ignored her.

"Why don't you stop being cowards and come and face me!" Skye screamed. Maybe she wanted someone to fight, everyone deserved to feel her pain.

"Skye!" May shouted pushing her way forward through the crowd "My office now. Everyone else get back to class!"

Everybody dispersed quickly whilst Skye followed May to her office.

"Take a seat" May said sitting behind her desk. Skye sighed and slumped down on the chair.

"May" Skye started but May interrupted her.

"No Skye, what have I taught you? You have just made it so much worse. You need to calm down"

Skye stood up "Or what? Your going to suspend me? Send me back? Just do it then!" Skye yelled.

May sighed "Skye I didn't mean it like that. I'm not mad at you but you know better than to rise to their bullying. How do you think that made you look? Yelling at strangers in the middle of the hallway? I get that your upset and you shouldn't have to be dealing with the feelings that you have at the moment, but you need to try and keep your head down. At least until this all resolves itself. Be the bigger person or you will give them more reasons to treat you like they are." May placed her hands on the table "I'm sorry about your locker"

Skye looked May in the eyes and saw her sincerity. She was just trying to help but obviously, she had to maintain her position as a responsible teacher.

"I'm sorry too. I know I shouldn't have rose to it, your right I just made things worse. But thanks for you know, helping" Skye replied.

"Don't mention it. Look I get it's weird that I'm your teacher but we have to make this work" May stood up and hugged Skye "Keep your head up and go back to class like the strong person you are."

Skye nodded and left feeling calmer than before. If May thought she could face this then she could.


	31. Chapter 31

**This fanfic is now 132 pages long... I can't believe it. Writing this story has been far more enjoyable than I thought. I love it! Believe me there are a lot more twists and turns coming up so stay tuned. Also like always I love reading your reviews so please please please don't be afraid to leave one! Like Skye I need constant reassurances that I am writing the story good enough. I don't want to let you all down. Thanks for everything!**

* * *

After Skye left May's office she made her way to Biology. Luckily, when she entered the room everyone was consumed in an experiment that Skye slipped in mostly unnoticed.

"Hey, you ok?" Jemma asked.

"Fine, sorry I snapped… it's just hard" Skye replied.

Jemma gave her a small smile "We get it, it's fine".

Skye smiled back and together they worked on dissecting a heart. Jemma was enthusiastic and explaining every bit of information to Skye who nodded absentmindedly. She tried to focus but her thoughts kept drifting back to her locker and Natasha.

Skye breathed a sigh of relief when the bell signaled break time.

"Guys, do you want to hang out in Mr C's class for break? You know to avoid people?" Skye's friends all agreed and together, they slipped stealthily through the packed hallway and to the classroom.

Phil wasn't surprised to see the kids come into his classroom at break. He had managed to have a quick word with May who had warned him about what had happened and he was devastated to think that kids could be so ruthless.

Phil was pleased that Skye had trusted him and considered his classroom a safe place.

"Do you mind if we um stay here for break?" Skye asked nervously.

Phil stood up and walked over to her "Skye of course I don't mind. I'm going to go get a coffee so you are free to chill and do what you like" Phil looked over to Lincoln "within reason" he added.

Skye rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness, but she had to admit that she liked the idea of someone caring about her so much.

The teens all sat down around one of the tables and Skye coughed nervously, "Guys, with everything that's going on I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore"

The reaction was instant. Fitz telling Skye to stop being so stupid whilst Jemma and Lincoln told her off for even saying such a thing. Skye laughed "Ok but thanks for sticking around. You guys are the best"

"Can we stop being so sappy now and play cards or something?" Fitz said.

Skye smiled as she played with her friends and wished she had always had a support system like this.

Skye's next few lessons went mostly uneventful. Apart from the fact that Skye was now the school pariah, she began relishing in the distraction of school from her grief. In PE May let her help out, seeing as she still had her cast, but for once Skye didn't mind.

After school Skye said goodbye to her friends and made her way to Mrs Hill's office. Skye had only seen her briefly once but May and Phil had both said she was nice so Skye was willing to give her a chance.

"Come in" she heard a voice call from inside the small office. Skye entered and stood awkwardly in the center of the room.

"It's nice to finally properly meet you Skye" Mrs Hill greeted. Skye just smiled and nodded nervously.

"I have some paperwork which you can help me with and then after an hour you can go"

Skye nodded and sat down at the desk to the side. Slowly, Skye went through the paperwork, making notes and addressing envelopes to the correct students. It was boring but Skye was grateful not to be expelled.

After an hour, Skye left and met Phil and May at the car.

"How was detention?" Phil asked.

Skye shrugged "Boring but I can live with that"

Suddenly, Skye's eyes were drawn to movement at the edge of the parking lot. Curiously, Skye squinted and saw a man with longish dark hair watching her. Skye felt shivers run down her spine, something felt bad about that man. Skye tried to get a better look but the next moment he had disappeared. Skye shrugged it off and the next minute they were speeding away from the school towards home.

When Skye got home she spent the afternoon watching random movies until she went to bed. May and Phil didn't seem to mind and Skye was grateful for the freedom.

The next morning, upon arriving at school Skye saw several posters up advertising a Halloween ball at the school.

"It's tomorrow if you want to go. Phil and I are helping out" May told her.

"But I don't have a costume or anything" Skye replied.

"Why don't you go and buy one after school with your friends? You can invite them around ours for dinner too if you like" May suggested.

Skye felt excitement growing in her. Skye had never celebrated Halloween properly. Some fosters allowed her to hand out candy to passing kids but most of the time she had spent the night watching the intriguing costumes pass the windows of St Agnes. But she was fourteen now she was meant to grow up.

Skye sighed "I'm too old for Halloween but thanks"

Phil gave her a look "No one is too old for Halloween. Just talk to your friends about it and see what they think"

Skye nodded and left to meet her friends before Geography. When Skye saw her friends at their new designated meeting spot they seemed to have the same idea as May. Skye repeated what May had suggested and they were all eager to go shopping and then have dinner at Skye's. This was new for Skye but she liked the idea of being able to hang out with her friends more.

As the talk turned to the infinite amount of possibilities there were regarding costumes, Skye felt her mind drifting, imagining what the ball would be like.

Once they had took their respective seats in Geography, the class started to fill up. Again, Skye ignored the pointing and whispering and focused on her conversation with Jemma, that is until it was rudely interrupted by a loud audible gasp.

Skye looked up to see Raina standing in the doorway, eyes glued to where Skye was sitting. With a small smile Skye saw that her face was black and blue and she had several cuts on her cheek.

"What the hell is that monster doing back in this school!" Raina gasped.

Skye felt her cheeks growing warm but she still stood her ground "Be careful Raina, remember what happened the last time" Skye replied coolly.

The reaction was immediate. Students broke out into frightened whispers and some even told Raina to run for it. To Skye's surprise Jemma stood up on her chair and yelled for silence.

"Why don't you all just leave Skye alone! If you treat Skye this way then that says more about you than it does about her. So… so just shut up and get on with your lives!" Jemma blushed and quickly sat down. Raina's face was priceless, her mouth hanging open like a goldfish. Slowly, Raina took her seat and the class were stunned into silence.

"Oh my god Jemma! What the hell, you never told me that you were so badass" Skye whispered with admiration.

"That's because I had no idea…" Jemma whispered back.

Skye laughed quietly before focusing on the teacher. Today was going to be better than before. It had to be.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and Skye became used to the unwanted attention that seemed to follow her everywhere. After her detention Skye, Jemma, Lincoln and Fitz all walked into town to get costumes.

"When I told my mum that I was going out with friends she practically had a fit" Fitz joked "I'm sure she thinks that I have no social life"

"Well you are shy and geeky" Jemma teased.

"Yeah well my mom wasn't too happy, she wanted my sister and I to go shopping together but she's much more into this Halloween thing than I am" Lincoln chipped in.

"Wait, sister?" Skye asked.

"Yeah she's the year below us, she's kind, loves animals maybe you can meet her sometime" The thought of meeting Lincolns family was kind of terrifying so Skye just nodded and walked on, hand in hand with Lincoln.

"Hey Skye, um I hope you don't mind me asking but it's just that, you never talk about your life before" Jemma stuttered.

Skye gave Jemma a curious look "Before?"

"Like before Shield High" Lincoln helped.

Skye sighed "Yeah well I was a different person back then, trust me."

"It must have been hard, growing up in foster care" Lincoln said.

Skye knew what they were trying to do. They wanted to know more about her. Skye never told them much and that was how she liked it. Less attachments. However, she was trying to be someone new so maybe she should trust them.

"Ok well I was abandoned as a baby, no name, I don't even know my birthday. I've been trying to track my parents but no luck. Sometimes I imagine that they gave me up for some selfless heroic act of bravery, but I know, deep down, that they most likely just didn't want me. Growing up I was bounced around from foster home to foster home, but I always got sent back to the Orphanage. Sometimes I begged for a family to love me, but no one ever did" Skye sighed "Look, you deserve to know that sometimes I did questionable stuff. I stole, lied, ran away loads of times. It was easier back then, I had nothing to lose. But now…"

"Now you have May and Phil and us" Jemma finished for her.

"Yeah and I know this is going to sound crazy, but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen" Skye sighed.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, ok? Do you know how I know that? It's because I've seen the way you act around May and Phil. Whether you like it or not you are their kid" Lincoln told her.

"Yeah but they are still fostering me. I'm the state's property. In the eyes of the law I can be taken away easily and the amount of times I've ran away, been suspended and been in hospital since living with them, well it doesn't look good. I'm scared that if I mess up again, they will take me away" Skye blurted out.

The thought she had been suppressing for days had finally come out. Skye feared being taken away again, against her will. It had happened so many times before, May and Phil couldn't keep their promise if the State decided she wasn't safe there.

"Skye, hey, calm down" Lincoln took Skye's hands in his "Take it one step at a time. It's only been three weeks, just see how things go. Don't ever be afraid to talk to us. We're your family now too, trust us"

Skye smiled "I love you guys"

"We love you too, now let's go and get us the best costumes in the world!" Jemma laughed.

The group spent several hours browsing around the many stores. Lincoln knew that he wanted his costume to compliment Skye's but it had to be perfect. He wanted Skye's first Halloween to be amazing.

"Oh look at these!" Jemma squealed holding up two identical mad scientist costumes.

Skye laughed "They would be fantastic for you and Fitz. You should totally get them"

Lincoln nodded and carried on looking whilst Fitz and Jemma paid for the costumes.

Suddenly Lincoln let out a cheer of delight and yelled for Skye to come and see what he had found.

"Will you be the Belle to my ball?" Lincoln grinned cheekily, holding up a Belle costume and a beast costume.

Skye grimaced and gagged dramatically. "Ew no way. Let's go as like zombie pirates or something cool"

Lincoln laughed "Come on Skye please" he begged.

Skye sighed and caved in nodding, Lincoln cheered and kissed her quickly before going to pay.

"Um excuse me? I was wondering if you knew where the bathroom was?"

Skye jumped and looked around to see a man standing directly behind her. He looked extremely familiar but Skye couldn't place where he was from. His longish dark hair and ratty suit nagged at Skye's brain.

"Um, just over there" Skye pointed at the adjoining door.

"Oh thank you. You are beautiful" He said looking her up and down.

Skye didn't stick around to find out what he was after, she ran to where Lincoln and Fitzsimons were standing and dragged them out of the store.

When the group got to Skye's house, May and Phil greeted her friends and showed them to the dining room. They had made Pizza's and Skye sat down in between Lincoln and Jemma to eat. The conversation was pleasant and, for once, Skye was proud of her foster parents. The talk was mostly school related, but it seemed to flow naturally. Considering Skye had only lived there for three weeks she felt as though she had lived there for years and Skye liked it.

After dinner, the teens went out into the back garden to relax and have fun. Skye and Lincoln decided to play wrestle on the grass, Lincoln being careful to avoid Skye's arm and the laughter that flowed into the house warmed Phil and May's hearts.

After bidding her friends goodbye, Skye thanked May and Phil for a fun evening and hugged them before going to bed. May and Phil both stood there in shock. Skye had only ever hugged them when she had been emotional, therefore, this hug carried far more weight. It meant Skye trusted them.

"We need to talk" May said to Phil who nodded.

"Yeah I agree, I think we should adopt Skye" Phil blurted out.

May pulled Phil into her arms and kissed him "I was about to say that. She's already our daughter but with the adoption it will be official, no one can take her away from us"

"I would like to see them try"

* * *

_May's heart was pounding, her head telling her to run but her heart urging her feet forwards. She was in a dark cellar with grey dirty walls and no windows. There was blood splattered on the floor, she didn't know if it was her teams or the enemy. Suddenly, a baby's screams erupted from the far corner and May slowly made her way over to the source._

_"Ahhhhhh!" May screamed falling to the floor._

_"Stay away from my baby you monster!" was all May heard as she tried to lift her head up._

_She was going to die, she needed her gun. Where the hell was backup?_

_May painfully moved her hand around, searching for her gun. Her hand collided with cold metal and she seized it pointing it up at the woman who was now standing over her. The woman had her own gun and was pointing it at the baby in her arms._

_"Kill me and she dies!" The woman shouted, "They will all die!" she shouted gesturing to the rest of May's team who were slumped, injured on the floor._

May woke up screaming, sweat pouring down her face.

"Mel! Mel, it's me calm down, calm down your safe"

Phil pulled May into his arms and whispered reassurances. Slowly, May's breathing and heart rate became stable.

"What happened?" May asked.

"Nightmare. You haven't had one in ages though. Want to talk about it?" Phil asked concerned.

May shook her head "Same as always, go back to sleep"

Suddenly, their bedroom door burst open and Skye ran in looking frightened and upset.

"Mom! Are you okay? I heard screaming" Skye panted looking around to see if anyone was hurt.

May sat up straighter and rubbed her eyes. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, she had gotten her first mom. Phil too seemed shocked as he looked to May with half amazement half love sick puppy.

Skye seemed to not have realized what she had said as she went over to the bed "What happened?"

However, May just sat there, tears threatening to fall. She had called her mom. Skye gasped as she realized what she had said and clapped her hand over her mouth, scampered backwards.

"I… I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" Skye said fearfully.

"Skye, baby come here. I want to be your mom, I love you" May said as Skye slowly walked towards her.

Skye blushed and looked down "I… I just… I'm not sure yet"

Calling May and Phil her mom and dad meant that she had replaced her biological ones. Skye wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. She desperately wanted to take that step, make it official but something in her mind had doubts. She had to give it time.

May seemed to understand "It's ok, give it time. Call us whatever you are comfortable with but that doesn't change how we feel about you"

Skye sniffed and wiped away the tears that she hadn't realized had fallen.

"Thank you. Goodnight… I love you too" Skye whispered before running out of the room.

May smiled turning to Phil, "I just got my first mom"

"Yeah no fair" Phil replied.


	32. Chapter 32

Skye woke up nervous, her insides twisting making her nauseous. She had called May mom. Last time she had tried the word, when she was 10, the fosters had sent her back straight away. But May hadn't seemed mad or upset, she seemed pleased. Skye sighed, she was never good with family things. It was so hard to gauge when she should be ready to accept them as her family when her mind was telling her to push them away.

Skye shook the thoughts out of her head and convinced herself to live in the moment. She had always been good at adapting and locking down her feelings but now, with May and Phil it was harder. She actually cared.

Skye moved Arthur from his position on her chest and got dressed. A simple black hoodie and jeans mirrored the Halloween spirit as she went down for breakfast.

Luckily, May and Phil said nothing about the night before and Skye fell into her usual routine of pancakes, conversation and then leaving for school.

When Skye arrived at school she was happy to see her friends already waiting for her. The corridors and classrooms were all decorated with Halloween themed items and Skye felt excited for the ball.

The day passed in a quick blur for Skye as she focused on going over what may happen that night. Her lack of concentration in class led to some stern words from some of her teachers and laughs from some of her meaner classmates but Skye didn't care. She just wanted to get home and get changed into her costume.

When Mrs Hill finally said she could go Skye raced to Phil's classroom.

"Come on we need to go!" Skye said excitedly, practically dragging May and Phil out to the car.

They both laughed and started the journey home.

"So your excited?" May asked.

"Yeah I've never dressed up for Halloween before, what time does the ball start?" Skye replied.

May looked at her phone "Well Phil and I have to be there at 6 to set up then the ball starts at 7. You can come and help set up if you want"

"Sure" Skye replied before jumping out of the car and sprinting up to her bedroom.

Skye opened her costume and changed into it. The costume they brought was the village outfit with the blue dress and white apron. The dress suited Skye perfectly and she pulled up a picture on her phone to copy the hair, complete with blue bow.

"Wow look at this beautiful princess" Phil complemented taking several photo's of her with his camera.

Skye laughed and rolled her eyes "Can we go now?" she asked eagerly.

May let out a soft laugh and opened up the front door "princesses first"

Skye was the only student there early but she helped to set up the table with the food on it, sometimes stealing bits to eat herself much to Fury's annoyance. But overall, the teachers were all happy for Skye's help.

When they had finished, Skye marveled at the decorations. The hall had lit artificial pumpkins placed around the edges emitting a creepy glow. There were banners and stickers with ghosts on the walls and hanging from the ceiling. The massive 'dance floor' had drops of fake blood and overall Skye felt like she was in a movie.

"What do you think?" May asked coming up to Skye.

Skye looked around and then back at May "I love it"

Soon enough the ball was in full swing. Students of all ages were dancing dressed in full costume and Skye blended into the crowd. As soon as Lincoln arrived he whisked Skye off to dance, much to Skye's annoyance. She really couldn't dance but Lincoln didn't seem to mind as he practically carried her around the dance floor.

"You look so beautiful" Lincoln whispered.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Skye replied, her breath tickling his cheek.

Before things could get too intimate, Phil pulled Skye and Lincoln aside to take several photo's of the couple and even managed to drag Fitz and Jemma into a few too.

For once Skye felt normal as she eat, drank and danced with her friends. The pulsing music and the feeling of her lips on Lincolns kept her mind at peace. She was lost to the addictiveness of partying.

After two hours of partying Skye's feet started to ache. She drew away from where she had been jumping widely up and down with Jemma to grab a drink.

Skye grabbed a plastic cup from the side and filled it up with some lemonade before making her way over to the fire exit for some fresh air. On her way there however, she ran into Raina… literally.

Raina smirked as Skye's drink poured over her costume, drenching her in the sticky liquid. Skye gasped and jumped back. Only Raina and Skye seemed to be aware of what had just happened as people kept dancing around them, oblivious.

"What the hell Raina!" Skye cursed flinging her now empty cup onto the floor.

"Oh no, what a shame, your costume was quite pretty. Just a shame your prince charming isn't here to rescue you" Raina taunted.

Skye looked down at her dress and back up to Raina. The urge to punch her was itching at her finger tips but Skye swallowed her anger, pushed passed Raina and stormed out into the night.

Skye dodged her way through reckless teens kissing in the dark to the edge of the field. The cold night air cooled her flushed cheeks and helped her to breathe. Skye closed her eyes and listened to the pulsing music growing quite in the distance. Skye sighed as she tried to shake off her anger. She wouldn't rise to Raina's level.

Making herself a promise to go back into the hall and enjoy the rest of the night, Skye started making her way back to the building.

Suddenly, Skye felt a hand on her mouth, suffocating her. She tried to shake off the attacker, but her head was growing fuzzier and fuzzier. Black spots appeared at the edge of her vision until it faded to black…

* * *

May and Phil were standing next to the food table, watching Skye dance with Lincoln.

"Is it bad that I already want to chase Lincoln away from our daughter. She's too young for dating" Phil ranted.

May rolled her eyes "What makes you think this is her first boyfriend? I mean she practically lived with loads of other kids her age before we met her"

May laughed at Phil's horrified look "Ew no don't" Phil grimaced.

Phil jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Mr Fury standing behind him.

"Phil, Mel I need you both to help Maria out front, there's some kids out there wrecking havoc"

May and Phil nodded and left the main hall to sort out the disruption. It took a good 40 minutes but the kids finally left and May and Phil made their way back into the hall.

When they got back in the party was wrapping up. Many of the children had already left and only a handful remained. Phil went off to help take down some of the banners whilst May scanned the hall for Skye.

May tried not to panic when she saw no sign of Skye.

"Jemma, Fitz, Lincoln have you guys seen Skye?" May asked.

All three teens looked at each other and then back at May, seemingly too scared to talk. Jemma was the one who plucked up the courage "We thought she had left, we couldn't find her for the last 15 minutes and as you were gone we just assumed… her phone's turned off"

May tried to ignore the fear bubbling in her stomach. She had to stay calm. Skye was probably hiding somewhere or in the toilets. Not to worry Phil, May searched the toilets, school classrooms and field quickly but found no sign of Skye.

When she entered the hall again she saw that all three teens were waiting for her, worried for their friend.

"Guys, I appreciate your concern but you need to go home. It's late. Skye's past is still a mystery to us and she's battling her own demons so the likelihood is that she needed some time to herself. I'm sure she will be back soon" May told the group.

The teens all looked conflicted but upon May's insistence, they left and went home.

May tried calling Skye but it went straight to voicemail. Trying not to panic, she explained to Phil what had happened. As soon as she told him he sprung into action, asking teachers and calling the police.

The next hour went in a blur for May. The police arrived, so did Skye's social worker, the teachers and anyone else left at the party started a search but all May could do what sit there in shock. Her mind was racing through the last few weeks that she had spent with the girl. Maybe she wasn't a good mother after all. Skye had probably run away. But May knew that didn't make any sense. Skye was smart, she would have taken things with her, planned her escape. The other alternative seemed worse and May was too scared to even consider that.

"Hey, Mel we will find her" Phil was bent down in front of her, his hands on top of hers.

May stood up "I don't understand. Why does everything always happen to her. I thought we had gotten past this. Ward is locked up, Garrett's out of the country, who else is there? Or did we fail, as parents?"

"No, don't do this to yourself. Skye wouldn't have just run off like this, no, something doesn't feel right"

May gasped "Raina, we have to talk to her. She's been connected to everything"

May jumped up and dragged Phil to where police officers were questioning some leftover students. May tried to push down the hope that squeezed her heart when she saw that Raina was still there.

"Raina, tell me where Skye is!" May insisted, grabbing her by the throat.

Phil quickly grabbed May and pulled her away "Mel stop! I know your upset but we are still teachers, do you want to lose your job?" Phil pleaded.

May took a deep breath and looked to Raina again.

Raina smiled "Skye is where she is meant to be"

"Where is that Raina?" Phil asked calmly but Raina just continued to smile.

"You won't find her, even I don't know where she is" Raina sneered.

"Mel, Phil, I know you are both worried but let us do our jobs, we have search parties everywhere and we will find her. But for now you two need to go home and calm down. Maybe search her room for anything useful. We will keep you updated" Hunter said.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere" May replied.

Phil sighed and guided May away "Mel, please, let's just go home. Skye can look after herself and we need to sleep or we wont be able to stand tomorrow"

Before the couple could leave Fury pulled them aside "The school will keep looking out for her and make sure all the students are aware but I still need you two to come into work tomorrow. I know your stressed, however, you have already taken so much time off to deal with Skye and her issues lately"

May refrained herself from punching Fury and instead nodded and left to go home.

* * *

Skye grunted, her head felt like lead and her eyelids were heavy. She impulsively felt around for Arthur and tensed when she felt solid cold concrete instead of her usually comfy bed. Skye tried to sit up but it felt as though an invisible force was pushing her downwards, into the floor.

"Take it easy, let the effects wear off first"

Skye jumped at the voice and tried hard to work out where it was coming from but she was so disorientated. Her head was foggy and her mouth dry. Slowly, Skye's eyes started to open and she heaved herself up into a sitting position and sighed in relief when her back hit the wall.

As her head cleared, Skye saw that she was in a small square room, the walls were a dark dingy green and there were no windows, only one single door to her left. Skye raised her eyes and found the source of the voice. A young man, about 16 was standing in front of her. He had short curly brown hair and ripped clothing.

"Who are you?" Skye asked, her voice raspy and painful.

"Eddie" He replied simply.

"Where am I, what am I doing here?" Skye croaked.

The boy walked towards the door "You will find out soon, there's no need to be scared, we like to call this place Afterlife"

* * *

**Just as things were looking up for Skye I had to throw in this curve-ball... Please let me know your thoughts!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for all the support! It means a lot. Please let me know what you think! I hope this isn't too much drama or too complicated and I hope you all love this chapter as much as I loved writing it!**

* * *

As soon as May and Phil arrived home they ran to Skye's room and started searching. Arthur was jumping up and down at their legs trying to get their attention.

"Arthur, Skye will be home soon, there's no need to worry" Phil comforted the puppy, hugging him tight.

"Wait Phil, was this floorboard always lose?" May asked, her FBI skills kicking in.

Phil shook his head and moved over to investigate. May heaved the floorboard up and extracted the items hidden inside.

"Phil… is this?" May held up the yellow baby blanket carefully. For some reason it reminded her of the fatal night that ended her FBI career years ago. May shrugged off the nagging memory and put the blanket to one side.

"Yeah, looks like she kept her baby blanket" Phil took May's hand in his "Look there's a lot about Skye that we still don't know. Being abandoned probably left her wandering about her birth parents. Most foster kids keep objects like this"

May sighed as she pulled out the file "Yeah but she called me mom. I thought we were finally becoming a family, moving away from the pain but it looks like she never left her biological family behind" May said gesturing to the information hidden within.

"I know, I wish she told us that she still cared. We could have helped her but she probably didn't want to hurt us. Think of it from her point of view Mel. She does love us, love you really"

May frowned as she pulled out the fake ID's "If she was running away, she would have taken these. She's smart Phil"

Phil sighed "I know which means she's most likely been kidnapped"

* * *

Skye tucked her knees up to her chest and focused on her breathing like Andrew had taught her. She couldn't have a breakdown, not in here. Her mind flashed back to being in Garrett's cupboard, then the well and the feeling of hopelessness flooded her body. May and Phil would be searching for her, she reasoned but she didn't know that for certain.

Skye forced her eyes shut to stem the flow of tears. 'I'm going to be ok' she repeated over and over in her head but she didn't believe it.

Suddenly the door burst open and a man walked in nervously. He had longish dark hair and a battered suit. Skye gasped, it was the man from the museum, the shop and the guy she had seen around school. Her mind started racing for possible connections but she shut it down. She had to be prepared to run.

Skye noticed that the man was holding a bouquet of Daisy's in his hands and was shuffling around like he was high on drugs. Skye was terrified and shrunk further into the corner.

"Hi, I have been waiting for this moment for so long" He smiled anxiously "Hi, I'm Cal, I'm your father"

Skye sucked in a breath. Her father… but how could she believe him.

"Your lying! You kidnapped me! Your some crazy psycho and you have to let me go!" Skye yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. This had to be a nightmare.

But then it struck her. Raina said she knew her father. Raina had been talking to him at the museum. This couldn't be a coincidence. Skye looked closer at the mans face. There was some resemblance there but he had no proof.

"I… I'm sorry. Let's not lose our heads. I had to take you back. They stole you from me and I had to get you back!" Cal took a deep breath "Look, I'm sorry, let's start over. I wanted this to be perfect"

Skye held her tongue. The man was crazy but there was some sincerity, some sadness in his eyes that Skye recognized. She carried the same burden herself.

Cal walked over and sat down in front of Skye.

"My names Cal, oh wait I've already said that" He chuckled awkwardly "These are for you, Daisy"

Skye cautiously took the flowers but said nothing.

"Well, I'm not sure how much you know about your past…"

"Nothing. Just that you abandoned me and left me alone for my whole life!" Skye cried.

"I did not!" Cal yelled and Skye jumped, tears flowing harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you" Cal sighed "I'm not good at this"

Skye bit her lip. She had always dreamed of meeting her biological parents but this was far from a dream. But she still had lots of questions. "If you are my father then what happened to me?"

Cal looked at Skye with heavy saddened eyes, "Let me tell you a story. A story about you. Fourteen years ago, your mother and I, Jaiying, we found out that we were pregnant. We were so excited. Unfortunately, in the early stages of her pregnancy, your mother became severely ill with a rare disease. No doctor could cure her. I was desperate to save her and the baby, you, so I traveled far and wide in search of a cure. No doctor would help until we heard of one that could. His methods were slightly... um... you could say unorthodox but he was our last hope. I couldn't let you or your mother die. His methods were also illegal so we came here to do it. I had no money to pay him so in return I helped him, I'm a doctor too you know. He had a whole operation going on down here, in secret. Your mother gave birth to you, Daisy, on July 2nd but on that day we were raided. An FBI team came in and wanted to shut us down. We fought, it was ugly, people were hurt, killed and they took you!" Cal smacked the wall hard and Skye flinched. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you, it was all my fault"

For some reason Skye felt her heart ache for the man. He tried to do something good but he had also just kidnapped her. "And my mother?" Skye asked hopefully.

Cal looked at her with saddened eyes "She was killed"

Skye felt her heart snap in two. Her mother was dead. All of her dreams of meeting her mother, belonging to someone vanished before her eyes. She hadn't even gotten a chance to get to know her. People had died, been slaughtered but she survived. "But how?" Skye whimpered.

"That woman who had you, May, it was all her fault!" Cal yelled.

"What do you mean?" Skye gasped.

"It was her, she took you away from us! She murdered your mother! She murdered my friends, people who would have been like your brothers and sisters!"

Skye froze in shock. She knew May used to work for the FBI and that nightmare… May had torn her family apart. She had called her mom when she was the reason she had no mom.

* * *

Thursday morning May woke up at four in the morning and started phoning everyone she knew for any updates on Skye. The police had yet to track her down and May told them everything she knew. Phil was just numb. The house seemed empty without the young brown haired girl running around and laughing. It felt like a piece of his heart was missing.

May and Phil went into school and tried not to cry when they saw Skye's photo on every wall with the word MISSING above. They didn't talk to the teachers who offered them condolences and merely floated through the day, feeling disconnected from their bodies.

After school ended May and Phil drove to the police station and started to pester the officers until they were escorted out. They were at a loss. They had no idea what to do and it felt like their lives were falling apart.

* * *

"Here let me show you around Daisy" Cal said enthusiastically.

"Daisy?" Skye questioned.

"That's what we named you, Daisy Johnson" Cal replied.

Skye couldn't help the tears from falling. Her mother had called her Daisy, like the flower. Images of a life she never had popped into her head. Learning to talk, learning to walk, being happy and not alone. Yet her real memories of crying herself to sleep at night, praying for a family fought over her fantasies and anger and sorrow returned.

Skye put down her flowers and stood up. Cal offered out his hand but Skye shrank back, she could see that Cal was jumpy and not all there but something about him made her want to follow him.

Cal lead her out of the door and into a gloomy hallway. He turned left and led Skye to the door at the far end of the hall. Cal pushed open the door and Skye's eyes widened in surprise.

The room was massive and looked like a bunker for the apocalypse. There were loads of hammocks hanging one after the other down both sides of the room. There were three hammocks above each other and they operated like a bunk bed system. Blankets and drink flasks were lying about on the floor and on the beds. The mixture of green and brown reminded Skye of the military.

The most shocking thing of all was that many of the hammocks were occupied by kids. The youngest looked to be about 11 whilst the eldest about 19. They all looked scruffy but were hanging out and laughing like they wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

"What is this place?" Skye marveled.

"This is afterlife. After Jaiying died, I took over the operation but put my own twist on it. You see everyone here has lost something. Their family, their lives or they are on the run. I supply them with this… safe heaven and in return they do jobs for me. Daisy, after I lost you I vowed to find you. I took in orphans off the street and every time I did, I prayed one would be you."

"Is that how you found Raina?" Skye asked curiously.

Cal sighed "Raina was never loyal, not like most of these. But she helped me find you and for that I'm grateful"

"And what jobs do these people do for you? Why didn't you just come and get me out of the foster system?" Skye asked.

Cal sighed "I'm a wanted man. I've done some questionable things but I done them all for you. Actually, we are just about to go on a job, why don't you come?" Cal's excitement made Skye want to hide but instead she nodded.

Cal clapped his hands "Great! Everyone this is my daughter Daisy"

Skye blushed as everyone turned to look at her.

"Now, Eddie get the team together, we have that job to complete"

Skye watched in fascination as teens started to get together and pack things into backpacks. It reminded Skye of the orphanage. All these kids here were lost, just like she had been but they were working together to survive. Maybe Skye did fit in here after all.

"Um, I'm just going to go to the bathroom quick" Skye said as she entered through a door that Cal pointed to.

As soon as Skye closed the door and locked it she collapsed to the floor. Her breathing was erratic and tears streamed down her face. Her mom was dead, her dad kidnapped her, May killed her mom. All these thoughts whirled around Skye's head, attacking her brain. She couldn't describe her emotions. She felt betrayed, betrayed by everyone.

Some where deep down Skye knew that going with Cal was a bad idea, he was dangerous and she was pretty sure what they were doing was illegal but the recklessness, the need to run and forget drove her to walk out of the door and follow Cal and three other boys into the van.

* * *

It had been 24 hours since Skye had been taken. Police had searched the field again but no hard evidence had been found. Skye's phone was off and untraceable and no CCTV camera had managed to pick up anything suspicious.

"There has to be something!" May growled at the police officers.

"May calm down we are searching. Skye's face is everywhere, we will find her."

Phil approached May from behind and snaked his arms around her in comfort. She sighed and allowed him.

"What about Skye's birth parents?" he asked.

"There are no records of them anywhere. As far as we know Skye was abandoned as a baby. Her parents are still a possibility though" Hunter told them. "Look, we are trying to find her but it's late. You should rest up for work tomorrow"

May let out a sarcastic laugh "You think we've been sleeping?"

"Excuse me but are you Melinda May and Phil Coulson?"

May and Phil turned around to see a man with dark hair and a silver suit put out his hand. May and Phil took it suspiciously.

"Good evening, I'm Sunil Bakshi and I think we need a word in private, please follow me"

Bakshi led the couple into a side room and gestured for the couple to sit down.

"I am from the fostering agency and we have been reviewing Mary Sue Poot's case for a while now. We believe that Miss Carter wasn't acting in the best interest of Mary and since living with you she has had several hospital appointments, suspensions and has even run away from your care. We have also had reports questioning the child's safety. Therefore, we have decided that I will take over as Mary's social worker and as soon as we locate Mary, we will remove her from your care"

May gasped "What? She's our daughter! You can't take her away from us!" May cried.

Phil held May back "There has to be a way to sort this out, Skye loves living with us, we wanted to adopt her"

"Well I'm afraid that given Mary's record, we have decided to move her into a more secure group home. It's small and will specify to her needs. You have the opportunity to appeal this decision which is shown in this document, but it will take time and money, so good luck."

Bakshi stood up and sauntered out of the room.

"Don't worry we will fight this. Andrew, Bobbi and Hunter will all testify and we are teachers. We will rescue her from wherever she is and then we will get her back" Phil said.

But May shook her head "This will break Skye. She will think we have abandoned her. I promised that she would stay forever. I'm a horrible mother" May cried.

"No we will fight this. Come on let's go home and tomorrow we will call everyone we know. We can't give up on her."

* * *

"We're here!" Cal boomed from the drivers seat.

Cal climbed into the back of the van where Skye and the boys were huddled on the floor.

"Right Eddie you and William take the bottom floor, Jack you will take the first floor and Daisy you will be with me on the top floor. You know the drill, take the valuables and leave undetected, if things go sideways allow me to do what's necessary."

Skye's heart was pounding with fear. They were going to rob the place. Skye had stolen a lot in her life but never from families and it was only out of necessity. She considered running, but where would she run to? She desperately wanted to be at home with May and Phil but could she trust them now? Skye sighed it was all so confusing. All she had to do right now was play along. That was all she could do.

On Cal's signal, the group clambered out of the van and round to a back window. Eddie carefully pried the window open and one by one they entered into a blackened dining room. Skye gasped, the place was massive. Maybe the people who lived here wouldn't miss their things she thought.

Carefully, Skye followed Cal up the big staircase to the top floor.

"Grab anything of value and put it in your bag" He whispered and Skye nodded.

Cal moved to one of the side rooms whilst Skye creeped on ahead and pushed one of the further doors. The light was low and Skye slowly walked into the center of the room. She looked around and saw that she must have been in a teenagers bedroom. There were posters on the walls of soccer teams and the wooden floor was covered with drawings and clothes.

Skye was about to pull the door back open when someone grabbed her from behind and threw her roughly to the floor. Skye felt her shoulder and bad arm smash against the floor and she hissed with pain.

Suddenly, an arm was on her throat and she was choking, clawing at the persons arm to try to get away.

"Skye?"

The pressure on her throat was released and Skye gasped air into her lungs. Skye squinted in the darkness until her eyes met piercing blue ones.

"Wait, Lincoln? What the hell?" Skye wheezed.

"I should be asking you that question. You were missing, I thought you'd been kidnapped, Skye whats going on?"

Without wanting to Skye broke down, tears streamed down her cheeks and she muffled sobs. Lincoln threw his arms around Skye and pulled her close humming softly.

"No, Lincoln it's not safe. My dad… my dad he, he kidnapped me. He told me that May killed my mom and I don't know what to do. I'm so lost right now Lincoln I don't know who to trust and I know my dad's a bad guy but he's my dad. I've always wanted to find my parents but now I know he's… I think he's a murderer and a thief. He brought me here to steal from you, he has other kids working for him it's so messed up but I think he loves me and Lincoln and I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do!" Skye wept.

Lincoln rocked Skye in his arms "It's ok, I will protect you. My parents are on holiday with my sister but I stayed, they think the house is empty. Did you say he's dangerous?"

Skye nodded into his chest "He's armed" She whispered.

"Ok well I have to get you out of here, come on let's climb out of the window" Lincoln pulled Skye onto her feet.

"I don't know, he's my dad Lincoln, what if I'm wrong and he's a good guy"

"I know you want to believe that but look what he's making you do! I know it's hard and your scared but May and Phil are worried sick"

"They are? They care?" Skye whispered.

"They care? Are you crazy? You are their world Skye and there must be a reason why May killed your mom. You know her more than you do your biological parents, use your brain and figure out who the bad guys are"

"Yeah your right. I just wanted to believe, badly but your right. Let's go"

Lincoln forced the window open but just before they could leave Cal entered the room. His eyes widened at the sight of Lincoln and he pulled out his gun aiming it at Lincolns heart.

Skye pounced on Cal and knocked the gun away "No! Stop! He's my friend, please!" but Cal threw Skye to the floor. Skye groaned and forced herself back up.

"No! You are not taking my Daisy!" Cal shouted yanking Lincoln up by the collar.

"No! Stop! Dad!"

Cal froze and turned to face Skye. Slowly, he lowered Lincoln to the ground. "You dare call the cops" He whispered menacingly.

Skye ran to Lincoln and hugged him, sobbing but Cal picked her up and pulled her from his grasp. Cal flung Skye over his shoulder and carried her out of the room and threw her into the van outside. Skye struggled and screamed but Cal restrained her and her screams became muffled cries.

As soon as Cal left the room, Lincoln recovered his phone and raced downstairs managing to snap a picture of the licence plate of the van.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! A massive thanks to the couple of people who leave a review after every chapter, you don't have to so don't apologize if you miss reviewing a chapter or two every now and again because either way you are amazing and I'm always checking to read what you put! I love hearing your excitement and it really does spur me on. Yes big things are coming...**

* * *

"Mel! Mel! Hunter was on the phone, they think they know where Skye is! Quick get in the car" Phil panted running to the car, May hot on his heels.

The location Hunter had sent was an abandoned factory about an hour away, but they made it before any police had gone in. Hunter spoke to the cops and allowed May and Phil to stay with him whilst they carried out an extraction plan.

"Lincoln gave us their registration plate" He told them.

"Wait Lincoln?" Phil questioned.

"Yeah turns out Skye's dad kidnapped her, he's with this group of thieves and drug dealers that we've been chasing for decades. Never been able to shut them down but now may be our chance. He brought Skye on a raid at Lincolns house and she told him everything. Must be fate" Hunter said.

May sighed in relief "As long as she's alright"

"She will be, Bobbi will be here any second now so as soon as Skye get's out she can check her over without scaring her" Hunter told the couple.

* * *

Cal threw Skye into her room. "What did you do!" He yelled and Skye flinched and scrambled back until she hit the wall.

"You have just compromised everybody! But it's ok, you don't understand but you will…" Cal trailed off and started pacing manically.

Carefully, Skye stood up and approached him "Cal, why don't we leave? We can go anywhere, just the two of us and start over. We could lead better lives as father and daughter" Skye's tone was desperate as she tried hard to keep her voice steady.

Cal took Skye into his arms and Skye closed her eyes, hugging him tight. He was still her dad. She imagined that they were together, somewhere else and the thought made her want to be normal so bad.

"You know that's not possible, no I will fix this" Cal mumbled and walked out of the room, locking the door.

Skye ran to the door and tried to force it open but it wouldn't give. She was trapped again. Skye slid down to the floor and curled up in a broken heap. She willed the floor to swallow her up and take her somewhere better, somewhere with normal parents and a normal life. Maybe Lincoln was right, maybe her normal life could be with May and Phil. The fact that she was missing them now proved that she thought of them as her home.

Suddenly, Skye heard yelling and feet storming the compound. She stood up and pounded her fist on the door until it opened and Cal was there.

"Quick! It's the police come on!" Cal yelled, dragging Skye by the hand.

Skye tried to keep up but she kept stumbling after Cal. Her arm was hurting by the way he was pulling, and Skye begged him to stop.

"Dad! Please let me go, don't do this dad, please I need you!" She sobbed but Cal ignored her, moving quickly through the winding corridors.

Cal was muttering to himself and Skye was terrified. He had a gun in his hand and a manic look on his face.

Suddenly loud gunshots radiated throughout the room and Cal pushed Skye under a nearby table. The sound of gunfire sent pulsing sensations through Skye's body and she covered her ears to the deafening noise.

The kids were all fighting back. Skye peeked through her closed eyelids and saw that Cal had taken her to the bunk room. There were a blur of bodies shooting and fighting each other all around her but Skye stayed hidden.

The smell of blood started to fill the room and Skye felt herself being pulled out from under the table.

Skye screamed as she was picked up into a man's arms. "Sir, we have the girl! Hey Skye, it's alright we're here to save you"

Skye closed her eyes but didn't stop screaming. There were still gunshots and she felt like she was trapped in a nightmare.

"Give me my daughter!" Cal shrieked, ripping Skye out from the agents arms and into his own. However, Cal couldn't hold on and Skye fell to the floor and landed on something soft.

Skye looked down and yelped as she saw a man's face covered in blood. His blood was all over Skye, and his eyes were rolled back into his head, leaving just the whites visible. Skye screamed, she couldn't get him off.

Abruptly, Skye was pulled up and dragged out of the building. She squinted in the bright light and came face to face with several armed agents all pointing guns at her. Skye felt her body being pulled backwards and gasped as an arm was wrapped around her throat.

Cal was standing behind her and Skye felt the cold metallic tip of the gun pressing against her head.

"Don't shoot! You can't take my daughter away from me again!" Cal yelled to the agents.

Skye's breathing was erratic. Her own father was threatening to kill her and everyone's eyes were on her. She didn't know what to do.

"Cal, dad, please. Let me go" Skye pleaded.

* * *

It had been 15 minutes since the team had entered the factory and May and Phil were growing anxious. Bakshi had shown up and told May and Phil to leave but they refused. Bobbi had also turned up and was watching the live cams from outside the building.

"There's Skye!" Bobbi exclaimed and the couple scrambled over to watch.

They could see Skye, coated in blood and looking distressed crouching down in the middle of the fire fight.

Everyone held their breaths as they watched Skye being carried out by her father.

When Cal appeared, using Skye as leverage May had wanted to kill him herself. Skye looked so vulnerable in his arms as her shoulders shook with fear.

"Cal, dad, please. Let me go" Skye sobbed.

But Cal didn't move.

"Hold your fire, we can't risk the girls safety" Hunter ordered through his comms.

Suddenly, Skye twisted out of Cal's grip and snatched the gun from his hands but instead of running she turned the gun on her own head, finger on the trigger.

"Don't come any closer" She yelled to the agents who were about to run towards Cal.

Phil sucked in a breath. Skye wouldn't kill herself surely? Phil went to move closer but an agent came and forced him back.

Skye let out a weak breath "I will drop the gun if you promise not to hurt Cal. He's ill and he's still my dad! Please don't hurt him!" Skye pleaded.

Hunter slowly stepped forwards, his arms in the air "Skye, we promise we won't hurt your dad. He will get a fair trial. Now please put down the gun"

Skye looked to Hunter, debating whether or not to trust him. Skye thought about what she wanted. If she dropped the gun then Cal would be sent to prison or a mental hospital and Skye would go back to May and Phil. But did she want to go back? May had murdered her mother. Even so, May still needed a chance to explain her side of the story. If her mother was like Cal then maybe she had deserved it. Skye shuddered, no one deserved to die.

Skye sighed, she wanted to go back to May and Phil. She wanted to be their daughter and after some time, she could forgive May, there had to be a reason.

Hunter was growing worried. Skye was staring blankly at the crowd of agents with the gun pointed at her head. He knew bits about Skye from Bobbi and wasn't sure if Skye was suicidal or not. He couldn't risk Skye hurting herself.

As Skye was deep in thought Hunter was moving closer and closer to her, until he was an inch away. Suddenly he pounced, pushing the gun away from Skye's head as a resounding bang echoed throughout the street.

Skye gasped as she fell to the floor, pain pulsing through her head as it smacked on the concrete.

Everything went manic. Agents ran up and restrained Cal, whilst Bobbi ran over to check on Skye and Hunter.

Skye screamed as she felt warm liquid stick to her hands. She sat up quickly and spotted Hunter lying next to her, blood pouring out from his arm.

"I'm sorry!" Skye sobbed as she crawled over to him.

Bobbi was there in a flash, applying pressure to the wound.

"I shot him, oh my god I shot him!" Skye cried.

"Skye it wasn't your fault, you were scared. Don't worry it's not that deep."

Some paramedics ran over and escorted Hunter onto an ambulance with Bobbi following.

Skye flinched away as she saw a flash of black hair run towards her.

"Skye, it's me May, calm down please, look at me, everything's going to be alright" she comforted.

All thoughts of being mad at May dissipated as Skye saw the fear in May's eyes. Skye jumped into May's arms "I was so scared, I'm so sorry. May I just want to go home" Skye sobbed.

May stroked the girls hair and rocked her back and forth "Shhh it's ok, you need to go get checked out though"

May tried to stand up but the girl was clinging to her too tightly. Instead, May picked Skye up in her arms and brought her over to the ambulance. May set Skye down on the bed and a paramedic took over.

"Are you hurt?" she asked and Skye shook her head.

"I… I don't think it's my blood" she mumbled, looking down at her blood drenched clothing. She knew that she had some bruises and cuts and her arm was sore, but nothing was extreme enough for a hospital trip.

"I just want to go home" Skye said.

May and Phil looked at one another, heartbroken. They couldn't let Skye go, not in the state she was in.

"Ok all looks good, you are free to go" The woman told her, and Skye stood up and got out of the ambulance.

"Mary, there you are. You have to come with me please"

Skye looked at the man in the suit. He carried a briefcase and Skye's gut was telling her not to trust him. "Who are you?" she asked rudely.

"I am Mr Bakshi, your new social worker" he replied.

"Why?"

Bakshi sighed "I don't have time for your questions. My cars here, let's go"

Skye looked at May and Phil and assessed the pain and sorrow in there faces. Everything clicked together in her brain. "No" she whispered, finally understanding.

"Your giving me up" Skye stated, voice void of emotion.

Phil watched Skye with a piercing pain in his heart. Despite the lack of emotion her voice held, her eyes were wide and held a devastation that he had never seen before. Tears trickled down Skye's cheeks and her lips trembled.

Phil ran to Skye and dropped down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "No, Skye I promise we love you. We are going to fight this, we still want you, but they are taking you away from us. We had no choice, but we will get you back"

Skye felt Bakshi take her arm as he pulled her towards his car. "No! No! Please, you said you loved me! Please don't do this. Let me go!" Skye wailed, struggling to be free, but Bakshi was strong compared to the exhausted Skye and he pushed her into the car and locked the door.

Skye watched, tears streaming down her cheeks as Bakshi walked up to May and Phil.

"I have to inform you that until a full investigation is completed and the court decides if you are able to care for Mary, you will not be allowed any contact with her. Any attempts to do so may harm your case. I will be telling Mary the same thing." Bakshi walked back to the car and started up the engine.

May had wanted to run to Skye but she knew that she had to be professional, she couldn't risk doing the wrong thing if she wanted to get Skye back. So instead May watched numbly as Skye's devastated face drew further and further away.

* * *

The drive in the car seemed to take an eternity. Skye felt physically drained and uncomfortable in her sticky clothing. Thoughts whirled around her head like a hurricane. She deserved to be alone. She had shot Hunter and was the reason Natasha was dead. Maybe this was best to keep everyone safe.

Skye knew May and Phil hadn't lied when they said they would try to get her back, but why should they? They could easily find a better child. Skye was used to being disappointed but this time it felt as though she had been stabbed through the heart. She needed May and Phil.

Bakshi parked up the car and opened the door for Skye. Skye considered running but she was too exhausted, therefore, she numbly got out of the car and followed him up a gravel path to a brick building. From the outside it looked like a large house, but Skye knew better. It was obviously a group home.

Bakshi entered a code at the keypad and opened the door.

'Great' Skye thought 'security measures'.

He then led Skye into a clean entry way. The floors were wooden and to the side there were coat hangers fulfilled with clearly second hand coats. Skye sighed, she hadn't missed this.

Bakshi led Skye through a door to the right which was an office. He closed the door and gestured for Skye to take a seat in front of the desk.

"So, Mary I am Mr Bakshi and I am your new social worker. There have been some concerns about your previous fostering situation. I believe your foster parents are fighting to get you back but until this is resolved and the judge comes to a conclusion, you will be staying here."

Skye just stared numbly at the man. He had taken her away just like Cal.

Bakshi sighed "You will not be allowed any contact with May and Coulson unless it is authorized ok? That is important. Now, if you write down a list of things you need I can go and collect them from the Coulson's house"

Skye wrote down the basic necessities and added a note to not pack anything of value as it would get stolen and to look after Arthur whilst she was gone.

Skye handed the paper back to Bakshi who then walked out of the room and returned with an imposing man. He has short cut hair and a smart mustache. Skye thought his look would have been funny if he wasn't so big and stern looking.

The man walked over to Skye and held out his hand. Skye didn't move so the man chuckled and sat down opposite her.

"You must be Mary, you can call me Talbot. I am in charge here, alongside Hale but don't worry we are just like one big happy family. If there is anything you need then please feel free to come to me" The man smiled.

Skye refrained from rolling her eyes. If she had a penny for every time, she had received the 'welcome talk' then she would be rich by now.

"My names Skye" Skye told him.

Talbot nodded "Ok then, Skye it is. Now everyone is at school so let me show you your bed and then I will find you some clean clothes so you can get cleaned up before I give you a tour"

Skye stood up and followed Talbot out of the room whilst Bakshi left through the front door. They climbed a narrow staircase which led to a small landing which had a bookshelf and a couple of chairs. Talbot turned right and up a hallway and entered the second door to the right.

"This is the girl's room, the bed on the far right is yours" he said.

Skye looked around the room. The walls were a simple yellow and there were three small windows on the opposite wall to the door which had white curtains. There were three beds up against that wall whilst two more were placed either side of the door. Skye sighed, she had to share with five other people.

"Now here's some spare clothes which look like they might fit you. Through the door to the left is a small closet which you can share and the girls bathroom is first door on your left"

Skye nodded "How many kids are there?" she asked dejectedly.

"There are ten, five boys and five girls all aged 10 to 16. After you clean up, come to my office so we can discuss the rules"

Talbot left and Skye sighed. She wanted the aching in her heart to go away, the unfamiliarity of the house unnerved her. She wished she had Arthur and her laptop.

'It's only temporary' Skye told herself 'May and Phil will be here any minute to take her back'. But even as Skye thought it there was a hint of doubt in her mind.

Skye took the clothes and found the bathroom. The bathroom was small, containing a toilet and a bath/shower. Skye froze. May and Phil had a separate shower and she had only managed to take a shower because she knew that May was outside the door and that she was safe.

The bath reminded her of the well and she couldn't go in there. But there was blood soaking her clothes…

Skye let out a frustrated growl and kicked the edge of the bath. She hated herself. Sighing, Skye took off her clothes and grabbed what looked like a clean towel from the cupboard. Carefully, she wet the towel in the sink and cleaned most of the blood off her body. After, she threw the towel and her dirty clothes into the basket and got dressed.

Skye dampened her hair to make it seem like she had actually jumped in the shower and made her way downstairs to the office.

Skye knocked and heard Talbot call for her to enter.

"Ok, rules. Firstly, this home is designed to help children with… complicated needs therefore, we have key code locks on both the back and front door. This means that you will not be able to leave or enter unless you have permission. You will wake up at 7 AM in the morning and be seated at the table for breakfast at 7:30 AM. Then we trust you all to leave here at 8AM to walk to school."

"What about my actual school? Will I still be able to go there?" Skye asked hopefully. If she could go to the same school then she could see May and Phil and ask about what happened to her mother.

Talbot shook his head "You are being transferred, temporarily to St Mathew's which isn't far from here. I will get one of the girls to show you the way to school Monday morning. After school you will need to be back by 4:30PM unless you ask for permission to go somewhere. Dinner is at 5:30PM and you will be given chores to do which are written up on the whiteboard in the kitchen. Lights out are at 9PM. Is that clear?"

Skye nodded mutely.

"Good. Now for the tour"


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks again for all the support! I love logging on and seeing what you guys think so thanks to all the people who favorite, follow and spend time to leave a review! Please keep letting me know what you think!**

* * *

May and Phil arrived at school two hours late after they had let Skye go. Neither one of them were in the right mindset to teach but neither one of them complained and simply done the job.

Lincoln, Jemma and Fitz had all asked Phil about Skye after class and he had told them the truth.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know if she will be back anytime soon but May and I are fighting with all of our power to get her back and she's safe that's what matters"

"You will get her back sir, she's strong so don't worry too much. Do you know where they placed her?" Lincoln asked.

Phil shook his head "When I find out I will let you know. I may not be allowed to see Skye but you guys can"

As soon as May and Phil got home they were on the phone to anyone who could help them. Being in the FBI May had many contacts with authority who could help and eventually they had a case starting to form.

Bakshi arrived at their house to collect Skye's things at about 4 o'clock. May and Phil had tried extremely hard not to cry when packing away Skye's things. Everything in the house reminded them of her and it broke their hearts.

The couple had headed Skye's warning and had only put the bare essentials in. Arthur had been more vocal than usual and started whining when they were packing. May didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

"Thanks, I will get these to Skye now. Just so you know, my bosses have been in touch with me and after you complete and send this form, they will be willing to review your appeal. This may take a few days. They will then contact you regarding a meeting more like an informal family court where you will be asked to defend your appeal. Is that ok?" Bakshi informed them.

May and Phil nodded. After Bakshi left they sat down and filled out the form before emailing it to the government.

"She'll be back with us soon" Phil said.

* * *

Skye followed Talbot out into the entry hall and across to the living room. Anyone who didn't know a lot about fostering would think this was a normal home but Skye's trained eye picked out the battered, unlikely used toys sitting in a chest. The old battered couches placed opposite each other to try to encourage conversation and the small TV with no remote lying about to prevent arguments. There was also a bookshelf and small games table in the corner.

"The living room, we have movie nights sometimes and you are free to hang out here when you have free time" Talbot stated.

Talbot led Skye through the living room and to the dinning room / kitchen. The wooden table was long and seated four on either side with a seat at each head of the table. The kitchen was divided from the dining room by a small island with three stools.

"If you ever want anything from the kitchen then ask us first. Through that door is the back garden and through that door is the laundry room. You are responsible for your own laundry"

Talbot led Skye out from the kitchen and into the entry hall again. "Just here is the informal meeting room which we use for social worker meetings and supervised parental contact and then this is the downstairs bathroom. You've seen you room and the boys is opposite yours. Any questions?"

Skye bit her tongue to stop her asking anything stupid. She was exhausted and wanted to go home. She wanted to know if Hunter was ok and if Cal was too.

"Are there any computers?" Skye asked.

Talbot shook his head "If you need one for school work then you have to ask me and I will allow you to use my office"

Skye sighed. Cal had stolen her phone and the only way to contact her friends was locked in an office.

"I understand that you have been through a lot today, Skye so feel free to relax until the others get home in about" Talbot looked to the clock "Two hours"

Skye nodded and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and waited for Talbot to become busy and then snuck upstairs. Talbot seemed ok, stern but fair and Skye respected him for that but people can always change.

Skye went into the girls bedroom and started looking around. She wasn't a thief but you can tell a lot about a person by their belongings. Most of the girls stored their stuff under their beds and Skye saw that, like her they had the bare essential's.

Skye peeked into the boys room and saw that their room was identical to the girls but with light blue walls instead of yellow. Skye moved onto two other doors further up which seemed to be where Talbot and Hale slept.

Skye heard the front door close and she crept down the staircase to see a tall woman with blonde hair pulled tightly into a bun enter. The woman spotted Skye and the latter shrank back.

"Oh you must be Mary, I'm Hale" she said.

Skye noted that she was similar to Talbot, no nonsense but fair.

Skye moved down the steps "I'm Skye not Mary" she said.

"Oh ok then, here I have your things. I'm keeping your medication with me in my office so come and tell me when you need it" Skye nodded and took the rucksack from the woman's hands and went up to her room. She was relieved to see that May and Phil had headed her warning and only packed things she would need.

Skye's hand brushed against something lumpy and she took it out. In her hand was tissue paper, carefully Skye unwrapped it to see a chocolate chip cookie with a note attached. Skye smiled as she read the note.

'Keep your chin up, I promise we will come and get you soon. Be good – Love May and Phil'

Instead of feeling comforted Skye felt her stomach drop. She desperately wanted to be at home, she wanted to ask about her mom and Hunter and she just wanted to feel safe. Skye bit into the cookie and felt better as the chocolate warmed her tongue.

After Skye had finished, she put her bag under her bed and the note under her pillow. She had to hold on until they got here.

"Skye! Come downstairs please" Skye heard Talbot call.

Skye went downstairs and saw Talbot and Hale standing by the front door, Hale holding it open.

"The rest of the kids should be back any minute now and then we can make introductions" Talbot told her.

Skye wasn't one for making friends when she knew there was a slim chance of her staying long but she nodded and fidgeted nervously.

Skye kept staring at the floor as several voices floated into the building.

"Guys you know the drill, line up and introduce yourselves" Talbot ordered.

Skye looked up to see 9 kids all her age staring at her. As soon as Talbot gave the order they all lined up in front of Skye.

"Hi, I'm Tess and I'm thirteen" Skye looked to where the voice came from and saw a small girl with curly black hair talking at the end of the line.

"Yo, I'm Flint and I'm fourteen" the next kid said. He was tall and Skye noted the way he seemed to gravitate more towards Tess than the others.

"I'm Anna and I'm 10" a small shy girl with long ginger hair said. Skye felt a pang in her heart as she realized she was exactly like Natasha.

The next boy was large and Skye instantly disliked him "I'm Billy, I'm 16" he said bluntly.

"Hi, I'm Fern and I'm 12" a girl with brown long hair said.

"Rodger, age 15"

"Alex, I'm 11"

"I'm Jacob, I'm 15"

"I'm Ruby, I'm 16" Skye looked over to Ruby. She was tall with short blonde hair. Something about her eyes unnerved Skye and her face remained emotionless.

Talbot looked to Skye who shuffled awkwardly "I'm Skye and I'm 14" she said.

Talbot coughed "Right, now that introductions have been made you are free to do what you like until dinner but remember that your chores need to be completed"

Talbot went into the office whilst Hale into the kitchen. Most of the kids dispersed, some going into the living room or the back garden but Billy, Tess, Flint and Ruby remained.

"Let's see what the new kid brought us" Billy said as he ran up to the girls room.

Skye followed, she was used to the way group homes worked. The big kids take your stuff and you either fight or let them.

Billy went over to Skye's bed and grabbed her backpack tipping everything upside down on the bed.

"Billy no, just leave it" Tess said but Billy ignored him.

Skye considered what to do. She could state her dominance or leave it be. She was already exhausted and Billy was a big kid but there was an anger and frustration in her from being abandoned again which made her do what she did next.

"I'm warning you now, leave my stuff alone" Skye threatened.

Billy looked Skye up and down and laughed "What are you gonna do about it? You want another cast on your other arm?"

Skye smirked, now she had a reason. Nimbly, Skye dodged around the bed and kicked Billy hard in between his legs. Billy, who hadn't been expecting it, fell down to the floor and cried out in pain.

"I warned you" Skye said as she picked all her things back up.

Ruby was watching the whole exchange from the other side of the room. She had her arms crossed and was leaning up against the wall looking bored. Tess and Flint looked conflicted and decided to leave.

"You got balls new girl" Ruby said with a hint of admiration in her voice. Skye had worked out that Ruby held a lot of power here, but she didn't care, she would be out of here soon.

"Get lost Billy" Ruby ordered, and Billy ran out of the room.

Ruby walked over to Skye's bed and sat down on it "so what's your deal?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Skye replied matching her tone.

Ruby sighed "I meant why are you here?"

Skye threw her bag under the bed "Been in foster care my whole life, recently got kidnapped by my psycho dad and taken away from my… my possible forever home and dumped here"

Ruby let out a small laugh "Sounds like a story. Criminal record?"

Skye gave her a look "Don't look so surprised" Ruby said "If you're here that means you've done something bad. This isn't a normal group home you know. Have u seen the locks on the cupboards that hold the cutlery? And they check your rooms whilst your out, you know for knives and stuff. The locks on the doors too. I thought you were smart. So what did you do?"

Skye rolled her eyes "You first"

Ruby laughed "Whatever" and jumped on her own bed.

Skye took that as an opportunity to leave. Skye spent the rest of the afternoon lounging about on her own in the back garden until she heard them call for dinner.

Tess smiled at Skye when she walked in and gestured for her to sit next to her. Skye did so and smiled gratefully back. Once everyone was seated, Hale and Flint handed out the plates. Burgers and fries.

Skye started eating and Hale went out of the room. As soon as she did many little fights broke out. In the end, Ruby had two burgers and Billy had three. Skye saw that Anna had barely any food left on her plate. Skye had managed to defend hers. Skye thought back to Natasha and took the burger from her plate and put it on Anna's. Anna looked surprised and beamed at Skye who started eating a few fries.

Ruby simply raised an eyebrow at the gesture but no one spoke or took it back.

After dinner Skye and Flint were on washing up duty. They finished quickly and before Skye knew it, it was bedtime.

"Lights out in five, make sure you brush your teeth!" Hale yelled.

Skye had already changed into her PJ's and was watching as several kids were running around, dodging in and out of each other to make it into bed in time. Skye sighed she missed the peace and quite of home.

Skye was sitting cross legged on her bed when Hale came in "Goodnight girls" she said and turned off the light. Skye heard her do the same with the boys and then retreat to her room.

There were a few whispers and sounds of shuffling before the noise settled into silence. Skye sat there in the darkness debating whether or not to try to sneak down and use the computer. She assumed that the office would be locked but Skye was sure she could pick it easy. Skye pushed the thoughts from her mind. She had to be smart, if she got in trouble then they may send her somewhere else and besides May and Phil said she had to be good.

Skye laid down. The bed was extremely uncomfortable, she could feel the springs poking her back. Skye closed her eyes and mentally preyed. She wasn't religious but she was desperate. 'Please God or Jesus or Angels, please help me get back to May and Phil' Skye thought.

Maybe this was her karma. Maybe she deserved to be alone, everybody around her either died or got hurt. Skye turned onto her side and faced the wall, tears running down her face. She muffled a sob as she pictured May and Phil living a happy life without her.

_Skye was running down a darkened corridor, she felt blood on her skin, trickling down her arms. The loud gunshots echoed in her ears but she kept running, feet pounding the concrete. She had to escape. Suddenly, Natasha was there in front of her._

_"Natasha" Skye gasped._

_Tears bubbled in her eyes as she hugged Natasha tightly. "I missed you so so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you" she whispered._

_"You killed me. I loved you and you killed me. Murderer!" Natasha yelled._

_Skye stumbled backwards "I'm sorry" she sobbed but Natasha's eyes were cold._

_A gun appeared in Natasha's hands and she pointed it at Skye. Bang. Skye screamed as the bullet hit her in the heart._

"What the hell! Shut her up!"

"What's going on?"

"Turn on the light!"

Skye squinted as the light burnt her eyes. Panicking, she looked down and felt her chest, relieved to see no blood.

Skye's face was pale and sweat was pouring down her face, her clothes were drenched and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Skye are you ok? Someone go get help" Tess moved closer to Skye but she flinched away and Tess retreated.

Skye looked up at the faces that where staring at her, even some of the boys had come to see what was going on. Skye tried to catch her breath but she couldn't breathe.

"Oh my god, did the baby have a nightmare?" Billy taunted.

Suddenly, Skye wretched and flung herself out of bed to sprint to the bathroom. She made it just in time to throw up into the toilet.

"Everyone get back into bed! Lights out!"

Skye heard the distant scrambling of feet as she continued vomiting. The door opened wider and Hale entered wearing a dressing gown and looking exhausted.

"Skye? Are you ok?" she asked.

Skye had finished throwing up and had moved back against the wall. She looked extremely pale and was breathing heavily.

"Skye? Talk to me please" Hale ordered but Skye didn't respond.

Talbot, who had heard the screaming, got up and dressed quickly before coming out to see Hale outside the bathroom.

"What's going on?" He whispered.

Hale moved away from the door and gestured for Talbot to follow until they were out of earshot.

"Skye had a nightmare. I read in her file that she has PTSD." Hale sighed "I will stay with her, make sure the others are in bed"

Talbot nodded and went to check the bedrooms. Hale slowly approached where Skye was sitting on the floor.

"It wasn't real Skye, it was only a dream" she said.

Hale wasn't good at comforting and she had only known Skye for a couple of hours, therefore, she wasn't entirely sure what to do.

Skye was focusing hard on what Andrew had told her to do. She tried to slow her breathing and focus on what she knew.

'My name is Skye, I am in the bathroom, I had a nightmare but it wasn't real, I want to go home' Skye repeated in her head.

Once she had calmed down enough, Skye looked at Hale "Sorry" she whispered.

"It's fine. Do you feel better now?"

"I want to go home. I want May and Phil" Skye pleaded.

"I know but right now that isn't possible. Come on, you need a shower, your all sweaty and smell of sick."

Skye froze "No I don't"

Hale sighed "Skye I am not going to argue right now. Get in the shower or you will stink out the room"

"No" Skye folded her arms defiantly. She didn't understand. She wanted a shower, but she couldn't.

Hale's temper was drawn thin. Skye knew she was at her breaking point. She had just been woken up and now she had to deal with this. "Skye you are fourteen and if you want to act like a baby then fine, I will treat you like one!"

Hale moved over and turned on the shower. Skye didn't understand what came over her, but she was suddenly angry. Skye grabbed a boat statue from the windowsill and threw it at Hale. Hale ducked and it smashed against the wall.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Skye yelled.

Hale's face went from shock to rage in a matter of seconds and she half picked Skye up and dragged her from the room, kicking and screaming.

Most of the children had gotten up and were peeking out of the door to see Hale carrying a screaming Skye down the hallway and into the furthest room.

"Let me go home!" Skye screamed in frustration.

Hale walked in threw Skye onto the bed.

"I have had enough of this behavior! You will stay in here until we say you can come out!" Hale abolished, before leaving the room.

Skye heard the lock click and she moved to sit down on the bed.

The room was dark and contained only a single bed in the center of the room. Skye assumed it was to contain the kids when they got mad. Skye sighed, so much for being good.

Skye realized with a sinking feeling that Hale had been right. Her clothes stuck to her body and she smelt awful.

Skye took off her damp top and laid down in her vest on the bed. She wouldn't go to sleep, she would stay up all night. There was no way she could risk having another nightmare. Skye desperately wanted May and Phil. She had never missed a foster home as badly as her previous one and part of her was mad that she needed that kind of support. She was fourteen she didn't need anyone, but she knew that was a lie.

Eventually, Skye must have fallen asleep as she awoke to someone knocking at her door.

"Skye, it's Tess, are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

Skye heaved herself out of bed and sat down, back against the door "I'm fine, what time is it?"

"It's 11 o'clock, you missed breakfast. Listen, Hale and Talbot have been talking on the phone all morning, they're going to give you a few days to see if you improve and if not they're going to send you somewhere more… specialist. I thought I would warn you"

Skye frowned, if she were to be sent away again then May and Phil would never get her back "Thanks for warning me Tess, you should go, you don't want to get into trouble either"

Skye heard Tess leave and went to sit on the bed again. 10 minutes later came another knock at her door. Skye stayed where she was as the door opened and Hale entered.

"Have you thought about what you did wrong?" Hale asked sternly.

Skye thought about giving a sarcastic remark but bit her tongue. She knew what she had to do today and being a target would make it impossible to do it.

Skye nodded "I'm sorry I threw the statue at you"

"Good, as it's your first night here we are going to let it slide, but I warn you that anything else you do will be punished. Now, are you ready to take a shower?"

Skye nodded and followed Hale to the bathroom. Hale was treating her like a baby but right now but Skye didn't care.

After grabbing a towel and clean clothes Skye went into the bathroom and locked the door whilst Hale waited outside.

Skye knew she would be listening for the sound of running water so Skye turned the shower on and shut the curtains so she couldn't see the running water.

Pushing back thoughts about the well, Skye washed in the sink and then got dressed. After turning the shower off she exited the bathroom to see Hale still there.

"Good girl, now why don't you come down for some lunch?"

Skye followed Hale downstairs. Most of the kids were hanging out in the living room whilst some were in the garden. Hale moved into the kitchen to start lunch.

Skye felt numb as she walked into the living room and sat down in the corner. She grabbed a book and pretended to read it.

"Aw how's baby feeling today? Who's Natasha?"

Skye looked up to see Billy standing in front of her. She had a headache and felt sick, she really didn't need to deal with him right now.

"Get lost" Skye told him.

However, Billy just laughed "Was she your girlfriend?" he taunted.

Skye felt a pain in her chest at the mention of Natasha but just before she could throw her book at him Hale entered "Billy stop annoying Skye. Lunch is ready".

Everybody stopped what they were doing and stampeded into the dining room. After throwing up last night Skye was starving.

Skye picked up a sandwich but as soon as she brought it up to her mouth her stomach protested. She felt sick and all her anxieties seemed to have become worse this morning. Instead, Skye left the food on her plate and allowed others to steal off it.

"Ok guys, I need two volunteers to go shopping" Talbot declared as he entered the kitchen.

Immediately Skye raised her hand "I'll go". If she had a reason to leave then her plan might work.

To Skye's surprise Ruby also volunteered "Me too, I can show her where to go"

Talbot seemed to debate whether to let them both go. He knew that Skye had a history of running away but by giving her some responsibility and freedom could allow her to thrive. Ruby, on the other hand, could be violent and manipulative but she had been good for a week now which meant she could help out more.

Talbot smiled "Good, thank-you both. Here's a list of everything and some money. I know how much everything costs and I will be checking that all the change is brought back. Skye do you have a phone?"

Skye shook her head "Here, take the spare phone just in case you two get split up or something happens. My numbers on it and so is Hale's. I expect you back in no more than an hour so no detours" Talbot told them.

Ruby rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, we get it. Come on Skye"

Skye grabbed her jacket before heading out with Ruby. She knew Ruby was playing an angle but Skye wasn't sure what it was yet.

"The shop is about a 15 minute walk but you don't have to fool me, I know you have other plans" Ruby said.

Skye tried to hide the surprise on her face. Ruby was more perceptive than she had thought.

"So just tell me. You're not running away right? Coz that would be stupid."

Skye sighed "I need to go and see someone"

Ruby stopped walking "It's cool, you go do that whilst I go shopping, just make sure you get back quickly until then I'll cover for you"

Skye gave Ruby a skeptical look "What's in it for you?"

Ruby let out a small laugh "Well, when the time is right, I will need you to stick up for me. Think you can do that?"

Skye thought about it. Ruby was clearly planning something, something bad but Skye was desperate "Deal, see you soon" Skye said before running in the other direction.

Skye found the nearest bus stop and sneaked on the bus behind a couple, avoiding the bus drivers line of sight. Skye sat down in a seat near the back and pulled her hood up to block out the world. She just wanted to feel better and find out what was going on.

Skye took out the phone that Talbot gave her and sighed in relief when she found internet access. After doing her thing, Skye found an address. She knew the house and how to get there which was an added bonus.

When the bus stopped, Skye hopped out and made her way down a street of small but pretty houses. Skye had always dreamed of growing up in a neighborhood such as this one, where she could run down the streets or learn to ride a bike with her parents.

Skye sighed and paused as she reached her destination. She was suddenly nervous, no one was expecting her, what if they were busy. But Skye needed help she didn't know how long she could cope in that military prison otherwise.

Slowly, Skye approached the blue front door and held her breath as she knocked.


	36. Chapter 36

**Another chapter today! (well technically it's 1:48 in the morning here...) but I was really into this chapter and couldn't stop writing so I decided to post! Thanks for the support and I love reading all your reviews so please please please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Bobbi opened the door to see Skye standing on her doorstep. Surprise was quickly overpowered by worry as she took in Skye's pale face and bruised skin.

"Skye what's the matter?" Bobbi asked.

"I'm sorry, I can come back another time I just needed help…" Skye's face was fearful and Bobbi immediately felt bad.

"No It's ok Skye. Come inside and we can talk" Bobbi showed Skye through the hall and into the living room. Skye gasped as she saw Hunter lying on the couch.

"Wait your…" realization dawned on Skye's face as she remembered the man that tried to save her life. Bobbi had been so concerned because they were together.

Hunter sat up, "Yep, I was leading the extraction to get you out. I'm Hunter by the way, Bobbi's my wife. How are you?"

"I'm so so sorry that I shot you. I didn't mean it, it was an accident. I just wanted everything to stop. Are you ok? Did it hurt?"

The concern on Skye's face was so sincere that Bobbi laughed "He's fine, he's had a lot worse. If anything you did me a favor, it shut him up for a few hours"

"Don't listen to her Skye, she's just jealous that even a bullet wound didn't damage my good looks"

Despite how she felt, Skye laughed and sat down on the other couch. She felt comfortable with Bobbi but it was weird seeing her at home.

"Now Skye what's so important that you came to seek my help?" Bobbi sat down next to Hunter.

Skye started fidgeting with her hands "Well, I had a few questions and I didn't know who else I could trust seeing as I can't see May and Phil. Is my dad, Cal ok?"

Bobbi looked to Hunter who sighed "He isn't hurt if that's what you mean. He's standing trial at the moment and is probably looking at life in prison. Some of the things was doing there was… not right"

Skye nodded solemnly, she knew Cal had to go to prison but she couldn't help hoping that maybe they had made a mistake and he was some kind of hero. "You two have known my... um May and Phil for a long time right?"

Bobbi and Hunter shared a concerned look "Yeah, we both used to work with May in the FBI until I got injured and Hunter moved to the police force, why?"

Skye sighed "Cal told me about when I was born, July 2nd 2005. He said that agents raided the building and he said that" Skye faltered, choking back tears "he said that May killed my mom and took me away from my family"

Skye heard Bobbi and Hunter suck in a breath. Slowly, Bobbi approached Skye and wrapped her arm around the girl. "I remember that operation I was by May's side. I can tell you that it was a horrible situation. We heard about Cal and a few others like your mom who were doing bad things so we went in to try and rescue some children and prevent them from hurting anyone else." Bobbi sighed, she had to be careful, she didn't want to taint Skye's image of her parents or May. "Well, we heard a baby crying, which was obviously you. May and I were scared for your safety so we ran downstairs, into the basement. We saw who I assume was your mom holding you tightly but she had a gun and was threatening to… she was ill Skye"

Skye had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were wide as she listened to every word "Tell me Bobbi" she whispered.

Bobbi sighed "Your mom was threatening to kill you and the other children that were down there unless we left. You have to understand that May knew you were in danger. She had to save her team and you and the other children so she made a tough call. After struggling to disarm your mother May only had one choice. I'm sorry Skye, but May made the right call"

Skye stood up and walked over to the window "I don't know how to feel. May's the reason I have no mom! She's the reason I ended up in foster care"

"Skye, if May didn't do that then you would be dead by now" Hunter chipped in.

Skye sighed "Your right. I know, I just, I wish I had a mom"

Bobbi felt her own eyes welling up at the emotion the girl was emitting. Bobbi stood up and hugged Skye, who clung back. "You do have a mom, May is your mom and I've spoken to her. Her and Phil are trying so hard to get you back but it's difficult. It may take time, maybe a week or more but you will be back with them ok?"

Skye nodded and sat back down. "Where are you now? Do you want me to tell your friends so they can visit?" Bobbi asked.

Skye shook her head "No, thanks but I think it's best if they stay away right now. I'm in this group home. It's not too bad but they're strict. Ruby says it's for kids with criminal records and problems like me. But Bobbi the real reason I came here was because you're a doctor right?"

Bobbi gave Skye a curious look "You know I am Skye"

Skye bit her lip, "Well I was wondering if you could um give me some medication or something to stop the pain and the um the nightmares."

Bobbi felt her heart pang at the pleading look Skye had. She recognized the pain and emptiness in her eyes as the same May had after her accident. "Skye, I know you've been through a lot and you still have so much to work on with Andrew but I can't give you anything without a proper appointment."

"Please Bobbi I need to stop feeling! It feels like my brain is being attacked and I can't stop hurting" Skye cried.

On closer inspection, Bobbi could see the bitten nails and dark circles under her eyes. Bobbi was worried about Skye but there was only so much she could do when Skye wasn't under her care anymore. Bobbi wiped away some of Skye's tears. "Skye listen to me, If May and Phil were here right now they would tell you to stay strong. You are an amazing kid and you can't let this depression over come you, you have to fight it for May, Phil and Lincoln. They are worried sick about you so please promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Drugs, alcohol and things to stop the pain will only make it worse. To stop the nightmares you have to confront what happened. That will take time but you can do it ok?"

Skye sniffed and hugged Bobbi tight "I promise. Tell May and Phil I love them?"

Bobbi smiled "Of course, here's my number so if you need to talk, call me. Anytime ok?"

"Thanks" Skye smiled and stood up "I have to go, I was meant to be shopping they're gonna be mad if I'm late"

Hunter stood up too "I can drive you back, it will be quicker"

Skye shook her head "No it's fine, honestly. You've already done so much for me"

"No Skye don't be stupid. Get in the car"

Skye sighed and followed Hunter to the car. Bobbi came too so Skye sat in the back. Skye Gave them directions and got back in record time. She saw Ruby waiting for her near the corner and asked Hunter to drop her off there.

"Thanks again, remember to let May and Phil know that I love them"

"We will, remember be good and you have a reason to fight Skye" Bobbi told her.

Skye smiled and waved goodbye before joining Ruby.

Ruby handed Skye the bag of shopping "You made it back in time, here I bought everything on the list. They usually get bulk orders delivered to the house so they must have needed a top up"

"Thanks" Skye replied. She thought that Ruby might have grassed on her but when they were let into the house there were no telling's off. Skye sighed in relief as she handed back the phone and made her way to dinner.

"As it's Saturday I thought we could have a movie night?" Talbot announced during dinner. Some of the older kids groaned but the younger ones like Anna cheered.

"What movie?" Flint asked.

Talbot looked around for added suspense "Any suggestions?"

"Moana!" Anna yelled.

Ruby rolled her eyes "Pet Sematary"

"No Ruby that's a fifteen" Talbot interrupted.

"The Avengers" Tess suggested.

Billy stood up "How about none"

"Enough Billy, so it's between The Avengers or Moana. How about we let Skye pick seeing as she's new?" Talbot said.

Everyone looked to Skye who blushed. She had never seen either movie as most foster homes and the orphanage never let her watch TV. "Um The Avengers?" Skye decided.

Thankfully, no one complained as they made their way into the living room. Hale made popcorn and drinks and Skye settled in-between Tess and Flint on the couch. It was a tight fit but cosy. Other kids were splattered about on cushions, the floor and the other couch. Talbot set up the movie and then left to get some work done.

For once everything seemed calm, everyone was watching the film, eating popcorn and just enjoying themselves. Hale came in and handed out blankets and by the end of the movie Skye was cuddled up with Tess like they were long lost sisters.

Once the movie ended everyone stretched and stood up.

"I wanna be like black widow!" Anna shouted as she ran up to Fern and started play fighting. Tess and Flint laughed before teaming up and pushing Skye onto the couch. Skye laughed as she pretended to punch Tess in the stomach.

"No! I will save you Tess!" Flint shouted as he ran up and playfully kicked Skye in the legs. Skye laughed and jumped up. She grabbed Anna by the waist and threw her over her shoulders. Anna was kicking and squealing as Skye dropped her onto the couch.

Talbot hearing the ruckus got up and approached the living room. The sight that met him made him smile. Billy and Ruby were standing to one side watching as Tess, Flint and Skye were ticking Anna, Alex and Jacob whilst Fern ran around them laughing.

"Right! Time for bed you monsters" Talbot ordered, smiling.

Everyone groaned but helped clean up the dropped popcorn and thrown cushions. Skye and the rest of the kids went upstairs to get changed. Skye sighed as she queued up to go to the bathroom, she missed the privacy of May and Phil's where there wasn't always a fight for the bathroom.

"Skye?"

Skye looked up to see Hale calling her over. "I just wanted to ask how your first full day has been and to remind you that I'm here if you need to talk"

"It's been good. This is the first home I've been to which has a movie night so there's that" Skye joked before saying goodnight.

After using the bathroom, Skye checked that all of her belongings were under her bed and then pulled out the note from under her pillow. Skye read it again and smiled, she could be strong for Phil and May.

Hale said goodnight before turning the lights out. A few beds creaked and then silence fell. Skye closed her eyes and tried to calm herself before sleeping. She didn't want to have the embarrassment of another nightmare. Skye sighed, it was before bed that all of the dark thoughts tried to eat away at her soul. She was alone again and scared in the same daunting home. But Bobbi had said May and Phil still wanted her so she must be doing something right. Eventually, exhaustion took over and Skye fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Skye, Skye wake up"

Skye jumped awake as she felt her shoulder being shaken. Skye squinted in the darkness and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Yawning, she sat up and tried to focus on the face in front of hers. It was Ruby.

"Shhh, get dressed quickly and bring you rucksack" Ruby told her.

"Wait what why? What time is it?" Skye whispered.

"Hurry up, I will explain on the way, you promised to have my back"

Skye groaned immediately regretting what she had said earlier. Careful not to wake the others, Skye slowly got out of bed and got dressed. She then grabbed her bag and followed Ruby out of the room. However, before she could leave she felt someone grab her hand.

"Skye? Ruby? Skye don't go with her. Ruby not Skye leave her alone" It was Tess.

"Skye can stick up for herself and keep your trap shut got it?" Ruby hissed.

Tess sighed and settled back into bed whilst Skye followed Ruby out of the room. Quietly, they made their way down the stairs and to the office.

Ruby bent down and picked the lock with ease. Skye's heart was hammering in her chest as she watched Ruby take a set of keys and open the front door.

"Come on we don't have all day"

Skye stood frozen to the spot. She shouldn't go, she should turn back and go back to bed. But she had promised Ruby and despite what Bobbi had told her, she wanted to do something full of adrenaline to help quell her sorrow.

"Skye if you don't come then I guarantee that your life in here will be a living hell". Ruby's voice was dark and threatening so Skye followed her out of the front door and down the street.

"Where are we going?" Skye asked worriedly.

"Shut up, all will be revealed" Ruby whispered back.

Suddenly, Ruby stopped and turned towards a small red car. Without warning she smashed the window, triggering an alarm which blared throughout the street.

"What the hell!" Skye yelled above the alarm.

"Quick get in!" Ruby called as she jumped in the drivers seat and hot-wired the car.

Skye allowed herself to be pulled into the passenger seat and she shut the door just in time as Ruby sped down the street.

Ruby switched off the alarm and laughed at the terror on Skye's face, "I thought you would be better at this" she smirked.

"What is wrong with you! We are going to be in so much trouble!" Skye argued.

But Ruby just laughed "Calm down, we'll be fine. We'll ditch the car and then walk the rest of the way"

"Rest of the way where?" Skye questioned.

"You'll see" Ruby replied.

Skye was trying extremely hard not to panic and tried to focus on the blurring lights whizzing past the window.

Ruby finally stopped the car and Skye clambered out, rushing to keep up with Ruby who was walking briskly ahead.

Skye shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her. The cool nights air was harsh on her face and her legs hurt from the walking. Skye wanted to ask all of the questions that was buzzing about her mind but stopped herself, Ruby wasn't a patient person.

Eventually Ruby turned into an old abandoned building and climbed the fence. Skye followed as they walked through the broken door and into the crumbling building.

Skye gasped. There were about 20 teenagers sitting around a fire, laughing and joking. There were beer cans littered over the floor and burnt out cigarettes. Ruby sauntered over to the group but Skye hung back awkwardly.

"Yo! Rube's whats up?" One of the taller boys stood up and kissed Ruby passionately on the lips. Ruby smiled and pushed him back into his seat.

"I have a guest, Skye come over here you can sit next to me"

Skye blushed and felt uncomfortable as everyone stared at her. Being out of place was becoming common these last few days. Skye was reminded of the kids Cal had and the commandry, she knew troubled kids stuck together but she had never experienced anything like this. However, deep down Skye had a bad feeling about sticking around this group.

One of the boys wolf whistled as she walked over and Ruby placed her arm around Skye like they were life long buddies. "Here take this" Ruby said handing her a beer.

Skye sat down on a hay bale that was set around the fire and Ruby joined her. It was loud and smelt of smoke and Skye desperately wanted to leave.

"Hey gorgeous" Skye flinched as a boys hand snaked around her shoulders. "Ooooh touchy touchy" he taunted but left Skye alone when she shrugged his arm off.

"Guys what happens to guests at our gatherings?" Ruby asked the group of teens nearest to her. They all gave knowing looks and Skye suddenly felt scared.

"Branding time!" One of the shouted as he picked up a wooden stick with a bit of metal stuck to the end.

Suddenly, everyone was interested in Skye and gathered around to watch. Ruby took the stick and held the metal tip in the fire.

"Skye in order to be one of us, which I want you to be, we have to do an initiation" Skye saw some of the others smirk and somehow Skye thought that Ruby was making this up. "Roll up your right sleeve"

Skye rolled up her right sleeve (the one without the cast) and watched Ruby nervously.

"This may hurt a bit" Ruby told her.

"Actually I think I'm just going to go" Skye said getting up, however someone from behind pushed her back down into the seat and held her there. Their nails were digging into Skye's shoulders and she winced.

"Come on Skye don't be a spoil sport. I brought you to have a little fun" Ruby laughed.

"Now stay still" Ruby grabbed Skye's wrist and faced it upwards, quickly she pressed the scalding metal onto Skye's skin.

Skye screamed as a searing pain spread through her wrist. The smell of rotting flesh pierced her nostrils and tears fell from her eyes. After a few seconds, Ruby removed the stick and someone threw cold water over Skye's arm. Skye was panting and shaking and felt relief when the cool water hit her boiling skin.

Skye looked down to just above her wrist. Her skin was red raw and the burn resembled an octopus. Skye hated it, when it scarred, she would most likely have it for life.

"Now you are one of us. I have an idea let's play dare's, Skye can go first seeing as she's the guest" Ruby declared.

Everyone settled down around the fire, all eyes on Skye. Skye started to realize that this was less of an initiation and more of a game and she was clearly the plaything.

"Ok, I have it. Follow me first"

Ruby grabbed Skye's hand and dragged her out of the buildings perimeter and into the woods. The rest of the teens followed clearly excited. Ruby led Skye through the trees and to a lake.

It was dark and Skye could barely see where she was going. She assumed that during the day this place would be a secret paradise, but right now it was her nightmare.

"I dare you to strip and jump in the lake" Ruby sneered.

Skye turned around and saw that she was trapped. There were loads of teens behind her and if she tried to run then they would easily grab her. Skye's heart was pounding in her chest and her throat felt tight.

"I heard what you were screaming in your sleep. Something about a well was it? And I heard that you wouldn't take a shower. Well we can't have you smelling now can we?"

"No, I'll do something else, not this. It's stupid!" Skye hissed.

"Oh I wasn't asking" Ruby laughed.

Suddenly Skye felt a pair of hands grab her shirt and force it over her head. Skye tried to fight but the hands were too strong. She screamed and kicked until she was standing in her underwear. Many of the teens were laughing at her and Skye felt self-conscious. They could see all her scars…

"Now, let's see if you sink or swim"

Rough hands pushed Skye into the lake and she fell with a splash. The freezing water engulfed her and Skye lashed out, arms flailing around in the water. Her lungs were burning and the water brought flashbacks of the well… of Natasha's dead body.

Skye's head broke the surface of the water and she hacked up water. She was sobbing uncontrollably. 'Stay strong' she told herself as she swam to the side of the lake. The only way to get out of this scenario was to hold her ground.

Skye dragged herself out from the lake, shivering. She found her clothes which were lying on the ground and put them back on despite her soaking body. Everyone seemed to let her and was watching her every move.

Ruby stepped forward "Not bad, now for the next game"

Again, Skye's hand was grabbed, and she was being dragged back to the abandoned building. Skye tried to stop shivering, but she couldn't.

"Ruby stop. I want to go back" Skye told her but Ruby just laughed.

"Ok now's for the fun part, here" Ruby threw Skye a baseball bat and led her out onto the street.

"What you are going to do is use the bat to break all of the car's windows. You take the cars on this side and Will, will take the cars on the other. Break all the windows on three cars each, first one to finish wins. If you win then we will call it a night and go back home, deal?" Ruby extended her hand but Skye ignored it.

"No, this is stupid" Skye said throwing down the bat.

Ruby sighed "Bad idea".

One of the bigger boys came forward and grabbed the bat, he picked it up and hit Skye in the ribs, hard. Skye cried out and fell to the floor, coughing up blood.

"Ok, ok deal" she choked.

Skye dragged herself up. If she could do this then she could go home. She had to do it, she had no choice.

Skye reluctantly took the bat.

"On three, one, two, three!"

Skye took off running, ignoring the pain in her ribs and lungs. The first car she got to she didn't hesitate and smashed the windows quickly.

There was something deep inside Skye which embraced the adrenaline rushing through her veins. The anger of being abandoned and alone again seemed to resurface and Skye took pleasure in smashing the windows.

Skye raced to the second car and heard cheering above the car alarms. It was electrifying. Skye smashed the windows again with ease.

The third car was larger and Skye had to jump slightly to reach the windows but she managed. Smash. She swung aggressively and her heart lept when she felt the windows break.

After her third car she looked over to Will who was still on his second and cheered. The crowd of spectators rushed forward and lifted Skye up, she had won. Skye became lost in the celebrations as she cheered along with the others. The pain she had felt was no longer there, just a guilty excitement.

"I told you she was one of us inside" Ruby told the group, slapping Skye on the back.

Suddenly, they heard sirens approaching.

"Quick! Scram!" Ruby yelled.

It was utter chaos as people sprinted in every direction. Skye managed to keep up with Ruby who had made her way back to the car they had stolen.

"Quick, get in!" She commanded as Skye jumped in next to her.

Ruby sped away back towards their house. When they arrived Ruby parked up and caught her breath. Both girls were breathing heavily and Skye thought she might pass out from shock.

"Why?" Skye panted "Why did you do that to me? You better stay away from me for now on"

Ruby just laughed "Oh like you didn't enjoy that little therapy session. No, I wanted to see if you had what it took and honestly, you surprised me. Our next meeting isn't until next week so chill."

Skye felt guilty. Not only had she caused damage but she had enjoyed it. She was a monster. Maybe she was right to be taken away from the people she cared about.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" Skye said as she left the vehicle. Quietly, Skye waited for Ruby to unlock the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it! I forgot about the new keypad" She muttered.

"I got it" Skye said as she quickly hacked into the keypad. Ruby looked at Skye shocked.

"You are full of surprises" she whispered before opening the door.

Whilst Ruby replaced the keys, Skye quietly made her way upstairs. She quickly changed and climbed into bed exhausted.

She had been terrified but for some reason she also felt free.

* * *

**Ok so today was the cast and crews final day on set. They are wrapping forever. I'm upset and may have just taken it out on Skye... ooops. Honestly, the cast and crew have been amazing. I first started watching the show when it aired when I was 12 so I have grown up watching the show. I can't wait for season 7 but I'm gutted that the set and cast will no longer do a take together...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you so much for the support! I love reading what you think and it means so much to me! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Skye opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She could hear some of the girls talking and others moving about getting dressed. Skye yawned and stretched. She was still tired from last night but the pure adrenaline had prevented any nightmares which made her happy.

Skye waited for the rest of the girls to leave before she got up and dressed. She looked down at the mark on her wrist. It was hideous. Skye wore a long-sleeved top to try to cover it up but the tingling of the mark was a constant reminder of what she had done.

Guilt overcame her as she brushed her teeth. Petty theft was one thing but harming other people's belongings for no reason was another. She should have said no but a part of her yearned for more. She was so confused, did this make her a bad person?

Carefully, Skye bandaged some of the cuts she had received last night and then made her way downstairs. As it was Sunday there were a choice of cereals on the counter and Skye poured herself some before sitting down and eating next to Tess.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

Skye gave Tess a calculating look "Nothing" she replied.

Tess took in Skye's pale face and the bags under her eyes, she looked awful. "Skye I know what Ruby is like. Please don't go out with her again"

Skye nodded but didn't promise. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Right, house meeting!" Talbot announced.

Everyone gathered around the table and waited for Talbot to speak. "As you know it's Sunday which means free activity day. I was thinking we could all go out to the park and have a picnic?"

Skye looked around, shocked. They done fun things every Sunday? At St Agnes they went to church and then cleaned. No one else seemed as shocked as Skye.

"Skye, Tess and Flint why don't you help me pack the food whilst the rest of you can grab some games and bits you'd like to take?" Talbot ordered.

Skye got to work, grabbing snacks and helping prepare sandwiches.

"So, are you settling in ok Skye?" Talbot asked.

Skye nodded "Yeah we never done anything like this at St Anges" she said.

"Well that sound like a boring place. Here we try and include everyone and make it seem like a normal home. Obviously, if you misbehave then we take away treats like this."

Skye thought that sounded fair and blushed as she thought of what she had done last night.

"Have you heard from my social worker about going back to May and Phil's yet?" Skye asked. She couldn't keep the hope from her voice.

Talbot smiled and patted Skye on the shoulder "Sorry kiddo, they're still working things out"

Skye nodded dejectedly. After making enough food for everyone, they all got their coats and shoes on and headed out to the minibus.

Skye sat at the back next to Flint who was explaining life at the home to her "Every Sunday we do things like this. It helps maintain the peace, I guess. Monday is our cleaning day and Tuesday our social workers usually visit or family members if you've got them"

Skye nodded "Have you got any family members?" she asked.

"My parents were killed when I was young but I have an aunt who comes and visits me every now and then" he said.

Skye gave him a small smile "I'm sorry"

"Nah, it's cool. It happened a long time ago" Skye admired Flint for his honesty and matter of fact tone.

Once they had arrived, Talbot parked up the mini-bus and Hale opened the door to let everyone out. Skye was reminded of her school trip to the museum as everyone followed Hale and Talbot to a space on the grass.

The park was big and busy. There were many climbing equipment for all ages as well as a skate park and water area. There was also a little cafe were couples sat watching their children eat ice cream.

Despite being November, the sun was out and the air warm. Talbot found a spot near an Oak tree and spread out the blanket.

"Ok, rules. Stick together. I am trusting you to behave. You are allowed on anything but please be mindful of the smaller children and you aren't allowed anywhere beyond the tree line. I will blow my whistle when it's time for lunch Ok?"

There was a chorus of yes's before everyone ran off in different directions. Skye noticed that a lot of families and children were looking at them and Skye realized that it must seem a bit out of place for a couple to be taking 10 similar aged teens to the park. A part of Skye was also mad, they should mind their own business.

"Skye do you want to come and play on the swings with me?" Anna asked excitedly.

Skye looked over to where the swings were. There were many kids playing around that area and Skye suddenly felt overwhelmed. She didn't feel like being around groups of people after last night. Skye shook her head "You go on without me".

Anna looked disappointed but ran off anyway. Skye sat down on the blanket a distance away from where Talbot and Hale were talking in low voices.

Skye watched as Ruby walked over to the skate park and met some older teens. Skye recognized some of them from last night and mentally decided to steer clear from them. Tess and Flint had brought a soccer ball and were kicking it around on the grass with Jacob and Alex.

Skye saw that Anna had dragged Fern to play with her on the swings whilst Billy had made his own friends.

Talbot saw Skye sitting on the blanket, watching everyone else play.

"Skye, why don't you go join the others?" Talbot asked.

Skye looked down "I would rather stay here", 'where it's safe' she added in her head.

Talbot sighed. Out of all the kids he had taken care of, Skye was one of the most mysterious to him. She obviously had a lot of deep seeded issues but her changes from being distant and angry to worried and clingy was difficult to keep up with.

"Ok, well you might change your mind later" Talbot replied.

Skye stayed where she was listening to the laughter and screams of children. Ruby had ignored her today so far, which Skye was pleased about. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to endure any more of her antics, she should be out of this home soon.

"Skye, come on, come join us" Skye looked up to see Tess standing over her.

Skye sighed and got up. She was bored and kind of wanted to join in. Skye followed Tess to the edge of the park where there was a massive soccer field.

"I'm rubbish at sports" she said, plus her ribs still hurt.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, it doesn't matter" Flint chipped in.

After much persuasion, Skye joined in and was enjoying herself. A few other teens that Skye didn't know came and joined in and soon it was one big match.

All of the kids were running and cheering on each other and Skye felt her troubles slowly melting away. She was laughing and playing like a normal kid and she felt free.

Skye passed the ball to Anna who dribbled up to Flint. Flint pretended to go in for a tackle but fumbled and fell over. Anna laughed and carried on.

Skye helped Flint up and felt a surge of gratitude towards him for letting Anna beat him.

Talbot was watching all of his charges in their different areas of the park. They had been playing or hanging out for about an hour now and it was lunch time. Hale had gotten a phone call and had gone off to take it whilst Talbot was tasked with getting all of the children back.

Talbot picked up his whistle and blew it three times. Ruby rolled her eyes and complained to her 'friends' about having to go back but she done as was instructed. She knew when she should pick her battles.

The rest of Talbot's charges were on the soccer field together and Tess was the one to hear the whistle first.

"Guys, that's Talbot it must be lunch" She called.

Skye stopped where she was and picked up the ball. Anna came running over to Skye "Skye! Did you see me run with the ball?" She asked excitedly.

Skye laughed and nodded. Everyday Anna reminded her more and more of Natasha and it made her sad and happy at the same time. Skye took Anna's hand in her free one and started to make her way towards Talbot.

"Oh is it time for you kiddies to go in now?"

Skye turned around to see one of the girls that had been watching the game on the side-line approach her. Her tone was sarcastic, and Skye pushed Anna behind her protectively.

"Excuse me?" Skye replied shocked. She could never understand how others could be so intrusive and argumentative. Skye didn't even know the girl.

A boy, Skye assumed the girl's brother, came and joined the girl. He was about the same age as Skye, slightly older than his sister and he looked Skye up and down. Realization dawned on his face when he saw the rest of Skye's group who had come over to see what was happening.

"Oh my god, you're the weirdo's that turned up together. What is wrong with your family? No way you are all related" the boy mocked.

Skye felt anger flash through her. 'They don't understand, they have a family' Skye tried to calm herself, but it didn't work.

Skye felt Tess take her hand and give a small tug. Skye understood and went to walk away when the she felt the boy snatch the ball from her hands.

"Hey! That's ours!" Skye yelled.

She wouldn't have minded, but they didn't have that many things in the home and she knew Anna loved playing with the ball in the garden.

"Yeah and now it's ours" he taunted.

Anna, despite her size, ran up to the boy and tried to snatch the ball back. The boy laughed and pushed Anna roughly to the ground. Anna cried out as she hit the floor. For a moment Skye didn't see Anna, she saw Natasha and a deep rage shook her bones.

"Hey!" Skye yelled pushing him away from Anna. The boy dropped the ball and fell to the floor.

Skye wasn't the only one who had gotten mad. The boy's sister had gone to punch Skye but Tess had beaten her to it and punched the girl in the stomach causing her to double over whilst Flint kicked the boy in the face. Rodger retrieved the ball whilst Alex picked up Anna.

The boy had blood pouring from his nose from where Flint had kicked him, and his sister was sobbing on the floor.

Skye looked around and saw her fear mirrored on her friends faces. They hadn't meant to do as much harm as they did, they were just protecting Anna. They had forgotten how many of them there was and by teaming up they had done more damage than intended.

"Oi! You get away from my kids!"

A man in his mid-thirties came running over to the group with his wife. The wife came and tended to her children whilst the man faced the group of kids.

Skye pushed her way to the front ready to take the man's anger when she felt Tess and Flint join her. Skye smiled to herself, maybe they were a ragtag family of some sort.

"Where's your parents! What is wrong with you freaks!" the man shouted.

* * *

Talbot removed the whistle from his lips and watched as Ruby approached him.

"Did you have fun Ruby?" he asked but Ruby just rolled her eyes and threw herself down on the rug.

Talbot started getting all of the food ready when Hale came back. She bent down and whispered in his ear.

"That was Anna's social worker. They've found someone who wants to adopt her, they should be over to meet her this afternoon"

Talbot smiled "That's brilliant"

Suddenly, Talbot heard some yelling and looked up to see where the noise was coming from. To his horror, he saw his charges in a group obviously starting trouble. Talbot sighed and told Hale to watch the food whilst he sorted it out.

As Talbot walked over, he became aware of parents and other children watching and whispering. Talbot pulled down his cap to try and hide his embarrassment. He couldn't take these kids anywhere.

"Where's your parents! What is wrong with you freaks!" the man shouted.

Talbot calmly approached the man and assessed the guilt on his kids faces. "Excuse me sir, what's the problem"

The man turned to face him, anger clear on his face. "Are any of these kids yours?" He asked aggressively.

Talbot cleared his throat "Actually, they all are"

The man looked surprised for a second before his features were replaced with anger again "Well, you need to sort them out! They just attacked my children!" He yelled.

"Is that so?" Talbot said looking at the two children on the floor "Well then, I apologize and can guarantee that they will be punished"

The man grunted but said no more.

"But we didn't do anything! It was your ass holes of children that started it! Pushing a defenseless 10-year-old to the floor! I wonder where they get their anger from!" Skye yelled at the man.

Tess and Flint tried not to laugh as Talbot's face went bright red.

"Skye! Enough! All of you go to Hale now!" Talbot ordered.

Everyone apart from Tess, Skye and Flint left, trying not to laugh. Tess and Flint were going to stick up for Skye no matter what and Skye wasn't going to let this man think that his own kids were better than her when she did nothing wrong.

The man's son came up and joined him "It was that girl, dad, she pushed me and started it" he said pointing to Skye.

"You liar!" Skye yelled.

"Skye! Enough! Apologize to the boy and your punishment won't be so severe"

"You should listen to your dad, Skye" The man interrupted, rudely.

That comment tipped Skye over the edge "He's not our dad and I don't have to listen to people like you! Your son is a spoilt brat and deserves to rot in hell!"

The man raised his eyebrows at Skye and shook his head.

Skye went to move closer when Talbot put his arm out to stop her. He took a deep breath "Skye, I am warning you now, go to Hale"

"But Skye's telling the truth, he started it!" Flint argued.

Talbot turned to face the three of them, his face stoic "Now!" He yelled.

Skye gave one last dirty look to the boy and his father before turning and leaving with Tess and Flint.

"I apologize for them, they're just kids" Talbot said.

"Care kids are never any good, come on son" the man said before pulling his kid away.

Talbot was just as angry as Skye, but he knew he had to punish them. What they done was out of order.

Skye stomped away furious. She kicked leaves and twigs out of the way as they walked back to Hale. "You did the right thing Skye, you protected Anna" Tess told her.

"Yeah I know but no one ever believes us, and that man deserved a kick up the ass" Skye ranted.

Flint burst out laughing "Yeah I'm pretty sure you told him as much. You should have seen Talbot's face"

"It's not funny Flint we are gonna be in so much trouble" Tess worried.

Flint didn't stop laughing "Chill out, what are they gonna do? Skye do you always bring so much drama with you to new homes?"

Skye sighed "Yeah I do"

When Skye reached Hale, the rest of the kids were sitting down on the rug eating. When they saw Skye they started praising her, Tess and Flint for beating up the kids. Anna sprinted up to Skye and hugged her "Thank you for defending me, all of you" Skye smiled and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Everybody, get up and go to the minibus, now!" Talbot ordered.

All the kids moaned but got up and started packing everything away. Talbot quickly filled Hale in and together they both turned into, what Skye could only describe as angry army generals.

The kids ignored the stares they got from other kids and parents at the park as they clambered into the minibus.

The ride home was silent, everybody anticipating what was to come. Once Talbot parked up everybody got out and went into the house.

"Living room now" Talbot demanded.

Everyone walked in and sat down on the couch's apart from Ruby who stayed where she was. "For once I wasn't involved so can I go?"

"No, this is for everyone so go sit down" Talbot replied.

Ruby rolled her eyes and pushed Fern off the seat to sit down.

Talbot and Hale both stood in front of the children. "Right, what happened today was completely out of order. We go out of our way to take you to the park when we don't have to and this is how you repay us? What sort of message does that send out to those who think care kids can't be trusted anyway? I am disappointed in all of you. In future if something happens you do not retaliate, you come and find either Hale or I, got it?"

All of the children nodded, "Good. No more fun activities until I say and no TV. Bedtime will also be at 7PM tonight. If most of you mess up, then everyone gets punished. Skye, Tess and Flint my office now"

All of the kids scrambled out of sight whilst Tess, Flint and Skye dragged their feet to Talbot's office. Hale went off to start dinner with the help of a couple of the kids.

Talbot sat down behind his desk whilst Tess, Flint and Skye stood in front of it. Skye fidgeted with her hands, waiting for Talbot to speak.

Talbot sighed "I understand that you were sticking up for Anna but that doesn't mean that you have the right to attack another child. Tess and Flint you will have double chores to make up for it so check the board." The two of them nodded. "Good you two may go"

Tess and Flint gave Skye a reassuring look before leaving.

"Skye you have been here just over two days and so far, you have attacked Hale and attacked a child. Not only that but the comments you were making to his father in front of me was out of order. I told you to stop and you didn't. You also refused to apologize to the little boy. I will be calling and informing your social worker and on top of the other punishments, you will be doing double chores and you will be grounded for a week. I'm trying to do what's best for you and I understand that you are angry and want to go home but as that's not possible right now you need to try and work with us. If you put anyone else in danger then I may have to look at somewhere else to place you. Is there anything you would like to say?"

Skye debated what to do. She was angry and frustrated. She hadn't done anything wrong and now she was being punished. Skye glared at Talbot "Only that he deserved it"

Talbot sighed "You may go" he said.

Skye slammed the door on the way out and ran into the back garden. She just wanted to go home and she missed May and Phil. Skye had just wanted to protect Anna like she failed to do with Natasha. Skye felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She wanted Natasha back.

* * *

When Hale called everyone in for dinner Skye went up to her room. She didn't want to be around anyone right now. She was home sick and was still mad at Talbot. Her arm and her ribs hurt and she didn't want to feel anymore. One of Skye's faults had always been that she was too emotional. Skye always felt things ten times worse and her grief for Natasha and frustration at being taken away had sent Skye's brain into survival mode.

Talbot had noticed that Skye didn't come in for dinner and he put a serving of the food to one side for her. He knew it would be best to leave Skye alone for now to calm down.

"Where's Skye?" Anna asked.

Talbot sat down in Skye's usual seat "She's not feeling herself at the moment, so we just need to give her space. Anna, after dinner could you come to my office please?"

Anna nodded but Talbot noticed the subdued atmosphere surrounding the dinner table. For once there was no arguing but there was also no laughter or talking. The events of today had cast a dark cloud over the house.

Hale took Skye's dinner and brought it up into the bedroom. The door was shut so Hale knocked before entering.

"Skye, I have your dinner, you need to eat" she said.

Skye was lying down in her bed and didn't acknowledge Hale.

"I'm going to leave it here on the table" Hale put down the plate and then went downstairs. Skye sat up and looked at the meal. It was chicken nuggets and fries. She remembered back to the time when May and Phil used to encourage her to eat and she felt guilty. May and Phil wanted her to be good, but it was so hard. She was mad at the world for putting her here.

Skye sighed, she needed to do something to balance out her bad act then maybe she could get back to May and Phil sooner. Skye decided to start with eating as much dinner as she could. May and Phil had always wanted her to eat so this was a start.

Skye could only eat half before she gave up but either way her guilt wasn't as bad as before. Skye smiled, she felt better. If she could do this then maybe she could try and have a shower. After playing soccer today she knew that she needed one and if she managed to do it then it would make up for her behavior today right?

Skye ruffled around in her bag for clean clothes and her shower things. She then made her way to the bathroom and locked the door. Nerves started eating away at her stomach as she pulled the shower curtain to the side. She had survived in the lake so she could take a shower. She had to stop being a baby.

Skye tried to think positive thoughts as she undressed, wrapped her cast and stepped into the tub.

'I'm going to go home soon'

'I've made friends here'

'My cast will be coming off this week'

Whilst thinking these thoughts over and over, Skye turned on the shower. 'Focus, Skye, focus' she told herself, pushing all the thoughts of Natasha's death from her mind. Skye showered quickly before jumping out and drying herself off.

She had done it. Skye smiled and fist pumped the air. She didn't need May and Phil, she had done it all by herself, she could be strong.

Skye felt like a new person as she went downstairs and found Talbot in the entry hall.

"Talbot, I'm sorry about earlier, I feel better now" Skye told him.

Talbot smiled "I'm glad. You're not a bad kid Skye, you just get angry sometimes and that's ok, we can work on that"

Skye smiled back, maybe Talbot wasn't so bad.

A knock on the door startled Skye and Talbot went to answer it. A young, kind looking couple entered and Talbot greeted them.

"Yes Anna is waiting in my office, Skye can you go and gather everyone in the living room please?"

Skye looked from the couple to Anna and realized what was going on. Anna was getting adopted or fostered. Skye turned and gathered everyone whilst she thought about what this meant.

If Anna left, then a new girl may be coming. Skye felt her eyes heat up, she didn't want Anna to leave. It felt like she had just got Natasha back and now she was being ripped away from her again.

Talbot entered the living room with Anna and the couple. Anna looked so happy that Skye felt guilty about wanting her to stay.

"Guys, it is with a heavy heart that I have to tell you that Anna will be leaving us today. She's getting adopted so please say goodbye and wish her the best of luck for the future. We will miss you Anna" Talbot announced.

Ruby, Billy and Skye stayed back whilst everyone ran to hug Anna. After saying her goodbyes Anna went over to Skye.

"Can you help me get my things?" she asked.

Skye nodded, took Anna's hand and walked upstairs.

Anna ran over to her bed and started packing things away. Skye went and grabbed her things from the bathroom and then helped her.

"Your new parents look nice" Skye observed.

Anna looked up "Yeah, they are. They have a big house and I can have my own bedroom"

Skye tried to be as excited as Anna but failed. She loved having a younger girl around her again and was sad to see her go. Anna reminded Skye of how she had been when she was younger, always getting her hopes up about every foster home just to be shot down again. But this was different, Anna was being adopted. Adopted was forever.

Anna closed her bag and hugged Skye tightly "I'm going to miss you" she said.

Skye hugged her back "I'm going to miss you too"

Everyone stood outside to watch Anna's car drive away. They were all waving and yelling goodbyes until the car was out of sight and Talbot told them to come back inside and get ready for bed.

Skye watched the car go with tears in her eyes. She had been through this so many times, watching kids go and have their happy ever after. Skye had never been so lucky. She was too old now, couples adored the little kids like Anna. Skye wished a family would come and whisk her away like that. May and Phil was her last chance, if they forget about her then she would never be loved.

* * *

**So, this chapter is actually kind of based on one of my own experiences. I was on a choir camp during the summer holidays and they decided to take us to the local park and have a picnic. I was about 13 at the time and there were about 10 of us of all aged from about 7 to 16. The adults were all wearing yellow high visible jackets and had either a whistle or bell to let us know when we needed to leave. Obviously, we got some strange looks from people and when we were playing in the park they rang the bell. Some girl made a comment like "Oh you have to go inside now" or something to my friend which caused some words to be exchanged. I have also been on many army camps where people have reacted like this in public and I realized that this must be what Skye would be facing when going on an outing. Just a little fun fact I thought I would add!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ahhh! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your support! I love reading your reviews and it means so much to me that you are as enthralled in this story as I am. I honestly cannot thank you enough. I literally check the story every 5 minutes in case there has been another review, they make my day and this story worth it. Thanks to those who continue to read and favorite/ follow you are the best!**

* * *

Skye fell asleep quickly that night. Despite being 7PM, she was exhausted and was secretly glad for the early bedtime. She was also nervous about going to a new school tomorrow and missed her friends. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to cope without them.

"Good morning!"

Skye groaned and rubbed her eyes. Hale was standing in the doorway and Skye wanted to shoot her. It was far too early. After making sure everyone was awake, Hale moved away and Skye took the opportunity to settle back down in bed. It was too cold outside the covers.

Tess sighed and threw her blanket off her. She got out of bed and pulled her backpack out from under her bed. She picked a simple outfit and started to get dressed. The other girls all followed suit, Ruby complaining constantly under her breath.

After Tess was dressed, she noticed that Skye was still in bed. Tess looked at her watch, it was 10 past 7 and Hale liked them downstairs for 7:30 at the latest.

Tess walked over to Skye's bed and shook shoulder "Skye, wake up, come on"

Skye groaned and turned so her back was facing Tess.

"Skye seriously you need to get up" Tess repeated but Skye blocked her out.

Tess sighed and went to brush her teeth. When the time changed to 7:20, Skye was still in bed. All the boys were already downstairs, picking the best food before the girls got down and Tess was growing aggravated.

"Girls hurry up!" Hale yelled up the stairs.

Skye ignored her and put her pillow over her head. She didn't want to go to school, well a new school. She wanted to be back at home being woken by May and Phil and going downstairs for pancakes. The thought of freshly made pancakes made Skye's stomach rumble. She yearned to be back home.

Ruby was watching Tess's failure with amusement. Skye still wasn't up and she debated letting her feel Hale's wrath but decided that this was too good of an opportunity to waste.

Ruby went and grabbed a bucket from the cleaning cupboard and filled it up with freezing water. She then dragged the bucket back into their bedroom. Tess was about to protest when Ruby shot her a filthy look, silently daring her to say something. Tess shut her mouth and watched in horror as Ruby picked up the bucket and dangled it over Skye's head.

Skye was comfortable and on the verge of falling back asleep, she was thinking about her friends enjoying themselves at school without her. She was desperate to see them again.

Slowly, Ruby tipped the water. Skye screamed and jumped out of bed, hitting the floor with a sickening crunch. She gasped as the water dripped down her face and she manically rubbed the water out of her eyes.

Ruby was bent over and laughing so hard that she was struggling to breathe. Skye was flailing about on the floor like a fish. When she finally composed herself, she flicked her wet hair from her face and glared at Ruby.

"What the hell Ruby!" She yelled, picking up her wet pillow and flinging it in Ruby's face.

Ruby deflected the pillow and continued laughing, falling to the floor.

"What is going on in…" Hale walked in and paused in shock. Her eyes flickered to where Skye was crouching on the floor, soaking wet and shivering to Ruby who was also on the floor silently shaking with laughter.

Hale glared at Tess forcing her to explain "Skye wouldn't get up so Ruby decided to um do this" she recounted.

Hale sighed, her mouth twitching upwards slightly "Ruby, strip Skye's bed and clean up the water from the floor. Tess can you grab Skye a towel and dry clothes please?" The girls nodded, Ruby still laughing, as they set to work.

Hale walked over to where Skye was sat on the floor and helped her up. Skye took her hand gratefully and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Hale took Skye's head in her hands and checked the cut on her forehead. It wasn't big but because of the water there was a lot of blood.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Skye shook her head "No I feel dizzy, I don't think I can go to school" she said, placing her hand on her head dramatically.

Hale raised her eyebrow "Huh, well I think you'll survive"

Skye sighed "I don't want to go to school"

"Well you have to" Hale replied rolling her eyes.

Tess came back into the room with a towel and handed it to Skye who grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. After she had dried off and dressed, Hale took Skye to her office to treat her cut.

Skye sat on the desk whilst Hale applied some antibiotic cream and then a small band-aid.

"Great" Skye sighed "Now I'm going to attract even more unwanted attention"

Hale put the cream away and gestured for Skye to follow her to breakfast "You'll be fine. When you arrive go to the office and they will give you your new timetable ok?"

Skye nodded and sat down to eat. Ruby was already seated and had enjoyed dramatically recounting what had just occurred in the bedroom. Skye scowled and ignored the laughter and snide comments made her way throughout breakfast. Her hair was still damp but she didn't care. She had no plans on making any friends at this new school anyway.

Hale and Talbot bade goodbye to the kids as they left through the front door.

Skye walked with Tess and Flint, talking about random things until they reached the school. Skye stopped and looked up at the school nervously, it was a lot bigger than she had imagined and Tess and Flint were both younger than her so she wouldn't know anybody.

"You'll be fine" Tess assured her, but Skye couldn't get her feet to move any closer.

Panic overtook her and her heart rate picked up. She physically couldn't do it. Why should she anyway? She was meant to be at home not here.

Skye watched as the pathway filled with kids laughing and chatting animatedly. Some spared a few looks at Skye's group and she felt a strong feeling of deja vu. When she had attended school at St Agnes it was common knowledge that all of the foster kids went there, and they were easy to spot. Some of the normal kids parents even protested against it. But at Shield she was able to blend in, well she was until that video went out.

Ruby let out a small laugh and pushed past Skye, "You weren't actually going to go to school, were you?"

Skye did think about skipping but Talbot's warning was seared deep into her mind. If she were to mess up again then she may be moved somewhere else and the chances of her being with May and Phil would become nearly non-existent.

Tess stood on the other side of Skye defensively, "Yes she was, come on Skye we're going to be late"

Skye stood in-between the two of them, torn. She wanted to go into school, but she didn't think she could. On the other hand, Ruby clearly was emotionally unstable and Skye had already made the mistake of trusting her once before.

Honestly, all Skye wanted to do right now was disappear.

Tess looked to Skye worried "Skye?"

Skye took a deep breath, "You go on ahead Tess, I just need to think"

Tess gave Skye a disappointed look but followed Flint inside.

Ruby, on the other hand, was smirking. "Come on Skye, let's go have some fun, I knew you would come to you senses."

"No, I don't know, I just want to be alone" Skye uttered walking away.

She didn't know where she was going all she knew was she wanted to get away. Skye walked past the school and made her way down the street. She was aware of Ruby following her but didn't dare look back.

"I killed my mom"

Skye turned around to see Ruby standing behind her, "What?"

"When you arrived you asked, what did I do to end up here? Well I killed my mom" Ruby said nonchalantly.

Skye didn't know how to take that. Ruby was confessing to something so horrific, yet it didn't seem to bother her. "Doesn't that bother you? Come on Ruby, I know that you act hard all the time, but you must feel something"

Ruby looked down "She wasn't a good mom. A good person maybe but not a good mom. She wanted me to be better all of the time and it was exhausting. I was never good enough. So, I killed her" Ruby sighed "Don't act so high and mighty Skye, I see it in you too. You desperately want revenge, to hurt someone to make the pain go away, the only difference is that I would actually do it."

"I am nothing like you" Skye insisted as she continued walking.

Ruby followed and Skye tried to calm down. Ruby was just trying to get under her skin, if she wanted to follow Skye then why not let her. Skye had no idea where she was going anyway.

"They won't move you away you know. I skip school every day, but they kept me at that house. It's all just empty threats." Ruby continued.

Skye ignored her and carried on walking. Maybe she could walk to her old school and see May and Phil, no one would know…

Skye pushed the thought from her mind. They wouldn't want to see her, especially during school hours.

Skye paused as she hit a crossroad which allowed Ruby time to catch up. Skye sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench. "Do you ever feel like there's two people inside of you battling it out?"

Ruby stopped and sat down next to Skye, looking at her seriously "all the time"

"Yeah well, one of them wants to run away from everything because I know that deep down, I probably don't deserve to be loved. But the other person wants to be good and find a family and, I don't know, belong? I know it sounds stupid"

Ruby shook her head "It doesn't. I always wished my mom would come home and take me out for dinner but instead she sent me off to clubs and karate. One part of me knew that she would never change but the other part couldn't help hoping."

Skye looked at Ruby shocked "You know if you changed, tried to let people in then you could have a family, a real one"

Ruby laughed "I'm sixteen, no one wants a sixteen-year-old. Look Skye, I know you think that you have people that are waiting for you, that love you, but realistically what do you think they're doing right now? They're probably kicking back with a glass of wine living life whilst your worrying about them. For once you need to think about yourself and do what you want to do. Not because every decision may impact your dream of having a family but because you want to"

Skye frowned "I just don't know who I am anymore" she confessed.

"Then let me show you" Ruby pulled up Skye's sleeve and grabbed her brand "you see this? This is a symbol, a symbol of us as one body taking back what's ours in the world. Just trust me and have fun for once"

Skye bit her lip. Maybe Ruby was right. She couldn't find her identity or place in the world by sitting around becoming invisible. Skye grinned "Ok"

Ruby smiled back and grabbed Skye's arm "Then let's go"

Skye couldn't help but laugh as Ruby took off running down the street, Skye hot on her heels. The wind running through her hair and the nerves bubbling in her stomach made her feel energetic, feel free. For once she didn't care about consequences. What had the world ever done to help her? Skye had always been locked up in the prison that was the foster system. She had finally broke free just to be locked back up again so maybe she should try to fight for her freedom again.

Ruby stopped outside a posh clothes store "First things first, we need clothes"

Skye looked up at the store and then back to Ruby "Why? We are never going to afford anything in there"

"I have a plan, learn from the best. Quick around here" Ruby dragged Skye around the corner, out of sight from the man who just walked out of the store.

"Right see him? He's perfect. Have you ever done a bump and grab?" Ruby asked.

Skye nodded "Of course I have"

"Well go steal his credit card then" Ruby instructed.

"Why me?"

"Because I said now go!" Ruby pushed Skye into the street.

Skye took a deep breath and started walking up the street casually. The man was coming towards her and she made a big deal of knocking into him with her shoulder whilst her other hand grabbed his wallet.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sir! I didn't see you" Skye apologized.

The man apologized too before looking at Skye closer "Shouldn't you be at school?" He questioned.

Just then Ruby came around the corner and grabbed Skye's arm "Oh there you are Tess! I've been looking all over for you, come on we need to go to your dentist appointment" she said before dragging Skye away.

As soon as they were out of sight from the man they both broke into a run until they were a safe distance away. Skye bent over trying to catch her breath "that was close" she panted.

"Yeah no thanks necessary" Ruby replied sarcastically. "Give me the card"

Skye handed over the card and they both sat down on the bench. She then typed a number into her phone and pressed the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Yes my daughters are coming into your store in a few minutes and I was wondering if I could give you my credit card details now so they could buy whatever they want and you charge it straight to me? I'm busy and really can't go with them. Uhuh. Yes the number is 0143958685. The name is Mike White. Ok great thanks. I will let my daughters know. Bye"

Skye looked to Ruby in awe "What did you just do?"

Ruby smiled "I just got us free reign of a fancy clothing store. All they need is the credit card details and done. Now I just need to make one more quick call"

After Ruby had made another call, they both headed into the store. Many of the workers gave them funny looks when they entered but Ruby and Skye acted like they owned the place. It was all about acting after all.

"We need a dress each for tonight" Ruby told Skye.

"What? Why?" Skye asked.

"It's a surprise" Ruby told her.

For the next half an hour Ruby and Skye ran around the shop trying on all sorts of fancy clothes. They each took it in turns to try on something and then give an elaborate run way walk which always ended up with fits of laughter.

One of the members of staff came up and asked them to leave when Ruby flashed a smile and told them that her 'father' had called ahead. After they cleared that up Skye and Ruby were left alone, much to their glee.

"Oh my god Skye, this would suit you so much!" Ruby said, pulling out a gorgeous red floor length gown. "Go try it on with these shoes"

Skye did so and gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a totally different person. It was only a couple weeks ago that Skye had been the small skinny orphan with too baggy clothes but now she felt and looked like a princess.

"I love it" Skye gasped, twirling around.

"Well we have your dress. I think I'm going to get this one" Ruby said picking up a simple but eloquent black dress "this is more my speed"

The girls carried down their dresses and bought them. After they left the store they couldn't help but laugh. They had gotten away with it. Skye had just had the time of her life.

"Now makeup and accessories" Ruby announced, pulling Skye into another store.

Both girls picked out a bunch of different make up and things to go with their dresses. As it didn't come to too much they were able to pay contactless.

"We should probably ditch the card now" Ruby sighed, throwing it in a bush.

Skye looked downcast, she had been having so much fun.

"Don't look like that we still have the rest of the evening" Ruby said.

Skye looked up at her in surprise but Ruby said no more, simply dragging Skye down the street. They both broke into a run and Ruby pulled Skye into a fancy hotel. Skye gaped at the white stone pillars and fancy decor whilst Ruby sauntered up to the desk and asked for her room key. She then dragged Skye upstairs to their room.

Ruby opened the door and Skye followed, both dumping their bags on the nearest chair. The room was massive with a king-sized double bed and canopy. They also had an en suite and mini bar.

Skye gasped "Ruby, what did we do?" she laughed.

"Well we needed somewhere to get changed and we can only afford the best"

Skye grinned as she ran and jumped on the bed, laughing when her body sprang up and down. "We are queens!" She announced.

Ruby rolled her eyes "Now it's your turn to be useful" she said.

Skye gave her a skeptical look "what now?" she asked suddenly worried.

"I saw how you hacked that keypad and I heard you are amazing with computers" Skye nodded "Well there's this extremely fancy party going on tonight. Only credited members of the community are invited, there are free drinks and food and dancing so I thought you could get us invites?"

Skye felt her smile grow wider "easy" she said as she got to work.

It only took her 30 minutes to hack in and add 'Skylar and Ruby Smith' to the list. Skye felt excitement rise inside her like a volcano. She had never been to a proper party before let alone a fancy one and she couldn't wait.

* * *

"Mel we really shouldn't go, we still need to finalize everything to get Skye back. How are we supposed to enjoy ourselves whilst she's alone?" Phil moaned.

May rolled her eyes "Skye is a fourteen-year-old teenager and as much as it pains me to say it, she will be fine for a week without us. Plus, we have done everything in our power to make sure our appeal is ready. They invited us because we are good teachers, we can't let them down"

Phil sighed "Yeah I know but I miss her"

"I do too. If anyone should be complaining it should be me. I have to wear a dress" May teased.

Phil laughed and walked May out to the car. He was dressed in a sharp black suit whilst May wore a sparkly silver dress. Phil had to admit, May looked beautiful.

"After you" Phil bowed, holding open the car door for his wife. May just raised an eyebrow and got in. Phil shut the door and moved to the drivers seat.

"There better be good food" May said before they drove off into the night.

* * *

"Come on, let's see" Skye said excitedly as Ruby opened the bathroom door. Skye gasped, her blonde hair was curled and fell down her face like a waterfall. The black dress also suited her body shape and was tucked in in all the right places.

"You look amazing" Skye complimented and for once, Ruby blushed.

Skye stood up and joined Ruby next to the mirror. Both girls looked completely different. They looked a lot older and the makeup covered up Skye's cut. She hated the fact that her brand and cast were showing but her red sparkles took the attention away.

"We'd better go" Ruby said after snapping a quick photo.

Both girls made their way out of the hotel and started walking down the street. It was 5:30PM and the party started at 6PM.

The streets were dark and Skye could see the stars above the glittering lamp lights.

"It's a beautiful night" she observed.

Ruby rolled her eyes "Less sight seeing more moving. I think it's this way" she said leading Skye to the right.

Eventually the girls arrived at the grand hall. There were masses of people all dressed up making their way inside the building. Skye and Ruby joined the queue and followed the masses of people inside.

When they got stopped by security they were glad to see that their names were on the list and no one questioned their age. When they moved away Skye failed to suppress a grin. "We did it" she whispered and even Ruby couldn't hide her smile.

The main hall was like something out of a movie. Skye and Ruby both gawked at the sheer size and beauty of the place. There were several security guards stationed around the edges and Skye was happy to see a massive buffet laid out to their left. There was also an orchestra on the stage playing music whilst people entered.

"Food" Skye cheered, dragging Ruby over to the desserts.

Ruby rolled her eyes but also grabbed a plate. "You know we should be trying harder to blend in" Ruby told her but Skye was too excited. She shrugged Ruby off and tucked into vast amounts of chocolate.

"Ok fine I'm going to go and get an alcoholic drink" Ruby declared and left Skye at the buffet.

Skye laughed to herself as she grabbed as much food as she could. She was starving and had never tasted anything as delicious.

As the hall started filling up the air got warmer and the conversations louder. Skye decided to try and find Ruby. She really wanted to dance.

Skye spotted Ruby at the other side of the room and after dropping her plate, she started to make her way over to her.

"Ruby, come dance" she pleaded, pulling Ruby onto the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance" Ruby hissed.

Skye laughed "Neither do I so let's fail together"

Despite Ruby's usually tough exterior, she allowed Skye to push her onto the dance floor. Skye laughed as they both swayed to the music, ignoring some of the weird looks they got when they stepped on each other's toes.

After a whirl of dancing, drinks and food Skye was beginning to become exhausted. Her feet ached and her head was pounding.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom quick and then we should go" Skye told Ruby who nodded.

Skye made her way towards the bathroom but wasn't looking where she was going. Suddenly, her body collided with another and she was sent flying to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you… wait Skye?"

Skye looked up to see May and Phil staring down at her in shock.


	39. Chapter 39

**Omg thank you for all the comments, I'm glad you like it! Please keep letting me know what you think, it gives me a massive confidence boost. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Suddenly, all of Skye's emotions came rushing to the surface all at once. Grief, anger and pain circled her head like a vulture. Skye didn't know what to do so she done what she does best and jumped to her feet and sprinted out of a side door.

May and Phil both looked to each other shocked and unsure as to what had just happened. Their shock had been replaced with joy when they saw that Skye was ok but that joy was short lived when Skye's face went pale, like she had just seen a ghost.

"Quick we need to talk to her" May said as her and Phil rushed out of the room, following through the door where Skye had left.

When the couple got outside they saw Skye pacing, her arms wrapped protectively round her stomach.

"Skye?" May spoke softly whilst carefully approaching the girl.

"Ruby was right. You're fine with me being gone! I thought you said that you were trying everything to get me back. You don't even want me!" Skye yelled.

May felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. The girl she loved had thought her and Phil had abandoned her, again.

"Skye it isn't like that" Phil stepped in.

"No, I finally get it. Your angle. You took me in after what happened with Garrett, I bet that looked great. Hero teachers saving a poor broken foster kid! But then after Cal took me you must have changed your mind, I was obviously too much trouble, so you sent me away again. You never had any intention of getting me back. You said forever!" Skye screamed, all her pent-up emotions suddenly exploding. Tears streamed down her face and she started paced around, agitated.

May and Phil were stunned, they didn't know what to do or say. They had spent every hour of every minute trying to find loopholes and getting people on their side. They had to wait until the meeting to be able to fight the decision but of course, Skye didn't know that.

May stepped closer to Skye but Skye flinched away. May winced feeling like a knife had stabbed through her heart.

"Skye please listen to us" Phil begged but Skye was beyond reasoning. Her breathing was staggered and her eyes wild.

"Skye!" Phil yelled, surprising both Skye and May.

Skye's head whipped around in shock. Phil, the nice, geeky English teacher had just raised his voice. Skye had never heard him do that before.

"Skye, I know that your upset right now, but don't you dare even think, for a second, that we are playing some sort of game. We tried so hard to be perfect parents to you and we still want that role. It pains us every single second when you're not around. We were beyond heartbroken when you were kidnapped and then just as we got you back, you were taken, again. We both desperately wanted to come and get you but that's not how the world works, and you know that. Do you know what I saw when I first met you?"

Skye was watching Phil with wide eyes, tears glistening in them and she shook her head.

"I saw a young girl that had been screwed over by the world. Who deserved so much more than the life she had. I thought that we could give you a life that you deserved. I wanted to. Skye, you are capable of more than you could ever know, you just needed someone to believe in you. And we believe in you."

Skye let out a choked sob, "I love you" she whispered, pulling Phil into a tight hug.

Phil hugged her back "I love you too"

After they broke apart Skye turned to May "I'm sorry, I just… I was too scared to hope"

May hugged the girl too. "Bobbi told me about your mom, I just wanted you to know that I can't fix the past. I had no other choice and if it meant saving you or someone else my choice would always be you"

Skye smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "your still going to come and get me?" she asked.

May smiled "Of course. Someone needs to take care of Arthur"

Skye laughed "Well then I guess I can wait until you sort things out. Just try to hurry it up, I hate group homes"

May and Phil both smiled, amused at Skye's attempted humor. "We would have come to visit but Bakshi didn't want any contact between us until the meeting. Wait, what are you doing here?"

May's face suddenly turned serious as she took in Skye's expensive clothes and guilty face, "Skye?" She asked sternly.

Skye smiled sheepishly and was about to explain when Ruby came sprinting to her side, out of breath. "Skye! There you are, we have to go like now!" She panted.

"Wait, what why?" Skye asked, panicked.

"The police have arrived, I think they know we're here, come on!" Ruby grabbed Skye's arm and Skye caught one last look at May and Phil's half amused, half stern faces before she broke into a run.

"I love you, see you soon!" Skye yelled to May and Phil who tried hard not to laugh.

"Well, that went well" May said turning to Phil.

Phil let out a small laugh "Well technically she isn't our problem right now which means we didn't condemn this behavior. I just hope she's not in too much trouble" Phil sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Ruby and Skye ran through the streets, dodging in and out of drunken party goers.

"Do you think the hotels safe?" Skye panted.

"Yeah, we need to change anyway and I booked it for the night."

Once they got back to the hotel, Ruby and Skye plopped down onto the bed. The excitement and rush of the night was starting to wear off and they were exhausted.

Skye sighed "It's 10 o'clock, we should sleep here tonight"

"Yeah, who were them people you were talking to?" Ruby asked, propping herself up on her side to see Skye's face.

"My fosters, the ones that are fighting to get me back" Skye replied.

Ruby stood up and went to the bathroom to get changed deciding not to reply. Skye also got changed and then settled into the bed.

She had never slept in a comfier bed before in her life. The pillows cradled her head and she felt like she was lying on a cloud. Skye didn't mind that her and Ruby had to share the double bed, Skye was just happy to be off the streets and the bed was more than big enough for both.

When Skye awoke, the other side of the bed was empty. She yawned and saw a piece of paper lying next to her. Skye grabbed it and read:

Skye,

I know I don't always show my emotions but yesterday was one of the best days of my life. When you read this, I will already be gone but don't worry about me. I have decided that the foster system is no longer my home, I am too old to find a family now, but you already have one. I was originally planning on taking you with me but after last night I realized that you have a family waiting for you whereas I don't. Do me a favor and go back home today, tell Talbot that you were trying to convince me not to run away. Tell him that everything was my fault.

Don't be a stranger,

Ruby.

Skye folded up the piece of paper and tucked it into her pocket. Ruby was a complex person but Skye would miss her. She just hoped that Ruby would be happy.

Skye stretched and stood up, it was 10 o'clock and she knew she should go back but that didn't stop the nerves that shook her insides.

After taking a slow walk home, Skye knocked on the door. She couldn't help shuffling anxiously as she waited. She knew that Talbot and Hale would be mad but after speaking to May and Phil last night she was determined to make this placement work.

The door opened to reveal Talbot, as soon as he saw Skye his face turned into a mixture of rage and relief.

"Get in now" he said in a calm but strict voice.

Skye walked in and stopped in the hall. Talbot closed the door and faced her. "You better have a good explanation"

Skye noticed that Hale and was watching from the office. Skye took a deep breath in, "Ruby was going to run away, I thought I could stop her or change her mind, so I followed her. I spent all this time begging her to come back, but she waited until I was asleep and then left. I didn't want her to be alone" Skye said looking up at Talbot with big, innocent eyes.

"Why didn't you call or tell us?" He asked.

Skye looked down "I didn't have a phone and if anyone else turned up then she would have just ran"

Talbot sighed "I need to alert the police about Ruby. If what you have said is the truth, then maybe I will let this slide. But you are still grounded and I am really disappointed with you. You had us all worried and wasted the police's time. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"

Skye actually felt bad. She had been having the time of her life and was now lying. "I'm sorry and I know I said it yesterday but I genuinely want to be here now. That's why I came back. Please give me another chance" Skye begged.

Talbot rubbed his chin, Skye sounded genuine and right now there were no other foster homes available to take her in. "One last chance and this time I mean it Skye, got it?"

Skye nodded "thank you. When can I get my cast off?" She asked.

"Bobbi called yesterday, you have an appointment tomorrow morning so I guess it's you lucky day" Talbot told her. "Now go get your chores done" he ordered.

Skye breathed a sigh of relief, that hadn't been too bad. Skye went to check the board and saw that she had to do the gardening, the girls bathroom and take the trash out. Skye smiled that wasn't too bad.

Skye completed her chores just in time for the rest of the kids to come home from school. When she heard the door open she moved into the living room, anticipating Tess's anger.

Tess had been worried about Skye since she refused to enter the school yesterday morning. She didn't trust Ruby and knew that there was a possibility that Skye was in trouble. Usually she wouldn't have cared, care kids looked out for themselves but Skye hadn't seemed like a bad person. It had been quite last night without her.

Tess walked in and was surprised to see Skye sitting on the couch. She had assumed that Skye had run away or been hurt but Skye seemed fine.

"Hey" Tess said sitting down next to Skye.

"Hey" Skye replied.

"Where's Ruby?" She asked.

Skye sighed "she's gone. Ran away this morning. I'm sorry by the way, for ditching you"

Tess smiled "You didn't ditch me, it's fine. I'm just glad you're ok". Skye returned the smile and relaxed.

"Ok! I'm bored so let's do something fun" Flint declared loudly, throwing himself down beside Tess.

Skye looked around to check that everyone was busy before she beckoned Flint and Tess closer "I have and idea, let's start a prank war!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Ahhh we've reached 40 chapters! I'm so so sorry for the long wait but a** lot** has happened the last week. I had a job interview and got my self a part time job! I also had A level results day yesterday and achieved great grades and secured my scholarship to Uni. Life is looking good right now but I may not be able to update everyday or as frequently due to work until uni. I promise that I will keep updating and may even update again later to make up for the lost time. Thanks for all the support please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Tess and Flint's faces lit up with a mischievous glow. Living in a house with a bunch of different personalities was far from boring, but sometimes you needed to shake things up.

"I know the perfect place where we can plan everything" Flint said getting up.

Tess and Skye followed Flint upstairs but instead of pausing at their bedroom doors, he continued onward and turned right. He then went through a door that Skye had assumed was a cupboard. Skye gasped when she saw another small staircase. She had never been this far back and didn't realize that the house was that big.

The three of them climbed the creaky staircase. When they reached the landing there was a wooden door which Flint pushed open. Inside was a massive attic complete with a dusty wooden floor and an old traditional diagonal roof. There was a lot more space in here than there was in Garrett's attic, but it was also cluttered. Skye marveled at the junk that had been collected in the room. There was old furniture, games and children's toys scattered over the floor.

"Wow, how did I not know about this?" Skye gasped.

"Well no one ever comes up here. I found this a couple of months ago, this house has been used as a kids home for decades. There's even some old files and drawings in here" Flint said.

With Tess and Flint's help, Skye started to move furniture to the side, leaving space in the middle so the three of them could sit down on the floor.

"This is amazing. We could turn it into our own little hide out" Skye mused.

Tess nodded "Yeah with a bit of work"

"How long have you two been here anyway?" Skye asked curiously.

"We both came here about a year ago. Ruby was here longer. We've seen lots of kids come and go" Flint answered.

Skye sympathized "Yeah at St Agnes I was sure that I set a record for being there the longest, on and off. But being at foster homes made me think, I tried so hard to be the perfect little girl so I could be adopted that I forgot to be a kid. Being at May and Phil's, thinking that for the rest of my life I'm going to be their kid made me realize that I missed the opportunity that I had at the orphanage. The opportunity to have fun and have nothing to lose. Now I'm back here I want to make the most of it" Skye said.

Flint smiled "Yeah and pranks are the best way to start"

"Are you sure? We could get into trouble" Tess worried.

"C'mon Tess. It will be fun. Besides I'm pretty sure they have no more punishments left to give. What are we meant to do without TV anyway?" Flint joked.

"And I am a pro at pranks" Skye boasted.

Together, they planned what they were going to do. They wanted to prank as many members of the house that they could, and Skye was excited.

"Ok, we need to be stealthy. Tess can you distract everyone whilst Flint and I put everything in place?" Skye took charge.

Tess nodded and left to call everyone into the garden and away from the house.

"We got this" Flint said, fist pumping Skye.

Skye grinned and together, they snuck downstairs. "We need duct tape" Skye whispered to Flint who nodded. They went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard that held random items. Skye took out the duct tape and stuck some to the bottom of the tap, leaving space at the front.

"Ok, take this and do the boys bathroom, there's no point doing the girls as there's only Fern" Skye ordered.

Both teens made their way upstairs and Skye waited until Flint had finished. Skye was giggling childishly, and Flint couldn't help but laugh along. It had been ages since they had some good fun around the house.

"Shoes next?" Skye asked to Flint who nodded enthusiastically.

They both made their way downstairs and tried to look casual when they saw Talbot looking out of his office window and into the hall. They knew that Talbot and Hale were in the office whilst the other kids should be outside with Tess.

When Talbot turned back to his computer, Skye pulled some cotton wool from her pocket and crouched down. All of the kids left their shoes on the rack next to the door, so Skye and Flint put a bit of cotton wool in the ends of the shoes.

"What are you doing?"

Skye and Flint jumped and quickly stood up. Skye whipped her hands behind her back and tried not to look guilty.

"I lost my zipper from my coat and I was wondering if it fell off down here" Skye said, somewhat convincingly.

Talbot hummed suspiciously, "Well, we could always see if we can get you a new coat. What are you hiding behind your backs?"

Skye and Flint shared a frightened look. "Well, we…" Skye grabbed Flints arm and together they sprinted up the stairs and out of sight. Once they were safely out of sight, they both broke down laughing.

"That was close" Flint gasped.

Skye nodded "Yeah, he suspects but it doesn't matter."

Talbot sighed moving back to his office. Those kids were up to something and he would be damned if he didn't find out what.

"Ok onto the next phase" Skye whispered dramatically.

Flint rolled his eyes and took out the cling film that he had snatched from the kitchen.

"Are you sure about this one?" He asked nervously.

"Stop being such a baby, it will be funny" Skye assured him taking the roll from him. Flint watched as Skye taped the clear material over the boys bedroom door and Talbot and Hale's rooms. She stood back and smiled, pleased.

"Ok we can't finish the rest until tonight when everyone's asleep" Skye said before going downstairs.

Hale was in the kitchen starting on dinner so Skye and Flint offered to help, hearts pounding in anticipation. Skye started chopping vegetables whilst Flint set the table.

"Dinners nearly ready!" Hale called and immediately a stampede of children came flying through the doors and into their seats.

As the usual chant of 'food, food, food' and the sound of cutlery hitting the table started up, Skye moved away from the kitchen as Hale reached for the tap to fill up a jug of juice.

Both Flint, Tess and Skye watched with bated breath as Hale turned on the tap in seemingly slow motion.

Suddenly, the cold water sprayed up into Hales face, drenching her top as she gasped and sprung back. The jug fell out of her hands and smashed to the floor whilst Flint sprung forward and turned off the tap. As Hale turned around, her face dripping water like tears onto the floor, there was a suspenseful silence.

After a beat, laughter erupted from all of the teens as some fell to the floor, shoulder shaking and gasping for breath. Skye joined in and felt her mouth hurting from laughing.

Hale, after regaining composure, glared at all of the children. She inspected the tap and pulled off the tape from the bottom, holding it up for all to see.

After a couple of minutes, the laughter died down and a nervous energy replaced the previous amusement.

"Ok, who's clever idea was this?" Hale demanded.

All of the kids shuffled nervously and Skye sucked in a breath, she would own up. She didn't care. Just as Skye was about to step forward, Talbot entered the room and observed Hale's drenched clothing and humiliation.

Talbot immediately doubled over in laughter, which in turn, started off the kids again. Hale huffed and walked out of the room to get changed, muttering swear words under her breath.

After Talbot had had regained his composure, he served up dinner. "I know that this was someone's idea of a prank and for once I am going to let it slide, but only because that look on Hale's face just made my day" Talbot smirked before leaving to go to his office.

As soon as the room was empty of adults all the kids started talking excitedly at once.

"Who did it?"

"Oh my god, did you see Hale's face?"

"That was the best thing ever!"

Skye just smiled to herself and tucked into her sausages, trying to avoid Flint's eyes. She was pleased that the first prank had been branded a success and her body yearned for more excitement.

Fern and Rodger were on washing up duty, Alex was doing homework in Talbot's office with a now dry but annoyed Hale whist Jacob and Billy were in the garden playing soccer. Skye, Flint and Tess took this opportunity to regroup in the attic.

"That was so funny" Tess praised as Skye filled her in on all the pranks they had rigged around the house.

"Yeah but I feel like we should do something more, I don't know, spectacular" Skye said.

Flint gave her a look "We don't want to push our luck, besides we have some more ideas for when everyone's asleep" Skye nodded.

All three of them jumped as they heard the front door slam and an angry voice yelling at everyone to go away.

Immediately, Skye, Flint and Tess where on their feet and racing down the stairs and into the hall where everyone else was gathered. In the middle of the crowd was a girl with short jet black hair who was staring daggers at everybody. The girl was wearing black and purple clothes and heavy eye make up which Skye could only assume meant that she was a goth or emo.

"Where's my dad!" She screamed, moving away from her social worker who was standing awkwardly near the door.

Talbot pushed his way forward "You must be Electra" he said calmly.

The girl grabbed her bag from her back and threw it at Talbot's stomach. Talbot caught the bag and stumbled back shocked. Without a moment to spare the girl ran up the stairs and out of sight.

Talbot coughed and turned to face the group "Guys that was Electra, she will be living with us for the time being and I want you all to be welcoming. You know how hard it is to be taken into care and as you can see, Electra needs support right now. Maybe give her some time to cool off though" He said before turning and hanging the bag up on a spare hook.

Everyone dispersed back to their previous activities but Skye couldn't stop thinking about the interesting girl that had just literally stampeded into their house.

"Just when we thought we had lost Ruby, we get another one" Flint joked moving back up towards the attic.

"I will meet you guys up there, I'm just going to the toilet" Skye told them, but instead of moving toward the bathroom, she made her way to the girls bedroom.

Skye peeked in and saw Electra sitting on one of the spare beds, tears streaming down her face. Skye felt sorry for the girl, she knew what it was like to be unwanted and thrown into a house full of strangers. She had often reacted like this when she was forced to return to St Agnes. Despite Skye's constant pain regarding relationships, one thing that remained intact was her undeniable empathy towards others, especially those who were different like her.

Skye knocked and the girls head shot up as she hurriedly wiped the tears from her cheeks "Go away" she growled.

Skye took a deep breath and hesitantly entered the room, sitting on the bed opposite. "Hi my names Skye"

The girl studied Skye debating whether to open up or push her away. Skye was surprised as the girl sucked in a breath and shakily answered, dropping her endearing demeanor. "I'm Electra"

Skye smiled "Are you ok?" she asked.

Electra gave Skye a 'what do you think' look before answering "they took me from my dad and older brother"

Skye fought the impulse to reach out and take the girls hand "Why?"

"That's the point. I was happy there. Yeah we had some problems but every family does. My dad was trying so hard and my brother got a job in the garage. They took me for no reason"

Skye felt anger course through her veins "they done the same to me. My foster parents wanted me and for once I wanted them. No one understands what we want."

Electra gave Skye a determined look "Will you help me then? Get back to my dad and brother? I don't know where they are though. They took me months ago, he could have moved. I need to find him and then then we can go meet him"

Skye bit her lip. She knew that this was the type of thing she shouldn't be doing but the girl's eyes held such sorrow that she wanted to help. "I can access your file and pinpoint where they are. We can do it tonight along with some other things I have to do, but we can't get caught"

* * *

**Just to answer a recent review, Electra is an OC. Honestly, it's just a cool name and it totally slipped my mind but I do love Elektra in the marvel Universe! I have other Marvel characters and characters from AOS that I am going to introduce in the future but they are planned and not needed right now! Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks so much for your support! Please let me know what you think. I tried to do a few light hearted chapters with the pranks etc but im afraid I love writing darker chapters so be prepared for some more emotional chapters coming up...**

* * *

"Time for bed!" Hale yelled and Skye felt her heart rate pick up.

Billy sprinted to the boys bathroom wanting to be first so he wouldn't have to wait. Skye watched, shaking with excitement before a high-pitched scream pierced the air.

Billy threw open the door, soaking wet. His face was red and twisted in anger. Soon everyone else was there and laughing hysterically.

"This isn't funny! Who did this!" Billy yelled looking from face to face erratically.

Skye felt Electra move out of the bedroom and join her. Even her mouth was turned up into a smile. Skye bit her tongue to stop herself from taunting Billy. He'd been nasty to her but this way at least the revenge was private.

"What is going on?" Hale demanded walking up the stairs. She stopped and took in the sight of Billy standing soaking wet and red faced whilst everyone else continued laughing.

"Go and get a towel" she said to Billy whilst observing the other children, searching for the culprit.

Billy stormed passed everyone and went to enter the boys bedroom. Suddenly his face hit an invisible barrier and he fell backwards, body sprawled out onto the floor.

Even Hale couldn't prevent a smile as everyone burst into infectious laughter. Billy yelped in surprise and stood up, angrier and more humiliated than before.

"I will get revenge!" he declared as he reached forward and pulled down the clear material. Billy stormed into his room, grabbed some things and locked himself into the bathroom.

"Right, bed everyone! Jokes over and there better be no more lying around!" Hale boomed as the teens quickly dispersed into their respective beds.

Skye quickly changed and jumped under her covers hiding her face in her pillow to stifle the laughter. She could hear Tess doing the same next to her.

"Ok girls, goodnight" Hale called, turning off the lights.

Skye turned over and faced Tess.

"I've never seen someone's face go so red" Tess whispered as Skye laughed.

"He deserved it" she whispered back "Hale's gonna tell Talbot so I bet he will see the one on his bedroom door coming"

Tess nodded "We need to wait a couple of hours and then we can do the final prank. I set the alarm on my watch for one in the morning"

"Okay, night Tess" Skye whispered before shuffling and falling back to sleep.

Skye woke to Tess shaking her "It's time" she whispered.

Skye begrudgingly heaved herself out of the bed and snuck into the hallway to meet Flint.

They all nodded and set to work. Tess went outside and grabbed some worms that she had dug up that morning. Carefully, she brought them inside and dropped them onto Billy. Flint drew a mustache on Rodger and Skye watched, trying hard not to laugh. When they were done they all fist pumped each other and Tess and Flint went to bed.

"Aren't you coming?" Tess whispered to Skye who shook her head.

"I need to get something for Electra, don't worry about me" Skye told her before moving downstairs. Skye picked the office lock easily and quickly accessed the computer. With a few finger swipes, she had accessed all of the kids files.

After locating Electra's name she found her father and brothers up to date address. It took all of Skye's willpower to not read what else was on the file.

After exiting the file Skye's eye caught her own file named 'Mary Sue Poots'. The mouse hovered over her name bating her to click. They would have updated her file since she moved here…

Skye clicked and her information flooded the screen. Skye saw that her parental information had been amended with what Cal had told her and her list of foster and group homes were underneath.

Skye was about to scroll down when she saw a red mark at the top of her file. Skye frowned and clicked it. A message popped up reading:

'Potentially dangerous. Deep psychological issues. Child should be contained and observed. Code 084.'

Skye was confused. What did this mean? Yes, she most likely had a criminal record and made some questionable decisions, but she wasn't dangerous. Was this why she had been taken away from Phil and Melinda's? To be contained and observed?

Skye was about to look for more details when she heard a yell from upstairs. Quickly, Skye shut down the PC, clearing any history of her activity, and closed the door. Skye snuck back upstairs and saw all the lights on and Billy jumping around, panicking and shaking off worms which flew everywhere.

It was chaos, people were screaming, laughing and taunting Billy as he tried to get the worms off him. Skye just stood there in shock. For some reason she had thought that Billy would get up in the morning and panic but not in the middle of the night. She was so going to get into trouble now.

"Right! Everyone downstairs lined up now!" Talbot Yelled above Billy's screams.

Skye realized that maybe she had took it too far and one look at Tess and Flints faces told her that they thought the same thing too.

Quickly, everyone was In a line in the hall all standing awkwardly with their messy hair and pj's. Skye stood in-between Tess and Flint and couldn't join the chorus of laughter when others saw the mustache on Rodger's face.

Billy joined the line a minute later, clearly calmer than before whilst Hale joined Talbot up front.

"Right, it is 1:30 in the morning and in the history of me being the head of this house, I have never, ever had to hold a meeting in the middle of the night. I am beyond furious."

Talbot started pacing up and down in front of the group, military style and Skye looked to the floor feeling sick with nerves.

"I understand that some of you may have just wanted to play harmless jokes on each other and it started off that way. But disturbing the whole house's sleep and causing me to have to deal with this when I should be curled up in bed is not right. Whoever is responsible I am giving you this opportunity to step forward now!"

Skye went to step forward when she felt Flint's hand on her arm. "I did it sir, I'm sorry. I just wanted to lighten the mood after what happened at the park" Flint said.

"It was me as well" Tess said stepping forward also.

Talbot looked to Flint and Tess sternly, "I appreciate you two coming forward. Frankly, I am disappointed and shocked that you two would do such a thing" Talbot aimed a pointed look at Skye. He knew that she was involved but Flint shook his head. If Skye got into trouble then it would be a lot worse. She was already on thin ice.

"Everybody back to bed, Tess and Flint you will see me in my office tomorrow morning" Talbot concluded.

"Wait! What about Skye! She was downstairs whilst everything was going on and I swear she done this!" Billy yelled in anger.

Talbot turned to Skye "You were downstairs in the middle of the night?" he asked, eyes boring into hers.

"Skye came downstairs to get my torch. I left it in my coat pocket and I can't sleep without it by my side" Electra spoke up.

Skye shot her a grateful look before Talbot ushered them all into bed.

"You wait, I know it was you and I will get you back" Billy whispered menacingly into Skye's ear.

Skye just smiled back and jumped into bed. On the inside though her stomach was tied in knots. Code 084, what did that mean? Her mind was racing and sleep never came.

* * *

Skye woke to Hale calling everyone out of bed. Skye groaned and turned over. She had barely slept and desperately wanted to leave this place. It felt like she was in some sort of prison.

Skye took her time getting showered and dressed and went down to breakfast after the others had left for school. To Skye's surprise, Talbot sat down at the table with her to eat breakfast.

"Skye, how are you?" he asked.

Skye wanted to hit him. Today was not a good day for her. She had tried to be happy and play jokes and it had ended up badly. She didn't know how to act or what her 084 status meant and she just wanted to go home.

Skye shrugged and eat her toast in silence.

"Well, we are going to have some visitors later who are very important people. They oversee funding and are going to be making sure that this place is up to their standards. They actually want to speak to you seeing as you've had a lot of experience in foster care." Talbot told her.

Skye just shrugged. She didn't care "when can I go home?" She asked. Maybe she should give up and stop asking. It had been nearly a week and after what she had read the night before, she most likely would be stuck here. But she still couldn't help hoping.

Talbot sighed "I'm not sure. We will see how their meeting goes Friday and then you may be allowed to visit or be fostered again. You'd better get ready to leave, Hale's taking you. Bet your going to be pleased to finally get the cast off eh?"

Skye nodded before moving to put her shoes on. She sighed, maybe Bobbi would let her sneak a phone call with May or Phil. She missed them. Skye shook her head, no she couldn't miss them. She had to be realistic. No one wanted her and May and Phil probably weren't going to get her back. And if they did, she would end up hurting them. People were better off staying away from her. She was 'potentially dangerous' after all.

The car journey felt like a long time but in reality it was only 30 minutes. Hale and Skye got to the waiting room 10 minutes early so Skye flicked through an abandoned magazine whilst waiting.

"Skye?" Bobbi called and Skye stood up and followed Bobbi down the pristine white hallway. When they got to one of the consultation rooms Hale went to enter after Skye, but Skye stopped her.

"You don't need to stay. I'll be fine" Skye assured her. She wanted to speak to Bobbi in private, away from Hale.

Hale sighed "Skye, it's ok. I don't want you to be scared or alone"

Skye scoffed "I've been alone my whole life and I don't want you to stay so go away. Please."

Hale sighed, turned and went to the waiting room whilst Skye ignored Bobbi's raised eyebrow.

"So Skye, we will be taking your cast off today" Bobbi told the girl, gesturing for Skye to sit on the hospital bed.

Skye complied. Bobbi checked the area, satisfied and then removed the cast. It felt weird for Skye's arm to be free but at the same time she was upset. She couldn't explain why but her stomach hurt and she wanted the cast to go back on again.

"Ok Skye, it's not unusual to experience some pain, swelling and stiffness for a few days. There will also be dry scaly skin around the arm. Do not rub it; it will gradually fall off. Wash in warm soapy water and apply body lotion daily. You can go back to sport when you feel as though your arm can move fully without pain. Here is a list of exercises which I would like you to do daily to help strengthen your arm."

Skye took the paper and Bobbi gasped, "Skye what's that on your wrist?"

Skye looked down and saw that her sleeve had rose up, Skye quickly pulled it back down and hung her head "nothing" she said.

Bobbi studied Skye, she had seen Skye be angry, upset and bubbly but this Skye was different. Instead of talking and trying to be involved Skye was shut off. Bobbi sighed and sat down so she was at eye level with the girl "Skye please can I look at your other wrist?" she asked in a soothing manner.

Skye fought back tears as she slowly lifted up her sleeve. Bobbi was shocked, she had never seen anything like it. "Skye, how did this happen?"

Skye felt embarrassed but she liked Bobbi and for once someone cared enough to talk to her. She needed someone like that right now.

"Skye?" Bobbi repeated, concerned.

Skye sighed "This girl at the home took me to meet her, well I guess it was like a gang. Anyway, they uh branded me"

Bobbi sucked in a breath and stopped herself from scolding Skye for not telling an adult. She knew that wasn't what Skye needed now, she needed support. "I can give you some cream to help heal it faster, but I can't guarantee that the skin will heal fully. We can see how it goes and may be able to do something in the long run" Bobbi said. Skye nodded and thanked her.

"Bobbi, have you heard from May and Phil?" Skye asked and hated the vulnerability she heard in her own voice.

"Yes I have and they are fully prepared for the meeting Friday, you just have to hold on ok?"

Skye nodded and tried to force aside the doubt that creeped into her mind.

"You are ok there right Skye? They're good to you?" Bobbi asked.

"Yeah it's fine, I guess. Nowhere could be as bad as the Garrett's" Skye joked but Bobbi was still worried. "Relax, I was joking. Can I go now?" Skye asked.

Bobbi realized that she had pressed too much. Skye had started building up her walls again, the walls that May and Phil had managed to break down. She knew that Skye being back in the foster system would cause them all to take a few steps backwards, but it still hurt to see Skye suffering emotionally and not being able to talk about it. She was probably scared and worried and just wanted to go home. Bobbi wished she could help more but she was as stuck as Phil and Melinda.

"Remember to do the exercises and use the cream" Bobbi told her, guiding her out to the waiting room where Hale was waiting.

"How did it go?" Hale asked.

Skye lifted her arm to show off where her cast had been, "fine".

The drive home was slow and Hale soon gave up trying to sustain a conversation with Skye after Skye avidly ignored her, preferring to watch the scenery rush by the window. Skye was confused. It was hard to explain but having the cast allowed her to demonstrate her pain to others. It was like a security blanket but now all Skye had was the pain deep inside. It was like her insides were a black hole, eating her up. She wanted to be normal, go home. The only relief she had was when she was doing something like pulling pranks or doing dangerous things with Ruby. Now she had to find something else to focus on. Maybe helping Electra get to her dad would help ease her anxiety and keep her mind from wondering about her 084 status.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok, this isn't my best chapter... I promise that the next chapter has some pretty explosive stuff that I can't wait to write and for you to read. Your patience will be rewarded! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! May, Phil and Skye will all be back together soon!**

* * *

"Skye how was your appointment?" Skye looked up to see Talbot walking out his office towards her.

"Fine thanks" Skye replied simply.

Talbot gave Hale a poignant look and Skye felt dread creeping into her chest. She knew that look. That was the look of someone who had something bad to tell her.

"Skye can you come into my office for a minute please?" Talbot asked.

Skye followed Talbot into his office and sat down on the seat opposite him. She braced herself, they were going to send her somewhere else so she could never see May and Phil again. Skye squeezed her hands together in her lap to prevent herself from fidgeting.

"There are a few things I want to discuss with you. Firstly, I have to fill in a report to say how you are settling in here. I just wanted to make sure that you're happy here?"

Skye considered the question. She didn't want to be nor did she like living in a house full of strangers, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world. She was restricted but didn't get yelled at or beaten up so that was a bonus. Skye looked Talbot in the eyes "I don't like being here but it's better than most places or the streets"

Talbot smiled "Well you need to know that you are safe here. I know that a lot has happened, and you have a lot going on in your head but if you ever need help then just let one of us know"

Skye nodded.

"Good. But um the real reason I needed to talk to you is that I've been informed that um, Natasha's funeral is being held tomorrow at 5. I know that it's short notice, Melinda and Phil helped to arrange it seeing as Natasha had no family of her own. Either Hale or I will take you, whichever you would prefer and if you need any black clothing or a dress then we can go out and get something. Bakshi is allowing both you and May and Phil to attend the funeral so you will see them there and be allowed contact as it's a uh special occasion. Look, I know this isn't an ideal time but it's an important step to closure. You will also be able to say a few words if you want to. It will only be a small service."

Skye's mouth went dry and tears threatened to fall. She hadn't forgotten Natasha's death or the fact that it was all her fault, she was constantly reminded whenever she closed her eyes to sleep but somehow a funeral made it all real. There would be no more pretending that Natasha would come back or call her from St Agnes after stealing the phone. She didn't know if seeing May and Phil would be a good thing, they would think she was a baby for crying. Or they would remember all the pain that Skye's existence had caused them and never want her back.

Talbot watched as Skye's eyes filled with tears and her face went pale. He had read about Natasha's death in Skye's file and knew some of the details, but he was at a loss on how to help.

"I want to go to the funeral alone" Skye said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Talbot sighed "I'm sorry Skye but one of us needs to be present to make sure nothing bad happens"

Skye let out a sarcastic laugh "What like my friend dying? Or in case I get kidnapped by my psycho father again?"

"Skye" Talbot warned.

Skye sighed "Fine then I want Hale". It was the logical choice. Hale was slightly more lenient than Talbot and Skye knew she would be able to lose her for a bit. "I also need something to wear. Can Electra and I go to the shops later to get something?" Skye asked innocently.

Talbot considered it "Ok but your still grounded. Consider this a special occasion. It might give Electra a chance to relax and trust us a bit. You can leave at 4 after the visitors have left as long as your back before 6:30."

Skye nodded "Sure, thanks. When will the visitors get here?"

"At around 2, so I suggest you go and make yourself some lunch and then be here to greet them with me."

Skye smiled and left but she made no move to enter the kitchen. Her appetite had vanished, and her stomach felt empty. She was nervous about tomorrow and the only way to stop herself from feeling the pain was to try to forget it. That's why she spent the next few hours plotting a route to Electra's fathers house.

At 2 o'clock two women and a man knocked on the door and Skye was there to greet them. She forced a smile and felt her body acting without having to think. She was a pro at pretending to be happy, she had done it her whole life.

"Nice to meet you. This is Skye, one of the troubled youths which live in this house. She had a hospital appointment today which is why she isn't at school" Talbot introduced.

Skye ignored Talbot's use of 'troubled youth' and nodded politely before following Talbot and Hale as they enthusiastically showed the visitors around the house. Skye noted how all the visitors wore suits and one carried a briefcase, they looked extremely important.

After the house tour the main lady asked to talk to Skye alone and Skye agreed happily. In her head she desperately wanted to run, however, she knew that the smartest thing to do would be to play along and get on Talbot's good side.

Skye sat down opposite the lady and tried not to look too uncomfortable. The woman had dark hair twisted into a tight bun and looked stern. "Hello Skye, I'm here just to make sure that everything here is what the government wants it to be. So I just wanted to ask you a few questions. How long have you been in care?"

Skye was reminded of her sessions with Andrew and hated talking about herself. "All my life" Skye replied simply.

The woman nodded and jotted something down on her clipboard, "and how does this house compare with other places you have stayed in?"

Skye debated ranting about how she shouldn't be here but decided to hold her tongue "Fine. They took us to the park which never happened at the orphanage and there's rules but it still feels like a dysfunctional family."

The woman nodded and smiled "I'm glad to hear that. Do you feel safe here?"

Skye didn't feel safe anywhere. There was always a possibility of a flashback or a chance that she could be hurt or kidnapped but she didn't think that the woman would understand so she just answered "yes".

The woman seemed to have heard everything she needed to hear and decided to finish the mini interview there. Skye followed her out of the office and watched as they spoke to Hale and Talbot in private and then left.

"Thanks for that Skye, they are happy with everything here. As you behaved well you can have $20 for the bus fare and to buy something for tomorrow. I will give Electra the same as she could do with picking up a new set of PJ's." Talbot told her, giving her cash.

Skye smiled and went up to her room, spending the next few hours silently crying into her pillow.

* * *

At 4 o'clock Skye and Electra left to go 'clothes shopping'. Talbot had given Skye the spare phone with orders to behave.

"Did you find my family?" Electra asked, hope evident in her eyes.

Skye recognized that hope from when she used to roam the streets searching for her own parents. Obviously, that search hadn't ended how she had hoped it would and Skye couldn't help feeling nervous about Electra's search. "Yeah I have the address here, it's not too far from the mall so we could do both."

Electra smiled "Thanks for doing this but why are you doing this?"

Skye considered the question. She wasn't entirely sure. Maybe because she wanted someone to be happy and she needed some redemption for what she had done to Natasha. She also needed to focus on something and push the pain of being abandoned again away. Skye sighed "Because everyone deserves a family"

When they reached the address, Skye felt butterflies in her stomach. The building was small and decaying but Electra seemed to beam at the small broken house. "They're in there, I know it" she said as she took off running into the house.

Skye went to stop her but missed and followed her in cautiously. She didn't know anything about Electra so why was she helping her? She was too wise to know not to trust anyone but maybe it was the way she felt alive when the unknown and adrenaline was pumping though her veins, like a drug.

When Skye entered, she saw Electra and a man, a few years older than them, sitting down on the couch. The living room was in utter disarray with empty bottles and needles thrown about on the floor and Skye realized that she had made a massive mistake.

The man was clearly drunk or high or both and was yelling at Electra who was crying.

"Please, let me stay" Electra begged but the man was getting aggressive and Skye spotted the danger before Electra did.

The man was erratic and jumped up from the couch yelling at them to get out but Electra was begging him to remember her. "Jay, you're my brother!" she yelled and went to grab his arm but he struck out. Skye rushed forward and grabbed Electra pulling her away from him and out the house. She was kicking and screaming, and Skye felt tears appear in her own eyes.

"Electra stop, calm down!" Skye gasped pushing Electra down onto the curb.

"It's not his fault, he just doesn't remember me" she explained.

Skye didn't know what to say or do. Her own father had been erratic but at least he loved her deep down. Electra's brother didn't even remember her or want to know her. Somehow Skye knew that Electra had already known this would happen.

"Electra…" but Electra shook her head and stood up.

"I will meet you back at the house at 6:30, I just need some time" she said before walking off.

Skye rolled her eyes and set off in the other direction, towards the mall. She had tried to help but like always she just made things worse. Why couldn't she just live a normal life?

Skye stood in the middle of the mall and froze. It was busy for a Wednesday and her thoughts were forced back to when May and Phil had taken her shopping. They had bought her everything that she had needed and more. Other foster homes didn't usually care. But now she was alone.

Skye closed her eyes and imagined herself here with May and Phil, picking out what to wear to the funeral. They would have let her cry and comforted her, maybe buying her an ice cream to cheer her up. Skye felt her eyes prickle with tears. She needed someone but she had no one. She was always alone and probably would be forever.

Skye shook her head, she didn't deserve a family, Natasha did and because of her Natasha was dead. She deserved this pain. Skye forced her legs to move forward. She bought a simple black dress and a new cheap leather jacket which she would wear and then went in search for something to bury Natasha with.

Skye had never been to a funeral before, she had known people who had died but had been deemed too young to go. She had seen some on TV and decided to mentally prepare herself for something like that.

Skye and Electra returned just before 6:30 and Electra was clearly ignoring Skye. Skye was fine with that, she had too much on her mind anyway. When Tess and Flint came to greet her and ask about her arm Skye pushed her guilt aside and asked them to give her some space. They looked worried but allowed Skye to skip dinner and go to sleep early.

Talbot watched as Skye handed back the spare phone and then go up to her room. He didn't make any attempt to stop her and knew that she needed space right now.

* * *

Skye spent the whole evening and night in bed, ignoring anyone who tried to communicate with her. She felt sick and wanted to be home more than ever. Thoughts of Natasha and the funeral pecked at her brain until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Skye was walking down the path on her way to pick Natasha up from school. The November air was cold against her skin and the sky was blood red. Leaves hit her as they fell from the baring trees and Skye shivered, wrapping her jacket tighter around her. When she reached Natasha's school, the red head came sprinting up to her but instead of jumping into her arms, Natasha hit her. Skye recoiled back in shock._

_"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked concerned, but Natasha kept pounding her little fists against Skye's stomach, screaming at her._

_"It's all your fault!" Natasha screamed and Skye gasped as pain erupted from her head._

_"I'm so so sorry" Skye sobbed as Natasha slowly faded from existence…_

_The scene changed suddenly, and Skye was outside a big homely house looking through the window. Inside there was a couple around a Christmas tree, big smiles on their faces as they watched a teenager open presents._

_Skye pressed her face against the window and saw that the couple were May and Phil and the girl was Raina. They looked like a real family as they cuddled and took pictures to commemorate the occasion. Skye felt jealously gnaw at her insides. That should be her, May and Phil had said forever. Skye pounded on the window, blood smearing the window as she screamed, begged for them to see her but the family kept enjoying themselves without her._

Skye screamed and let out a yelp as she came crashing to the floor. Her body was violently shaking and she was covered in sweat. Quickly, the lights flashed on and Skye winced. Her head was pounding and she felt sick.

In a flash, Hale was kneeling in front of her asking if she was ok. Skye could barely focus on the words that Hale was saying, her head was spinning and she felt dizzy.

"I want May and Phil" she croaked, tears leaking from her eyes without permission.

Skye squinted looking around at the people who were basically strangers staring at her. She wanted to go home. She needed to go home was the last thing she remembered thinking before the world faded to black…


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks so much for the support and those that are still reading the story! Please let me know what you think, I love reading your reactions, they make my day!**

* * *

Skye woke up, confused. She wasn't lying under her usual dark blue sheet and her usual yellow walls were now white. Skye blinked before realizing where she was, she was in the spare room. Skye rubbed her eyes and tried to swallow but her mouth was too dry. Her arm ached and her head pounded. 'Maybe I'm sick' She thought. Skye sighed and sat up, she wasn't sure what time it was but there was a bit of light poking in through the curtains.

Suddenly, memories of what had happened last night flooded back and Skye felt overwhelmed. She brought her hands up and tried to smooth her hair down and wipe her eyes dry. She probably looked a mess, she defiantly felt it. She desperately wanted to stay in bed but she wasn't sure if Talbot and Hale would like it if she slept in too late so begrudgingly, she heaved herself out of bed.

Skye strained her ears and heard silence. Hopefully everyone had already left for school and had left Skye behind. This she was grateful for. She had already decided that she was not going to go to school no matter what. Not until she was back home.

Cautiously, Skye opened the door and went to the bathroom. Her feet were cold on the hard wooden floor and her head pounded with every step. When Skye reached the bathroom she forced her mind to travel to a safe place whilst she took a quick shower. She imagined herself on a date with Lincoln, holding hands whilst the water pounded against her skin. She was safe, the well has been destroyed she told herself urging her body to stay in reality. The quick shower helped her feel better physically, but not mentally. Skye sighed and dressed quickly before heading downstairs. The clock displayed 10 o'clock which meant that Skye must have been exhausted to sleep this late.

"Good morning" Talbot greeted and Skye jumped. She hadn't seen Talbot sitting in the living room.

"Hi" Skye rasped, her throat was raw and she needed a drink.

"Hale is out getting supplies, everyone else is at school. We've been talking and we think that we should wait until next week to introduce you back to school. What do you think?" Talbot asked.

Skye nodded and felt an invisible weight being lifted from her shoulders. "Thanks" Skye replied. For once she felt grateful to a social worker, usually they were just mean but Talbot and Hale were different. They were strict but fair.

Skye went and made herself a drink, when Talbot offered to make her something for breakfast Skye refused. She couldn't eat, her stomach hurt too much and her head was agonizing. Talbot seemed to be trying hard to please Skye and she was surprised when he put on the TV and allowed her to relax on the couch. Skye knew that he was trying to help her feel better but in reality it just made her feel guilty. She was sitting here relaxing when she had caused others like Natasha so much pain.

When it was time for the funeral, Skye dressed in her black dress and borrowed Tess' red jacket to honor Natasha's favorite color.

Hale was ready to leave when Skye came downstairs. She could tell that the girl was nervous but she was masking it well. The car journey to the cemetery was silent apart from the occasional sniffle from Skye as she silently cried.

* * *

The last week for May and Phil had been horrendous. Everything reminded them of Skye and they wanted the girl back desperately. May had taken it upon herself to get up earlier than she usually did to do her tai chi and work out before going to school whilst Phil stopped making breakfast, preferring to just have a coffee before leaving for work.

Their lessons were far less interactive and every student was a constant reminder of the failure they had been as parents. Every night May and Phil called up the police and social services trying to gain more information and get Skye back but every single time they were blocked. Phil was even sick of hearing himself say 'trust the system' that he wasn't sure he believed that statement anymore.

To make things worse, Bobbi had told them how Skye had changed. Instead of the girl that sought her out when she was in need, Skye was now holding back and distancing herself, a clear sign of PTSD. May and Phil knew Skye needed them and they needed Skye in their lives just as much.

Phil had followed through on his word and arranged a small burial service for Natasha. He had hoped that Skye would be able to experience it with them as her parents but, to his sorrow, Skye was still not in their lives.

He had told Skye's friends at school about the service and had hoped they would come, for Skye's sake and their own. Skye's friends were desperate to talk to her and Phil had to explain that Skye was going through a lot and may not want contact but he hoped that their presence would bring a little bit of Skye's bubbly personality back.

May and Phil both dressed in black smart outfits and walked out of the door in silence. There was nothing to say. No one as young as Skye should be having to deal with anything like this. It was unfair.

They arrived at the burial site early. A small plot had already been dug out and the tombstone engraved. May and Phil had both agreed on what should be put on it and they hoped that Skye would be happy with the result.

May and Phil walked hand in hand and stood next to the plot, waiting. Lincoln, Jemma and Fitz all turned up 5 minutes later and stood with them. There was an unspoken appreciation between them all as they waited for Skye and the coffin.

* * *

Hale parked the car and Skye didn't wait for her as she jumped out and walked to where the service would be held. When Skye rounded the corner, she froze. It would have warmed the heart of the old Skye to see her friends all gathered around to support her, but this Skye was different. She couldn't bring herself to be pleased that they came. She was angry and hurt and wanted to be alone, to suffer in silence. The darkness that was lurking beneath her stoic mask scared her, but it was there, nevertheless.

Skye hated herself for feeling that way and immediately felt guilty for even wanting her friends gone. Hadn't she been begging for May and Phil last night? But now it was different. They were here, and she wanted the opposite. Skye sighed, she was so confused and her brains constant fluctuating emotions tired her.

Slowly, Skye walked over to the group, her hands clasped protectively over her stomach and her head down. She was trying to think of what to say when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Skye looked up to see Coulson smiling down at her sympathetically. However, Skye involuntary flinched away and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. She tried to ignore the flicker of hurt which appeared on his face as she moved away to the edge of the pit.

May watched the exchange, grasping Coulson's hand when Skye moved away.

"She just needs space right now" May tried to console.

But Phil shook his head "No she feels like she doesn't deserve comfort right now. She feels responsible for this"

Jemma, Fitz and Lincoln all stood next to Skye silently. They understood that Skye needed space but they wanted to be their for their friend to show her that they care. Skye didn't have the heart to try and speak to her friends and anything they could have said would have made her cry. She didn't want sympathy right now; she didn't deserve it. She needed to suffer but their presence calmed her and she was grateful.

Phil and May took their place to the right, holding hands whilst Skye's friends stood on the left. Skye stood in between and was glad that Hale waited in the car.

Looking around at the small gathering, Skye realized that the only one there who even knew Natasha was herself. Natasha didn't deserve this, she should have thousands of people here to commemorate her.

When Skye's gaze fell on the coffin, she choked back a sob. Tears escaped her eyes as she imagined Natasha's spirit, gone from the world. The future ballerina twirling on the stars instead of the stage. Her body buried deep down where no one would see her bright red hair and experience her warm, enthusiasm again.

Skye's tears soon progressed into full on sobs as the service started. She couldn't focus on what the lady at the front was saying. Most of it would be lies anyway. All she could think about was how desperately she wanted Natasha back. In that moment she would have done anything for the coffin to open to reveal Natasha alive. Childish thoughts such as, what if Natasha was alive and they didn't check properly? Entered her mind before Skye snapped it back to reality.

'No' she thought 'Natasha was gone and she's never coming back. It's all my fault.'

Phil was worried about Skye. He hadn't seen her for days and all of his focus had been on getting her back that he had forgotten to consider her mental state. Looking at the girl now, he saw how exhausted she was and the silent tears she shed made him want to hold her. It hurt him that he couldn't have prevented this pain and suffering.

The lady taking the service then asked if anyone wanted to say any words and everyone looked to Skye who's cheeks flushed. Skye knew that she should say something. Natasha would have wanted her to.

Slowly, Skye nodded and stepped forwards. She carefully pulled out the gifts that she had purchased earlier and placed them in front of the tombstone. One of the gifts was a pair of ballerina shoes. They were pink and Natasha's size, Skye imagined giving the shoes to Natasha and the image of her joyous face made her smile. Natasha would have loved them and insisted on wearing them to school.

Skye then pulled out a small teddy bear. It was similar to the old ratty one that she had hidden at May and Phil's house but she had decided that Natasha shouldn't have any second-hand things. She deserved brand new stuff.

After Skye had placed the gifts, she stood up and faced the small crowd. She tried hard to slow her breathing and stem the tears but her vision was blurry and her nose was running. She was losing control. Looking down at the coffin, grief consumed her like a black hole and she mentally scolded herself for breaking down like this. She tried to cough but her throat was dry, she couldn't get the words out.

Skye sobbed and covered her face with her hands. 'Get yourself together' she urged but she couldn't. Natasha was gone but she needed her. This wasn't real, this couldn't be real.

May watched as Skye placed down two small objects, the way Skye caressed them as if they were precious artefacts broke her heart. The pain and grief were evident on Skye's tear stricken face and May wanted to run to her and embrace her. To tell her it was normal to feel lost, but she couldn't.

May's breathe caught in her throat when she saw Skye looking around like a deer in headlights. She was gasping for breath and squeezing her hands together so tightly that she was sure Skye was going to break a finger.

Eventually Skye managed to slow her breathing. She imagined she was speaking to Natasha and only Natasha. She closed her eyes and began, "I… I just wanted to say that Natasha was the most amazing little sister" Skye took a shaky breath before continuing, "amazing little sister that a person could have asked for, you deserved so much more than what the world gave you and I am so so sorry" Skye's voice cracked and she sobbed, letting out a small wail of despair.

May rushed forward and enveloped Skye in a hug. Skye collapsed against her, her body shaking with sobs. Skye grabbed onto May like a lifeline, "It was all my fault" she whispered into May's ear, "I did this".

May shushed Skye and carefully pulled the girls face away and held her head in her hands "No, it wasn't. Don't you dare even think that for a second"

Skye allowed May to half carry, half guide her away, back to where Phil was standing and Skye watched as they lowered the coffin and started pushing the dirt in.

This was it. The last goodbye. There was no going back, Natasha was gone. Natasha was gone…

Skye felt her legs give out as she curled up in a ball on the floor. She was sobbing uncontrollably and clinging to May. "I need her back. It can't be real" She muttered. This had to be a nightmare.

May looked to Phil for help. She was never the comforting one. Phil stepped forward and crouched down next to Skye, "hey, it's alright" he consoled and Skye cried even more. She was being too much of a burden, she didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry, for everything" Skye said, sitting cross legged on the grass. She closed her eyes and managed to slow her breathing and exhaustion took over.

May sat down on the other side of Skye "You have nothing to apologise for ok? We love you no matter what and I promise that you will be back to live with us soon, ok?"

Skye nodded "Are you sure you still want me?" she whispered.

Phil looked at Skye with disbelief "We have never been so sure of anything in our lives. The meeting tomorrow should clear things up and then why don't we start a fresh? We will take things slow and try to work something out, deal?"

Skye thought about it. What did she want? She wanted to be with May and Phil. She could picture them all together, as a family and the image made her smile. Maybe she could make up for Natasha's death through doing something good, she could do good at school and with May and Phil.

Skye looked between May and Phil's anxious faces "deal" she said, wiping away her tears. She could be strong, she had to be for Natasha.

"May and I have to go and sort out some things before tomorrow but never forget that we will see you soon ok? And we love you, you will never ever be a burden to us. There are some people who look like they want to talk to you though" Phil said gesturing to Skye's friends standing near a tree nearby.

Skye nodded and smiled at the couple, bidding them goodbye before walking over to her friends. Her emotional breakdown had made her feel slightly better and although she was nervous about speaking to her friends again, she had also missed them.

Jemma ran up to Skye and hugged her tightly, "I missed you" she said. "How are you? I'm so sorry about Natasha"

Skye gave a watery smile "I'm ok, getting there. What about you guys and school?"

Fitz came up and joined Jemma "School's school. You know how it is with Raina and that but its ok. We all missed you, it's not the same without us all together and you know how much I hate change" Fitz joked.

Skye gave a small laugh, "I missed you too". It was amazing how easy she could talk to them and they could lift her spirits. Suddenly, Skye became aware of how Lincoln was awkwardly standing behind them. Something seemed off about him. "Lincoln?" Skye called and she caught the way Jemma and Fitz shared a nervous look.

Lincoln gave out a low sarcastic laugh "Oh so now you care?" he accused looking straight at Skye.

Skye frowned "what?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"You go away for a week and don't even bother to let us know that your ok? You could have come to see us or at least sent a text" Lincoln growled.

Skye's mouth opened in shock "Are you seriously doing this now?" she asked stunned.

Lincoln seemed to only see red. He moved closer to Skye so there was only an inch of space between them and Skye forced herself not to back away. She had never seen Lincoln like this, she was hurt and shocked. Last thing she remembered was that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, their distance wasn't her fault.

"I have to! How the hell will I know when I will see you next when you obviously don't care about our relationship!" Lincolns voice was a fraction louder but Skye still didn't back down.

"Are you serious Lincoln?! I was kidnapped by my crazy dad only to be taken away from my family as soon as I was rescued. They took me to a secure house where I felt so isolated and my phone was taken from me! Don't you dare blame me!" Skye yelled.

However, this only seemed to make Lincoln angrier "You only think of yourself. You are so selfish! I know you ran into May and Coulson so you could have at least let me know you were ok. The last time I saw you, you were being held hostage! Do you know what, I'm done. Just leave me alone." Lincoln stormed off and Skye went to follow when she felt Jemma's hand on her shoulder.

Skye looked around to see tears in Jemma's eyes, "I'm so sorry Skye, we tried to make him see it from your point of view but he wouldn't listen. He's been on edge ever since you were taken, he was just worried."

Skye shook her head "After everything I've been through I thought that he would be the one to stick by me, help me but obviously I was wrong. I didn't mean to shut you guys out I was just not in a good place you know?" Skye let out a frustrated sigh and combed her fingers through her hair "I just don't know what I should do. Maybe he's right, I just hurt everyone I'm around"

To Skye's surprise Fitz laid a hand on her shoulder "Your wrong, after everything that's happened he should be here, next to you, holding your hand whilst you grieve. There is nothing wrong with you Skye and he is damned if he places any blame on you"

Skye smiled and hugged Fitz and Jemma "Thanks guys. I needed this." She whispered.

Jemma smiled "We will always be here for you, just give Lincoln some time".

Skye nodded and wiped the stray tears from her eyes when she suddenly noticed movement from near Natasha's grave. Quickly, Skye scanned for the source of her sudden uncomfort and to her shock she saw a girl standing next to the grave with short, curly brown hair.

Immediately, Skye stormed over and threw her hands up threateningly "What the hell are you doing here Raina?" Skye yelled angrily.

Raina crossed her arms and smirked "Just came to pay my respects" she said sarcastically.

Skye let out a growl and moved closer to Raina "Get out now".

"It was a beautiful service, your speech warmed my heart" Raina replied, coolly.

"I mean it Raina. You have brought nothing but pain into my life and I am warning you now, I will not hesitate to avenge Natasha's death if you don't leave now. You are not welcome here"

"My, my Skye. Someone needs to learn to control their temper. I'll go, but I just wanted to remind you that you shouldn't forget about me" Raina gave Skye one last smile before sauntering off.

Once Raina had left, Skye kicked the floor in anger "One day. One day that should be dedicated to Natasha and everything goes wrong!" Skye ranted.

"Hey, just ignore her. You have more important things to focus on right now. May and Coulson are going to get you back and then we will all be together again. Just have hope" Jemma told the girl.

Skye gave Jemma a sceptical look before sighing "I hope so"


	44. Chapter 44

**Life has been so busy for me right now so thank you for your patience! I really debated where I wanted the story to go, I didn't want it to be repetitive so I hope by bringing this change in that it will breathe new life into this story and I can take it in a new direction with a more purposeful end goal in mind. Thanks for the support and please dont be afraid to leave me a review coz I love reading them and it really does inspire me!**

* * *

As soon as Skye returned from the funeral, she spent the rest of the afternoon in the spare room alone. A couple of times Hale or Talbot would try to talk to her or convince her to try and eat or drink but eventually they gave up and Skye was left in peace. She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to think happy thoughts, of flowers or science lessons with FitzSimmons but instead her mind was lured to dark places.

Nightmares plagued her sleep and images of Ward, Garrett and her father dominated her waking moments. So far Skye had managed to block out the recurring thoughts of her father and all of the bad things that had happened since she had moved here, but today they seemed to be fighting back and Skye didn't have the energy to control them. She couldn't shut them down anymore and her brain wanted to explode.

Skye turned and buried her face in the pillow allowing the soft material to suffocate her. She didn't know what to do. Everything hurt and she had never felt more lost or alone until now.

* * *

May and Phil had been up since 5 AM and were restless. Today was the day where they fought to get their girl back. Melinda had been so caught up with her anger and frustration towards the situation that she had forgotten to think clearly until now.

Phil took a shower and walked into the main bedroom to see Melinda sitting silently and eerily stoic on the bed.

"Mel?" he said softly.

Melinda turned her head and looked at Phil with worry and an uncertainty in her eyes. Phil sat down next to her and placed his hand on one of hers "what's the matter?" he asked.

Melinda sighed "What if we are wrong Phil? We have already failed her and what if I can't be a mother. What if this is a mistake?"

Phil's eyes widened with shock "Mel, this is not a mistake. That girl needs someone and I know for a fact that we can provide her with a safe and loving home. Listen to yourself, what if? The Melinda May I know would take this challenge in her stride. You have beaten up many people, im sure we can deal with an unruly teen"

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards and she nodded to Phil "your right. We've come too far now. I just have a feeling that we are in over our heads"

Phil laughed "I felt that when I married you"

May playfully hit Phil on the arm and stood up "Come on we can't be late" she said.

Together they walked out of the house with a newfound energy, they could do this. They were going to get their girl back.

May and Phil made their way up the stairs of a tall cooperate building. Phil carried a pile of notes and references in his arms whilst May walked beside him silently. After they checked in at the office, they were led down a narrow dimly lit hallway to a door at the end. The woman opened the door and the couple froze in shock.

Sitting on a chair behind dark oak desk was Nick Fury with Maria Hill by his side. Both had straight faces and Phil felt anger curse through his bones "what the hell is going on Fury?" he demanded.

Fury simply raised an eyebrow "take a seat Coulson".

Phil sighed and both he and May sat down in front of the pair.

Fury sucked in a breath "It's time I told you the truth, you know that the students at SHIELD high are hand selected by agents because of their skills or potential to progress into the academy when they are old enough?"

May and Phil both nodded, this was common knowledge for all the agents and teachers at the school. If children's test results were above average at a normal school then the students parents were usually contacted by SHIELD and advised to move their children to SHIELD High, a more specialist school. This was the same for children who had above average PE scores or had popped up on SHIELD's radar for one reason or another.

"Well, we decided to move Mary to the school for her protection. SHIELD have been watching her since she was a baby. That mission that we sent you on May when you saved her? It wasn't just coincidental that the baby was there, she was the mission. Only a few high-level SHIELD operatives knew the true purpose of the mission. We believe that Mary's parents were mixed up in something a lot bigger than a simple experimental lab. We don't have a lot of information but what we do know is that there are powerful people that are hunting Mary. We believe that she's important and it's clear that others do too. When we rescued Mary, Hill put her through a ghost protocol in the system moving her around the foster system to protect her. However, in August we were alerted to a potential breach in her security. Therefore, we transferred her to SHIELD high so we could keep an eye on her. When Mary was taken by her father we believe that this re alerted some of the people who are after her so we had to intervene and send her to a secure government controlled home where she currently is now."

May and Phil both stared blankly at Fury, they had worked out that Skye's past was complicated, but they had never dreamed that it came full circle back to SHIELD.

"You should have told us" Phil said.

"We were assessing potential breaches in our agency, I couldn't risk it. You know how it works Coulson. We done what was best for her protection" Fury replied.

May scoffed "her protection? What about her welfare? We could have protected her and she needed us, you made the wrong choice!"

"Look, I didn't realize how close she had gotten to you two and now you know the truth. Do you think it was a coincidence that Bobbi was Skye's doctor whilst she was recovering from her injury? Or the fact that Hunter took all of Skye's cases? No we needed inside agents to hold all of the information and look out for threats. It's no coincidence that her public foster file has limited information and I know that Mary deserves some credit for that too"

"She prefers Skye" Coulson corrected.

"Well, I am willing to let Skye return to your home tomorrow if you two agree to come back to SHIELD full time. I know that after Bahrain you needed time to heal and to try a normal life together but we need you." Fury proposed.

May looked to Coulson and they had a silent conversation before Coulson replied "We agreed that by stepping down from active duty and teaching at SHIELD High that we were doing our duty as SHIELD agents. Now, with Skye, we don't know if it's wise to commit to potentially dangerous missions again"

Hill spoke up this time "You know your hearts are with SHIELD, they always have been. If you agree to come back full time then your first mission would be protecting Skye, we know someone or something bigger is after her but we don't know why. We think that Ward and Garrett may have been a part of this group but went rogue and perused their own agenda. Raina is also a potential threat which is why we are keeping her close to SHIELD, I know about her and Skye but this is a tactical move."

Fury added "We also think that Skye may be an asset in the future. I've heard how she wants to train and learn to fight and her hacking skills are high level for someone of her age and background. You know that at the end of her year her and her friends will take the tests, if their marks are high enough then they will be recruited to the academy. I think that Skye and her little team that she has will be first class candidates. Once Skye goes to the academy then you will be able to take on more SHIELD responsibilities."

Phil sighed, right now he just wanted Skye back. He was partly angry at Fury for taking advantage of his relationship with Skye to bribe him back to SHIELD and for taking her away and keeping him in the dark but he had done the same back in the day. Right now he didn't see any better options and if Skye was in danger then it would be better to keep her close. "Deal but one condition. Skye doesn't know about SHIELD, she thinks I've always been a school teacher and May was in the FBI or government in some way. That will stay the same until she gets recruited to the academy. We want Skye to have a normal childhood whilst she's with us and if she doesn't want to join the academy when the time is right then she won't be forced into it. It has to be her choice to join SHIELD. Also, we are not taking in Skye because of the mission, we are taking her in because she is our daughter and we will protect her regardless."

Fury nodded "Fine, I trust you to know what's right. I have to say I never pictured you both as the parental type but seeing you with her I know that it's meant to be." Fury gave them a small smile "You can pick her up tomorrow. I won't tell them so it can be a nice surprise. Make sure she's back to school Monday"

May and Phil both nodded before standing up to leave. They all shook hands before Fury spoke one last time "Keep in contact. You know that I have other matters to attend to and I'm not always at that school but make sure Skye keeps her head down for a bit. She could make a great agent someday especially with you as her mentors. I'm happy you both are fully back"

"Well that was something" Phil commented once the couple had returned home.

"I'm not sure what to think about it. I'm glad we have Skye back but I transferred from being a field agent for a reason. I'm not sure if I can go back. Plus from now on we are basically lying to Skye" May replied.

Phil sighed "I know. But a part of me missed the old days, maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Fury said we won't be put in the field until Skye joins the academy. I think the academy might be good for her but obviously it's her choice. Skye will understand that we are just trying to protect her. If we tell her we will be putting her in more danger, we talked about this before agreeing to foster her. We keep our crazy lives separate from hers and try to give her a normal childhood. Unfortunately, she has her own crazy past so I'm not sure that will ever be possible."

"We will figure it out as we go along. At least we have Skye back"

Phil smiled "Yes we do. I can't wait until tomorrow"

* * *

Skye stayed in bed until 12 o'clock Friday, getting up only to go to the bathroom. Her head was pounding and her arm was aching but she welcomed it. Physical pain was far more bearable than her mental torture. She deserved all this physical pain.

Skye jumped as she ran into Hale in the corridor after exiting the bathroom.

"Hey Skye, how about you come down for some lunch?" Hale asked softly.

Skye sighed, she could stay in bed all day but May's stern voice drifted into her mind, commanding her to get off her arse and do something useful. Skye smiled she missed May. Then she suddenly remembered, the meeting was today!

"Has May and Phil had their meeting yet?" Skye asked and cringed at the way her voice was full of optimism. She was just opening herself up for more pain.

"We haven't heard anything yet, but I will let you know. Come down for lunch" Hale replied.

Skye followed Hale downstairs and the rest of the day passed in a blur. Mostly, she was stuck inside her own head, thinking about Lincoln, Raina, Natasha and her friends and the times that she managed to pull herself back to reality she was watching the door, waiting for May and Phil to burst through.

When Talbott finally called for bed Skye's hope had been obliterated. She knew that the meeting hadn't gone well and tried to ignore the sinking in the pit of her stomach as she envisioned a life forever stuck in places that she didn't want to be. Her body yearned for her own bed and she craved feeling comfortable and free. Maybe Ruby had the right idea, she could easily run away.

Skye followed the waves of kids walking up the stairs and tried to block out the shouting when the fights started. She shoved her way through the teens lining up and arguing outside the bathrooms and headed to the girls room.

"Skye, are you ok?" Tess asked, concerned.

"Fine go to sleep" Skye replied simply, before turning over and facing the wall.

Minute by minute the chattering and yelling calmed down until Hale turned off the lights and silence fell. Skye sat up and looked at all the small outlines sleeping under their thin blankets, the small lumps moving slightly up and down as they breathed. It would have been considered peaceful but in this home all the outlines wanted to be somewhere else, in their own beds or with their own families. Skye sighed as she laid back down, she was never going to have her own family.

The next day Skye was sitting in the living room with Tess and Flint, absentmindedly flicking through some kids book she had found when Talbot called her. Skye followed the call to the office and her heart sank as she saw Bakshi sitting in one of the chairs.

"Skye can you go and pack your things please?" Tablot asked.

Skye nodded and walked upstairs trying to push away the fear arising in her chest. They were going to send her somewhere else and she was never going to see May and Phil or her friends again. Maybe she deserved this, at least by staying away from her friends they won't get hurt.

Skye pulled out her bag from under her bed and threw in her toiletries and other bits. Luckily, she didn't have much to pack as she had been living out of her bag anyway. The art of packing had become second nature to Skye. She had ran out of fingers for the amount of times she had done it, most of the times she was made to rush which caused her to forget items but this time she took her time, hoping to delay the inevitable. She wasn't happy in this home but she knew it was one of the better ones and she would miss Tess and Flint.

Skye zipped up her bag and flung it on her back. You would think that she would be used to the worry of the unknown but she still felt anxious. Not that she had any other choice. Everything was always decided for her, someone bigger pulling the strings and it angered her.

Skye stomped down the staires, she didn't want to go and live with another stranger or in another prison this wasn't fair.

"Skye?"

Skye's head shot up and her mouth dropped in shock. She had been so consumed in her own thoughts that she had neglected to see May and Phil standing by the door, eyes glued to her assessing her for injuries or any signs of conflict. Phil's smile warmed her heart and she immediately dropped her bag and raced into the couples opened arms.

"Is this real?" she gasped looking at both of their faces for conformation.

May let out a small laugh "We're going home" she conformed over Skye's tears of joy.


	45. Chapter 45

**Ok, here's a nice long chapter. I've felt more inspired lately, I had a two day uni induction which really made me want to write so here we go. Also thank you to those who are enjoying and reading the story! I read all my reviews and I love them, it really makes my work feel credited so please please please keep leaving a review to let me know what you think and if you want to see any scenes or whatever! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

May and Phil had a few forms to sign in the office whilst Skye said goodbye to her friends. Her mouth ached from the wide smile that was glued on her face but she couldn't help it. For once, this pain was good. Skye tried to calm down but she was too impatient, she wanted to leave and see Arthur and sleep in her own bed. She craved home. Skye smiled wider, she had a home.

"I'm going to miss you" Tess said, hugging her tightly.

Skye leaned into her and breathed in her flowery scent "I'm going to miss you too. Thanks for making my time here bearable and I will come visit" Skye promised. Tess sniffed and wiped a stray tear from her eye as Flint stepped forward.

"Good luck out there. Your finally free" he said, fist pumping her.

Skye laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder "Life won't be the same without you" she said and to her surprise, Flint pulled her into a hug.

"Nah, you'll move on, foster kids always do"

But Skye shook her head "not me"

"Skye? We're ready to go" Phil called and Skye gave the group of kids, Talbot and Hale one last smile and dramatic bow before leaving.

Skye looked at the house one last time and let out a shaky breath. She wouldn't miss the house, it was never her home but the people in there where more than just acquaintances. They were her temporary family and for once, Skye was sad to leave them.

"Home sweet home" Phil commented as they walked up to the front door.

May gasped and quickly stepped back as Skye stopped abruptly in front of her. She was staring at the house, her eyes glistening as if she was sucked in a memory.

"Skye?" May asked worriedly but Skye gave no indication that she heard her.

Carefully, Phil stepped forward and May didn't miss the concerned look he shot her.

"Skye, we're home. Your safe now" he assured her.

Skye shook her head "It's not the same" she faltered "It doesn't feel the same"

The heartbroken look in Skye's eyes made Phil's heart shatter. Skye had been excited the whole journey home, chattering away about her visit to the park and Tess and Flint but now she was suddenly withdrawn.

May placed a hand on Skye's shoulder "That's because you're not the same. Your stronger than you were and you have gained much more, a family as well as more pain but that's okay. We will take it one step at a time"

May's eyes held an understanding that Skye had never seen before. She instantly felt calm and nodded following Phil up the path.

As soon as the door opened Arthur came barking and bounding up to her and Skye collected him in her arms, holding him lovingly to her chest. "I missed you so so much" she whispered, kissing his head. Arthur licked her face as his tail wagged uncontrollably. The strange feeling that Skye had felt before had now been eased as she danced around with Arthur in her arms laughing.

May and Phil watched fondly as Skye hugged him tight. "I missed this. I missed having a kid Phil" May whispered.

Phil nodded "It was too quiet. Even if Skye isn't always the happiest teen, I still missed her presence. Look how happy she is now, I wish it was always like this"

May hummed in agreement "We'll be there for her no matter what"

* * *

May and Phil helped Skye carry her bag to her bedroom and started to pack her things away whilst Skye jumped on her bed, inhaling the smell of 'home'.

"Did you miss me?" Skye asked as she closed her eyes, content.

Phil laughed "How could we not? It was a bit more peaceful without you though" he teased.

Skye grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at him. Phil chuckled and dodged the attack "Oh right, I forgot!" he exclaimed before pulling out a small package from his pocket "here, I heard what happened to your old one"

Skye grinned as she opened the package and glanced down at the small device lying in her palm. A shiny new smart phone. Her heart leapt as she looked up at Phil's smiling face. They didn't have to get her a new one, it was her fault that she didn't have the last one.

Seeing the conflicted look on Skye's face May gave her a smile "we wanted to, you deserve it"

Skye grinned "thank you" she said hugging her foster parents.

"Everything's unpacked. I'm going to go and order a welcome home dinner, how about Chinese?" May asked.

Skye nodded "That sounds great" she replied, the smile never fading from her face.

May and Phil both left to give Skye space and to set up dinner. Skye jumped back onto her bed and sighed, she had never felt more comfortable than she was now. There was no anxiety about accidentally doing the wrong thing and her bed just felt right. The blankets weren't foreign to her and it was nice to feel at home. Skye had slept in many different rooms and beds in her life, most of them plain or uncomfortable and never hers. Sometimes she never even had a bed but now she had so much more. The walls were decorated with all of her photos and favorite posters which she had bought with May and Phil and the room conveyed her personality.

It was also silent. Too silent. The absence of noise and talking from other children was slightly unnerving but Skye pushed the loneliness from her mind, she would see Tess and Flint soon and right now she had Arthur and… Skye didn't know what to call them, half parents? Yeah, she had half parents and right now and that's all she needed.

Skye heard the doorbell ring and she walked downstairs and felt her stomach rumble when she smelt the delicious food wafting from the kitchen. She hadn't managed to eat anything since Natasha's funeral so she was starving.

May and Phil smiled as Skye grabbed a plate and sat down at the table. Thinking of Skye's first day with them seemed like a lifetime ago, now she acted like this house was her home. No longer was Skye questioning herself but doing what she wanted without fear of being told off.

Skye piled a mixture of food onto her plate and tucked in "this is so good" she praised.

Phil laughed and sat down opposite her whilst May took her seat at the head of the table.

They mostly eat in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence, more of a content one and Skye smiled as she looked down at her empty plate. Phil cleaned up the plates and the family moved into the living room.

"Skye I think we need to all have a talk" Phil said.

Skye suddenly felt nervous. She knew that there was a lot of holes between her kidnapping and now which had to be filled but that didn't mean she was safe from their anger.

Skye sighed and flopped on the couch "roger that" she mocked.

May rolled her eyes "Skye we just wanted to say that we are so sorry about everything that has happened to you. You deserved none of it and the school should have been more secure when you were taken."

Skye looked down at her hands "It wasn't your fault."

"No but we should have fought harder to get you back. We were too caught up on following the rules instead of acting" Phil replied.

Skye shook her head "I was angry, at first but then I realized that you were the victim just as much as me. I know that you care and by being away I" Skye blushed "well I realized how much I missed you and being here and I… well I want to stay"

Phil smiled "We want you to stay too. But you need to understand that from now on we will always protect you, no matter what. How about we start a fresh? No more hard feelings and we try to work, as a family"

Skye smiled "Deal. One condition though, May I want you to train me. I want to be able to defend myself and stop people from hurting me. I was too weak to fight Ward and my dad and I'm done being this sick little kid. I know you were in the FBI, I want to be strong, like you"

'You don't want to be like me' May thought, images of Bahrain flashing into her mind before she schooled her features. She knew that teaching Skye to defend herself would be beneficial for her, especially if someone was after her, Skye needed to protect herself. However, teaching her would bring her one step closer to her unknowingly becoming an agent. May wanted to protect Skye and that would be harder to do if she was a SHIELD agent.

May sighed "If you want to learn then I will train you. But you have to listen to what I say and be fully committed. If we are going to do this then you must want it. I won't go easy on you" May told the girl seriously.

Skye nodded "I want it, bad. Teach me everything."

If Fury wanted to make Skye an agent then it wouldn't hurt for her to have a head start, "Ok, morning workouts start at 5 in the morning and then after school we can use the school gym everyday. But you have to keep up with your school work too."

Skye nodded and smiled "Thanks. I won't let you down" she promised.

Phil watched the exchange with fond eyes. He loved that Skye could break down May's walls and hopefully her training Skye would bring them even closer. If Skye could learn to control her emotions and channel her anger then she could become a good agent one day and it would definitely help her at school. Phil had always been a part of SHIELD ever since he had left school but after Bahrain he needed some time off to support May, maybe Fury was right and it was time to go back. He did miss it.

"Phil?"

Phil jumped and looked at Skye watching him with concern "what?"

"May suggested watching a movie"

Phil nodded "I'll get the popcorn"

* * *

Skye hated to admit it but since her crazy dad had kidnapped her, her nightmares had gotten worse. As a person she felt stronger, being back with May and Phil ignited a fire inside her and she wanted to prove to them that she could be a capable teenager but that didn't stop her subconscious torturing her every night.

Skye's body jolted her awake at 3 AM and it took her a solid 20 minutes to calm herself down and convince herself that what she saw wasn't real. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. Once her breathing had stabilized, she settled back into bed and plugged her earbuds into her ears playing any random song. Arthur settled into her lap and Skye started adding contacts into her new phone.

Her thumbs paused over Lincoln's name and Skye felt her breath hitch. Skye sighed, she didn't understand what had happened. She desperately wanted to call him but she decided to wait until Monday to talk to him, give him time to sort himself out, she reasoned. Skye closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek. She thought he would always be there for her, she would always be there for him, she would have been if she didn't get kidnapped! Ugh relationships were so confusing.

Skye awoke to her blaring alarm and groaned. It was 4:45 and although she had mostly been forced to wake up early at other fosters she wasn't a morning person. But she wanted to be better and by training with May she knew that she would be pushed and that's what she needed. She wanted not to be weak.

Skye threw on some sweats and a sleeveless hoodie and made her way downstairs. May was waiting for her with two water bottles and was wearing her own workout gear.

"Every morning I do a warm up, tai chi and then go for a 3 mile run. We will start off slow and work up your stamina and strength. But remember Skye, I'm not going to go easy on you and if you want to stop at any time just tell me and no one will care" May warned.

Skye shook her head "no. Be hard on me. I want this and I'm not going to back down."

"Ok. How's your arm since the cast was taken off? We can work on rebuilding the strength on that arm too" May said and descended the stairs to the basement.

"It's been a bit sore but it's not too bad" Skye replied.

As Skye descended the stairs after May she gasped, she had never been down to the basement as that had always been May's space like Phil's office was his but now she wished she had. The basement was big and spacious with a padded floor, two treadmills, weights and a punching bag. May made her way to the space in the center of the room and took of her shoes and socks.

Skye copied her and May began "Ok so we are going to start just like PE"

Skye copied May's stretches. She had always idolized May's strict composure in PE lessons and how she taught with few words. Everyone respected her and Skye now understood why. Not only was May good at teaching, she taught like their lives depended on it. May was also extremely in shape and Skye was starting to worry about not keeping up.

After they moved onto Tai Chi, May pausing to correct Skye's stances every now and again. Skye struggled to focus and pay attention. She was never one to be patient, always being hyperactive but May never lost her patience and Skye tried extremely hard to do well.

"Well done. As we progress in your program you will learn control. Before we run I actually have something for you" Skye watched as May pulled out a small watch and took Skye's right hand, strapping the watch around her wrist.

Skye saw May's eyes pause on the burnt skin there but was grateful that May didn't make any comment. May knew that Skye would open up when she wanted too, she wasn't going to push.

"This monitors your heart rate. It's important that you learn control. If you ever need to defend yourself you won't be able to if your panicking, that's when you make mistakes. You will learn how to control your emotions, your nerves and channel them into something more productive. For now, the best way to do that is focus on keeping your heart rate steady. Got it?"

Skye nodded "loud and clear"

May pulled on her shoes and socks and Skye did the same.

"Good, now we run" May replied leading Skye up the stairs and outside.

May started jogging at a slow pace. She knew that Skye wouldn't be near her level yet but she would slowly ease the girl into it. By the end of the 3 miles Skye was panting heavily, sweat glistening on her forehead. Skye gaped at May, the woman hadn't even broke a sweat and Skye was sure that she had ran that pretty slow. She was determined to improve but right now her legs burnt and she was exhausted.

"That was a good start" May told the girl. In truth Skye had done better than May had expected considering that up until a week ago the girl had been severely underweight.

But Skye gave May a doubtful look "Yeah right. That was awful, your like some sort of ninja"

May rolled her eyes but inside she liked seeing Skye's joking side, it was much better than seeing the girl silent and withdrawn. "I've had a lot of practice. Now go shower and we can have breakfast. This is going to be a good routine for you to get into."

Skye nodded and went to shower. She was feeling invigorated and more positive than she had ever felt before. She was comfortable, happy and had something to focus and work on to drive her. Therefore, she knew that she could take a shower without the need for May to be outside the door. Maybe she wasn't as broken as she thought.

* * *

Phil woke up to an empty bed and yawned. Slowly, he got up and took a quick shower before going downstairs. He assumed May was out on her run, he never understood how she done it. When they were at the academy together she had always been trying to drag him out for a jog and every time he refused. He was not that eager. Then Phil remembered that she was training Skye and he smiled. A part of him wanted her to pass her tests this year and to progress onto the academy like he did but the other fatherly part didn't want her caught up in dangerous missions.

Phil sighed and started making pancakes, they had to be careful. Skye couldn't know about SHIELD, not yet at least. They would put her in more danger and at the moment she needed a normal childhood.

Phil heard the door open and Skye's voice before footsteps on the stairs. He assumed that they went to shower.

About 10 minutes later he heard May enter the kitchen, "how did it go?" he asked.

May smirked "better than expected. She needs a lot of work but I think it will be good for her, especially if she did choose to join the academy"

Phil nodded "She needs to be able to defend herself. She reminds me of you, the determination but she has my humor"

May rolled her eyes "She also has your ability to talk too much. Now she's back we can't lose her again but we also can't let her go around beating people up like she did to Raina. I know the kids at school can be horrible but we need to show her discipline otherwise she will never learn."

Phil nodded "Now she's better, not healed but better we can be harder on her. But not too hard, she's still my little girl"

May rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek "I love you, you dork"

Phil pulled back when he heard a cough from the doorway "Um, am I interrupting something?" Skye asked awkwardly and Phil laughed at her horrified face.

"Nope pancakes are ready" Phil blushed whilst May laid the table.

After her workout Skye was starving. She grabbed some pancakes and fruit before eating quickly, May reminding her to slow down and Skye complied.

"About school. It's going to start getting harder now as you approach your end of year tests. We have some of the work you missed which you can catch up on later. But promise me you will keep your head down. I know Raina and other students can be cruel and mean but promise me that you will never use what I teach you to start fights. It's only going to be used in an emergency ok?" May told Skye.

Skye nodded "copy that" she said.

May rolled her eyes. In truth, after the first few weeks in 9th grade the school's subjects would become more shield specific. May would start working on general fitness and combat whilst Phil would work on essay writing. This was to route out those who had the potential to join the academy and more specifically, in what field. Either operations, sci-tech or communications. May could see Skye in either communications or operations with her ability to hack and fight. But it mostly depended on the end of year tests as well as performance in classes. Obviously, none of the students would be aware of this until they are contacted by SHIELD if they got into the academy.

Skye spent the rest of the morning catching up on school work and then having lunch. She texted Jemma and Fitz on her new phone for a bit until May called her for more training.

"We are going to be building up your strength, be careful of your arm though" May told her.

Skye done some general weight training until May moved her onto the punching bag. May showed the girl how to wrap her hands and punch properly to gain higher impact. Skye picked it up pretty quickly but her arm was still weak from being in a cast. May then moved onto showing Skye some general combat moves which Skye enjoyed learning. May didn't talk much whilst they worked but Skye didn't mind. It was a welcomed silence and allowed her to concentrate more. Training went on for 2 hours and Skye felt exhausted. Skye then spent the rest of the afternoon playing on her laptop before going to bed.

* * *

Skye woke up at 4:45 again and repeated the same morning workout with May. Her muscles were sore and aching but she forced herself to push through it regardless and again, she felt energized. After taking a shower, Phil made scrambled eggs on toast and Skye was ready to leave for school.

Skye had to admit that it felt slightly weird without the other kids from the group home all arguing over breakfast and running late for school but the peace and quite was nice.

"Are you ready?" Phil asked.

Skye nodded but Phil noted the nervous dance the girl seemed to be doing in front of the door.

"It's ok to be nervous. You haven't been there for a week and a half. If you have any problems come to May or I and just try to ignore the bullies ok? They don't understand everything you've been through"

Skye sighed "yeah I know, thanks. I have your lesson first anyway at least I'll be next to Jemma"

Phil smiled and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before heading out to the car. It killed him that they couldn't do anything to stop the other kids from being mean. If it was up to him he would punch their faces in but that wouldn't do any good for his role as a teacher. He had to set the example and not show favoritism, which was hard as Skye was his unofficial daughter.

"I made you lunch" May said as she got into the car and handed her a paper bag.

"Thanks. Um, May? My dad's still locked up right?" Skye asked. She knew that he would be but she needed to hear it confirmed.

May knew that Skye wasn't only nervous because of the other students. She was nervous because last time she was there she was kidnapped. "He is and I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you whilst your at school. Fury has added more protection."

Skye nodded and relaxed slightly. She could do this. It was only school and she would have Jemma and Fitz and… she needed to speak to Lincoln.

* * *

Skye was chilling in Phil's - Mr C's classroom when Jemma and Fitz came in. Jemma sat down next to her and Fitz took his usual seat in front.

"Hey guys" Skye greeted.

"Hi, I'm so glad your back. It's not been the same without you" Fitz said.

"Yeah it's been boring, but at least we have stayed out of trouble which will probably change now your back" Jemma added causing Skye to laugh.

Just then the bell rang and Jemma showed Skye her notes which she missed. Skye's heart dropped when Lincoln walked in and ignored their group completely, choosing to sit at the back. She felt Jemma's hand on her arm and Skye urged herself not to get up and go to him. This wasn't the time.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here?"

Skye looked up to see Trip pointing to Lincolns empty chair. Skye bit her lip and looked over to Lincoln who was playing on his phone.

"Oh Skye, you know Trip? He's been hanging out with us the last few days because his friend transferred schools. Of course you can sit there Trip" Jemma introduced.

Trip sat down and held his hand out to Skye "Hey girl, nice to meet you, properly. We have spoke before. I heard about what happened and I'm sorry"

That caught Skye unprepared. She had always liked Trip and often thought about seeing if he wanted to hang out so she was happy he was here. But for some reason what happened in the last week felt separate from her life with May and Phil so the fact that Trip brought it up shocked her and she wasn't sure if she liked it being brought up. She wasn't ready to talk about anything yet.

Skye forced a smile "thanks, but it's all in the past now"

Skye felt Jemma stiffen beside her and glanced over to the door. Raina had stopped and was glaring at Skye, obviously shocked that she was back so soon. Raina quickly regained her composure and walked to her seat next to Aida.

"Ok class" Phil interrupted starting the lesson.

Skye spent most of the class talking with Jemma, sneaking glances at Lincoln and Raina and listening to Mr C. Luckily, she wasn't too far behind and easily understood the lesson, with Mr C helping her a bit when needed. At the end of the class she said goodbye to Phil and walked with Jemma, Fitz and Trip to chemistry.

Skye tried to ignore the way Lincoln rushed out of class to avoid her and wouldn't even look at her but it hurt.

"Just ignore him" Jemma said "If he can't understand that you've been to hell and back then it's on him" Skye smiled and felt a little better.

Chemistry was fun as they were mixing 'potions' as Skye called them to which Jemma tried to teach her the proper names of all the chemicals and it passed by quickly.

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria or Mr C's room?" Fitz asked Skye.

"Do you guys mind if we go to Mr C's room? I'm pretty sure I have a target on my back and most people love to talk about the girl who got kidnapped" Skye replied.

"Well at least your far more interesting than them losers" Trip pointed out and Skye laughed.

Skye went with the group to Mr C's room and he was happy to let them stay there whilst he went to the staff room.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet" Skye said, dropping her bag onto the chair.

"Do you want me to come?" Jemma asked but Skye shook her head.

"No thanks, I can do it on my own. I'm sure no one's gonna try anything and I need to show them that they don't bother me" Skye replied.

So far, Skye had only had to endure whispers and pointing which she easily ignored. Some of the words she caught such as 'freak' or 'I heard her dad's a psycho just like her' hit her like a brick wall but she masked her pain and forced herself to carry on moving forward.

Skye kept her head up on the way to the bathroom, strolling through the corridor with more confidence than she felt. Unfortunately, Raina was also walking down the corridor straight towards Skye. Skye saw Raina smirk at her staring straight at Skye with a mischievous glow. Skye was about to dodge around her when she found the space either side of her blocked by other students as the corridor filled up. There was no way to get out of the masses of students pushing her towards Raina. Suddenly, Raina collided with Skye, purposely spilling her boiling coffee all over her.

"Oh woops!" Raina declared dramatically before leaning closer to Skye's ear whispering "Can't you see where your going through them eyes of yours? Now I know why May chose to foster you, she couldn't see how ugly you are!"

Skye stood there in shock whilst the students surrounding her started laughing and shouting abuse. Skye's eyes shot around wildly searching for a way out but everyone was so close and she couldn't breathe. May's warning rang through her mind 'control your emotions. Don't rise to them'.

"Oh my god. Is she having a panic attack? Maybe she really is as mental as her dad" Aida mocked.

Suddenly, Skye's eyes were drawn to a tall boy with blonde hair leaning up against the lockers watching the growing abuse. Skye's heart shattered as she realized that it was Lincoln. Lincoln was standing there watching what was happening and not helping. She was looking to him with pleading eyes but Lincoln looked down at the ground.

Raina saw where Skye was looking "Oh does you boyfriend finally realize that it's safer to stay away from you? I mean look what happened to Natasha"

Skye felt tears prick her eyes and she clenched her fists. 'Don't lash out' Skye urged herself. The corridor was becoming louder and her clothes more uncomfortable. She felt the sticky liquid dripping down her face and the pain as she realized that it was burning her skin. She had to get away. Skye shoved past Raina and away from the jeering crowd. "Ew she touched me!" Skye heard Raina shout before she ran.


	46. Chapter 46

Skye kept running, her feet pounding the ground in quick succession. Tears blurred her vision as she sprinted, muscle memory leading her to the girls bathroom where she locked herself in a stall. Skye sat down on the closed lid and pressed her heart rate watch – 120 bpm.

'Calm down' Skye begged herself as she focused on one point, allowing everything else to become noise in the background. Skye clicked the watch again – 120 bpm. Skye grunted in frustration, she couldn't do it, she could literally feel her heart pounding in her chest and her damp clammy hands screaming at her to calm down but she couldn't. She was angry, frustrated and upset.

What Raina had done, had said, angered Skye more than usual. May had been dragged into this mess because of Skye and was now being spoken about too. Growing up, Skye hadn't known her race or identity, not until she had met Cal. However, she had always known that she wasn't fully American. Other children realized this too and commented on it, Skye would mostly rise above it but it still made her feel isolated. Being a foster kid was bad enough but being one of a mixture of races was like yelling for unwanted attention. No matter what, she was always the odd one out. Skye sighed and closed her eyes 'it's ok' she whispered to herself 'everything's gonna be alright' but there was no comfort in the words she knew were a lie.

Skye tried to recall what had happened but things were starting to become blurred. One thing stood out in her mind though, the thing that hurt Skye the most which was seeing Lincoln standing there, refusing to help or stand up for her. She had thought he was different. It wasn't that long ago that he helped her against Ward so what had she done to change that? Skye shook her head she hadn't done anything it was him who had changed.

Skye jumped as the bell rang. She didn't know what to do, she could go find May or Phil but they were probably teaching by now. She definitely needed a change of clothes, she stunk of coffee and she was pretty sure her face was red and sticky. Making a decision, Skye pulled out her phone and texted May.

'Need help, please can you come to girls toilets near English and bring spare clothes?'

May replied almost immediately 'On my way'.

Skye smiled and felt calmer. She had never had someone respond that quickly before or come to her aid like May did. Skye realized that Jemma would probably be worrying too so she sent her a quick text to bring her bags to Spanish and she would meet her there.

Jemma also replied immediately 'Will do. Are you ok? Do you need me?'

'No it's ok but thanks' Skye replied.

May knocked on the girls toilet door before entering "Skye?" she called.

May had been prepping for her next class when she received the text from Skye. Immediately panic flared up inside her, scenarios such as kidnapping or fights sprang to her mind before she told herself to act reasonable. May had never thought of herself capable of being a mother but this constant worrying about Skye exposed this unknown maternal side. Despite shocking May, she welcomed it. Maybe she could be a mother.

May quickly picked up some spare clothes from her cupboard which looked to be in Skye's size before rushing to the bathroom. "Skye?" she called.

Skye wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly opened the door. May gasped as she took in Skye's appearance. The girl was covered in a dark sticky liquid, her hair was stuck flat against her head and her skin was slightly red where the drink had burnt her. Skye was also shaking and looking down guiltily.

Anger flashed through her "what happened?" May demanded.

Skye bit her lip "I tried to do as you said, keep my head down and ignore them but obviously they had other plans" she gestured to her stained clothes and let out a shaky laugh.

"That shouldn't have happened, I'll talk to Fury. Was it Raina?"

Skye nodded "She um… she said something. She made a comment about us being, you know, Asian"

May's face hardened "I will defiantly make her pay"

Skye had never seen May so angry. A part of her admired it but another was slightly fearful. "It's ok May, she's not worth it" Skye pleaded. She didn't want others fighting her battles. It was her fight.

"No Skye, that is not ok and don't you ever think it is." May sighed "when I was in… um training for the FBI, there were loads of people who thought I couldn't keep up just because I was a small Asian girl. They were wrong. I beat their arses so many times and I promise you that you will get your chance to beat Raina's. You were right not to start another fight, keep those emotions bottled up and when it's time to release them, release them on her."

Skye nodded "thanks May"

"Now let's get you cleaned up"

* * *

15 minutes later Skye was clean and changed into new clothes. May had brought the girl to her office where she messaged Skye's Spanish teacher to say she would be late to class.

"May, everyone hates me" Skye confessed, "and I don't know what to do"

May sighed and sat down opposite the girl "Skye, they don't hate you because they don't know the real you. Everywhere you go you are going to feel different and do you know why? Because you have been through so much more than others your age. You have survived so much pain and made choices which people don't understand because they haven't walked in your shoes. They remember you for the bad choices you've made and never the good and that's on them. Some people find it worthwhile to cause others more pain like Raina does to you and that says a lot more about them than it does you. No matter what, don't let them drag you down, you have far too much good in your heart for that"

"How do you do it May? How do you not feel?" Skye asked.

"You think I don't feel?" May asked and Skye nodded. "Well I do feel. I feel everything but I don't waste it on a tantrum. I bottle it up and save it for when I need it, like I'm trying to teach you." May sighed "Skye, do you know why I left the government?"

Skye shook her head "I thought it was because of what happened to my mom"

May took Skye's hands in hers "That's a part of it but just after that day I was sent on another mission. Like you I don't like to think about specifics but let's just say I made a choice. It was the lives of everyone else or the life of one person and I made the hard call. After that people looked at me differently and it hurt like hell. I even looked at myself differently, but do you know who helped me through it? Phil. And now Phil and I will be that person to you. No matter what you are not alone"

Skye wiped a tear from her face "I know. Sometimes foster parents would treat me differently than their biological kids and the orphanage was just as bad. But… um with you guys I actually feel wanted and I appreciate it more than you know" she whispered as May pulled her into a hug.

* * *

May called the class over to start warming up. Skye took her place next to Jemma and Trip, going through the stretches automatically. She felt pumped and was looking forward to working out some stress and anxiety. However, instead of running their usual laps May interrupted.

"Today we are going to be doing something different. We will be starting mixed martial arts and combat training. If this isn't for you then you can leave, I have no time for people who are only half interested" when no one moved May continued "good. You will need these skills to pass your end of year test. I'll start from the basics"

Skye already knew all of the moves that May taught them that lesson and realized that May pushed Skye harder than everyone else when they did their one to one's. That was perhaps why Skye was allowed to move onto more advanced stuff whilst May limited her class mates. Despite the fact that it caused more attention onto herself, Skye was glad to be top of the class in something and Jemma and Fitz were extremely happy for her too.

May made Skye demonstrate some simple moves and praised Skye which caused Raina to mumble some 'biased' comments under her breathe but Skye ignored her.

By the end of the lesson many knew basic hand to hand combat and May paired up people of similar ability to spar whilst the class gave constructive criticism. Skye laughed along when Jemma and Fitz ended up in a tangle on the mats and was happy when May went easy on them, preferring to give advice rather than yell at them like she did Aida.

"Next pair Skye and Raina" May announced.

At once all of the class erupted into chatter. The two main enemies of the school paired together, this would be gold.

Skye saw May's smirk and nod towards her as she stepped on the mats. Skye smiled as she realized that this is what May meant. Her moment to release the bottled up emotions. Raina outwardly looked calm and collected as she stepped on the mat but Skye sussed out the fear in her big brown eyes.

"Ok you know the drill. Start!"

Skye circled Raina assessing her weakest spots. Raina could fight but she fought catty, preferring to lash out rather than perform strategic hits. Skye knew that she could use that to her advantage. Adopting a defensive stance Skye readied herself to pounce but Raina beat her to it.

Skye dodged Raina's punch by rolling on the floor. She then swept Raina's legs out from underneath her and smirked as she crashed to the floor.

May smiled proudly "Good Skye. As you can see Raina's punch left her unbalanced and off guard. Skye took advantage of this and quickly performed a set of manoeuvres to get to her weaker side and send her to the floor. Raina you should think more before doing"

Skye tried hard not to laugh when she saw the look of disgust on Raina's face, Skye saw Jemma and Fitz laughing quietly too. The only one in the class who was not amused was Lincoln.

"Again" May ordered as Raina stood up.

Skye drew her eyes from Lincoln to Raina's face. Raina caught this movement and smirked "Oh trouble in paradise?" she mocked and Skye felt her face go red. Great, not only was that comment in front of May but in front of the whole class.

That comment, however, was just what Skye needed to propel her onward. A new fire was lit in her stomach and without waiting for Raina to make the first move she placed a powerful right kick to Raina's face, followed by a left punch to the stomach. As Raina doubled over in shock, blood pouring from her nose, Skye took her arm and somersaulted away, flipping Raina harshly to the floor. Immediately, Skye pinned her down, her fist just above her face.

"Time!" May called and Skye stepped off her grinning.

"What's the matter Raina? Upset because a small Asian girl just beat your arse?"

The class erupted into laughter and Skye was glad to see that even those who had been sending dirty looks her way a moment before were joining in and congratulating her. Skye had unknowingly earned her class' respect and it felt empowering.

"Someone help Raina to medical" May suggested, halfheartedly before turning to Skye "well done" she praised before telling everyone to get changed.

"That was amazing, when did you get so good?" Jemma marveled.

Skye grinned "May's been teaching me. I've been thinking and I need to defend myself but I would also love to join the FBI or something like May was in. I'm not sure yet but I know I want to be like her."

"My family were in the government too so I get it. Your moms hard core though" Trip commented.

Skye was about to correct him when she stopped herself "yeah she is" she agreed.

"Seems like everything's working out then with your messed up little family"

Skye turned around to see Lincoln standing behind her, anger in his eyes. "Ok, I've had it, what is your deal Lincoln?!"

Lincoln let out a harsh laugh "You still don't get it do you?"

Skye sighed "What you did earlier, just watch me get hurt and not do anything about it was horrible Lincoln but I'm done being mad, i'm worried. Please tell me whats going on"

Skye moved closer to Lincoln who didn't pull away "Skye, I just… what if this is me?" Lincoln dragged a hand through his hair "Look, a lot happened while you were gone and I was the one that was here, defending you and being attacked because of it and I get nothing in return? No text to say that your ok, nothing. I was worried sick! But your right you don't deserve what I said or how I acted. I'm just a bad person so you probably want to just stay away from me"

Skye stood in shock, it wasn't about her, not really. It was about Lincoln's insecurities and Skye guessed there was a lot more to the story but she didn't want to press.

"Lincoln, it's ok. I understand and I probably should have tried to contact you but I was in a weird situation and stuck in my own head. Can we just, try again?"

But Lincoln pulled away "I'm sorry Skye but I just need a bit of time" he said before leaving.

Skye sighed and turned to see May watching her with concern.

"Jemma, Leo I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have training with May" Skye told her friends who bade her goodbye.

"Wanna talk about it?" May asked approaching Skye but the girl shook her head.

"Let's train" Skye replied.

Skye spent the next 2 hours training in the school gym with May. She could already start seeing an improvement and bruises were becoming normal. They done weights, cardio, worked the punching bag and then May showed her some new combat moves. Skye was exhausted but mentally she felt better and she had to admit, she was enjoying herself. One on one time with May also allowed the girl to be more open and trusting towards the woman.

"Well done" May praised at the end of the session and Skye couldn't help how the reassurance made her smile.

"Your turning into a little battle machine" Phil commented and Skye wondered how long he had been leaning up against the door watching.

"Thanks" Skye replied.

"Well, you survived your first day back at school and we have a surprise for you so we're going to go home quickly and you need to get changed into some nice clothes ok?" Phil told her leading his family to the car.

Skye was both nervous and excited "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Wait and see" May replied a hint of excitement in her eyes.

Skye sighed dramatically and dragged her feet "fine but make the journey quick"

When they arrived home Skye changed into her knee length dark blue dress with her boots and leather jacket. After checking that she looked ok in her mirror she ran back downstairs. She knew that they couldn't be sending her back so soon so this probably was just a celebration of them being reunited, however, she was still excited.

"I'm ready!" Skye announced jumping about at the door.

Phil laughed "go wait in the car" he told her and Skye obliged.

May sucked in a breath "you know there's no going back if we do this" she told him.

Phil sighed "I know but we've already waited too long. We want this and she needs this. I just hope it all goes smoothly"

May kissed his cheek "She thinks the world of you. It's normal to be nervous"

Phil hugged her back "It's you she adores. I can't wait but we have to respect her decision. This may not be what she wants and that's ok. It won't change how we feel"

May nodded "She's changed so much. She's no longer fearful of being a burden or scared of abandonment. I think she may finally trust us Phil, it's great to see her so childlike and happy. Now come on before she explodes" she laughed dragging Phil out to the car.

'It's great to see you so happy because of it' Phil thought to himself.

"Finally!" Skye exploded. She knew that she should expect the worst and not get her hopes up but she couldn't help it. She was excited and she hoped it would be a good surprise.

It took half an hour for Phil to finally stop the car and Skye had to force herself not to fidget. Skye peered out the window to what appeared to be a fancy restaurant. Skye grinned, despite the brief period of not being able to eat, she really did love food.

The family got out of the car and Skye was about to run ahead when a man walked by. For a split second he reminded her of Garrett before she pulled herself back to reality. However, she decided to stay closer to May and Phil just in case.

May took Skye's hand when she sensed her unease, the place wasn't too crowded, but she could tell that Skye was still nervous. She was glad that she had requested a quite corner when booking the reservation.

Once they were seated they all relaxed and looked over the menu's. Skye tried not to gasp when she saw the prices of the food. She knew her weekly foster payments wouldn't even cover one meal let alone a drink too. May and Phil had made this surprise for her, yet Skye couldn't help but think there was a reason why. She hated the fact that it reminded her of the goodbye meals that good fosters sometimes had. 'No, stop thinking like that and enjoy yourself' Skye urged herself.

"How about we get a main and a desert? I think I will get a lasagna" May said "oh and wine of course"

"I think I'm going to go for a classic burger" Phil replied.

May rolled her eyes "We are out for a celebratory meal and you want to order a burger?"

Phil smiled sheepishly "You can't go wrong with a burger, what about you Skye?"

Skye scanned the menu for the cheapest meal "Um I'm ok with a salad" she replied.

May frowned before realization hit her. Skye had always felt embarrassed and insecure when they tried to buy her things. She probably felt bad about them spending this much money on her. May tried not to show her anger as she wondered who drilled this mind set into her child.

"Skye, we want to treat you. This is all for you and we are going to enjoy ourselves. Please let us treat you, that's what we are here for" May told the girl.

Skye smiled "In that case I'll have a wine too"

May gave Skye her 'mom face' "If I ever catch you drinking underage then I will personally make sure you won't ever buy another drink again"

Skye laughed 'this is the difference' Skye thought 'in other houses the threat would be real and scary but with May and Phil, I know that they would never hurt me'

After placing their orders, Skye opting for a fancy burger much to May's amusement, the conversation changed to school.

"So Skye, how are you enjoying school?" Phil asked.

Skye shrugged "People can be annoying but Jemma and Leo are cool and Trip. Most the teachers are nice too"

"Good, I'm glad. FitzSimmons seem like a good pair, good people. Keep them close" Phil said and Skye nodded.

"You can always invite them around for a sleepover or to hang out, don't feel like you can't" May told her.

When the waiter brought their food, the conversation remained light and natural. Even when the conversation dulled, the silence was peaceful and Skye never once felt awkward. The food was also amazing. Skye had never tasted anything so good and it took all her strength to not eat too fast.

After they had finished May and Phil let Skye order chocolate cake, to her excitement. May and Phil tried not to be too emotional when they saw how a little thing like a slice of cake seemed like the greatest gift on Earth to Skye.

"You like it?" May laughed gesturing to Skye's chocolate and cream covered face.

Skye smiled "Yeah it's amazing. Once a week, if we were good at the Orphanage they would give us a jam tart but we were never allowed cake or anything. Not even birthday cake, not that it mattered to me since I never celebrated my birthday anyway"

Skye saw how quickly May and Phil's faces dropped "sorry" she apologized. She had ruined the mood, she hadn't meant to, she just stated a fact.

May internally groaned "No Skye, don't apologize. From now on you will have a birthday party and cake every year ok?"

Skye sighed, "Thanks. I know that to other people like Fitz and Jemma my life seems like some crummy Shakespearean tragedy but honestly, it's made me stronger. Plus to me, I don't know what it's like to have everything or parents who care. What I've lived was my life and as I have no other experience to compare it to, I can't miss what I never had."

"Well now you have you do. We will make up for them lost years" Phil promised.

To Skye's delight, the surprise didn't end there. After paying for the meal Skye found herself being dragged through a street to a nearby park. By now it was dark and the stars were shinning above them like little fireflies. The couple led Skye down near a massive lake which glowed as it reflected the moon.

It was perfect.

May and Phil sat on the grass nearby the lake and Skye sat in between them. "We used to come here when we needed a break from work, it was our hidden gem." Phil told her.

"It's beautiful" Skye breathed.

May hummed in agreement "But we didn't just come here to enjoy the view. There's a point to all of this, to tonight"

Skye clasped her hands tightly together. She knew that there would be an ulterior motive, there always was with foster parents but what could May and Phil want from her? Unless they were sending her back.

May's heart was hammering in her chest and she took a deep breath to steady her voice "Skye, since we started fostering you our lives have changed so much. We couldn't imagine living without you. So Phil and I have been talking"

May looked to Phil who continued for her "Yeah and just so you know, whatever your answer we won't mind. You have to want this and we understand if you don't. Here."

Phil handed Skye a gift box tied with a purple ribbon. She could feel her own heart pounding as she carefully pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. Inside were papers. Skye picked up the papers and read them quickly, her eyes moving from side to side swiftly before suddenly stopping.

May and Phil waited with bated breath as they watched Skye read the forms. After about a minute the girl slowly looked up, her eyes meeting the couples. They could see tears glimmering in the moonlight as Skye lowered the box to the grass.

Suddenly Skye threw herself into the couples arms, sobbing hysterically but they weren't sad tears. On the contrary Skye's heart had never felt so full of love.

As the newly formed family of three embraced, relishing this massive milestone they realized that no words were needed.

* * *

**Don't worry this is not the end! In fact it's the beginning of a new plot moving more towards a SHIELD spy side but with still loads of family fluff. Thank you all for your support! It really cheers me up seeing your reviews so please keep them coming!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Just to answer some of them, I loved Lincoln and Daisy's relationship on the show but as I looked closer I saw that Lincoln was always on edge/ tormented by his past and was a bit controlling so I'm trying to portray this side to him in the story too but nothing is black and white 😉. Also, SHIELD High is a bit different from other schools and I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear (it was in my head and sometimes I assume people can just read my mind). Basically starting from ninth grade at the end of each year the students will have exams – if they do well then they get recruited early into the academy and if not they continue into the next year, take the exams again and so on. Some students may never get high enough grades or get spotted to join the academy but the fact that they are at the high school meant they had potential or were on SHIELD's radar. Thanks for all the support and please leave a review because I love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

She had a family. After years of searching, wondering and constant frustration Skye actually had a family and for once, she loved them. Once the three of them returned home Skye went through all the paperwork with the couple as they explained the logistics of the formal adoption. All Skye could focus on was the fact that to the government, to everyone, she officially had parents. Skye couldn't stop smiling, she had been waiting for this moment her whole life, fighting hard to get a slither of information about her parents or find new ones and she had done both. She was wanted.

"You can change your name if you want, officially I mean" Phil told her.

"Really? I want it to be Skye, no more Mary" Skye confirmed.

Phil let out a light laugh "Ok well you can have a middle name if you want and you need a last name"

Skye's smile dropped. May and Phil had different last names and she wasn't sure if they would want her using their names anyway.

Seeing Skye's discomfort May spoke up "You can take May or Coulson or join them if you want, neither one of us will mind."

Skye bit her lip, she wasn't sure what she wanted and she didn't want to offend anyone so she changed the subject "why don't you guys share a last name? I thought you were married?"

Phil sighed whilst May smirked "Well we are married but it was hard to find any time whilst we were working so we had a simple small wedding. Phil wanted me to become Coulson but I wanted to stick with May and we never discussed it further I guess." In reality they were pulled back into the field without so much as a honeymoon, not that it mattered. Plus, by keeping separate names it allowed them not to be associated with each other which was important when in the field, it was safer for them both.

"What about your families?" Skye asked.

"My parents both died when I was young but I met some people at work who I consider my family" Phil replied.

May sighed "I love my parents but they can be, well, strict. My mom worked for the government like me so she's always been tough. My father is kind but also no nonsense"

Skye laughed "That explains a lot"

"Hey you, time for bed it's a school night. Just because you're officially ours doesn't mean we can't dish out punishments. We can sort things out tomorrow."

Skye smiled and stood up "Goodnight, thanks for today."

As Skye went to walk out the door she suddenly stopped and turned around "Oh and I think I'll go with Skye Daisy-may Coulson"

May and Phil were both lying in bed, side by side. "Why Daisy?" Phil asked.

"I think it's what her biological parents had called her… before. I read the report Hunter gave us from SHIELD about what happened with Cal. There weren't many specifics only what Lincoln had told him as well as people from his psycho prison but we still don't know what happened to Skye when she was with him. She hasn't really told anyone."

Phil sighed "I know. I woke up last night and I heard her yelling in her sleep, her nightmares are still there but she acts as if everything's fine. Do you think she loves her father?"

May rolled her eyes "You're her father and she knows it. You are officially now too"

Phil smiled "Yeah she's finally our girl. For real and no one can take her from us again"

"Especially not SHIELD"

May woke at 4:45 and quickly got dressed before going downstairs. As soon as she walked passed the Kitchen the hairs on her arms stood on end and her body tensed. Something wasn't right. She strained her ears and heard faint cries coming from the basement followed by thumping sounds. May frowned and crept down the stairs to the basement.

To her shock, she saw Skye hitting the punching bag like May had taught her, however the girl was clearly upset. Her breathing was ragged whilst her punches were forced and angered. Sweat was pouring down her red face and May wondered how long the girl had been there. May observed silently as Skye's pace didn't slow down. May was about to interrupt when Skye suddenly swayed and gripped the bag to keep herself upright.

"Skye!", In a flash May was by her side, helping her sit down and handing her a water bottle. May didn't miss the way Skye flinched at the contact nor the way her eyes were filled with tears and her hands shook as she gulped the water.

Slowly, May sat down opposite Skye who was staring at the floor. May gasped as she took sight of Skye's hands. The girl hadn't wrapped them and they were red raw from her repeated hits on the bag. May bit her tongue to prevent her from admonishing the girl – her daughter straight away.

"Skye? Are you ok?" May asked worriedly.

Skye sighed "I'm fine. We need to start training" she said getting up.

May quickly stopped her and pulled her back down. "No. I think you've done enough this morning. Give me your hands I need to treat them"

But Skye shook her head "No they're fine"

"Skye" May warned.

"No May! I said I'm fine so just leave me alone!" Skye yelled before running out the room.

May groaned and debated getting Phil before deciding to talk to Skye over breakfast once she had calmed down. It was clear something had happened between last night and this morning but May was clueless as to what could have changed the bubbly Skye to a self-destructive one.

"Why aren't you with Skye?" Phil asked as he made breakfast.

May recounted what had happened and Phil was just as troubled as she was.

"You don't think it's because of the name thing? I think Skye Daisy-May Coulson is a beautiful name"

"I don't know Phil" May sighed "a lots going on right now and I have no idea how to deal with her"

Phil took Mays hands in his "we will get through this. Together"

May was about to go up to get Skye for breakfast when she saw something that struck her as odd. On the table beside the front door was a ripped envelope which had not been there last night. May picked up the letter and saw that it was addressed to 'Daisy'.

"Phil" May called.

Phil took the letter from May's hands and read before throwing it to the floor.

"That bastard" he swore.

"No wonder Skye was upset. She must be so confused"

"He's locked up after kidnapping her and still has the audacity to ask her to visit?!"

May put her hand out to stop Phil's pacing "Phil breathe. Let's think about this. Skye was ecstatic about being adopted last night and then wakes up early, probably from a nightmare, to find a letter from her psycho father declaring his love for her and begging her to give him a chance. She's going to be feeling guilty about accepting you as her father and probably angry and confused. Why can't he just leave us alone"

"What if she wants him as her father and not me?" Phil whispered.

"Stop. Don't do this. She chose you Phil."

Phil nodded "Your right. Maybe you should call Andrew whilst I go and talk to her"

Skye had cleaned and wrapped bandages around her hands just to please May. That didn't stop her from sitting on her bed, closing her eyes and urging the stinging to help her forget. But it didn't. For some reason she sympathized with her father – no Cal. Cal had lost his whole family in one day and it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault he was crazy and kidnapped her so maybe she should give him a chance. She had always wanted a relationship with her biological parents. But that meant hurting Phil – her dad, whom she loved. Ugh Skye was so confused.

"Skye?"

Skye looked up as Phil walked in and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry" Skye said automatically.

"For what?" Phil asked.

"For yelling at May, not wrapping my hands or taking a break and for making everything worse" Skye's voice cracked on the last word and Phil pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, it's ok. Next time tell us if somethings bothering you ok?"

Skye nodded and pulled away, "I will"

"Good. May and I saw the letter" Phil confessed.

Skye sighed "I don't want you to get hurt. But I also don't want to hurt Cal. I know he's done some bad things but deep down I believe he's a good guy, he just… he just needs help"

"You could never hurt me Skye"

"I want you to know that no matter what, your my dad. I know that but I just, I don't know. This is all so new to me and I don't know what you want or what I want anymore"

Phil looked Skye in the eyes "I want to be your father and It's ok if you want to meet with Cal too. I don't mind."

"I think I want to. Not yet but maybe in the future. You will go with me though right?" Skye asked, nervously.

Phil smiled "Of course"

Skye smiled back, "Is breakfast ready?"

Phil grinned "Yes kiddo, let's go eat."

During breakfast Skye's behavior was back to normal but May still kept a close eye on her daughter. 'Daughter' she thought in shock. She was now a mom, but Skye hadn't officially called her that yet. May hoped she would, in time. The name both warmed her heart and terrified her at the same time but right now she didn't care. Skye was far happier and now the morning episode was behind them she had lessons to focus on.

Skye was playing on her phone in the back of the car on her way to school when a message pinged up.

'We are so sorry Skye but Leo and I are ill so we won't be at school today. I tried to convince mum that I was fine but she won't let me go. Sorry, please stay safe – Jemma'

Skye suddenly felt sick to her stomach. The only reason why she felt safe at school was because of her friends, without them she would be alone and an easy target. Skye tried to swallow her anxiety but she couldn't her heart was pounding and she couldn't focus as they edged closer and closer to school.

"Skye, are you alright?" May asked concerned.

They had pulled up at the school a few minutes ago but Skye hadn't moved.

"Skye?"

May got out the car and opened Skye's door, kneeling down to her level. Skye was staring down at her hands deliberately ignoring the outside world.

"Please talk to me" May urged.

Skye heard a hint of desperation in May's voice and looked up. She swallowed and cleared her throat "Jemma and Fitz are ill so they aren't coming to school."

May could feel the nerves radiating from Skye "How does that make you feel?"

"I'm scared May. I know I can beat Raina up easy but they're cruel. I feel safer around my friends and Lincoln's ignoring me and the things they say to me and the looks I get" Skye sighed "I'm a freak"

May clenched her fists "No your not. Your strong and your smart and your going to show them that they messed with the wrong girl ok?"

Skye nodded "Okay. It just hurts"

May pulled Skye into a hug "I know and I promise that I am going to sort it. Just give me some time"

Skye was sitting near the back of math class trying hard to pay attention but failing. Trip was also ill so Skye felt extremely lonely and awkward. Some other girls in the class smiled at her but most just huddled together in their usual social groups – away from Skye.

As the math teacher droned on Skye felt her attention wearing. She hated math and usually got Fitz to help her but he wasn't here so she had no clue what she was meant to be doing.

"Look at her. She's so ugly. Everyone hates her and doesn't want her here so she should just do us all a favor and leave."

Skye heard Aida whisper to Raina and some other girls who were sitting behind her. Skye sighed and dropped her head on her hands. Usually Jemma would make a joke about their lack of intelligence and they would laugh. But Jemma wasn't here and for once Skye felt vulnerable.

"No wonder her own parents didn't want her, look at the mistake they made"

"I heard her dad was psycho. Raina is that true?"

"Yeah and it's clear that Skye takes after him"

Skye was trying extremely hard not to react. She held her hands tightly in her lap and forced herself not to turn around. She was angry but a part of her brain was agreeing and she couldn't shut it off. She was a mistake.

"Skye?"

Skye's head snapped up as she heard her name. The class' eyes were all trained on her as she realized the teacher had just asked her a question.

"Um what?" Skye asked as she felt her face growing hot.

"Don't you mean pardon sir? And you should really listen the first time, just because your genius friend Fitz isn't here doesn't mean you can switch off until he does your work for you again" Mr Williams scolded.

Skye could hear Raina and her friends giggling behind her and she snapped "Do you know what? Screw you!" Skye yelled before storming out of class.

She ignored the laughter and chaos left in her wake and didn't stop walking until she realized that she had walked out of the school and down the street towards the town center. For once Skye didn't care, she wanted to be alone. She missed her friends, hated the bullies and was confused. She had a family but at the same time she felt like she didn't deserve it. Her heart was telling her to forget her past and jump into this new life but her head was telling her to be careful, don't get too attached but wasn't it already too late?

Skye grunted in frustration and kicked a can that was lying on the floor. She was confused and broken. Maybe she couldn't be normal.

Skye was about to turn around and walk back up to the school when she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She shuddered and looked around quickly. Someone was watching her…

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I've not had a day off for ages as I've had work and Uni but I will try my best to keep writing but it might take a while until I find this work/ writing balance :) **


	48. Chapter 48

**Ok, I'm so so sorry that this has taken so long! I promise I will try to update more often but I have been swamped with Uni work, travelling and spending long days in lectures and have been working everyday I'm not at uni. I've also had football and futsal training and matches so right now my life is extremely busy. This chapter is short but I promise I have not abandoned it and I have a set plan for another load of chapters - once I write them. Thank you so so much for the reviews they really do inspire me and please keep letting me know what you think! Thanks guys!**

* * *

Skye tried to calm her breathing. She was just over reacting. Since being taken by Cal she had been more on edge especially when she was on her own. But then again, she was being taught self-defence by May which meant that her awareness had become sharper and she had learnt to trust her instincts more and, currently, her instincts were screaming at her to run.

The recklessness half of Skye was yearning to stay where she was, seek out a fight just to release some anger and pain but she knew better, was taught better. Quickly surveying the area, Skye caught sight of a darkened van pulled up in an alleyway. Flagging this as a potential threat Skye turned and took a different side street which led her slightly further away from SHIELD High but even further away from the van.

Skye pulled up her hood and tried to blend in with the crowd as she joined the busy high street. She had no clue who would take time off their schedule to stalk an orphaned teenager but she felt as though she was about to find out. Despite walking quickly and avoiding attention the van continued to creep up the road behind her. Skye felt her heart pounding in her chest. She had to make a move now or it would be too late. Years of running from the foster system had taught Skye a few tricks and she decided that now was a good time to use them.

Skye quickly dodged into the next restaurant and ran to the bathroom. She ignored the strange looks she acquired and bolted the toilet door shut. 'There has to be a window here somewhere' Skye silently pled as she hurriedly searched. To her horror there wasn't, and Skye started to panic.

Suddenly, there was pounding on the door.

"Hey! Open up!" She heard a man yell as the pounding increased.

The loud bangs reminded Skye of the gun shots and suddenly her mind was back to being locked up with Cal… flashes of pain and the feeling of the cold metal against her palm as she accidently shot Hunter raced through her mind.

'No, stop. Your safe, you're in a bathroom but you might not be safe for long' Skye told herself as she clutched the cold sink trying to ground herself.

Skye fought the urge to throw up as she took deep breathes and tried to think. Her phone. She was an idiot. Quickly Skye pulled out her phone and pulled up May's number. Skye held her breath as the phone rung but went to voicemail. She tried Phil but that went to voicemail too. They were probably teaching. Skye cursed and slid to the floor. First, she over reacted and now she was alone and locked in a bathroom.

Skye flinched as the banging got louder, they would break through any minute and she was trapped. She had no idea what to do or why these guys were so hellbent on getting to her. Skye picked up her phone and flicked through her contacts… there had to be someone that could help. Her thumb paused over Hunters number, of course!

Hunter picked up on the first dial "Skye what the hell where you thinking running away from school?!" Hunter yelled.

Skye tried not to get angry "What the hell Hunter, since when have you been my babysitter?! Anyway, now's not the time I need help. I'm locked in a bathroom and these guys are trying to grab me"

"I know, I'm on my way just sit tight. I'll be there in about 5 minutes"

Hunter sounded strained and Skye could hear the panic in his voice "Wait, you know? What's going on?"

Skye heard Hunter groan through the phone "Damn it. I meant Maria contacted me saying you left school and I tracked you on CCTV and saw the guys…" Hunter trailed off and Skye could tell he was lying.

"I know your lying" She replied, "Hunter there goanna get through!" Skye yelled panicked.

The door was seconds away from coming off the hinge.

"Skye, calm down. Remember what May's taught you I will be there as quick as I can"

Suddenly, the line went dead.

"Hunter? Hunter!" Skye pocketed her phone and ran to the furthest corner of the bathroom. She had to be smart.

The toilet was only small complete with a sink, toilet and a small bin. Skye turned on the taps and emptied the bin, filling it with water instead. She then ran to the back of the room and prepared herself.

The banging stopped and silence fell. All Skye could hear was her heart pounding in her chest and her ragged breathing. Gripping the bin tightly, she waited.

A loud bang resounded as the door fell. Without a second thought, Skye threw the water towards the door, drenching the first three men. This gave Skye enough time to analyse the situation. There were at least 5 guys, all taller and bigger than her dressed in black with masks on. To her horror they all had guns.

Skye called May's training to her mind as she ran at the first guy, punching him hard in the stomach and roundhouse kicking him to the floor. To her surprise he fell, his hand not even going for his gun.

"Grab her! Remember we need her alive!" Skye heard their leader call.

'Good' she thought 'they couldn't kill her'

This thought gave Skye some newfound energy as she punched the next guy in the head. However, she wasn't quick enough to dodge his partners well aimed knuckle to her face which sent her flying into the sink.

Skye's head was pounding as she dragged herself to her feet and adopted a defensive stance. She couldn't lose. Taking a deep breath she tackled the smallest guy and after a vigorous tussle, she floored him. Before she could even prepare herself for another attacker Skye felt cold metal against the back of her neck. She gasped as rough hands pushed her down onto her knees.

"Don't try anything stupid girl" the man threatened as his comrades got to their feet and joined him.

One slapped her around the face and she tasted blood. Tears threatened to fall but she swallowed it, they couldn't see her cry, she had to be strong.

"Your going to regret this" she growled at the men who simply laughed.

"Skye, we know more about you than you know about yourself. No matter what, we will always find you so you might as well give up now"

Skye felt shivers run down her spine and tried not flinch when she felt the man's hands stroke her neck. She had never felt more violated than she did now, kneeling on the bathroom floor surrounded by a bunch of burley men.

Skye jumped as the men suddenly fell to the floor. Loud yells reached her ears as she saw Hunter and some armed cops come running in, cuffing the men and dragging them out whilst Hunter grabbed Skye and assessed her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Skye simply nodded, her throat too dry to answer.

"Good, come with me. Bobbi's outside she can look you over, everything's ok now."

Hunter had his hand wrapped firmly around Skye's arm as he led her out of the now empty restaurant. The blue flashing lights were harsh and Skye had to squint to see where Bobbi was standing next to a black SUV.

Bobbi's worried face was immediately replaced with relief when she spotted Skye.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, automatically checking Skye over for injuries.

Skye shook her head "Only a few cuts a bruises. The cut on your heads nasty but it won't need stitches" Bobbi confirmed.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"What happened?!" Skye replied sarcastically "why don't you tell me seeing as all of you know a lot more than your letting on?"

Hunter and Bobbi were both taken aback by this strong, confident Skye. The Skye they remembered was broken and lost, hence why they had been so worried when Maria told them Skye had left school. They had both been on countless meetings with Skye's parents and even Fury himself about Skye's safety and the potential danger she was in. Bobbi and Hunter were Skye's assigned backups, not that the girl knew or needed to know. However, this little incident unfortunately confirmed SHIELD's working theory – something big was after Skye but one question remained, why?

Bobbi sighed "Come on let's get you back to SHIELD, we all need to take a moment"

"Take a moment? I was just nearly kidnapped – again - and you want to take me back to school?" Skye ranted.

"Skye calm down. I get your confused and in shock but please give us a chance to explain. We just need to get somewhere safe first" Bobbi pleaded.

Skye sighed and jumped in the back of the SUV. She let Bobbi and Hunter drive her silently back to school.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you again so so much for the reviews and support! I love hearing you opinions on the story and it really does inspire me to write more! I am so so sorry, I have just finished my first trimester at Uni and whilst working part time as well things have been extrememly busy. Over the xmas break I have re read this fanfic (took a while as I didn't realize how long it was lol) and have put in plans for the next chapters and wronte one more. This one is short but I will defo try to keep writing more now my essays and things are done... for now. I am actually going on a uni trip to New York a week Monday so I will finally be able to incourporate more New York stuff into the story! I have never been to America so im super excited! Anyway please enjoy and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter...**

* * *

The low hum of the radio filled the silence as Skye tried to comprehend what had just happened. Her head was pounding, and the metallic taste of blood lingered on her tongue. She didn't feel safe anymore – she wasn't safe anymore. Skye sighed and watched as her breath fogged up the window. She was confused but one thing she knew for certain was that her father, Ward and Raina were all linked. Maybe even Garrett. There were too many coincidences too much pain and suffering for it not to be, if Bobbi and Hunters behaviour was anything to go by then Skye knew she was right.

As Hunter pulled up in the car park of the school, Skye looked down at her clothes. She was slightly wet and soaked with blood. If anyone saw her looking like this then she would never be able to escape the bullies.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Bobbi asked, concerned. Perhaps she had missed something.

Skye shook her head "Do we have to go back in? Shouldn't we be at the police station or something?"

Bobbi sighed "Skye please just come inside, I promise everything will become clearer"

Skye hesitantly jumped out of the car and followed Bobbi and Hunter to Fury's office. Immediately, she felt strong arms encompassing her and, instead of pulling back, Skye lent into the embrace.

"I'm so glad your safe. Are you ok?" Coulson asked as he leant back to analyse Skye.

Skye was grateful when Bobbi answered for her "She's fine, a few cuts and bruises but ok". Bobbi looked at May "you taught her well"

May nodded gratefully as she guided Skye to the seat in front of Fury and handed her a bottle of water. It was at that time when Skye glanced around the room to the many faces watching her. She recognised Maria, Andrew and of course her parents, Bobbi and Hunter but there was someone standing in the corner who she didn't know.

Fury followed Skye's line of sight "Skye, this is Mr Keonig one of my trusted personal assistances."

Mr Keonig nodded and smiled at Skye "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you"

Skye just smiled back in response.

"So Skye, I know about everything that happened once you left the school but why did you leave in the first place?" Fury asked.

Skye sighed and recounted what the teacher had said and how she had gotten angry. She saw May and Coulson's faces go stern and was worried she was about to get told off.

"I swear if I find that stupid teacher I will…"

"Mel calm down" Phil interrupted and May huffed in response.

Fury sighed and leant back "Skye it's important that you stay in school during school hours. Running away like that was reckless. Since you were provoked I will not punish you but do not doing anything reckless like that again ok?" Fury smiled "I'm glad your safe"

"But I'm not safe though, am I?" Skye countered. Fury raised an eyebrow and glanced to May and Phil who shook their heads, Skye was just a kid she didn't need to know about SHIELD.

Fury's dark eyes bored into Skye's "Skye, do you want to know the truth?" he asked.

Skye nodded "I know everyone's been lying and treading on egg shells around me but I'm not a baby. Someone's after me aren't they? Because of my dad?"

Fury nodded "Partially. Look Skye, what you need to understand is we don't know all the facts yet. What we do know is that your mother and father were doing extremely bad and unethical things. Things that may have or may not have affected you as a baby. They got mixed up with the wrong sort of people, people who are still at large today. Now our theory is that these people want to finish your fathers work or seek revenge. Either way they need you to do it."

May and Phil watched as Skye took slow, deep breathes and were shocked when her voice came out calm and calculated. "Ok and I suppose the most obvious question is why do you all care? Your all not FBI or anything anymore and you're just a headteacher"

Fury laughed which made Skye frown, confused. "She's bright this one." Fury leant forward "Skye there's something you don't know…"

"No! Enough. Skye's too young Fury, you promised" Coulson interrupted.

Skye frowned "No it's about me and I know you all know something that I don't so tell me!"... "please" Skye added looking at Fury.

"Skye all you need to know is that I will make sure you are safe and that we are all here now because we care ok?" Phil stepped closer to Skye but she kept her eyes trained on Fury.

"Tell me"

"Phil, it's Skye's choice. It won't change anything, she'll understand why she couldn't know until now." May leant closer to Phil, whispering the next sentence into his ear "and Fury will never take her to be an agent until she's ready and wants to"

Phil nodded which spurred Fury onwards. "Skye do you know why you are at this school?"

Skye shook her head "Because I got kicked out of the only other school nearby?"

Fury chuckled "You are at this school for your own safety" Fury sighed "Skye, there's a secret government organisation who works in the shadows, no one but the people of upmost importance know about them and what they do. They help to save the world from threats that the world is not ready to hear about. This organisation helps run this school which trains young people of all different talents, to become agents themselves. Skye, the mission that May was on when you were a baby was not just for the FBI and it wasn't just a coincidence that you were there. There are things in play, dangerous things which meant that this organisation was called in to help. They are the ones that decided to put you in the foster system and put you through a ghost protocol which meant that you would change from home to home every few months or so, to keep you safe. The people that were after you must have finally caught up which is why it's now important that you listen to us and do as we say. The organisation wants to keep you safe and understand what is going on."

Skye leant back in her seat. Her mind was spinning. She wasn't tossed around from home to home because she wasn't wanted, but because this government thing decided she should be. Anger swelled up inside, May and Phil had kept this a secret. Did they take her in just to protect her too?

May saw where Skye's thoughts were going "We didn't know about this until we had decided to keep you. We only found out about your true past and saw your real file after you were taken to the group home. This changes nothing"

Skye nodded she was being stupid. The organisation done it because they cared about her safety… she had a real family all along. Skye turned to Fury "and what is this organisation called?"

Fury looked at Skye seriously, "SHIELD"


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you so much for the support and I really hope you are enjoying the story! I have an important question for all of you and please please please answer and let me know what you think!**

**I want to start writing another AOS fanfiction whilst I'm writing this one. This is my first and I know it can be a lot better, especially now I've had practice and I want defiantly want to write another one. So I have many ideas and would like to know which one you would like to read.**

**1\. Skye is 9 years old and has spent her life in a messed up foster system. After starting a new school she finds a new BFF in Jemma Simmons, a girl who like her, understands having a crazy family life, after all her parents are Phil and Melinda Coulson who have their own bunch of crazy kids. Watch as the two girls become closer than friends and Skye finds a family she never thought she would.**

**2\. Skye is a mercenary. She works alone and with no one else. She doesn't need anyone... or maybe she does. The young adult ends up on SHIELD's radar and Coulson's team are hunting her. After a mission goes badly wrong Skye ends up in the clutches of an evil organisation, Hydra. Will the SHIELD team save her or treat her like the enemy?**

**These are just two ideas that I've been pondering over for a while now. What would you like to see? Please let me know and if you have any other ideas let me know too!**

**Also, WE MADE IT! 50 CHAPTERS! OMG! Please let me know what you think! **

* * *

"So after that you left SHIELD?"

Skye was sitting down in the living room whilst May and Phil were trying to answer Skye's many questions.

"We had realised that there could be some more important things in life but Fury and Maria wanted us to stay, so we compromised. We bought this house together, and agreed to teach at SHIELD high, to help pick and train the next generation of SHIELD agents without the world or the students knowing" May explained.

Skye nodded "and agreeing to take me in was just a coincidence?"

"It was" Phil confirmed.

"What's going to happen to me?"

Phil frowned "nothing. You are officially ours and you are staying here. Bobbi and Hunter have agreed to keep an eye out but you must make sure you are never alone ok? If there's ever an emergency then press this button and SHIELD can track you but I don't think there will be another kidnapping attempt soon. The bad guys messed up and they will need to re group before trying anything again."

Phil handed Skye a button disguised as a small mirror which the girl pocketed.

Skye bit her lip nervously, "there… there is one way we can find out what they are actually after though right?"

May looked at Skye curiously before realisation dawned on her "We've tried speaking to Cal but he won't talk, Skye you know he's not well"

"Yeah but he will talk to _me_. I know what he's like and for better or worse he cares about me and we can use that" Skye replied, fiercely.

"Skye I know he's your biological father but he's dangerous, I mean he took you. If you want to see him then you have every right but don't feel like you have to. No information is ever worth you getting hurt, got that?" Phil said.

Skye nodded "your right, bad decision, he's crazy and probably wouldn't make sense anyway. I'm going to go to bed now, I need some time to think"

As Skye picked up Arthur and went up to her bedroom May and Phil both let out a sigh.

Phil lent into Melinda's side, "That didn't go too badly right?"

May nodded "But she's fourteen Phil. She should be acting like any other teenager, yet here we are again with her having to deal with so much. Anything could have happened today and you should have seen the look in her eyes, she reminds me of when I was a child. There's no way she's not going to go searching for answers."

"Then we will have to protect her."

* * *

Skye spent the night forging a plan. She knew what she had to do but she couldn't do it alone, she was fed up of being lonely, having grown up an orphan she needed a team around her.

Skye awoke when her alarm rang and she quickly got dressed for school. Last night, despite Skye's protest, it had been agreed that they would give training a miss this morning. Therefore, Skye decided that today she would focus on her main objective, convincing Jemma and Fitz to join her in her search for answers. It wouldn't be too hard considering that her two best friends were just as curious about things as she was. As Skye was getting dressed she glimpsed at her body in the mirror, the bruises that swarmed her rib-cage were dark purple and she had cuts down her arms and legs, otherwise it wasn't too bad and the pain was manageable. For once, Skye's sleep had been void of nightmares but the sleep had been short. Her mind was still whirling with information and she felt exhaustion trying to drag her down into the ground.

"Did you sleep well?" May asked Skye, taking note of her sluggish movements.

Skye nodded "fine" she replied, simply. For once Skye just wanted to get to school to talk to her friends. She felt like she had found a new purpose in her life and that it was finally leading somewhere. To answers, to SHIELD. Skye wasn't stupid, she knew that Fury wanted her to be an agent and she wanted to prove to everyone that she could be one. A great one, she just needed to be stronger and solving the mystery around her parents was one way she could help do that.

She also knew that May and Phil were less pleased about SHIELD being brought into her life. Skye had no doubts that her… parents had some bad experiences when being agents, but Skye wanted this. She had lived her whole life so far without parents so if her new ones didn't want her to do this then she wouldn't tell them. Not yet anyway.

When Skye got to school it was early and less crowded. She had Music first which was a great opportunity to talk to Fitz and Jemma. After saying goodbye to Phil and May, Skye made her way carefully to her classroom. She was about to celebrate her skill of going unnoticed when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Skye can we talk?"

Lincoln was standing in front of her and Skye was shocked by his appearance. His usual perky features had diminished, his eyes were red and dull whilst his face was tainted grey. Skye tried not to involuntary flinch away and forced herself to nod solemnly.

Skye followed Lincoln into an empty classroom and she watched as Lincoln shuffled awkwardly then sat on the edge of a desk.

"What do you want Lincoln?" She asked more fiercely than she had intended to.

"I just want you to hear me out. We both done things wrong ok? You left and I lost it, I didn't know what to do and when you came back I was just so angry and I couldn't control myself. Raina got into my head Skye. I'm sorry"

Skye sighed "I understand Lincoln. Everything is so messed up but I needed you. I needed you and you just added to the pain"

Suddenly Lincoln was in front of her, grabbing her chin and jerking her head upwards.

"You left first!" He yelled, spit hitting Skye on the nose.

Quickly, Skye manoeuvred backwards whilst her right hand flew out, hitting Lincoln square in the stomach. Lincoln went sprawling backwards into a table before he slid to the floor suddenly sobbing.

Skye stood there shaken and confused. Lincoln was behaving so erratically and whilst she knew he could get angry and cold, this was something completely different and for once Skye was worried.

Dropping all pretences Skye moved closer to the teenager "Lincoln what's the matter, really?"

Lincoln kept his head buried in his knees but clearly screamed "Get out! Just get out and leave me alone!"

Skye sighed as she walked into the hallway and closed the door. Perhaps she should go and get a teacher but then again, she would have to waste time trying to explain why she had been in a classroom with him anyway. She had things to do and right now Lincoln wasn't one of the problems.

"Skye people were talking about yesterday, what happened?" Jemma asked concerned.

"Don't worry about that now. I'm fine but we have loads to catch up on. I will fill you in at lunch" Skye whispered as their class started.

At break Skye, Jemma and Leo all went to Phil's classroom where they were alone. Luckily, Trip was ill, therefore Skye didn't have to try to convince him to leave them alone. She liked Trip but she wasn't sure he could be trusted yet.

Skye explained everything. All the things she hadn't managed to tell them before to where she was in her investigation now – obviously leaving out SHIELD's name. She replaced that with a government organisation. Skye watched as Jemma and Fitz's faces scrunched up in concentration and widened with shock.

"So" Skye concluded "I need your help to bridge all of the gaps together. I need to know the truth, the whole truth and right now I just have fragments".

Fitz and Jemma nodded.

"How about you both come over to mine Saturday. We can say it's a school project and we can go through everything. There must be evidence somewhere online that you can hack Skye, and Fitz and I can put our brains together. Together we can work out a timeline and possible motives and connections between everyone and then Sunday we can visit your dad?" Jemma suggested.

"Yeah your right, thanks Jemma. We don't know who could be listening here" Skye replied.

That was that. The plan was made. Now Skye just had to wait until Saturday, until then she would try to convince everyone she was normal and maybe do a bit of digging on her own.

School passes swiftly for Skye after that. Despite Raina's snide comments here and there the day was relatively normal. After school, Skye trained with May who was pleased to see her improvement. Skye had defiantly gotten stronger and have developed her own unique fighting style. May's rare smile and proud nod at the end of the session was enough to warm Skye's heart.

The newly formed family of three ate dinner together and then Phil helped Skye with her homework before all three of them settled down to watch a film. Skye had no idea what was going on throughout and she was sure May felt her confusion too but Phil seemed to be enjoying it.

Phil grinned when Skye allowed him to wrap his arms around her and laughed at May's mock scowl.

Sometime mid movie Skye heard her phone ping. She picked it up and her heart dropped when she saw Lincolns name flash across the screen. Curiously, Skye opened the message and saw several frantic texts from her ex. They read:

'Skye I just wanted to say I love you'

'I'm so sorry'

'Shye, pkwase figive mee'

'in ifit abd hku deserbe beyyer'

The last text was the most disturbing ' e'

May and Phil watched as Skye tapped at her phone, her face become slowly more worried. May saw Phil give her a look and she shrugged in answer.

"Skye?" Phil asked softly "what's the matter?"

Skye was furiously typing on her phone until she found what she was looking for. Quickly she shot up and bolted to the door.

"Skye wait!" May yelled which caused Skye to pause.

Skye had tracked Lincolns phone to a bridge nearby and had intended to run there and… and… she wasn't entirely sure what she was about to do. Save him? All she knew was that Lincoln wasn't alright and that he desperately needed help… like she once had.

"Skye?"

Skye flashed out of her thoughts and was surprised to see Phil right in front of her. She felt tears hit her cheeks and tried not to panic.

Skye swallowed "It's Lincoln he… he, well I don't know he's in trouble!"

Skye shoved the phone into Phil's hands and watched as his eyes went wide.

"He hasn't been himself lately and I tracked him to here. He's on a bridge. Please can you take me there?" Skye begged.

Phil nodded "get in the car"

Despite being 9PM in November the air was sickly warm and Skye felt like she was suffocating. She didn't miss May's nervous glances into the back seat as they drove silently.

Skye took a deep breath "When we get there can you two wait by the car. Let me talk to him?"

"Fine. We've called Hunter and Bobbi for back up just in case anything goes wrong. There trained for things like this" May told the girl.

As soon as the car came to a halt Skye jumped out. Lincoln was standing on the other side of the barrier, close to the edge and the crashing a far distance below.

Carefully, Skye approached the teen until she was about a foot away.

"Lincoln?"

Lincoln looked to the right and swayed. Skye gasped as his body lent forward over the edge of the ledge. Luckily, Lincoln's grip on the handrail tightened and he regained his balance. Skye took this opportunity to move closer. She could see Hunter and Bobbi making their way to the other side of Lincoln whilst May and Phil stayed on Skye's side. However, Lincoln's focus was only on Skye.

"Lincoln, please step back over" Skye begged.

Lincoln's eyes were drooping and when he spoke his speech was slow and slurred.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bad person" Lincoln gasped.

Skye winced at the strong smell of alcohol which invaded her nostrils. 'What the hell happened to you Lincoln', she thought.

"No your not. Your smart and funny and you saved me. You saved me from Ward and helped me feel wanted. Lincoln please come back" Skye pleaded.

Lincoln held Skye's gaze as the wind picked up, rippling through Skye's wavy hair. Lincoln was shivering, his grip on the rail slowly slackening. Closer and closer, the two leaned until Skye's nose was grazing his.

"Come home" she whispered.

Skye brushed a stray tear from Lincolns cheek.

"I love you, Skye" Lincoln whispered back before he swayed, his body flying over the edge.


	51. Chapter 51

**Tha****nks again for all the support! It makes my heart swell reading all your comments! I know I am evil... but im not that evil! Keep reading I have way more plans for these characters... and please let me know what you think! Oh and btw New York was amazing, it has given me so much inspiration for both my storys so stay tuned!**

* * *

Skye gasped as her body smacked the floor and her lungs suddenly deprived of air. She couldn't breathe and her shoulder seared with pain but she couldn't let go, she had to keep holding on.

Phil screamed as he saw Lincoln topple over the edge and Skye follow. Quickly, the agents raced over to the edge, Phil preparing himself for the worst. Skye was alive... she had to be. The agents held their breath, releasing when faint sobs could be heard over the raging wind.

"Keep holding on" Skye choked, tears streaming down her cheeks "Help!"

May let out a sigh of relief when she saw Skye, one hand firmly on the railing, lying face down with her other hand gripping Lincolns.

"I got you!" Hunter called as held onto a shaking Skye whilst Bobbi took Lincolns other hand. Together, the team brought the pair back to safety.

Immediately, Skye enveloped Lincoln in a hug. "I thought I lost you" she gasped "Don't ever do that again, you hear me! So many people care about you Lincoln. I care about you"

Skye was shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks as sobs wracked her body like an earthquake.

"Skye! It's ok, your ok, breathe, just breathe" Phil wrapped his arms around Skye as May helped pull her on her feet and guide her over to the car.

But Skye pulled away "Lincoln!" She screamed as she tried to run over to where Bobbi and Hunter were guiding him towards the other vehicle.

"No Skye, he needs help, Bobbi and Hunter will make sure he gets it but for now we need to get home ok?"

However, Skye was erratic "Let me go!" she screamed and it took all of May and Phil's strength to hold the small girl back.

May gently cupped Skye's face with her hands, "Skye look at me and listen. Lincoln is sick, he can't think straight right now. Bobbi is going to take care of him ok? Right now he needs to get better and you need to calm down and focus on yourself. You done a good thing tonight and you saved his life, you done it Skye" May smiled slightly and Skye embraced her.

"I want to go home" Skye whispered.

Skye squinted as a bright light flashed in her eyes. Her head was pounding and her body ached. Sighing, Skye rolled over but as she went to close her eyes again she heard a knock at her door.

Phil slowly opened the door and Skye smiled as she saw a tray full of pancakes in his hands. Gently manoeuvring Arthur, Skye accepted the tray and yawned.

"I called Fury and told him you wouldn't be in school today and he arranged cover for me. Mel had to go in though" Phil told her as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Skye nodded "How's Lincoln?"

Phil gave Skye a sympathetic smile "He's as can be expected. I think he's at home now, recovering. Bobbi and Hunter talked to his parents and I think they are putting help in place". Phil sighed "Skye, I want you to know that none of this is your fault ok? Lincoln was in a bad place and because of you he has the chance to recover. What you did… I'm so proud of you"

Skye wiped a stray tear from her cheek. After being told her whole life that she wasn't wanted or wasn't good enough, hearing this felt like a dream. 'No' Skye thought 'it felt like having a dad'.

Skye took a deep breath "thanks dad, I love you".

The reaction was instant, Phil beamed as his eyes glistened and pulled Skye into a tight hug.

"I love you too"

May tried to ignore the constant chattering in the hallways as she manoeuvred between classes, however it was obvious that both Skye and Lincolns sudden disappearance was the main topic of gossip.

"Skye's pregnant, it's obvious or why else would they both be gone?"

"I bet Skye's crazy dad kidnapped them both again"

"Skye probably kidnapped him herself, I mean she's so desperate and lonely"

May grit her teeth to prevent herself from reacting but as she was walking passed Raina's locker she couldn't prevent herself no more.

"Ha I know" she heard Raina sneer "Skye is such a pathetic excuse for a human being. Wait is she actually human? That orphan wasn't even wanted by her own parents and the Coulson's only took her in because they were paid. It's such a pity party. Imagine having to admit to someone that that thing is your foster daughter" Raina laughed.

May felt heat rise to her face and she took a deep breath before rounding on Raina.

"Raina, I need you to stay an hour later tonight. Your essay on the rules of soccer was abysmal" May leant in closer but whispered loud enough for the corridor to hear "if you need some help… special help then you know you can always talk to someone ok?"

May smirked as Raina's face went bright red and without giving her a chance to reply, May was gone.

Skye had volunteered to help surprise May with Phil by making a homemade Chinese. Mostly Skye just followed Phil's simple instructions whilst Phil did most of the work but Skye enjoyed the one on one time they were spending together.

"Hmmm something smells good" May hummed as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah dad and I wanted to surprise you"

Phil caught May's eyebrow shoot up at the word dad but didn't comment on it. In fact, inside May couldn't be prouder.

"That's amazing, I'm starving" May replied.

At the dinner table May sensed a sudden unease from Skye. Unlike the chatty Skye which was in the kitchen, this Skye was suddenly ingrosed in her food and refused to look at May at all.

"This tastes delicious, I'm glad you helped Phil, Skye. He's usually not a good cook" May attempted to joke but Skye just nodded and carried on eating.

May decided to re direct the conversation to marking that she had piled up in her office, which gave Skye the opportunity to listen.

Skye, on the other hand, was anxious. She had become so comfortable calling Phil dad in one day and it felt amazing. She wanted to do the same for May but it was harder. She had to wait for the perfect opportunity however, she didn't want May to feel like she loved Phil more because she had called him dad first. No, she had to just grit her teeth and do it.

"Mom?" Skye interrupted.

May instantly stopped speaking and whipped her head around to face Skye's. She tried to compose her features but her heart lept and she couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face.

"Yes?" She replied softly.

Skye smiled, relieved "Nothing, just wanted to say that I loved you."

May grinned back "I love you too"

Skye agreed to go back to school the following day. She didn't want to stay home any longer and anyway, it was Friday which meant that she needed to go over her plan with Jemma and Fitz about tomorrow.

Skye hadn't had the chance to tell Jemma and Fitz about what had happened with Lincoln, it wasn't something that could be expressed over text. Therefore, she decided to meet up with them before school started in the small courtyard out the back of the school.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Skye greeted as she approached Jemma and Fitz who were sitting on a bench.

Immediately Skye recoiled, anger, sympathy and pain washing through her all at once, "Leo, what happened?" Skye gasped.

The pair both sighed before Fitz begrudgingly told her, "yesterday Jemma and I were walking through the corridor when we heard Raina and her pals laughing and saying mean stuff about… about you. And well, we kind of just tried to ignore them and walk passed when Raina and Aida shoved us into the lockers. It wasn't hard or anything, more like a warning." Fitz trailed off and Jemma carried on.

"Raina threatened us Skye. She told us that we shouldn't be friends with you, that if we did she would… she would do a lot worse" Jemma gestured to Fitz's nose which was deeply bruised and slightly sticking out to one side.

Fitz continued "I told her that she should go pick on someone her own size and she punched me in the nose. She said that this was the price of being seen around you. Anyway, the nurse took care of me before my mum could pick me up but my mum was upset, I told her I tripped."

Skye let out an frustrated yell and kicked over a trash can "Leo, I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault. You two shouldn't be my friend, it's ok. I can eat lunch alone and… I don't know"

Jemma immediately stood up "No Skye, don't you dare! We are your friends and we would take far more punches or kicks to keep it that way" Jemma looked down and blushed "besides, you're the only cool friend we've ever had."

Skye laughed before pulling the pair into a hug "thanks guys but from now on I'll be there and I won't let anyone hurt you again… never"


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks so much for the support! I know it's been a while but I've been so busy with Uni and exams etc but some of my lectures were cancelled this week so I had more time to write this chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Skye tried hard not to let her anger get the best of her throughout the day but Raina's constant laughs and pointing made her furious. If it wasn't for Jemma's constant whispered reassurances and Fitz's flinches Skye would have stormed over and punched her in the face but, luckily, she managed to keep her cool.

"Right class! Today we are going to do something a little different, follow me"

Skye, Jemma and Fitz all loitered at the back of the line as the class filed out and into the main hall. They were meant to be doing science but it seemed they were in for a slightly abnormal lesson. It pained Skye to see how disinterested Leo was. Usually he was chattering non stop, especially in science, therefore this more dejected, quite Fitz worried her. As they filtered into the hall Jemma gasped as she saw what seemed to be a mock crime scene on the floor. Police tape cornered off a section of the hall whilst small numbered tags were scattered around the area. Her eyes lit up as she saw a broken door lying on the floor along with a blood splatter and body outline.

"Fitz look!" She marvelled as she dragged Fitz closer.

"Ok class, we have Mr Hunter here who is visiting us from the police department to explain how crime scenes are investigated and we also have help from one of their forensic science team if you want to explore that area a bit more too"

Immediately there was an explosion of talking as people rushed to join in. Groups grabbed the clipboards that were on the table and got to work, talking to Hunter and the scientists and writing down information.

"Let's go and get a sheet" Fitz said enthusiastically dragging Jemma but as he turned around to grab Skye too he paused. Jemma followed his eye line to where Skye was standing out of the way of the group, staring at the tape and blood as her body shook slightly.

"Skye? Are you ok?" Jemma asked.

Skye closed her eyes and squeezed her hands closed, nails digging into her palms as she shook her leg. She desperately tried to push away the visions that flickered through her mind like a showreel. Natasha screaming, a child's sobs, gun shots, blood pouring onto the floor as a man stood and laughed.

"Skye it's ok, your at school and your safe"

Skye snapped out of her thoughts and came face to face with Hunter. She let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding in and her body became less rigid.

"Are you ok?" Hunter asked, eyes searching for any signs of anxiety.

Skye forced herself to smile "Fine thanks. Sorry I just…" she trailed off as her eyes met the police tape and blood.

Hunter internally swore. Of course this would trigger Skye. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Hey no I'm sorry. Do you want to maybe go and take a break?" Hunter asked.

Skye shook her head "I'm fine"

Hunter nodded and made his way back over to the group of students whilst Skye walked over to Jemma and Fitz who were pretending to talk a few feet away. She ignored all of the weird looks she got from other students and acted like nothing had happened.

"Was it bad?" Skye asked.

Jemma shook her head "You just sort of froze and closed your eyes. It was only about a minute or two long so it's an improvement"

Skye smiled, Jemma just understood her "come on lets be detectives".

* * *

"Was it bad?" May asked Hunter worriedly.

As soon as the class was over Hunter called May just to let her know about Skye's episode. "Not as bad as I've heard from Bobbi but, honestly, there is so much we don't know. The crime scene is what triggered it but I feel like there was more going on… I don't know Mel it's just a hunch"

May hummed in agreement "There's just so much that we don't know"

"Have you ever thought of, I don't know, investigating? Finding out what actually happened when she was younger?"

"We've talked about it briefly but we've just been so busy. Maybe we should. I don't know if Skye would want us to know though"

"Do you think it will help her? You knowing?"

May thought about it for a minute "Yes, I think so. Your right we have to do what's best for her. I know she deleted most of her records or altered them and SHIELD doesn't have a lot. I'll try talking to the Orphanage and then maybe searching old police files. Think you could help with that?"

"Anything for you" Hunter replied.

* * *

"6PM at my house see all of you there!"

Skye groaned as she found her path blocked by nearly everyone in her year as they swarmed Raina.

"What's going on?" Skye whispered to Jemma who shrugged.

"Oh Skye there you are!" Raina shrilled as she moved towards Skye. The crowd watched on with anticipation as the pair locked eyes.

"What do you want Raina?" she asked aggressively.

Raina smiled her sweet sickly smile "I actually wanted to invite you to my house party tonight. 6PM here's the address. Hope you can make it!" Raina gave Skye one last smile before flouncing off.

Skye tried her best to quell the uncomfortable nerves brewing in her stomach as she walked away from the group and towards Phil… no her dad's classroom.

"Skye?"

"What?" Skye snapped whirling around to face Jemma.

Skye tried not to feel bad as Jemma flinched "I was just asking if you were alright"

Skye sighed "Sorry, yes I'm fine. I have a party to prepare for."

When Skye asked her parents whether she could go to Jemma's house for dinner that night they readily agreed. As long as she kept them updated and wasn't home too late there didn't see any problem with Skye having more of a social life. So at 5:30 Skye left. She had made an effort tonight, sporting a medium length dark blue dress, leather jacket and boots. She had never been to a party before and wanted to blend in.

"Why are you doing this? Just come to my house please" Jemma begged as she followed Skye in the direction of Raina's house.

Skye thought about it. Why was she doing this? Was she looking for a fight or did she want to prove that she wasn't scared? Honestly she didn't know but her legs kept propelling her onwards. Fitz had decided to sit this one out but agreed to meet tomorrow so she would see him then. Skye made sure to take as many twists and turns as she could, hoping that for once no one was watching her or trying to keep her safe. Hopefully her last minute decision to go meant that Bobbi and Hunter would assume she was at Jemma's.

Skye stopped in front of a large modern home. The blaring music confirmed she was in the right place. Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

* * *

A wave of heat smacked her in the face as she pushed her way through the immense crowed. Lights flashed as bodies jumped up and down in time with the rhythm.

"What now?" Jemma yelled above the music.

Skye shrugged as she grabbed Jemma's hand pulling her through the crowded living room and towards a sliding door. Once she was outside in the cold November air it was easier to breathe. There was a massive pool and a couple of teens hanging around it drinking.

"I can't see Raina" Skye said peering back into the living room.

Suddenly Skye had an idea. She was voluntarily allowed in her enemy's home… why not use this opportunity? Moving quickly Skye found the staircase and ascended with Jemma following. It wasn't hard to find which room was Raina's there were flowers painted on the white door and as Skye peered in she gasped. The room was massive. It had simple blue and black walls with a wooden floor with white furnishings and flower pictures on the walls.

"Skye please lets go. We shouldn't do this!" Jemma pleaded but Skye continued on.

"We have to find something… I don't know what but there must be something here that links her to Ward or my father… uh Cal. But what I don't understand is I thought Cal said Raina was one of his orphans…" Skye trailed off in deep thought.

"Maybe she was adopted? Or she does love running around places, jumping from social group to social group so maybe she just knows everyone" Jemma suggested.

Skye hummed in acknowledgment as she started sifting through Raina's things. Suddenly she growled in frustration "nothings here!" She yelled kicking the wardrobe.

"Skye come on lets go" Jemma started but before she could continue they heard footsteps.

"Quick in here!" Skye whispered dragging Jemma into the wardrobe.

"Ouch that's my foot!" Jemma hissed.

"Sorry!" Skye replied moving slightly. It was incredibly cramped but somehow, they managed to keep quite.

"Yeah I mean they want to move onto the next phase soon but with SHIELD's constant protection it's going to be hard"

Skye carefully peered through the crack in the door, watching as Raina paced phone pressed tightly against her ear.

"I'm trying! She's well protected… uhuh… well maybe next time you should actually get her." Raina sighed "I know… I'm sorry, I'll be better. Give me another chance. Everyone in the school thinks she's crazy and her friends will soon be leaving her alone so she will be vulnerable. Let her run away again or do something reckless then it's your chance... Wait really? Are you serious? That will be helpful… I'll keep trying to find out more information but there's been no signs of anything unusual yet. Ok im meeting him now… thanks bye"

As soon as the footsteps had retreated Skye breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close" Skye laughed.

"Skye this isn't funny, lets go now!"

Skye groaned as she followed Jemma back down the stairs and towards the door. However before she reached it someone blocked her path.

"Skye you made it!" Raina sneered.

"Yeah thanks for the invite" Skye sneered back.

"Where's Fitz couldn't he make it? I very much wanted to see him" Raina laughed along with her friends and by now a crowd was starting to form.

"Skye" Jemma hissed trying to pull her away but Skye stood her ground.

"How about we go outside?" she suggested and Raina nodded following Skye's lead.

Once they were out in the open Skye turned and rushed towards Raina.

"What the hell is your problem? Hurting Fitz?" She yelled.

Raina laughed "that's the price to pay being friends with a freak like you. What's the matter Skye? Didn't mummy and daddy teach you manners growing up. Oh that's right you didn't have any. They took one look at you and threw you out with the trash. Even Lincoln would rather kill himself than be with you."

Skye immediately saw red. Her right fist collided with Raina's face as Raina stumbled backwards, nose bleeding. "That's for Fitz". Skye then kneed her in the stomach. "That's for Jemma". Next she twisted her arm pressing it hard against her back "this is for Lincoln" and finally Skye let go… Raina flying into the pool "and that's for Natasha!".

Instead of feeling scared of the water Skye felt energised. She wanted revenge. For a second all she felt was freedom like she was a separate entity until the world came crashing down. Suddenly she was aware of people screaming, loud sirens and pounding footsteps as people started to flee. Skye looked up and saw chaos.

"Skye!"

Skye followed Jemma's pointed hand to the water and to her horror saw that Raina wasn't there.

"Shit" Skye swore in her anger she must have knocked Raina unconscious and she was drowning…

"Jemma I can't" Skye spluttered. The water. She couldn't. Visions of Natasha and herself in the well exploded in her mind. Then the night in the lake… she couldn't jump in. She couldn't.

"Help!" Skye screamed. She wasn't a murderer, it was an accident. She had gotten angry and…

"What's going on?" A policeman came storming over "there was a noise complaint"

Skye froze and Jemma spoke up for her "Our friend she fell into the pool and she hasn't come up" Jemma explained quickly.

The officer quickly called over his partner as they started to rescue Raina.

"Quick let's go" Skye whispered to Jemma but before she could make a run for it Aida was there.

"Sir it was her! She hurt Raina and then pushed her in the pool I have it on my phone!"

Skye groaned as an officer immediately blocked her path "What's your name?"

"Mary" Skye lied smoothly. Jemma shot her a disapproving look but said nothing.

"Well Mary how about you take a seat over there?"

Skye sat down on the patio chair the officer had pointed at. "Jemma go home it's ok. It's already late, I'll text you later"

After hovering about for another minute Jemma left bidding Skye good luck. Skye watched as the police officer gave Raina first aid. The girl was unconscious but looked as though she was breathing which was good.

The next half hour went by in a blur. An ambulance arrived to take Raina to the hospital, her grandmother, after turning up horrified and worried went with her to the hospital. After Raina was sorted the officers spoke to witnesses and saw the footage on Aida's phone.

"Mary lets go to the police station and sort things out there ok?"

Skye nodded and allowed herself to be escorted into the police car. Skye tried to ignore the guilt roaring inside her… May and Phil… no mom and dad were going to freak out. She had already put them through so much what with Lincoln and running away from school it felt like it had been non stop action.

* * *

"It's 8:30 Phil and she won't answer her phone. She's usually good at keeping us updated"

Phil sighed "Calm down Mel she's probably having fun with Jemma. We agreed to give her some space, all we've done lately is worry about her but she's ours, our daughter and that won't ever change. Plus SHIELD is keeping an eye out and Hunter and Bobbi are watching her."

Mel sat down on the couch "Your right anyway there's something I wanted to talk to you about… I asked Hunter to do some digging to see if there were any more files on Skye about her childhood." Melinda took a deep breath before pulling out a file from the draw next to her "he sent me this. Not everything's there, this is only what he found earlier but it's something. I wanted to wait until we were alone"

Phil nodded and sat down next to her "are you sure we can't just ask her?"

"She might not fully remember or want to tell us but we need to know. After todays attack I realized we need to know more. She won't talk to Andrew anymore…"

"We will try to get her to talk to Andrew ok? I'll talk to her"

Melinda nodded and opened the file. On the first page were a list of estimated homes Skye had been to. Hunter had stuck a post it note on which read: I managed to put this list together from a load of different files and information from the Orphanage.

"42 homes that's about 3 homes a year" May gasped

"No, not homes" Phil said as he turned the page.

* * *

"Now I'm going to ask you again, what's your name?"

Skye sighed and leant back in her chair "Mary Johnson"

The man let out a frustrated groan "Look kid at worst all we are going to give you is a warning. Raina's grandmother was understanding and doesn't want to press charges and it looks like Raina will be ok. All I want to do is talk to your parents and the easiest way to do that would be if you would tell me your name"

Skye went to speak before he cut in "real name"

"Her name's Skye"

Skye snapped her head up as the door opened and Hunter came waltzing in "my my, someone loves to cause trouble don't they?"

Skye rolled her eyes as Hunter sat down opposite her eating an apple "Bobbi and I went to Jemma's house to keep an eye on you but you weren't there. So then we hear on the police comms about a teenage party which got out of control. Know anything about that?"

Skye smiled sarcastically "Not a clue"

Hunter let out a small laugh "you do have some balls kid. May and Phil are on their way but between you and me Raina deserved it." Hunter winked before walking out the room.

Skye jumped as the door opened again "let's go".

As Skye walked out into reception she saw May and Phil standing at the door. May's face was stoic whilst Phil's was etched with worry. "Are you ok?" Phil asked hugging Skye immediately. Skye nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Get in the car. We'll talk when we get home"

Skye tried not to flinch when May said that but her voice held a coldness that Skye had never encountered before. The ride home in the car was deadly silent and as soon as Phil stopped the car the couple walked straight inside and into the living room. Skye followed suit picking up Arthur for support.

"Sit down" May ordered. Skye complied. "Want to tell me what happened?"

Skye sighed "not really". After seeing May's glare Skye started recounting what had happened. "Raina invited me to her party so I had to go but I knew you would never let me. I just wanted to find information and you know make sure she knew I wasn't a coward"

"No what you did was stupid and reckless. After everything you - we have been through together, to protect you, to help you and you lie to us? You know first-hand how dangerous it is out there! And picking fights? Skye you were arrested and I'm sure it's not the first time you have had a bad label on your record. What if they decided you needed to go to juvie, or I don't know, that we aren't good enough parents? We're trying so hard and this is how you repay us? By lying and hurting others!"

Skye was frozen to the spot. The anger and pain in May's eyes made her want to sink into the ground. May didn't understand "She beat up Fitz and after everything she deserved to be taught a lesson! Everything is her fault!" Skye yelled back standing up.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" Phil scolded.

Great so now it's two against one. Skye had enough. She had more important things to be worrying about like seeing Cal and finding out who was after her. All of Skye's bottled up emotions just blew up all at once.

"Up until a few weeks ago I didn't even have a mom and I did just fine without one!" Skye screamed back.

The hurt and unshed tears bubbling in May's eyes made Skye pause but she wasn't done. Her mouth had started and she couldn't stop it now.

"Raina deserved what she got and I… I wanted to hurt her! She should die for what she's done and you can't talk about lying. Ever since you met me you've been lying! SHIELD and my dad and everything!"

"You know we didn't know anything about that. SHIELD kept us in the dark too" Phil tried to reason.

May and Phil were at a loss. They were angry about Skye's decisions and what she was saying to them but they knew she was hurting and confused.

"Skye how about we talk about this tomorrow?" May suggested "once you've calmed down"

"Just send me back. I'm a bad person, you should get another kid" Skye replied furiously, before running to her room.

May sighed "I don't know what to do. She got arrested!"

Phil embraced Melinda tightly "I know but kids make mistakes. Besides you can't say that Raina didn't deserve it"

May rolled her eyes "It's not that I'm mad about. It's the lying. She told us she was at Jemma's, what if something bad happened? After everything she's been through, I would have thought she would have been more sensible"

"She is your daughter" following Melinda's glare he let out a small laugh "look at it from her point of view. Besides Ward and Garrett, Raina has messed up her life. And right now, Raina is the only one that Skye can take that anger out on. She's been spreading rumours, hurt Fitz and god knows what else. And after Lincoln's um… episode and Cal asking to see her she's seeking out fights. You know what that's like. She's expecting us to change our minds about her, thinking all of this is too much trouble. She's testing us. Yes, we've adopted her but realistically we've only known her nearly 4 months, everything's happened so fast."

May sighed "I know I just wished she would talk to us. Although I would rather this version of Skye than the scared to death, sick one. We still need to set rules and boundaries though and despite how much Raina deserved it we need to show Skye that unprovoked violence is not ok. This parenting stuff is hard"

Phil hummed in agreement "I think we also need to talk to Nick. All this SHIELD stuff filling her head. I don't think she was ready and I don't really want her joining the academy either. You heard her, she wanted to kill Raina."

"We've killed many people"

"Yes but we weren't fourteen. She's growing up too fast. We need to slow it down, make her worry about school assignments not perspective murderers"

May laughed "We'll talk to her tomorrow, I don't know ground her or something and keep a closer eye on her. I understand all too well how easy it is to hurt others to make yourself feel better"

* * *

Skye slammed the door behind her and jumped onto the bed. Tears spilled down her cheeks and her phone screen blurred as she tried to focus. After finding Jemma and Fitz's names she sent the message:

Meet me tomorrow 7AM it's time for answers.


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you so so much for your kind reviews and comments and to all of those that are still reading this story! I appreciate it more than you know and it really has spurred me on. As im sure everyone is aware life is crazy right now. I have not updated for a while and I feel it is important to explain why. My Uni switched to home learning and my drama show which we would have been marked on was cancelled. This meant that all exams I was supposed to take and everything was switched to essays and other methods of assessments. I was suddenly faced with alot more work with little help. It was a mad rush trying to get everything finished and at the same time my part time job at the pet shop wanted me to do more hours. The shop never closed so I had so much more work to be doing and this had to take a back burner. I want you all to know that I will NEVER leave this story unfinished. I could not cope without closure and I will make this story come to a conclusion eventually, I have no plans to do this any time soon. I will keep updating as often as I can as I am now on break until end of Sept but am working about 4 days a week now. I also want to update my other story before the next update on this one. I am not sure what life is like in other countries but here in the UK there is begining to be a new normal. Stay safe everyone! And please leave a review.**

* * *

_Skye was nervous, why was she nervous? Oh yeah her dad – no Cal was coming over for dinner. Three knocks resounded in quick succession and Skye rushed to the door, throwing it open. "Hi Daisy, how are you?" Cal asked as he refrained himself from reaching out and enveloping his daughter. Before Skye could reply Phil pushed her to the side, tackling Cal to the ground.  
__"__Dad stop!" Skye screamed, they were going to kill each other.  
__Skye's my daughter not yours!" Phil yelled as Skye watched on frightened and helpless._

Skye sat up quickly, gasping for air as her heart thumped aggressively in her chest. After taking a few minutes to compose herself, she glanced at her phone, it was only 4AM. Skye groaned and fell back against her pillows urging sleep to come but it wouldn't. It took her extreme willpower to swing her legs out of bed and jump down onto the cold floor, moving towards the bathroom whilst her body yearned for the warmth of her bed. After getting dressed Skye shuffled nervously. She had to do it. There was no going back. Seizing her laptop and stuffing it into her backpack, Skye said a quick goodbye to Arthur before swiftly locking her bedroom door and climbing out of the window.

Skye jumped effortlessly onto the shed roof and hit the floor. Her watch showed that it was now 5:30AM and she carefully made her way through the back gate and into the darkness. She was meeting her friends outside Jemma's house at 7AM and it was about a 45-minute walk. Hopefully Jemma wouldn't mind if she was early. Skye prayed that Bobbi and Hunter would be at home considering her parents were meant to be protecting her. She didn't need to be tailed right now. Skye wondered what May and Phil would think if they knew what she was about to do. 'Probably kill me' Skye thought but she had no choice. She needed answers and the easiest way to do that without hurting her parents was to leave them in the dark. Skye shivered and wrapped her coat tightly around herself.

Skye quickly typed a message into her phone: 'I'm outside'.

She waited a couple of minutes before a reply pinged from Jemma 'Ok, my parents have already left for work so we have the house to ourselves'

Jemma opened the door and hugged Skye before leading her into the living room.

'Fitz where are you? Hurry up!' Skye added.

'I'm coming but I really don't understand why we have to meet so early' Fitz responded and Skye could practically hear his voice reading it out.

Skye flung herself onto the couch and pulled out her laptop, typing quickly. Whilst Jemma moved back into the hallway to let Fitz in. "Uh Skye?". Skye glanced up and saw Jemma and Fitz sit down in front of her obviously wondering how to approach the subject of conversation. "We were just wondering if you'd heard from Lincoln and um, what actually happened?"

Jemma watched as Skye sucked in a breath and fiddled with a loose thread on her coat, before launching into the narrative about what happened a few nights ago up until now. "I was going to tell you but then I saw your face Fitz and I… well I got distracted" Skye looked down, ashamed "I lost focus and went after Raina, I was stupid and I'm sorry. Everything's just been crazy lately and now I'm adopted I guess I thought, well I thought that… that maybe I was invisible. I haven't been able to get an answer from Lincoln though"

Jemma and Fitz's mouths were hanging open, gobsmacked. After a few seconds they both simultaneously started talking.

"Adopted? They finally adopted you -"

"Lincoln was drunk? How could he think of -"

"I can't believe you didn't get into trouble for hurting Raina-"

"Ok guys calm down! Everything has been overwhelming and I guess I forgot to tell you everything, but I need your help now more than ever. I need to see my dad uh Cal. Things don't add up and I need to understand why people are after me and, well, we never got to have a proper conversation…"

"What did Mr Coulson say?" Fitz asked.

Jemma gasped at Skye's look of guilt "You didn't tell him did you, oh Skye what if he's upset? He's only just become your dad and - "

"I know Jemma! Don't you think I know that? I…" Skye sighed "I just need to know the truth. Too many people have been hurt"

"We'll help. Any way we can" Jemma said determined whilst Fitz said "As long as it's not illegal or too dangerous"

Skye smiled "thanks, I don't know what I would do without you"

"Skye, there's something we should tell you first about, about Lincoln" Jemma started nervously "when you were at that group home – which I know isn't your fault and you needed to go there to be safe – Raina became… worse. Without you there she hooked up with the cheerleaders and spread even more rumours. Her posse and the jocks decided to target us more than ever. She has a whole team around her now, that's why there were so many people at her party. Lincoln tried to stop them from hurting us and tried to prevent the rumours about you so much so that he became school's main target. Even the soccer team turned on him and something happened… something bad but he wouldn't tell us."

"He looked horrible though and was acting so strange and, Skye it wasn't your fault. You wouldn't have been able to do anything. We don't know what was going through Lincoln's head" Fitz said.

Skye hadn't realized that she had been crying, maybe she did blame herself. She had pushed Lincoln to the back of her mind but now it came flooding back like a tsunami. "I just wish I was there. I'm so sorry I was gone and I should have tried harder I just didn't want to be let down or put myself out there to be hurt again"

Jemma gave Skye a small smile "If we do this we will be doing this alone, behind our parents backs. Skye what we are about to do is illegal and what if… what if we get caught?"

"I need to know everything and to do that we have to start with the man who connects it all together. We will do it for Natasha, for Lincoln and for anyone else that these people want to hurt. I love my parents and our school but I don't think they stand a chance to solving any of this. We need to do something and at the end I hope we will make Raina and everyone else pay"

The three kids sat there, determined, ready to fight. Jemma was filled with nerves but was excited to test herself. She knew she had a high IQ and putting herself out there to help solve the endless puzzle surrounding Skye's life would help stimulate her mind. She was also in awe of Skye. Before the whirlwind had come into her life her and Fitz had been nobodys. They were always on the outside looking in, being picked on or ignored. The bullying was pretty much the same but now she had someone who would stick up for her and whom she could share her anxieties with. Skye was like her sister. It had taken Jemma a while to fully understand the complex girl but now she had she wanted to make Skye's life as enjoyable as possible. Jemma also knew Skye wouldn't rest until her past was solved and her battles won and, surprisingly, Jemma had found a small slither of courage which spurred her on. She was becoming more and more involved in Skye's 'bad girl shenanigans' and she quite liked it…

Fitz, on the other hand, was not as focused on the mission. He would do whatever Jemma wanted to do in a heartbeat, no questions asked. So whatever she decided he would happily comply. A part of him, a deeper seeded part of him, completely empathised with Skye's search for answered. Skye didn't know it yet but they were more alike than he cared to admit. Skye's longing for family and pain of the past was reflected in Fitz's eyes, his absent father a burning reminder when he hung out with the girl. But he had a family well a part of one and couldn't imagine himself without his mum. And he was done lying down and facing the horrors of Raina and her peers at school. Enough was enough it was time to fight.

Skye smiled at the pair who had, in the last few weeks, become her closest allies – siblings even. She couldn't imagine how the last few weeks would have turned out without them. They were in this together and would find answers no matter what. The truth would be found.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but I felt the need to post something. The next chapter will be enthralled with action. They are going on a mission!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Thank you so much those who are still following the story! I have so much planned for this story and so many ideas! Please please please leave a review because they honestly make my day! Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"This is a small EMP simply press the button and all the CCTV camera's should black out. This will give you enough time to go in and get out without anyone knowing" Fitz held out the small device which Skye pocketed. "You built this? It's amazing thanks Fitz" Skye marvelled and Fitz blushed, mumbling thanks. "Ok now we just need ID's to get in. I've put our allies names in their check in so we should be allowed through. The only trouble is we look like kids and I can't think of a reason why kid's would need to visit a high secure mental facility". The trio's faces dropped, concentrating.

"Coulson and May both said you could visit your dad if you want to so why not just say that?" Jemma asked.

Skye fidgeted "I promised not to tell anyone… but you know what? I'm fed up with secrets. Ok so SHIELD high isn't just a high school. Well it is but there's more to it than that. The government organisation I've been telling you about is called SHIELD. They're the ones who've been protecting me my whole life, who my parents, Fury, Bobbi, Hunter and who knows who else work for. The facility Cal's in is a SHIELD facility so if I go in there someone is bound to report it back to my parents or Fury. I need to do this alone. We need answers and I'm not entirely sure SHIELD will give me them all and you know I don't want to hurt my parents feelings. I have the ID cards ready but what if they question us? Oh and we need disguises"

Jemma and Fitz both stared at Skye with their mouths open. "So you only decided to tell us this now?" Jemma blurted whilst Fitz said "SHIELD as in Captain America SHIELD? I thought they were wiped out"

Skye sighed "yes now back to the main problem." Suddenly Jemma stood up and ran upstairs. Skye could hear clattering and banging from above before she rushed back into the living room, cardboard box in hand. "Disguises" she explained dumping the box on the floor "we use our disguises to look older. If we're questioned deflect, your good at that" she said darting a poignant look at Skye.

After taking a bus they had arrived. The dark, brick building loomed over the trio and Skye was suddenly terrified. What if her dad – Cal really was mental, dangerous even? Was she making a horrible mistake? Yet some invisible force was urging her to go inside to try and connect with the stranger who was so familiar. For years she thought if she walked down the street she would know if she saw her parents. Like there would be a feeling and they would suddenly hug like in a film. Yet reality was harsh and far from perfect. But she had to respect her lifelong search and see him, try to appeal to a part of his brain which was human. She knew that he loved his family and maybe he would tell her more about them.

Jemma pulled her sophisticated blazer tighter around herself, her hair pulled back into a neat bun whilst her high heels and glasses completed her façade. She hoped it was enough to seem knowledgeable and older. Skye had flat out refused to wear heels resulting in a black leather jacket, combat boots, tight black leather trousers and sunglasses. Skye had immensely enjoyed putting the costume together and was reminded strangely of a picture she had seen of May. Fitz on the other hand, looking the youngest of the three, had decided to wait outside. He would communicate with his friends through a walkie talkie, ready in case they needed an out. One thing they all shared were the nerves amounting inside them like a volcano. But Skye also felt a surge of excitement and adrenaline. Just before they entered the grounds Skye slid her hand into her pocket and pressed the small device Fitz had given her. "That should give us about 30 minutes before they realise what's going on and how to fix it" Skye said.

Getting through the gate and front doors was easy, Skye's pass allowed them access anywhere who respected SHIELD authority. When they approached the desk Skye radiated confidence, Jemma less so. "Name and business?" said the person at the desk. Luckily the man seemed rather bored so Skye quickly showed him her fake ID and he let them through. "That was lucky" Jemma whispered whilst Skye breathed a sigh of relief. Once they reached an empty corridor Skye pulled out her walkie talkie "Fitz? Come in, over."

"I'm here, over" Fitz replied.

"Eagle's are in the building. I repeat in the building, over."

"Skye? You know we can talk normally right? Over."

"But this is cooler. Anyway which room's Cal's? Over."

There was a slight rustling on Fitz end before he replied "135. Over"

"Cool thanks Fitz, over and out." Skye slid the walkie talkie back into her pocket and set off down the creepy twists and turns of the hallway. Just as Skye went to round the corner she saw a familiar face and quickly pulled Jemma back, flattening herself against the wall. Silently, she held up her finger to her lips and pointed, Jemma nodded eyes wide.

"How is he?" a hushed female voice floated through.

"Better, I heard he reached out to Skye?" Skye recognised Andrews voice and her heart fluttered.

"Yeah Mel and Phil were a bit unnerved. I mean first he kidnaps her and then wants to play father daughter? I don't know. The drugs or whatever he was taking is finally out of his system so that's a bonus. What about psychologically?"

"He's been through a lot. Can't stop talking about his Daisy though. It's hard establishing a timeline of events, he keeps getting everything jumbled. Sudden bursts of anger, not too different from Skye's. Anyway we're going to keep him under observation. Have you spoke to Skye lately Bobbi? May says she doesn't want to see me." Bobbi?! Skye covered her mouth trying to quite her escalated breathing.

"Not really. I've been tasked with tailing her but she's constantly sneaking out it's hard to keep track. She's better mentally but after everything she's been through I'm still worried. And I love Fury but that school needs fixing. In his head it's a spotting ground for SHIELD's next hero's but to the kids and parents it's a high school and things need to change. Them teens are rough. And now with the news that Wards coming back…"

"Yeah Mel and Phil went ballistic, I don't know what Fury's play is here. Whether he had a choice or not it's wrong putting the others through that. At least Skye has good friends around her. I just hope we can find out who's hunting her and why. Fury thinks she could have been messed with as an unborn child. We analysed the drugs we found in Cal's den and believe it's the same which was used to cure his wife whilst she was pregnant. I've never seen anything like it and if it's effected Skye… changed her. It's all messed up. Anyway I'll see you next week at the school"

Skye quickly grabbed Jemma and pushed her into a nearby storage cupboard before their cover could be blown. Skye was breathing heavily and collapsed to the floor, pulling her knees upwards into her chest desperately trying to catch her breath. "Skye?" Jemma whispered concerned as she kneeled to her level. "I was right, there is something wrong with me. Everyone knows it but me, and… and Ward…" Skye muttered. Jemma grabbed Skye's hands "listen to me Skye, you're brave and smart and we will deal with Ward when that happens but for now you are as normal as Fitz and I. They're taking wild guesses trying to figure everything out but there's no fact yet. We have about 15 more minutes before SHIELD knows we're here. We have to go"

Skye wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up, determined, "Let's go". Finding Cal's room wasn't difficult and luckily they didn't run into anyone else. "Do you need me to come in with you?" Jemma asked. Skye shook her head "I'll be fine, let Fitz know we made it. I'll be back in a minute". After one deep breath Skye slowly opened the door.

Cal was sitting on his bed in the corner of a white room. There were no windows and only one door, nevertheless it wasn't the worst room he had ever inhabited. Suddenly, the door opened and a small brown haired girl entered.

"Daisy?"

Cal sprung to his feet, straightening up and cautiously combing his hair back. Skye tried to speak but her throat was dry. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and shy as well as, fearful. Her stomach felt heavy and she leaned up against the wall trying to stabilise her shaking legs.

"I wasn't expecting you" Cal spoke softly "are you ok? I'm sorry if I scared you… before. My head was all shuffled around but I'm okay now, better"

Slowly, Skye nodded "I um, I read your letter"

Cal beamed "uh I had some help to write it. It's ok here, everyone's kind. Anyway im glad you've come to visit, sit down" Cal gestured to his bed but Skye shook her head.

"I'm ok thanks. I uh I had some more questions…"

"Of course you do! I'll tell you anything, I'm sorry we didn't get much time last time"

"Dad" Cal beamed even more "why did you… what were you doing in that den? Are you a bad guy?" Skye bit her lip, this had haunted her dreams at night "I've heard you were with bad people. Those bad people want me too and I just want to know why."

Cal shuffled uncomfortably "I hope I'm not a bad guy. Is that what you think?" Skye looked down at the ground, she didn't know what to think. Cal's smile dropped "Daisy, I love you so so much. You must understand that everything I did, I did for you. To find you, help you. I had nothing left…" Cal put his hand over his mouth stifling a cry. Without thinking Skye moved to sit next to him, placing one of her hands on his shoulder. After a moment Cal regained his composure "nothing. I needed money to keep searching and I got caught up with bad guys. They asked me to do things, make connections for them. They made false promises about you and they wanted…"

"Wanted what?"

"Wanted the drug that saved your mother. But she's safe and your safe so it doesn't matter anymore"

Skye stood up abruptly "what do you mean she's safe? She's dead!"

Cal sighed "she is dead… I uh"

Skye's heart was pounding, Cal was keeping something from her "Tell me the truth, tell me the truth or I will never see you again"

Cal's eyes were glimmering "I… I loved your mother. She was a kind, caring mother and wife but when – when I saved her… that drug we used. It, it changed her. She was different"

"May said she was ill" Skye whispered.

Cal nodded "The drug saved her physically but mentally… she's dead. Daisy your mother is dead"

"But, but May said she was killed. You said that!" Skye was screaming now, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She didn't know what to think anymore her head hurt and her vision was fuzzy.

"Daisy she is dead. You mother is dead, my wife is dead. That lady that is walking around now is not either of them things. You need to stay away from her."

"What happened that day? July 2nd?"

Cal took a deep breath "That morning was just like any other. Jaiying – your mother was still recovering. But the fact that she was standing, strong enough to give birth seemed to be the evidence that everyone needed. The uh bad guys as you would call them made a move. They wanted the drug. But I noticed your mother was different, distant. I knew the drug was bad somehow so I destroyed it. Obviously, they weren't happy and then SHIELD turned up. It was mayhem, you were caught in the middle of it, the new target and Jaiying took a bullet. Your May killed her. Her heart stopped. But I fixed her, tried to fix her but… but I think she was too broken…"

"Where is she?"

"Daisy…"

"No tell me now where is she!"

Cal sighed before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, quickly scribbling down an address. Skye snatched it and carefully folded it into her pocket. "Dad, the people who are after me who are they and why?"

Cal rubbed a hand over his tired eyes "They need you because they want to replicate the drug, I don't know the details. I didn't fully understand what was happening myself. I just wanted my family but Hydra ripped them from me"

"Hydra?" but Skye's question was never answered. Suddenly Jemma burst through the door, panting and terrified "We're out of time!"


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you so much for everyone who is sticking with this story! I was going to do some shoutouts to those who reviewed this story but then there's too many people to thank so starting next week I will start doing it from those who comment on this chapter and there after! Thank you so so much everyone it has made my week (which has been far from the best). Please leave a review and let me know what you think, I really do care about what you guys have to say. Also I was thinking of maybe adding a sibling into the mix to spice things up a bit? What do you think? I want to see how the family dynamics change and if so who should the sibling be? It doesn't have to be permanent maybe just someone needs looking after for a week or so and May and Phil volunteer? I have so many other plans for this story too so please stay tuned!**

* * *

Coulson and May had both gotten up early, drunk their morning coffee and tea in the dining room and started on school marking before Skye woke. As they worked their discussions kept floating in and out of the subject of their daughter. They were running out of ideas on how to help the girl and couldn't keep allowing her to do reckless things. But at the same time hadn't she been through enough punishment already?

"Every teen goes to a party" Phil spoke up.

"She didn't just go there to party Phil" May countered "she wanted to hurt Raina or… I don't know."

"She was angry and Raina has put her through a tonne of crap. She's probably still worried about Lincoln and terrified of these people hunting her. I feel like we aren't doing enough."

May sighed "Bobbi and Andrew are working Cal so we'll have more information soon. Plus Andrew has agreed to see Skye again and this time she will have no choice"

"Shouldn't we warn her?" Phil asked.

May shook her head "then she won't go. Besides I think we have a bigger problem…"

"Ward" Phil spat.

"Fury made the call. He's cornered and there's nothing we can do. Blamed it all on his 'psychological state', now he's been to rehab and juvie he's a reformed man" May said sarcastically.

"Bull. But we will be there, and no way is he going to go anywhere near our daughter."

May nodded as her eyes landed on the file they had left on the table from the eventful night before. They had only looked at the first few pages…

Without thinking May pulled it towards her and opened the file "to help Skye I think we need to understand more."

Phil nodded as he and May read page after page in silence. Mary as a baby, small but healthy on the door of St Agnes. Mary approximately aged 3 smiling in a foster couples arms. Mary approx age 5 standing sullenly next to a nun on her first day of kindergarten. But from then on it seemed to go extremely downhill. There were reports from several different schools branding the child with 'behavioural problems', 'excessive energy' and a 'lack of self discipline'. Some teachers even said she was 'severely below academic average'. The following data was missing details, some pages had been blacked out and others the couple could tell were lies. Reports of 'abuse' and 'neglect' kept popping up only to be disproved by some social worker to which Skye had been suddenly moved again straight after. Reports of broken arms, burn marks, black eyes and a severe lack of nutrition had been highlighted by school nurses. There were even some photos taken of Skye's body and May had to force herself not to vomit. Pictures of cages and locked cupboards scattered the pages, all filthy and rat infested but perhaps the only bed Skye had known for a while. Then they came to Skye's criminal records which listed 'theft', 'breaking and entering' and, to May's surprise 'possession of drugs'. In addition, next to Skye's homes Hunter had added a brief note explaining why they ended. Not all of them were filled in but some read 'death of foster parents', 'abuse', 'neglect', 'overdose', 'pregnancy', 'not a boy' and several listed 'ran away'.

Eventually May closed the file and the couple sat there, stunned. Phil's eyes glistened with tears whilst May's hands were balled into fists. "Do you- how can they- why?" Phil stammered, voice finally breaking. May couldn't speak she merely stood up and stormed out the room, Phil could hear May beating the crap out of the punching bag shortly after. Phil stood up and put the file away in a locked cabinet under the stairs. Hunter said he hadn't found everything and there were a lot of gaps and lack of legal action which made Phil wonder how worse it could have been.

Phil sighed it was now 12PM and Skye still hadn't come out of her room, she must still be mad or upset. Either way he needed to set things right with the girl and have a full conversation about everything. He was always asking May to communicate with him, therefore he should ask the same from Skye. Phil knocked on Skye's door and waited when there was no reply he knocked again "Skye I'm coming in" he said and pushed the door open. Phil's eyes swept over the empty bed and his heart started pounding "Mel!" he yelled and heard Melinda's feet pound up the staircase. "She's gone!". May entered to see Phil searching frantically around her room but she stayed calm "Phil, she obviously left out of the window. Her things are still here this is just her rebelling. She's probably with Jemma and Fitz".

Phil shook his head "But last time…"

May tried to push the images which penetrated her mind. Natasha's dead body, Skye's soaking wet and shivering… pulling out her phone she dialled Skye's number and wasn't surprised when the girl didn't pick up. After she dialled Hunters number.

"Hello?"

"Hunter it's May, Skye's gone."

May could hear some shuffling before "what do you mean gone? Kidnapped or has she run away?"

"I don't know her windows open and her beds empty, I'm going to check the CCTV".

Handing the phone to Phil she ran to their office pulling up the security feed from the morning. May watched as Skye swiftly climbed out the window and set off into he sunrise. Phil put the phone on loud speaker "she left this morning at about 5:30. Her stuff is still in her room. Have either you or Bobbi seen her?" May tried to keep the worry from her voice but failed.

"No but I wouldn't worry. She's probably just giving herself space right now after last night. Obviously this isn't good as she shouldn't be alone right now but Bobbi and I will find her. Did you plant that tracker in her phone?"

"Yes"

"Then we will find her and keep you updated. Don't worry she's a teenager"

Hunter ended the call and Phil walked up to May embracing her. "Don't worry they will find her. I think right now we just need to give her space. We'll punish her when she gets back but I think we need a proper conversation, all three of us" May nodded pulling Phil closer.

* * *

"What?"

"Skye come on now!" Jemma grabbed Skye by the hand and started dragging her out of the room but Skye pulled back, looking to Cal. "Uh… thank you for everything. I'll come back, I promise" Skye said before allowing Jemma to pull her out and close the door behind them.

As soon as Skye entered the hallway she became aware of a loud screeching siren and flashing lights, "any chance that's because of us?"

Jemma shot her a look and tried to calm her voice "I'm never going to get into collage, I could be sent to prison! Oh no my parents will be so mad-"

"Jemma! Snap out of it. The camera's are still down for another… 5 minutes. We just need to get out of here." Skye snatched the walkie talkie from Jemma's shaking hands and raised it to her lips "Fitz access the floor plans and get us a way out. We're currently outside Cal's room but they seem to have initiated a lockdown"

"Yeah I can tell. Right, there's a way out through a secure emergency exit. It should be your next right and then third left at the bottom. There's a key pad that I'm sure you can hack"

"Thanks Fitz" Skye replied before sprinting, Jemma at her heels. The hallways were eerily empty and the pounding of their feet on the cold floor resounded through the building. The sirens had stopped blaring, but the lights continued to flash. Skye's heart was pounding in her chest, adrenaline was the only thing urging her onward. Eventually they got to the door and Skye managed to hack the keypad with ease, releasing them out into the sun. Jemma and Skye raced around to where Fitz was waiting anxiously. As soon as he saw the pair his face lit up.

"Are you ok?" He asked eyes sweeping over both of them checking for injuries.

"Yeah fine. Do you know why the alarm was set off?" Skye asked.

Fitz shrugged "No idea, the CCTV camera's were down maybe they saw and that's how they reacted?"

"Maybe" Skye replied. She suddenly became aware that Jemma was pacing furiously, her hands flying everywhere as she muttered to herself. "Jemma?"

Jemma seemed to have not heard her so Skye moved closer "Jem?". Jemma jumped and seemed to see Skye for the first time.

"Pardon?" Jemma squeaked.

"What's the matter Jems?" Fitz asked quietly.

Jemma sighed "That was… I'm not a rebel like you Skye! I cannot believe you convinced me to do this! I… I… what about school and my life. What if we get arrested or…"

"Jemma calm down please! I'm sorry, your right I never should have bought you guys into this. I just wanted to find out more about my life and I'm so sorry". Skye's eyes were glistening with tears and Jemma's heart started to melt a little bit.

"No Skye, I'm sorry I was just a bit scared. I'm not used to this" she gestured around "but I want to be there for you. Maybe I'm better off behind the scenes though" she let out a small chuckle and Skye smiled embracing the girl.

"Well I found it quite thrilling. We need to be more rebellious Jemma! And besides nothing bad happened. Did you get what you were looking for Skye?" Fitz asked.

Skye's face was suddenly devoid of emotion and Fitz could see her walls come up.

"Uh yeah I found out some things" she replied, absentmindedly pushing the small piece of paper more securely into her pocket. Jemma gave her a curious look but decided not to press just yet.

"How about we make our way back? It's 12:30 we could get some lunch, my parents won't be back home until 4 o'clock and they don't mind me leaving the house. And neither does Fitz parents."

Skye glanced down guiltily she knew May and Phil – no – her parents would be worried sick. She wasn't even meant to out of the house let alone breaking the law. Skye turned on her phone and saw the 10 missed calls and several texts from her parents and her stomach dropped. "Actually my parents are probably freaking out by now, I should probably get home"

"Yeah you should"

Skye's head whipped towards the sound and, to her horror, she saw Hunter, Bobbi and Andrew all standing a few feet away. Skye internally groaned, now she was in trouble. However, a rebellious switch seemed to flick on in her brain. Every time she seemed to get one step closer to finding out her past someone stepped in a took her back five steps and she'd had enough. Cal had told her so much and overhearing that conversation between Andrew and Bobbi… they were right she was probably dangerous, a physical form of poison waiting to dissolve everything she touched. She was hurt and angry and she needed them to know this, to understand. To understand how she was feeling and that she couldn't always be good or be taken care of. May and Phil needed to know who she really was, and then if they chose to still keep her, maybe she would feel better. That's why Skye said what she did next, that's why she acted like she did. She had to make them understand, to pay attention.

Skye ignored the three new additions, "Actually Jemma I think I do want lunch lets go"

"Skye, May and Coulson are worried sick and want you home" Bobbi interrupted.

"Well you can tell them I'm fine and I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself, I always have done" Skye retorted.

Bobbi crossed her arms "I don't doubt that but it's really not your call to make"

Skye's eyes flashed "Oh so you're the boss of me too now? Well forgive me for not trusting you when you don't tell me the truth!"

For a second Bobbi looked confused before schooling her features. Before she could reply however, Jemma stepped forward and took Skye's hand. With everyone's eyes on her Jemma took a shaky breath before speaking. "Skye, I heard what he said, Cal. I heard everything. I tried not to, but you were really loud and I couldn't help it. And what he said... it must be playing in your head over and over again and I know your itching to search more and find out more things but you can't right now. Internally I can see your screaming and the only people who have been by your side through all of this and can help that agonising noise in your head is Ms May and Mr Coulson. And right now they are worried, do they deserve that? The Skye I know would never want to hurt them."

Skye looked down, ashamed. Jemma always saw right through her. Part of her wanted to stubbornly reply that yes she did want to hurt them but she knew that wasn't true. Her parents had saved her life, literally and now she was hurting them. She had been a horrible daughter. Maybe that was the problem, she was still learning how to be a daughter.

Bobbi, Hunter and Andrew had all heard Jemma's words and were analysing Skye closely. Bobbi knew first hand how erratic Cal could be and was worried what he had told the girl. Yet Skye had chosen to come here, to see him and she wondered why.

Skye sighed "fine"

"We can give you two a lift home too?" Hunter asked FitzSimmons.

They both nodded voicing their thanks and the four of them packed into Bobbi's SUV. The ride home was quite, the three teens were tired out from all the excitement and Skye was also nervous. When they pulled up outside Jemma and Fitz's house Bobbi turned around in her seat. "I know I don't know you two very well but I appreciate everything you've done to help Skye and be her friend. What you did today, however, wasn't the smartest thing. Your lucky that we have good connections there and can help blow this over. Next time please think twice before breaking into a secure facility. I won't tell your parents and I understand why you did it, just be careful in future". The pair nodded before quickly exiting the car waving goodbye to Skye.

When Bobbi parked the car Skye expected a similar lecture and then a goodbye so when the couple both exited the car alongside Skye she was surprised. Hunter seemed to have noticed this "when we go in you need to tell them where you went and why. Don't leave it to us because that will just hurt them more ok?"

Skye nodded "I am sorry. I just wanted to see Cal and find answers without them knowing. I mean Cal's my dad but so's Phil. It's complicated"

Bobbi stepped forward and put a hand on the girls shoulder "I'm proud of you Skye. You've come a long way from where I first saw you but you need to accept help and talk to your parents ok?"

Skye nodded and followed Hunter and Bobbi up to the house. As soon as they had reached the door May wretched it open and sighed with relief when she saw that Skye was unharmed.

"She's fine May. I think we need to talk though" Bobbi said, everyone moving to the dining room table. Skye followed dejectedly, she was used to sitting through meetings where she was the offender but this was different and she felt uncomfortable. Skye swooped Arthur into her arms for moral support and sat down with him on her lap.

Skye tried to avoid her parents eyes but the silence was killing her. Everyone was waiting for her to say something but Skye didn't know what to say. She just wanted everything to be ok again but could it? Looking down at Arthur Skye took a deep breath "I'm sorry I ran away again without telling you. It was stupid and I could have been hurt, I know that now. At the time I just wasn't thinking. I needed answers and was fed up of everyone knowing things that I didn't or being hurt because of my past. So… I went to talk to Cal" Skye paused as she gauged May and Phil's reactions. She was surprised and slightly disappointed when she saw their faces remained stoic, not even a look of concern flickered in Phil's usually warm eyes. Skye had a feeling they already knew. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think that I wanted to see Cal over you. I love you both more but Cal had some answers that we didn't."

"How did you get in?" Hunter asked curiously. He knew how tight the security was there.

Skye looked down guilt riddling her face "Um, I may have forged us some SHIELD ID cards which allowed us access to any area of the facility. Fitz also made a mini EMP device to short out all of the CCTV camera's."

Hunter and Bobbi couldn't help looking impressed whilst Skye was sure she saw her parent's mouths twitch upwards slightly. " I know I shouldn't have done that and how illegal it was but at the time it seemed like the only option. I really am sorry"

Phil was the first to speak "Skye, you should have told us that you wanted to see Cal. As much as it pains me, he is your father and we have no right to stop you. We would have come and supported you through it."

Skye sighed "I realize that now. And Cal isn't my dad, you are he was just the guy who helped give birth to me." Phil smiled and Skye felt like she had made it to a mini checkpoint. Now it was May's turn.

"What I said last night too about how I did ok without a mom before, well that was a lie I needed a mom then just as much as I need one now and I'm sorry. Please don't send me back" tears were glistening in Skye's eyes without permission and May leant forward and embraced the small teen.

"Skye we will never send you anywhere. Phil and I are your parents and we love you. We may not have given birth to you, but we are connected with things far more important than blood. In future you need to tell us when you feel overwhelmed. Don't bottle up your emotions or go seeking fights, I don't train you for that. Do you want to talk about your meeting with Cal?" May asked.

Skye debated saying no but she knew this was a way to gain back a bit of respect "He didn't say much. We just talked about life when I was a baby. About the drug and the night I was taken. I learnt that the people hunting me are called Hydra." Skye tried to see if this meant anything to the party, but their faces remained the same. Skye felt guilty about leaving the part about her mom out, but she didn't want to say it out loud yet. She wanted to find out if it was true and then tell her parents. That way she wouldn't seem crazy for believing a dead person was walking the streets. "I did hear what you and Andrew said though" Skye added looking towards Bobbi. "Do you really think that I'm messed up because of my biological parents and that's why Hydra are hunting me?"

Now it was Bobbi's turn to look guilty "Skye I never meant for you to hear that. You're not messed up I promise. We have a theory with no evidence yet that some remains of the drug are still in your system. We don't even know what this drug looks like so it's impossible to know for sure as are the side affects."

Skye nodded. She was slightly relieved but even if she was going to sprout wings in the next few days she was sure Bobbi wouldn't tell her until it was necessary. "And Ward?"

May and Phil shared a look before Phil took the lead "Skye, there's really no easy way to say this… we tried to put a stop to it but Fury won't budge. Hunter's tried talking to the cops too but our hands are tied. Ward has to come back to SHIELD High… he's two years older than you so hopefully your timetables will ensure you don't cross paths. I promise everyone will be watching Ward closely and protecting you. You know your safe right? As long as your with one of us you will be safe, always. That's why it's so important you don't go running off ok?" Skye nodded. She assumed that the conversation would be over and she would be allowed to go and chill for a bit but it seemed like her parents had more to say.

Phil nodded to Hunter who took his queue "Skye, your file from the orphanage and SHIELD archives were a bit lacking in details so I done some digging and made a new one with a lot more information in it."

Skye tensed. She had made sure that parts of her past had been wiped from electronical history and hoped these parts remained hidden when Hunter went digging.

May took her turn next "And we read the file Skye. We wanted, needed to know more about you and I apologise if you think we have violated any trust or privacy, we just wanted to understand your perspective more. Skye remained silent so May continued "Skye, the things we saw… and read from your old foster homes… if you ever want to talk-"

"I'm fine May uh mom, honestly. Most of it I don't remember and even the bits I do I'm over it so. The past is in the past." Skye's tone held a note of finality to it and May and Coulson both made a note to ask Andrew to dig deeper first. Then perhaps she would be more open to share her experiences with them. In the meantime they didn't want to push.

"Ok well the offer stands, we are always here" May replied.

Skye was starting to feel uncomfortable. It felt like all the eyes at the table were on her and she was being examined by a panel of psychologists. She was tired and overwhelmed and just wanted to sit down and look up her moms, no, Jaiying's address on her laptop. To find out if Cal was lying. "Well I have homework so…"

"Wait a second Skye. We have two more things we would like to discuss with you." Phil continued. "Firstly, punishment"

Skye groaned dramatically "but isn't the fact that your daughter is traumatized enough? Why do I have to get a physical punishment among my permanent emotional one?" Skye asked accompanied with puppy dog eyes.

Phil looked like he was about to cave but May cast him a look "We've decided that because you snuck out, starting tomorrow, you will be in your room by 9:30pm every night this week and will be grounded until Friday. Your only allowed to school and back with us. I think that's fair don't you?"

Skye sighed "Fine". In other homes she had been in the punishment had usually been a kick to the stomach or her being locked in her room so this seemed tame in comparison. She could deal with this and a part of her was grateful that they cared enough to set a punishment but were fair in the severity of it. To be honest Skye thought that she had been lucky. She hadn't been on her best behaviour the last few days.

"Now there's something we need to discuss before you go to school Monday. All of us parents, as well as teachers, received an email last night. They have changed the timetables slightly to include 30 minutes of communications class at the beginning of the day. I have your timetable printed here." Phil told her.

Skye reached out and looked at her timetable "why?" she asked.

To her surprise Bobbi answered the question "The school have a duty of care to students and they need to make sure the government and the relevant authorities see that they are acting in the best interest of their students. In the last few months the school has had a lot of… questionable events. And then with what happened with Lincoln…"

"They put the class in because of Lincoln?" Skye asked abruptly.

Bobbi sighed "not exactly but the news of what happened at the bridge has already started to spread and parents have been worried. Not to mention the amount of bullying and fights your school has the staff have decided it would be best to introduce a class where the kids can take time and talk about their problems"

Skye let out a sarcastic laugh "like that's going to happen"

Phil let out a small smile "Well at least they're trying. They've also got a new school councillor who want's to see each student for an initial introduction meeting and you will go" he gave Skye a warning look and she smiled and nodded.

"Of course" Skye looked down at her timetable again and saw the initials under her new communications class. "Who's BM?" she asked.

Bobbi smiled "Me".


	56. Chapter 56

**Ok so thank you so so much for those reading my story! It honestly keeps me going and makes me feel incredibly happy, I love writing the stories and to know that others like reading is an honour honestly. Season 7 so far is amazing right?! Last episode was so tense and im looking forward to tomorrow's (I will be watching it tomorrow in the UK). I now know who I'm gonna make the sibling and let's just say it will be so fun writing it and I can't wait to get to that point but there's a few more planned bits I need to do first. I have so many ideas and plans for the next chapters and I am so excited! Malirbly you honestly made me smile so much with that comment I am so grateful for you because it makes me want to write more and more! Also a special thank you to light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice because you have commented and followed this story all the way through and it makes me so happy to see! I hope you are all still enjoying this story as much as me and I will be updating Battle Scars next!**

* * *

May and Phil made sure Skye went to bed early. After her very eventful day she had been trying extremely hard not to fall asleep during dinner but it was proving difficult. Therefore, when May declared it was time for bed at 9pm Skye made no complaints. Just before she flicked off her lamp she decided to send Lincoln another text.

'Hey I don't know when you'll get to see this but I wanted you to know that I'm here for you. I really need to hear your voice and to know your ok or at least better. I know more than anyone how things can feel like they will never get any better, but they will and ill be here waiting for you – Skye x'

Skye went to put her phone down when it pinged. A surge of hope flashed through her chest but quickly deflated when she saw a Facebook notification. Skye had avoided most social media since the video of her and Raina had been circulated. She was sure that more things had been posted about her since then, but she ignored it. Too tired to care, Skye put her phone down and fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Skye! Skye, wake up please"

"Hmmm whaa?" Skye jumped and smacked away the hand which was on her shoulder. Through bleary eyes she could see May and Phil standing over her, dressed in black with bags over their shoulders. "What's going on?" Skye asked, a hint of panic to her voice.

"Shhh it's ok" May sat on the bed next her "after you left, Cal talked. He gave SHIELD new intel, important intel about several Hydra bases. We don't know if the lead is legit but it's a step closer to solving the riddle. The only problem is Fury want's us to go. We know what we're looking for and we both agreed it would be best if we went and helped" Skye went to open her mouth to protest but Phil quickly stepped in.

"Skye we don't want to leave but we have to. This will help to keep you safe in the long run ok? We will try and call when we can but we don't know how long we'll be gone for. Bobbi and Hunter will look after you, they're moving in here so you'll stay at home. I promise we aren't abandoning you, we love you so very much and that's why we have to do this."

Skye nodded, now fully awake. "I don't want you to go" she whispered.

May and Phil both hugged the girl tightly "I know" May soothed "but we have to. We told ourselves we wouldn't be on the front line again but this is different. They need us and it's all going to be worth it as we'll be protecting you. I know this is all sudden but the mission's time sensitive and we need to leave now. Bobbi and Hunter are good people and we left them instructions. I love you"

"I love you too but I… I… just stay safe please" Skye was trying to stay strong but she couldn't. She hated being separated from May and Phil and they couldn't promise nothing bad would happen, she might never see them again. Skye followed her parents down to the front door, Bobbi and Hunter were already down there waiting. Skye sighed and gave her parents one last hug before waving them out the door, watching helpless as they drove away. Immediately the house felt empty. The dark silent night reflected the massive hole in her heart.

Bobbi watched as Skye stood at the door for another 2 minutes. The girl looked cold so Bobbi went forward and closed the door. "Skye do you want to try to go back to sleep?" Bobbi asked. Skye shook her head, she couldn't sleep not whilst May and Phil wasn't there to protect her or save her from bad dreams. Bobbi knew the girl was upset and probably confused, she had been woken in the middle of the night to be told her parents had to go away on a dangerous mission. Bobbi would have traded places with them in a heartbeat but, to her annoyance, Fury still wouldn't clear her for more advanced missions since her knee injury.

"How about we have a hot chocolate and watch some TV?" Bobbi suggested. Skye nodded and allowed herself to be guided to the couch, Arthur jumping onto her lap. Hunter took the hint and went to make hot chocolate. "Just so you know whilst Hunter and I are here things may be a little different. We can't live up to May and Phil's standards but we will try our hardest and you can talk to us about anything ok?"

Skye nodded staring blankly at the TV.

"And" Bobbi continued "I will take you to school in the mornings and teach communications class and then I'll go to the hospital to work. Hunter will pick you up from school after work and be at home until I get back at about 6pm. Is that ok?" Again Skye nodded. "Any questions?"

"What if mom and dad die?" Skye muttered not daring to look at Bobbi.

Bobbi reached out and was glad when Skye allowed her to pull her into a half embrace "I can't promise that the mission won't be risk free. No mission is. But your parents are one of, if not the best agents SHIELD has. They're clever and amazing fighters. I've known them for years and they have never once been hurt ok?"

Skye nodded, she trusted Bobbi. Bobbi was tough at times but she cared and didn't treat her like she was broken. Hunter came in with the hot chocolate "So I'm guessing this is now a pyjama party!" he announced taking a seat on the armchair. Skye rolled her eyes. "Oh also just to warn you, if you hear snoring it's Bobbi" Hunter winked at Skye and she felt a laugh escape her lips before she could stop it.

* * *

Skye stretched and groaned. Her neck hurt from sleeping in a funny position and she slowly sat up, squinting in the sudden light. She was in her bed but she didn't remember getting there. The last thing she remembered was drinking hot chocolate whilst Hunter argued with Bobbi about what to watch on TV. Skye looked at her phone and gasped when she saw it was 11AM, she never slept that late. She'd missed her workout with May… her heart sunk when she remembered that there wasn't a workout with May and there probably wouldn't be for a while. May was gone. Suddenly, it felt like a cold wave had drenched her from head to toe. No May or Phil. She was alone again. But she wasn't alone a little voice popped up in her head, she had Bobbi and Hunter who were basically family.

"Skye? Are you awake?"

Skye opened the door to reveal Bobbi standing in the hallway. "Oh good your up. How about we go out for the day?"

"But I'm grounded"

Bobbi shrugged "I didn't ground you"

Skye smiled wide and got dressed as quickly as she could. She knew Bobbi and Hunter are only doing this to cheer her up but it was working. "Where are we going?" Skye asked excitedly.

"Well we should go for lunch first and then we could do a bit of shopping? I haven't had the chance to spoil you yet."

"Cool" Skye grinned.

"How old do you have to be to get tattoo's?" Hunter asked.

Bobbi frowned and shot Hunter a warning glare "older"

Hunter shrugged "Ok no tattoo's. Anything you want to get that May and Phil won't let you Skye?"

Skye laughed and then paused. There was one thing…

Bobbi saw Skye's face turn serious and tried to push down the anxiety gnawing at her insides. She had two kids to look after now and was hoping she could at least keep Skye alive before her parents returned. "Nothing illegal" Bobbi said.

"Um…. Can I… can I maybe get my ears pierced?" Skye asked, putting her puppy dog eyes to full effect. "With my parents gone I have been feeling really down"

Hunter didn't even hesitate "Yeah sure just one on each ear or do you want two? Or how about your belly button? Should I get a nose piercing? Hey Bobs what to you think of me getting my nose pierced?"

Bobbi roller her eyes "Hunter! I don't see why May and Phil would have a problem with getting your ears pierced… apart from the fact that you are technically grounded and this would be like rewarding your behaviour" Bobbi aimed a poignant look at Skye who blushed and looked down sheepishly. "But ok why not. Just remember I'm your favourite aunt ok?"

Skye nodded and ran ahead to the car. Today was going to be fun.

* * *

They chose to have lunch in a small café in the mall. Bobbi let Skye choose whatever she wanted and she was happy and full by the end of their meal. She had a burger, milkshake and a chocolate cake for dessert. Hunter had joked that the meal would have been better than their cooking anyway and Skye couldn't help but silently agree.

Afterwards they went shopping for groceries and Bobbi asked her to choose her favourite things to give her ideas on what to cook. "Do you have school meals or does May and Phil make you lunch?" Bobbi asked.

"They make me lunch but I don't mind having a school lunch" Skye replied. Honestly she did mind but she didn't want to make Bobbi's life any harder right now. It must be a pain looking after her.

Bobbi sensed this and replied "Grab some things which you want me to put in your lunch then".

Skye smiled and added a few things to the cart, mainly fruit which made Bobbi happy. After a while Skye was getting bored and so was Hunter.

"How about Skye and I go and check out the arcade?" Hunter suggested.

Bobbi gave him a playful slap on the shoulder "Just because we're looking after Skye doesn't mean that you can use her as an excuse to be a child"

"Your right come on Skye lets go to the arcade and leave Bobbi to do the boring stuff" Hunter grinned, dragging Skye out of the store and to the arcade opposite. It only took Bobbi another ten minutes to finish the shopping but by that time Hunter had burned through all of his spare cash and was currently hitting the penny machine, urging money to fall to give him another go. Skye could see that the security guards were losing patience so when Bobbi entered she sighed with relief.

The next stop was a clothes shop. Skye knew she had already worn through some of the clothes May and Phil had bought her a couple months ago and she had grown a bit so her jeans were now showing her ankles. Bobbi encouraged Skye to buy a few more clothes. Skye allowed Bobbi to bully her into some new styles to try on and was pleasantly surprised to see how it changed the way she looked. Hunter had gotten bored within the first few minutes so Bobbi had sent him to the next store so her and Skye could have some bonding time.

"That looks amazing on you" Bobbi noted when Skye came out of the changing rooms sporting a pair of black dungarees.

"Yeah I love them there comfy" Skye replied.

"Then we'll get them"

Skye changed back into her old clothes and threw the dungarees in the cart with a few other bits she had chosen. She had to admit shopping with Bobbi was different. She was younger and more in tune to what the other kids at school were wearing. The trip was also a great distraction from missing Phil and May.

After they had finished Skye thanked Bobbi profoundly but Bobbi shrugged her off "I want to spoil you, just remember I'm your favourite aunt though" Bobbi winked and Skye laughed.

They met Hunter in a small store opposite looking at bikes. "I remember when I was a kid, we used to race on bikes all the time. I was rubbish though" Hunter reminisced.

"That explains the driving" Bobbi joked, "do you have a bike Skye?"

Skye shook her head "I've never ridden one before" she replied, blushing. She knew nearly everyone her age knew how to ride a bike but no one had ever got her one before.

"Do you want one?" Bobbi asked.

Skye saw a light blue bike with a white basket attached. She knew Arthur could easily fit into it and imagined riding to the woods with him as a lookout. It was a pretty bike… but then she saw how much the bikes were and shook her head "it's ok".

"You sure kiddo?" Hunter asked.

Skye nodded and moved around the corner. She could hear Bobbi and Hunter talking in low voices but chose to tune them out. She kinda had enough of shopping and just wanted May and Phil… suddenly her eyes caught something and she moved closer to look. On the middle shelf in front of her was a massive canvas with the words 'FAMILY' printed in big at the top. There was a golden tree underneath and on the packaging it said you could personalise it with photos and names of your family and if it expanded you could return the canvas to get more names put on.

"That's pretty"

Skye jumped and turned to see Bobbi right behind her "yeah" Skye mumbled "May and Phil would like it"

Bobbi nodded "Shall we buy it as a welcome home present? We could put your name on it under there and a few photos of you together?"

"You don't have to…"

"No Skye I want to. Come on let's go and get it personalised. I have some photo's on my phone we could use"

Skye smiled. She knew May and Phil would love it. Maybe Hunter could hang it in the living room for when they returned home. The guy at the counter helped them to personalise it and then Bobbi and Skye left. "Where's Hunter?" she asked.

"He will meet us at the car, he's just getting a few bits. Anyway shall we go and get your ears pierced?"

Skye grinned "May and Phil won't be mad will they?" Skye asked suddenly nervous.

Bobbi shook her head "Everyone has their ears pierced now. Even May so she won't mind"

Skye spent a while seriously considering what earrings she wanted. In the end she chose simple gold ones upon Bobbi's suggestion. Skye had always wanted to get her ears pierced but had never had the opportunity to. She didn't wasn't to ask her parents until the time was right and that never seemed to happen. The woman pierced her ears quickly and despite a small amount of pain Skye couldn't be happier with the results. She looked older and after Bobbi had dragged her from the mirror, she kept catching Skye looking into shop windows to snatch a look at her ears. Bobbi couldn't be more pleased that Skye loved them. 'This makes up for fourteen birthdays' she thought 'now just need the fourteen Christmases'

On their way out of the mall Bobbi caught site of a small pet shop. "Arthur needs more dog food and we can get him more toys?" Bobbi suggested.

Skye had fun picking out new toys but also started to feel guilty… Bobbi had spent so much on her today and whilst she didn't seem to mind Skye did. She was meant to be grounded and instead she had gotten an amazing day out…

"Skye look!"

Skye looked to where Bobbi was pointing. It was a tall glass tank with several tanks inside. The one Bobbi was pointing at contained three small Roborovski Dwarf Hamsters. They were cuddled up in the corner of the tank and they looked absolutely adorable.

"There so cute" Skye cooed.

"Yeah they are" Bobbi agreed "look they're coming up to us"

Skye put her finger up to the glass and watched as one of the hamsters tried to paw at her finger. "I think I'm in love" Skye whispered.

"Excuse me, how old are they?" Bobbi asked a store worker.

"6 weeks old" she replied.

"Thanks" Bobbi replied before moving to the other end of the store. Skye followed her curiously until she saw where she was leading them.

"Are you gonna get them?" Skye asked.

Bobbi nodded "not for me. For you"

Skye gasped "Bobbi no! I can't you've already given me so much… I don't really need another pet I have Arthur"

"Yes and now I want to give you hamsters too. I know you love them I saw your face. There so damn cute. It can be an early Christmas present ok?"

"I don't know…"

"Skye I want to" Bobbi replied sternly "Now pick a cage"

Skye raced forward and hugged Bobbi. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Skye yelled jumping up and down. In the end she picked a three story pink cage for the three female baby hamsters. Bobbi also bought a book about caring for them and Skye picked some cute toys including a wooden castle. After the hamsters were put into a small carrier Skye carefully followed Bobbi to the car. "The whiter one is going to be called snowflake" Skye decided.

"Good name" Bobbi replied as she opened the trunk of the car. Hunter was already sitting in the drivers seat waiting for the pair to take their seats. Skye gasped as she saw the blue bike also sitting in the trunk. "before you say anything the bike's from Hunter and the hamsters from me"

Skye nearly started crying. She had been given far more than she deserved… "Thank you Hunter, I love it"

Hunter waved a hand "It's nothing. I'll help you ride it later. By the end of the week you will be a pro"

Skye smiled and jumped in the car. Today had been one of the best days ever.

* * *

Once they had gotten home Bobbi had helped Skye set up her cage and release the hamsters inside. The cage was perched nicely on her desk and Skye had fun decorating the cage with the new toys and beds she had purchase. Arthur hadn't seemed bothered by their new roommates and Skye was pleased.

"You know my parents will flip right?"

Bobbi hummed "possibly but then they will see how cute they are and then they won't care"

Skye laughed. She wanted to stay in her room and watch the hamsters for the rest of the day but Bobbi wanted her to come downstairs for a light dinner. Skye groaned and followed Bobbi down the stairs but just before she reached the bottom her body lost control. Skye could see herself falling but her arms wouldn't come out to catch her, her eyes widened, face stricken.

Bobbi had reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to turn to go into the kitchen when she saw Skye's body stiffen out of the corner of her eye. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Bobbi screamed for Hunter as she raced forward to catch the girl but she was just out of her reach and Skye hit the floor with a sickening smack. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body convulsed, limbs jerking uncontrollably. Quickly, Bobbi reached for a pillow to place behind the girls head whilst Hunter kept an eye on his watch timing the seizure. The seizure seemed to go on forever and Bobbi couldn't breathe. Skye had managed to bite her tongue at some point during the fit and blood mixed with foam which dribbled from her mouth.

"I'm worried she won't be able to breathe if this carries on any longer" Bobbi fretted kneeling down beside the girl. The sight was horrifying and for once Bobbi felt helpless. At the hospital there was always a reason for a seizure or something she could do to help, even if that meant just comforting the family of the patient but now it was Skye and she was the worried one and Bobbi had never felt more helpless.

Hunter kneeled beside Bobbi and wrapped his arms around her "It will be ok. It's only been three minutes and she has you watching over her"

Bobbi let out a shaky breath and waited. After another full minute Skye's body seemed to relax but her eye's remained fixed on the ceiling.

"Skye can you hear me?" Bobbi asked moving so she was above her, "Skye?"

Slowly Skye's eyes started to focus and, with Bobbi's help, she managed to sit up her back against the wall. Hunter had retrieved a wash cloth from the kitchen and handed it to Bobbi who started to wipe Skye's mouth. Skye let her, she felt too disorientated to protest.

"It looks like a slight bite and should heal on it's own" Bobbi said after examining Skye's mouth. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus" Skye replied groggily.

Bobbi frowned "when was the last time you took your meds?"

Skye rubbed a hand over her face and tried not to look guilty "well I was busy yesterday so I forgot and then this morning we left pretty quickly…"

Bobbi sighed "Ok well you need to take some now. That's probably what caused the seizure. Skye I'm so sorry I forgot to remind you this morning"

"It's okay, I forgot too" Skye muttered.

"It happens Bobs it's not your fault" Hunter assured her but Bobbi stood up and shook her head.

"Hunter we've been taking care of Skye for one day and already she's been hurt! And I'm a doctor I should have… I don't know…"

"Bobbi chill! Come on let's go eat"

Hunter helped Skye to her feet and the three sat around the dinner table in comfortable silence. Skye had suddenly lost her appetite and didn't eat much but for once Bobbi didn't seem to mind. "Are you sure your ok?" Bobbi asked for the umpteenth time.

Skye rolled her eyes "I'm fine honestly! I think I've figured out what to call my other hamsters though. Tremors and Galaxy"

Hunter laughed "Very unique"

At around 9pm Bobbi called bedtime and Skye took a nice warm shower before settling down. She was surprised when Bobbi and Hunter both came in to bid her goodnight.

"Have you heard from my parents yet?" Skye asked. She was incredibly worried, and it felt like her heart would explode because of it. "Where are they anyway? And what's the mission? Do you think there ok?"

The couple sighed and sat down on the end of her bed. "Your parents are somewhere a while away. Where exactly is classified, I'm sorry. I have'nt heard anything yet but I will tell you as soon as I do but I promise if they get hurt we will know straight away. So no news is good news. If we don't know where they are then neither does the enemy." Bobbi told Skye, tucking her blankets up to her chin and stroking Arthur. "Now try to sleep, you have school tomorrow"

Skye sighed "Do I have to go? May and Phil won't be there so I will have to sit in the dining room at lunch time where Raina probably is… and Ward…"

"Don't you dare worry about them ok? There's teacher's at that school watching out for you and I swear if he lays a hand on you he won't have any hands left to do it again" Hunter said.

Skye let out a small giggle whilst Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight and thanks for today" Skye whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**On another note I have a robo called Snowflake who I adopted from work (I work part time in a pet shop) as she had been injured and returned by her owner days after being bought so I wanted to add her into the story. I also need to stop working at the pet shop coz I keep wanting to buy all the animals especially the ones who are left until last or a bit poorly! I've now convinced my parents to let me buy a pair of Degus on Saturday when the cage comes and im so so excited!**


	57. Chapter 57

**A bit of a long chapter! I know I said I would update Battle Scars next but I got so carried away with this story... I have wrote half of the next chapter for Battle Scars so dont worry that will be up soon! I've been busy between work and football, havn't had a full free day for over a week now. Thank you so so much for those reading and following / favouriting it makes this seem worth it! ThePrisoner24601 you dedicated a whole day to read this?! WOW thank you so much, that made me physically smile. I'm so happy you like the story, thanks for reading! BookloverAlive thank you so so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And finally thanks again to MalirBly, I honestly love reading your reviews on both of my stories it makes me so happy. Without all of you I don't know what I would write... Thanks so much and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

_She was walking, no running as fast as her tiny legs would carry her, down the hallway to the front door. She heard the car door slam and jumped up trying to reach the door handle, but her finger tips brushed the brass knob. She groaned in frustration, she couldn't wait! Just as she was preparing to jump again, the door flung open revealing a tall woman with short, dark brown hair and a long red coat._

"_Mama!" her high-pitched voice bellowed. _

_She heard a gasp and then saw a pair of dark brown eyes meet hers "What did you just call me?"_

"_Mama!" she repeated._

_Suddenly, she was swept off her feet and felt a pair of strong arms supporting her as she was carried into the living room. The arms felt safe and the fingers stroking her hair made her sleepy. She rested her head against the woman's chest listening to her breathing, but it was staggered and harsh. Curiously, she peeked up at her mama's eyes and saw them glistering with tears. _

"_Mama what's wrong?" she asked grabbing her face and trying to stroke her hair to make her feel better._

_The woman let out a shaky breath "Mary, I'm not your mama, I can't be your mama, I'm sorry"_

_Mary scrunched up her face in confusion "Mama?"_

"_Mary we were just looking after you and the six months is up, we can't have you forever. I'm sorry but you have to go to a different home with a different mama and dada ok?" The woman wiped the tears from Mary's rosy cheeks._

"_You mama?" Mary said pointing her stubby finger at the woman's heart. _

_Mary could hear talking from the hallway and saw Ms Carter enter the living room. Her heart rate picked up. Mary didn't know or understand much but she knew that whenever Ms Carter turned up she was taken away. Taken to somewhere that smelt different, looked different and felt different, not safe. Mary's tears streamed harder down her face, a fully functioning waterfall._

_The woman shook her head "I'm not your mama, Mary"_

_Ms Carter came forward and picked the girl up "It's time to go Mary."_

_Go? Go where? She was meant to be here?! The girl started kicking and screaming. She wanted her mama, why were they taking her away?_

"_Mama!" she screamed "Mama! Mama! Mama! Please Mama!"_

Skye jumped awake, shaking, Sweat pouring down her face as she struggled to catch her breath. May. Skye stumbled out of bed and down the hallway. She needed May. Only when she reached her parents door did she realise that May wasn't in there. Skye covered her hand with her mouth to stifle a sob. She needed her parents. The need was foreign but welcomed, yes she had needed people in the past but this time they were real and caring… and gone.

"Skye?"

Skye's head shot up and she came face to face with Bobbi. Bobbi had her hair tied up in a messy bun and was wearing baggy pyjamas. She looked tired and concerned.

Bobbi had woken up at 5AM when her alarm went off. Without waking Hunter, she got out of bed and started making her way to the kitchen. As soon as she opened the door, she came face to face with a panic-stricken brunette. Her eyes were unfocused and wild, her hair tangled and clothes wet, clinging to her skinny frame.

"Skye?"

Skye's eyes darted to meet hers and she started to retreat backwards.

"Skye what's wrong?" Bobbi asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"N…n…nothing. I just…. I forgot… I wanted May"

Bobbi let out a sympathetic noise "It's okay" Bobbi's eye's floated again over Skye's appearance and realization hit her "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked. Slowly Skye nodded, eyes downcast. "It's okay it happens. How about you take a shower whilst I make us some coffee"

Skye shook her head "It's five I need to train"

Bobbi was confused for a second before she realized that May was giving Skye combat lessons, of course May would drag the kid out of bed at five in the morning to train. "I'm sure it's fine if you miss a morning or we could do a session tonight instead?"

But Skye shook her head again "I need to train"

Bobbi was at a loss. She understood that keeping to her usual schedule would help the girl cope without her parents being around, but Skye was in no frame of mind to train right now. She looked dead on her feet. "Skye, I promise one missed session will not change anything. Go and take a shower and then we'll talk. I'll give you a training session before bed tonight and teach you new styles ok?"

Skye seemed to realize that arguing was getting them nowhere and reluctantly agreed, heading towards the bathroom. Her mind was foggy and her body ached, but the warm shower helped to wake her up a bit. As she stepped out of the shower, she caught her reflection in the mirror and gasped. A small purple bruise was prominent on her left cheek just below her eye. Skye ran her fingers over the bruise slightly and winced. It was sore but not too bad, she suspected it was from where she had fallen yesterday. Skye sighed and moved to her bedroom to get dressed in her new clothes. She was nervous, it was Monday which meant a school day. Usually, Skye would have been fine going to school but today was school without May and Phil which was something to fear. If she were at a different home and didn't want to go to school, she would usually skip, hell it was rare for her to even go to school but this home was different. She didn't want to let her parents down or admit defeat. She had to go.

Once Skye was ready she joined Bobbi downstairs. Bobbi had left her some cereal on the table and for once Skye was grateful for the light breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" Bobbi asked, eyeing the bruise on her face with concern.

"Fine, where's Hunter?" Skye replied.

Bobbi laughed "He won't be up until mid-day. He's not a morning person".

Skye nodded and picked at her cereal.

"Skye you need to eat something" Bobbi gently reminded her but Skye shook her head.

"I'm not hungry"

Bobbi thought about pushing the girl to eat but a lot had happened lately. Instead Bobbi put down her own spoon. "I know today is going to be difficult, but I'll be there for the first half an hour and you can always talk to Ms Hill if you have any problems, ok? And Jemma and Fitz will be there. Don't worry you can call me at any time too."

Skye nodded "I'm okay honestly Bobbi. I've faced worse. Have you heard from May or Phil yet?"

Bobbi sighed and shook her head "when I do, I'll let you know"

Bobbi drove Skye to school early, per Skye's request and the teen showed her where they would be having communications class.

"Are Jemma and Fitz in this class too?" Skye asked.

Bobbi pulled up the register on her computer "Jemma is, not Fitz. Huh it looks like it's an all-girl class."

Skye sighed "Great". At that moment, the bell rang so Skye chose a seat in front of Bobbi's desk. "Good luck Ms Morse" Skye whispered as the door banged open and several girls filed in. Jemma spotted Skye straight away and sat down next to her.

"I didn't know what we'd be covering so I bought a few of our textbooks and notes from English which might help. Oh why's Bobbi here?"

Skye rolled her eyes "Jemma chill I think it's more of a social lesson and Bobbi's our teacher."

Jemma smiled widely "That's great! She's a doctor and extremely knowledgeable, I wonder if she can give me tips on getting into med school… Skye what happened to your cheek?" Jemma asked, looking Skye up and down checking for further injury.

Skye sighed "just a stupid seizure, it's nothing."

"Ok but let me know if your head hurts or anything…" Jemma trailed off looking down at the note which had just been placed in front of her by Bobbi. Skye saw that she too, had a note. Both notes stated a time and place for a 'meeting'.

"Are we in trouble?" Jemma whispered alarmed.

Skye thought for a moment before pieces of the conversation with her parents came floating back to her "no I think it's the new councillor, he wants to meet with everyone to introduce himself."

"That's smart" Jemma approved.

Bobbi cleared her throat and the class died down. Skye could tell she was slightly nervous, but she disguised it well. "Ok class, my name is Bobbi Morse. I know the school likes you to call teachers Ms or Mr but our class is going to work slightly differently. You can call me Bobbi and before we begin I would like you all to think back to the last few days and write down three things you're worried about."

Skye could feel Jemma immediately start to write and it was off putting. Instead Skye stared at the paper in front of her and started thinking. What was she worried about? 'Too many things' a voice in her head told her. Skye wrote the number one and put 'my parents getting hurt'. Number two 'Lincoln'. Number three was harder. A list of things popped up in her head. Her biological parents, her friends, herself and Ward. But one of the things itching her the most in her mind was losing control. She knew that answer was vague but it allowed her to cover a broader spectrum of worries. She was worried she would lose control of her emotions and hurt someone or have any amount of control she possessed being stripped away from her like with Garrett. Sometimes having control over something, however small, helps keep the world from falling apart.

"Ok once you've done that I want you to write down three things which made you happy in the last couple of days"

This one was easier, and Skye quickly wrote down about her new pets, her bike and hanging out with her friends. Once the sound of pens scratching paper died down and chattering started Bobbi spoke again "Now I want you to write down one thing you're looking forward to in the next week"

Skye looked down at her paper, what was she looking forward to? Seeing her parents again and finding out how Lincoln was. Skye chose to write down about seeing her parents again.

Bobbi called the class to attention again "Now, everything you've written today you may share with your friends or you can keep it private. It's completely up to you. I hope this helps people put everything their feeling into perspective. You may be worrying about more or less than what you have written and that's okay, just remember that you can always find just as many which make you happy and that everything is temporary. If you want to talk more, I'm always here. For now, if there's something which you want to discuss in class then you can put a note in this box, all notes are anonymous. But before your dismissed I want you all to do one thing either today or tomorrow morning. I want you to write a compliment, any compliment, and post it into someone's locker. This person could be from another class or this class and you can choose to tell them who you are or not to but either way you will be brightening someone's day. That's what's needed right now. Okay, class dismissed"

Skye packed up her things and stood up, lingering until the class was nearly empty. On her way out she detoured to Bobbi's desk. Bobbi smiled at the girl "I'll see you tonight ok?".

Skye nodded "Yeah see ya" she replied before walking out of the room.

Jemma gave Skye a quizzical look "your meeting Bobbi tonight?"

Skye sighed and was about to reply when Fitz came running up to them "We had Mr Barker, it was an okay lesson but not too informative"

"Shhh Fitz! Skye was talking" Jemma scolded "go on Skye"

Skye took a deep breath "Well after what happened with Cal, he decided to talk. They know where Hydra are, well they think they do and my parents were called away to aid the mission. I haven't heard from them since they left Saturday night but Bobbi says we'll know if anything bad happens. Bobbi and Hunter are looking after me until they get back"

Jemma linked arms with Skye, "I'm sure they'll be fine. They're good agents right?" Skye nodded. "Then you have nothing to worry about"

Skye bit her lip "Yeah hopefully…"

* * *

Their next lesson was English, and Skye tried to bat away the nerves fluttering in her stomach. English was usually something she looked forward to with Phil but now a stranger would be sitting in his seat.

Skye took her usually seat next to Jemma with Fitz and Trip in front of them. They all pulled out their books and waited for their teacher. Eventually a tall grey-haired man entered the room and sat down, typing away on his computer. Immediately, the class erupted into hushed whispers.

"Where's Mr C?"

"Is he okay?"

"Do you think he's left?"

Skye kept her head down focused on her book but not reading the words. She missed Phil immensely and his absence in class had really hit home.

"I bet he realized that Skye's a crazy psychopath and wanted to move as far away from her as possible, unless she's killed him already"

Skye continued to stare at the paper in front of her and tried to tune out Raina's snide comments. A few people laughed and Skye felt her cheeks grow hot. "Just ignore them" Jemma muttered whilst Fitz sent a glare in Raina's direction. Skye was relieved when the sub teacher finally called the class into session.

"Okay guys, I'm Mr Milson and today we are going to be reading and commenting on chapter 30 of our textbook." Some groans broke out but the teacher carried on, "We will go around the class and each person will read a paragraph each."

The class seemed to drag on and after Trip finished his beautifully read paragraph it was Skye's turn. Skye put her finger to the line she was going to read and began in a clear voice "Poetry can take many different forms and in… in…"

"Incorporate" Jemma whispered. Raina and her gang laughed quietly, and Skye felt her voice growing weaker.

"Incorporate different techniques such as, personification, onomat…. ono…"

This time the teacher stepped in "onomatopoeia's", again more laughter.

"Yeah that" Skye said "and imagery" Skye sighed, she had reached the end of her short paragraph and as Jemma took off seamlessly, the unwanted attention shifted away from her. Phil wouldn't have made her read aloud if she didn't want to, Skye thought furiously. She needed Phil, she missed him. As the other students took their turns and the chapter came to a close Skye felt her attention drifting. She mindlessly answered the questions Mr Milson put on the board about the chapter and put her pen down.

"Let's hope Mr C gets back soon" Jemma whispered and Skye nodded her head in agreement.

After another 30 minutes of listening to the teacher drone on and making notes the class ended. Skye, Jemma, Fitz and Trip all detoured to their lockers before heading to art. Skye replaced her textbooks with her art supplies and paused when a small note fell from her locker. Curiously Skye picked it up and read it.

'Compliment of the day: I think your smile lights up your already beautiful face, so smile more' – NM

Despite her not wanting to, Skye grinned and looked around suspiciously. As far as she could see no one was watching her and she wondered who would put a note like that in her locker. Maybe it's a joke, she thought but a part of her was hoping someone actually cared.

Skye looked up to see Jemma reading over her shoulder "Someone's got an admirer" she observed and Skye quickly shoved the note out of sight, shrugging.

"Let's go or we'll be late" she replied before walking off, leaving Jemma's smug face behind.

During the next class both Jemma and Fitz had to leave for their meetings and when they came back there wasn't much opportunity to talk about what they had discussed. After Art Skye found herself walking towards the councillors office. She would be half an hour late to Religious studies which made her anxious but the meeting was mandatory. Skye paused outside the office and knocked gently. After a gruff 'come in', she pushed open the door and entered. Skye stopped short when she caught sight of the man sitting in the chair.

"Nice to see you again Skye" Andrew smiled.

Skye groaned "nope not happening, nice try but I'm not talking" Skye turned and put her hand on the door knob to leave when Andrew stood up.

"Skye, whether you like it or not I'm your school councillor now and that means my job is to help the students in this school, one of which is you. Now, I just want to talk so please sit down and listen to what I have to say"

Skye nibbled on her lower lip, deep in thought. She hated talking about her feelings and everything that had happened to her and since May and Phil had adopted her she was basically normal, wasn't she? She didn't need Andrews help anymore. But there were still the horrible nightmares and the voice in the back of her mind which was telling her to run. And then there was Raina and the school which made her want to stop living all together… What would her parents want her to do? 'That's easy' Skye thought 'they would want you to sit down and listen'. Slowly, Skye let her hand release from it's tight grip and flop to her side as she dragged her feet towards the small wooden chair. She flopped down onto the chair, flinging her bag onto the floor and sighed, crossing her arms.

Andrew raised his eyebrows at the dramatics but sat down also. "As my first day of this job" he began "I wanted to meet as many students as I could to let them know I'm here if you need to talk. Seeing as I already know you and some of your history, I think it would be best for us to have weekly meetings here, what do you think?"

Skye crossed her arms "Am I the only one?"

Andrew let a small smile escape his lips "No, some students I'm recommending see me more than once a week, everyone's different. But we're not here to talk about them, we're here to talk about you"

"Will I get to miss lessons?" Skye asked hopefully.

This time Andrew let out a small laugh "You will be half an hour late to Religious studies which I daresay you won't miss much"

Skye put her finger up to her chin, performing a mock thinking face "hmmmmm. I can't determine what's worse. Fine once a week and that's it"

Andrew relaxed "Good. Now how are you doing?"

Skye rolled her eyes "fine. How's my dad?" she asked sarcastically.

Andrew frowned "Oh so this session's going to be like that is it."

"Like what?"

"Deflection, sarcasm. A classic attempt at trying to cover up your true emotions. Emotions such as an unwanted feeling of abandonment after May and Phil left you again."

Skye knew he wanted a reaction. He was provoking her to discuss her deepest emotions but she wasn't going to bite this time, May had taught her better "They haven't abandoned me"

"Really? What would you call it then?"

Skye opened her mouth and then closed it. Was it abandonment? No, they left to help her "They're protecting me. There doing their jobs as parents and as agents"

"How does that make you feel?"

Skye shifted uncomfortably "I don't know. I'm annoyed I guess and a bit worried but they'll be back soon and I have Bobbi and Hunter"

Andrew nodded "How is it living with Bobbi and Hunter"

"I've had worse" Skye joked "Hunter can be a bit of a child but Bobbi's cool. She's gonna train with me later"

"That's exciting. I'm glad your getting along with them. How's Jemma and Fitz?"

"Fine."

"And Lincoln?"

Andrew could tell he had hit a sore spot. Skye's body tensed and she looked up towards the ceiling "he hasn't replied to me since… since" Skye trailed off shaking her head. "I should have done something, I was too focused on myself…"

Andrew sighed and leant forward "what happened wasn't your fault. Everyone deals with things differently"

"Yeah but I let him suffer. He spoke to me, before and I left. He told me to go but I should have stayed", Skye was full on crying now "He almost died. He almost died and I didn't see it coming. What kind of friend – girlfriend am I? Everyone ends up leaving and what if May and Phil get hurt because of me and they don't come back either. Even Natasha…" Skye broke down sobbing into her hands, breathing laboured and shoulders shaking.

"It's okay Skye. Take your time" Andrew waited for Skye to regain some composure before he continued "a lot has happened in your past and I'm hoping we can sort through it all together. This is a safe space and if you want to scream at me or cry then do it. But you must believe that Lincoln made his own choices that night and you saved him from them. He will get better and when he does he will be grateful you stepped in when you did. Don't blame yourself because it wasn't your fault. Now I can't promise May and Phil will be alright, but I know first hand how good they are at their jobs and with you at home they will be extra careful. If anything's worrying you like this again then you need to talk about it. Don't keep it bottled up okay?"

Skye nodded "sorry, thanks"

"That's ok. Hopefully every week you will be able to release your emotions and it will help you feel better but our time's up this week. If you do need me then you know where ill be"

Skye nodded "thanks again" she replied before leaving. She made a quick detour to the girls bathroom to splash her face with cold water. She tried to make her eyes less red and puffy but failed. Sighing she left and made her way towards Religious studies. The empty hallways made the school seem gigantic and Skye had never really realized how big the school was before. Especially without her parents there the school seemed… unfamiliar. The main block consisted of all the core subjects whilst the hall, sports hall and swimming pool among other subjects were situated in separate blocks. Skye hadn't really explored the majority of the school, choosing to stick close to the places she knew but there were a lot of small picnic areas and hideaways among the fields and tree's which boardered the school. Maybe she could convince her friends to eat there at lunch time instead of the dinning hall…

Skye hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and ended up in an unfamiliar corridor. She tried to back track but the more she walked the more everything seemed forign 'damn it' Skye thought as she picked up the pace. Suddenly her eyes were drawn to a notice board on the wall where several posters were scattered. Some were advertising a Christmas ball and upcoming exams but one in particular caught her eye. It was a poster which read 'feeling alone? Don't give up call 09809289020' with a man sitting with his head between his hands. As Skye moved further down the hallway she saw that every few feet showed a different poster all about anti bullying and anti suicide. 'So that's the schools solution' Skye thought bitterly 'stick up a few posters and hope Raina get's the message'

Skye continued down the hallway, the distant chatter of students floated to her ears but she didn't feel like joining them. Going to class would be like going into a waking nightmare. Instead Skye wandered deeper and deeper into the epicentre of the school. As she did she became more and more aware of the posters becoming ripped and graffitied on. Words such as 'do us all a favour and kill yourself' covered the words 'bullying can kill'. And the 'don't' was crossed out from 'don't suffer in silence'. But one comment made Skye's blood boil. On a suicide prevention poster were the words 'he failed this time, hopefully he won't next time'. Skye let out a low growl and in a raging fury ripped the poster from the wall, running from poster to poster down the corridor illuminating the cruel markings.

"Skye?"

Skye whipped around to see Ms Hill standing at the top of the staircase, arms crossed and looking mildly concerned "shouldn't you be in class?"

Skye moved the crumpled posters behind her back "I uh, I was just with Andrew and was about to go back to class."

Ms Hill raised her eyebrow "well you'd better get moving then" Skye started walking but paused when Ms Hill spoke up again "Oh and Skye be sure to put those in the recycling will you?" she added with a slight smile.

Skye nodded and hurried out of sight, dumping the posters in the trash. She only had ten minutes of the lesson left and then it would be break so instead of heading towards her class she sent a text to her friends telling them to meet her in the courtyard. It was cold outside so Skye grabbed her coat from her locker and headed outside. She debated going back to the canteen but the thought of other students being in there put her off the idea.

"Skye are you alright? You didn't come back to class after talking with Andrew" Jemma asked concerned.

"We ran over so there wasn't much point going to class" Skye shrugged.

Whilst Jemma caught Skye up on what she missed (which wasn't a lot) Fitz and Trip started doing their homework for math which, as Jemma stated, they should have done earlier. They had math next and then French which both passed quickly, before they knew it the halls were crowded for lunch. Despite Skye's protests it was too cold to eat outside so, begrudgingly the group headed to the cafeteria. The hall was crowded but they managed to find a small table in the corner.

Skye smiled when she opened her lunch "Hunter and Bobbi actually did a good job" but no one was listening they were all staring to the other end of the hall. Skye followed their line of sight and saw Ward enter, arm in arm with Raina.

"Just keep you head down" Trip advised.

Skye felt her teeth clench together, the sight of him sent electric shocks through her body and not in a good way. Her heart was racing and she desperately wanted to leave. He killed Natasha. It was his fault…

"Skye let's go" Jemma grabbed Skye's arm and lifted her up, guiding her out of the hall. The next thing Skye knew she was in the girls bathroom and Jemma was trying to get her attention.

"Skye, breathe. Your panicking and you need to calm down"

Skye blinked and seemed to see Jemma clearly for the first time. "Huh sorry I fazed out. I just… seeing him again…"

"It's okay. We have PE next, perhaps we can go and get changed early?"

Skye nodded and left the bathroom. When she exited Fitz and Trip joined them, wanting Skye's opinion on who's favourite movie was better. Skye rolled her eyes but joined in enthusiastically. She knew what they were trying to do but she didn't care, it made her happy.

They were changed and ready for PE fifteen minutes early so they used the time messing around in the sports hall until their sub came in. Skye grinned when Mack entered, other students following.

"Hey you four, how are you?" he asked.

"Great" "good thanks" "fine" came a mumble of replies.

"I've been meaning to drop in again. Coulson keeps bugging me to come and help out but I've been busy" Mack dropped his voice so only Skye could hear "SHIELD things"

Skye gave him a knowing smile "Well it'll be nice to see you more"

Mack decided to teach them all basketball. Trip stood out amongst the rest and was a pro. Skye watched him in awe, even she couldn't dribble the ball like he could. Mack seemed to enjoy the lesson himself, give Trip special pointers whilst helping the less abled like Fitz and Jemma learn to shoot. All in all it was a fun lesson and when the bell rang, Skye was disappointed it had to end.

"Before you all go I have some flyers to give out. The school have a lot of different teams and individual sports that they would like for you to join in with. You don't have to be a pro, there are some fun sessions on too. Give them a read over and see what you think. Most of the sports run all year round for schools whilst some are seasonal so after Christmas will be a good time to start"

Skye took the flyer and read over the list

Baseball

American football

Basketball

Hockey

Ice hockey

Athletics – track, field etc

Dodgeball

Gymnastics

Soccer

Lacrosse

Softball

Swimming

Dance

Cheerleading

"They offer a lot don't they?" Trip marvelled and Skye nodded her head.

"I've actually been thinking lately that we should join some more clubs. I think Fitz and I are going to join the science club" Jemma added.

"I'm already in the basketball and soccer teams but I wouldn't mind trying other things too like baseball or American football. What about you Skye?" Trip asked.

Skye shrugged "I don't know… I'm not very good at anything. And before this school I'd never stayed anywhere long enough to try anything"

"Don't sell yourself short Skye. Your amazing at running, doesn't May make you jog every morning?" Fitz replied.

"Yeah but… I'm not sure" Skye mumbled. The things offered here were kind of overwhelming. The school also had things like drama club, glee club and book club and Skye wasn't sure she would be committed enough. "I'll think about it" she decided before moving to the locker room.

After they got changed the four said goodbye and went their separate ways. Before Skye left the school she went to her locker to get some stuff and several notes fell out. Without thinking Skye shoved them into her bag to read later and hurried out of the school to find Hunter.

"How was school?" he asked as soon as she got into the car.

Skye shrugged "fine"

"Thank you for that very detailed account of your day" Hunter replied sarcastically.

Skye laughed "well I wouldn't want to bore you with the details".

"So what do you want to do now?" Hunter asked as they walked into the house "we could go to the park?"

Skye snorted "Hunter I'm fourteen not three"

Hunter shrugged "What? I like parks still"

"Of course you do" Skye retorted. "I have some homework to do and then can we, maybe ride my new bike?"

Hunter smiled "Sure kid. Let me know when your ready" Hunter replied as he cracked open a beer and threw himself on the couch in front of the TV, feet up on the table in front of him.

Skye threw her bag onto her bed, greeted Arthur and her hamsters before settling down to do some work. She texted Jemma a few times to make sure she had the right answers but most of it was easy and she completed it in about 30 minutes. Just as she was about to put her books away again she saw the notes she had stuffed into the bottom of her bag. Skye tipped them onto the bed and sorted through them one by one.

'Want to know what I think of you? You're a monster'

'Lincoln had the right idea, go kill yourself'

'You're a maniac just like your druggy dad'

'No one wants you'

'No one likes you'

'Why don't you disappear?'

'Go back to where you came from'

Skye sat there, numb. She could feel her heart pounding and her eyes stinging but she didn't feel like she was there. Standing up she went and stood in front of her mirror. Maybe she was a monster? Did she deserve to be here? Skye shook her head 'don't let them fill your head with things, they don't know what it's like to be you'. 'Everything's going to be alright' she whispered to herself but she wasn't sure she believed it.

"Skye?"

Skye jumped as Hunter knocked on her door.

"Quick May and Phil are on the phone, they can't talk for long"

Skye raced out of the room and snatched the phone out of Hunters hands "Mom, Dad?"

"We're here and we're okay"

Skye felt her hands shaking as relief flooded through her. Tears silently trickled down her cheeks but for once they weren't sad tears "I love you" she whispered into the phone.

"We love you too" they both replied.

"Listen Skye we have to go but don't worry about us. The first raid was a success but we have a few more things to do before we can get back. I love you so so much, please be good and stay strong" May said.

Skye gripped the phone harder "I love you both so much and I can't wait to see you again"

"Me too, kid. We have to go, we love you bye!" Phil rushed before the phone cut off.

Skye sighed and handed the phone back to Hunter "at least there okay" she said.

Hunter patted her on the shoulder "I told you. Do you feel better now?"

Skye nodded "I still miss them"

"I know. How about we get your new bike out?"

Bobbi returned from work to see Skye zooming up the pavement outside with Hunter recording and cheering her on. Bobbi smiled and snapped a quick photo of the pair. They looked so happy and Skye was glowing. It had taken Skye several falls before she had got the hang of riding a bike. Hunter had been patient and made the whole experience enjoyable and she was grateful. The last hour of riding against the wind had made her forget her worries and she felt free.

"Well someone's a fast learner" Bobbi noted and Skye beamed.

"Did you see me Bobbi? I was so fast!" Skye exclaimed running up and hugging her. "Hunter taught me. It was so fun. Did you see?"

Bobbi laughed "Yeah I did. You were amazing. Well done to you too Hunter"

"Has Hunter made you anything to eat yet?"

Skye shook her head "he wanted you to cook"

Bobbi rolled her eyes "Of course he did. Well I'm just going to go for a quick shower and then I can get started on something, any preferences?"

Skye shook her head "Anything's fine"

As Skye and Hunter put the bike away and started watching TV together Bobbi went upstairs for a shower. Just before she reached the bathroom her eye's were drawn to Skye's open bedroom door. Without thinking, Bobbi went to close the door when her she saw the scattered paper over her bed and on the floor. There must have been about twenty small pieces of paper. Bobbi knew she shouldn't go in and break the girls privacy but her gut instinct was begging her to go in. Silently, she entered and glanced at the notes scattered around the room and gasped. Her face grew hot and she wanted to tear the paper to shreds but then Skye would know…

This was her fault, she had encouraged the kids to give each other compliments she hadn't realized it would be an opportunity to cause more pain. She couldn't believe people could be so cruel and it made her want to hurt every kid who had done this. They didn't deserve to be happy and Skye definitely didn't deserve this. She had to fix this.

Carefully, Bobbi left and took a quick shower before cooking burgers and fries. She wouldn't bring the notes up, if Skye wanted to talk about it then she would but Bobbi wouldn't press. "How was school?" Bobbi asked over dinner.

"Fine. Bobbi can we train for a bit later?" Skye asked, changing the subject quickly.

Bobbi noticed but let it slide "Okay but not for long because you have school tomorrow. Oh and let your dinner digest first"

The rest of dinner past with casual conversation with Skye giving the occasional piece of opinion but her mind was constantly thinking about the notes in her room.

"Ready to train?" Bobbi asked her an hour later.

Skye nodded, after cleaning up her room, she had already put on her workout clothes and was just waiting for Bobbi. In honesty, Skye just wanted to tire herself out before bed. There was a less chance of a nightmare when her body was physically exhausted and a bit of pain wouldn't be the worst thing either.

Bobbi started off gentle but Skye wanted more. The girl worked the punching bag with a force of fury and Bobbi had to practically tear her away when it was time to stop and move onto sparring. Even sparring Bobbi found it difficult to dodge the wild punches thrown her way and, to her surprise, ended up flat on her back after a clever and well timed move from the girl.

"Wow, well done Skye. That was amazing" Bobbi praised.

"Thanks. Let's go again" Skye panted.

Bobbi frowned, doctor mode kicking in again "I think we've done enough. It's late and you have school tomorrow"

"Oh come on Bobbi, just one more!" Skye whinned.

"No, come on I'll come and say goodnight" Bobbi reasoned.

But Skye threw down her water bottle in anger and stormed from the room "Don't bother!" she called back furiously.

Bobbi sighed as she heard Skye's bedroom door slam.

"What was that about?" Hunter asked, concerned.

Bobbi pulled Hunter close and relished in his warmth "She's just upset. With May and Phil gone and the kids at school being mean again, I just… I don't know how to help her"

Hunter frowned "she's still being bullied?"

"The thing about bullying is that it's hard to stop"


	58. Chapter 58

**Thank you so so much for letting me know what you think! Reading your reviews makes me so happy, you are all so kind! So next chapter... i'm excited because I have so much planned and I can't wait to introduce a new character into the mix... several new characters actually... it will make life interesting. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! P.S the last aos episode was amazing and i cant wait for the next one!**

* * *

Skye spent the entire night tossing and turning in her bed. She had barely gotten any sleep and the dark circles under her eyes were evidence of this. Before she had climbed into bed Skye had thrown all the notes into the trash, being sure to cover it with other rubbish. The guilt from last night was gnawing at her insides and it made her restless, she had yelled at Bobbi and acted like a 3 year old. Sudden images of previous foster homes infiltrated her mind, whenever she yelled then she was sent back or beaten. Staying with Bobbi and Hunter had brought feelings she had buried to the surface again. She was staying with people who she didn't know very well, yes this time she was more prepared and more familiar, but she still wasn't sure how to act around the couple. She needed May and Phil back. Her heart ached to talk to her parents, just to make sure she was making them proud. She needed to keep up with her training so May wouldn't be disappointed when she got back but Skye didn't feel like getting out of bed, she just wanted to hide.

At 7 o'clock Bobbi grew worried, she knew Skye usually woke up early, probably because of the nightmares, therefore this was out of character. "Skye?" Bobbi called knocking at her door. When there was no reply, she opened the door heart filled with concern. What if she had run away again?

Relief flooded through her when she saw Skye's small form balled up beneath the sheets. Slowly Bobbi approached the girl. "Skye?" she called again softly but Skye didn't stir. "Skye you need to get up or you'll be late"

Skye groaned and pulled the sheets up over her head. Bobbi lingered next to the bed for a few more minutes, she didn't know what to do. Skye was already a complicated teen and she was definitely not a mother. "Skye come on" Bobbi urged and tried to pull the sheets down from her face. This was a mistake. Immediately Skye started screaming, a piercing siren echoing through the house.

"Skye! Skye I'm sorry, stop! please!" Bobbi pleaded but Skye screamed louder.

Hunter came storming into the room "Bob! What's going on?"

Bobbi pointed to Skye who was still screaming under the sheets.

Hunter gestured for Bobbi to leave and then sat down on the end of Skye's bed.

"Skye?" Hunter yelled over the screaming "It's Hunter. As you know I'm not good at all this feeling stuff so how about we talk straight? You need to stop screaming or I will get someone who can like Andrew" This seemed to work somewhat as the screaming stopped but Skye was still hiding under the sheets. "How about you come out from there and then we can talk huh?" After a few more tense minutes, Skye sheepishly pulled the covers down from her face and sat up against her headboard eyes trained on the floor.

"Thank you" Hunter said "can you look at me?"

Skye shook her head, staring down at her hands which were fidgeting in her lap. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Skye sighed "I don't know."

"Well… how are you feeling?" Hunter tried.

"I don't know. Confused? I don't want to go to school" Skye mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because…" Skye sighed "don't worry it's nothing. I'm fine and I'm sorry for acting stupid. Let's go" Suddenly Skye was on her feet, ignoring Hunter's look of concern. She had slipped up, let her emotions get the best of her when she had to be strong. May and Phil would be so disappointed in her, she had caused Bobbi and Hunter to worry when all they did was care for her. Maybe going to school would be her punishment. Skye rushed to the bathroom and got changed quickly, making sure her hair and face was presentable before heading downstairs. Bobbi raised an eyebrow but allowed her to sit down and nibble a bit of toast.

"I don't think Skye wanted to go to school this morning" Hunter explained to Bobbi.

Bobbi turned to Skye "why's that?" she asked.

Skye kept her eyes on her toast and shrugged "I'm just tired. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Bobbi pressed.

Skye abruptly slammed her drink back on the table, the liquid spraying the table slightly "I said I'm fine!"

Bobbi put her hands up "Okay"

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the table, neither Bobbi nor Hunter spoke wanting Skye to be the first to break the silence. After a couple of minutes Skye sighed "I'm sorry" she muttered, staring at her plate.

"Why?" Bobbi asked.

Skye rolled her eyes and was reminded of how the nuns would treat her after she misbehaved. "For yelling and not communicating" She rattled off like she had been asked the same question a thousand times before. "I just… I'm just worried about my parents"

Bobbi nodded "thank you, We're worried about your parents too but don't keep it bottled up ok? Last we heard they were fine, and I trust them to come back to us and so should you. If they knew how much you were tearing yourself up over them, they would be heartbroken so just take a minute and try to focus on yourself. Is that all that's worrying you?"

Skye nodded and Bobbi debated pressing more. She wanted to bring up the notes but didn't know how Skye would react. Maybe it would be better to wait and see what happened, give a lecture in class. Therefore, when the bell rang to indicate the beginning of class Skye hadn't revealed any more about the demons which actively plagued her mind.

"It has come to my attention that some individuals may be using the new compliment in locker scheme as a way of spreading negativity. I nor the school condone this behaviour and if this continues there will be repercussions"

Skye felt a wave of anger and comfort wash over her simultaneously. Bobbi knew, she had to otherwise this speech was very coincidental and Skye didn't believe in coincidences. Who told her? She was the only one who knew right? Unless… unless Bobbi had somehow seen the notes. Skye shivered at the thought, it was her problem to worry about not Bobbi's, yet knowing that maybe it wasn't all her burden made the weight lift slightly. After class Skye said goodbye to Bobbi before making her way to cooking class.

"What's going on?" Jemma whispered.

Skye looked up and realised what Jemma meant. The hallway was split allowing Skye, Jemma, Fitz and Trip to pass through with ease, usually they were shoving their way through the crowds of students. In addition, all eyes seemed to be on them. Skye was used to this by now, but today was different. The stares lasted longer and the whispers lingered in the air and stalked them down the corridors. It sent shivers down Skye's spine, like a horror movie.

"Skye what did you do?" Fitz accused.

Skye gave him a playful shove "I didn't do anything!" she hissed, "what did you do?"

Fitz rolled his eyes back "nothing you know that!"

"Guys shut up!" Jemma shushed gesturing to the watching crowd "Not here".

Both friends quickly shut their mouths and hurried to their classroom in silence.

"Skye!"

Skye turned around and groaned when she saw Raina making a beeline for her "What do you want Raina?"

Raina crossed her arms and tutted "now, now no need to take that attitude. I simply wanted to talk"

"Aren't we doing that?" Skye retorted.

Raina's big eyes held an underlining warning "I meant in private"

Skye laughed "no way. After everything you've done, you just want to talk? Keep dreaming Raina!"

"Skye please, there's something you need to know"

Skye hesitated, there was a heavy desperation lining Raina's voice and despite not trusting her, Skye was curious to know why Raina would risk the whole school knowing she was communicating with the school 'freak'.

"You have one minute" Skye told her.

"Skye! Don't do anything reckless, you'll be late for class" Jemma scolded.

"I won't do anything reckless, trust me. Tell Ms Irwin I'm in the bathroom" Skye replied before following Raina down a more quite corridor. Once they were alone Raina stopped and faced her.

"Something's going on, I don't know what exactly but I know it's not good" Raina warned.

Skye let out a small laugh "Really? I didn't notice the increased staring and whispering so thanks for pointing that out. Jemma's right I should go" Skye began to storm off but Raina put out an arm to stop her.

"Skye please. I've heard some things, not a lot but whatever they are planning it's going to happen tonight, and I bet my life it involves getting at you"

"Who's planning something? What are they planning?" Skye demanded.

Raina sighed "I've only heard rumours…"

"Why do you care anyway?! All you've done is hurt me and my friends. I heard you on the phone at your party, your working with Hydra I know you are! And now Ward is back on your team you can what? Bring me to them?" Skye was now an inch from Raina's face but the girl remained cool and collected.

"Skye, I promised your father I would keep you safe and he's done so much more for me than any of them Hydra guys. Yes, I don't like you and I never have but whether I like it or not we are connected through something a lot bigger than us. I got approached by people, people with knowledge and power who could help me and in return I would help them get to you. I gave them bits and pieces of information but never enough that they would get you"

"So you want me to thank you?!" Skye spat.

"No! I want you to listen. Ward is keeping off the radar, he went off book when it came to you and he knows he can't mess up again. Aida's been with me, so I don't know who's planning what for tonight, all I know is that it's bad news."

"Is it Hydra?" Skye asked.

Raina shook her head "Just a stupid school thing but" Raina sighed "keep your eyes open"

Skye lent against the wall "What I don't understand is that if Hydra wanted me so badly why haven't they tried harder? They could have taken me easily all them times I've been alone"

Raina shrugged "Maybe your not the only one their after. Maybe they think you can lead them to someone who they value more"

"Like who?" Skye questioned.

Raina rolled her eyes "isn't it obvious? Who was the person that the drug was meant to be for in the first place?"

Skye's eyes widened, there was only one other person who could be more valued than her and Skye knew where she was…

"Oh, so she finally understands. Well done. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to making your life hell." Raina started to walk off and Skye couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Raina, one last question. Why are you doing this?"

Raina paused "Sometimes you have to debate what's in the best interest of yourself and others. Oh and remember this in the future ok?" With that Raina sauntered off leaving a baffled Skye in her wake.

Skye knew Raina wasn't winding her up, she herself had sensed the increased unease around the school and elevated pointed looks in her direction. It made her uncomfortable and she desperately wanted to run but she needed to stay strong and pretend she didn't care. Skye started slowly walking back to her classroom, contemplating what Raina had told her as well as everything she already knew. Where Hydra waiting for her to lead them to their desired person? Was she not the intended target all along?

"Skye!"

Skye whipped around to see Ms Hill standing at the end of the corridor. She groaned and walked up to Ms Hill, head hanging down.

"This is the second time this week that I've caught you out of class and it's only Tuesday. Care to tell me why your out of class this time?"

Skye shuffled on her feet "I just went to the bathroom and was about to go back to class"

"Do you have a hall pass?" Ms Hill asked.

Skye blushed "I went in between classes"

"And it took you fifteen minutes?" Ms Hill questioned frowning.

"Yeah…" Skye trailed off, eyes moving to the floor.

Ms Hill sighed "Skye come with me"

Skye rolled her eyes and followed Ms Hill dejectedly down the corridor. She was used to the walk of shame. She had been through it several times in many different schools, somehow she always got into trouble and most of the time she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Ms Hill indicated for Skye to sit down in front of her desk.

"How are you?" she asked sincerely.

Skye looked up quickly. She had expected a reprimand not being spoken to like she mattered. 'It is Ms Hill' Skye reminded herself 'she's not like any other teacher'.

Skye shrugged in response "I'm okay I guess."

Ms Hill leaned forward "I know your parents being away must seem scary and lonely, but you can always come and talk to me ok?" Skye nodded. "Good. Now, I know things around school haven't been great for you and things at home have been… complicated but your grades haven't been the best. I've been sent a few red flags by your teachers. I think you're smarter than the grades you've been achieving, the thing is I need you to concentrate more in class and turn up" at this point she gave Skye a poignant look. "I think if we try you can get some really good grades."

Skye blushed, she had never achieved good grades at school and had stopped caring. She moved around too often and each school had a different way of doing things so it was hard to keep up. "I want to try and get them" Skye replied.

Ms Hill smiled "Good. I will be keeping in touch with your teachers about your progress. We will know for sure where you are after your Christmas tests, then we can decide how to proceed. Now, because I have caught you skipping class twice now I will have to give you a detention"

Skye opened her mouth to protest but Ms Hill shot her down with a raised eyebrow. "It will only be thirty minutes in room 206. I will let Bobbi know. In future I suggest talking to Raina in your own time"

Skye opened her mouth wide, how did she know? Ms Hill let out a small smile at Skye's reaction "you may leave" she said and Skye quickly stood up and exited the office. Her mind was racing, hurdling through what Raina had said and then Ms Hill and finally resting on her detention that evening. Why did she have a detention? Skye kicked the floor in anger, it was Raina's fault! Raina was out of class too but a part of her mind was thinking it was worth it, she had learnt more after all. Skye decided that she would skip the rest of cooking, she had already been punished for it and didn't want to go anyway. Instead she went to her locker to grab her history notes. When she opened her locker a note fell out. Skye debated throwing it away immediately but she was too curious for her own good. An untidy scrawl filled the paper reading 'I think you look amazing today – NM'. Skye smiled and folded the note neatly and hiding it away in her bag. Who was this NM? Whoever it was made her smile like crazy…

The bell rang making Skye jump and she heard her friends calling her name. "Skye why didn't you come back to class? I was so worried when Raina did and you didn't!" Jemma scolded.

Skye gave her a guilty look and filled the group in on what had happened. "Damn so you have a detention tonight?" Trip asked.

Skye nodded "for no reason"

Jemma seemed to believe otherwise but kept her mouth shut. "I'm sure it will be fine" Fitz tried to comfort her, Skye nodded and smiled in thanks.

"Have you guys heard from Lincoln at all?" Skye asked. The mood in the group shifted immediately and everyone worriedly shook their heads.

"I'm sure he's okay" Jemma assured her before catching Skye up on what they did in cooking.

The next few lessons flew by and before Skye knew it she was heading to detention. A couple of other kids sat dotted around the room and they all looked up when Skye entered. Apparently everyone knew who she was in this school. The next 30 minutes passed extremely slowly and Skye tried hard not to fall asleep. She managed to send a sneaky text to Hunter telling him to meet her in the usual place just 30 minutes later. Otherwise the detention was pointless and boring. However, half way through Skye felt shivers down her spine and turned around to see a boy in the back corner staring at her. Once he realised Skye was watching, he quickly looked downwards. Skye pulled her attention back to her doodle in front of her when she, yet again, felt the eyes burning into her back. This time Skye snuck a look behind and saw that the same boy was staring again. It made her uneasy and she was about to turn around to say something when the teacher called for dismissal. Skye jumped up and practically ran out of class and into the car.

"Finally, let's go" Hunter said before taking off.

Skye nibbled at her bottom lip "your not going to lecture me are you?"

"That's more of Bobbi's forte. Nah I think you have to be a bit rebellious sometimes. Besides the way Maria explained it, it was just a bit of skipping. School never had enough breaks in my opinion"

Skye let out a snort, allowing her heart to feel a little less tight. Of course Hunter wasn't going to be angry, Skye silently scolded herself for even considering that Hunter might over react and do something bad. He wasn't Garrett.

After they had got home Skye settled down to do some homework when Hunter ran in on the phone. "Yeah hang on a sec. Skye there's been an emergency at work and they need me. I know I should be watching you but…"

"Hunter I'm fourteen I can look after myself. Go honestly i'll be fine" Skye urged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Skye replied jumping to her feet and practically shooing him out of the door.

"Thanks Skye. If you need me call the station or Bobbi. Bobbi should be home out 8:30 tonight and hopefully i'll be back before then but I don't know how long this will take. If you get hungry there's leftovers in the fridge, oh and please be good. Don't burn the place down or do something stupid."

Skye saluted "yes sir"

"I'm serious" Hunter replied before rushing out the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut an eerie silence fell upon the house. She was alone, well she had Arthur and her pets but that was it. Skye tried to shake off the feeling of unease and made her way into the living room to watch TV. She assumed Arthur was sleeping in her room and felt like going to find him to keep her company, but she was too comfortable where she was on the couch. As the clock ticked on and darkness fell, the house started to become eerie. The silence was replaced with spontaneous creeks and bangs which sent shivers down Skye's spine. The words 'somethings going to happen tonight' kept fluttering through her mind and it took all her willpower to not run away and hide somewhere until Bobbi or Hunter came back. Hunter had been gone an hour now and neither him or Bobbi had sent her a text.

Suddenly a loud bang erupted from the hallway and Skye took cover, throwing herself behind the couch. Smashes of glass resounded through the house followed by loud barks. Skye covered her ears with her hands and tried to stop her body from shaking. Footsteps where pounding on the floor above her. Her breathing and heart-rate intensified, and she closed her eyes begging them to slow them down. 'Calm down' Skye urged herself. In the end Arthurs frantic barks from somewhere above is what forced her out of her hiding place. She picked up a baseball bat from the bottom of the stairs and slowly crept up them, trying hard to make no noise. The hallway seemed long and creepy in the dark and she could feel her heart pounding erratically in her chest in time with her steps. The barking stopped suddenly, and Skye panicked. Arthur. She ran throwing open her bedroom door, squinting in the darkness.

"Arthur!"

No response.

"Arthur!" She screamed but he wasn't in her bedroom. Skye tore through the house frantically screaming his name. He had to be here. Several windows were smashed, and doors broken off their hinges. Skye shuddered as she spotted specks of blood and scratches on the wooden floorboards. "Arthur!" she screamed again, but he was nowhere.

Skye fell to the floor sobbing, "Arthur!" she cried into the floor. Someone had broken in, had they taken him or had Arthur escaped? But the blood… suddenly Skye caught movement by the back door, a dark shadow escaping into the darkness. In an instant Skye was on her feet. She didn't even pause to grab her coat, or put on any shoes, she just ran out and into the darkness. She couldn't see the shadow anymore, without thinking, she just followed her senses sprinting into the woods which backed onto their garden. Her feet hammered the rough grass and she could feel some sharp branches and stones cut the bottom of her feet open but she couldn't stop. Just a bit further, they couldn't have got far. Suddenly, Skye's ankle twisted and she fell to the floor, head hitting a tree trunk until she drifted into darkness.

Skye felt something tickling her cheek, she giggled and tried to push the hand away. No it wasn't a hand, it was wet! Ew! Something was trying to eat her face! Skye sat up too quickly and fought the urge to throw up. She blinked trying to clear her fuzzy vision when her eyes rested on something moving in front of her. It was gold and jumping up and down…

"Arthur!"

Skye grabbed the growing puppy and hugged him tightly. The dog let out a small bark in response and tried to lick her face again. Skye laughed and pushed him away. The night was less cold and lonely now. After a couple of minutes the dog settled down and started whining.

"Did you chase the intruders away?" Skye marvelled "good boy!"

Skye sent a silent prayer thanking whoever it was that had saved Arthurs life. 'He must have chased the intruders away' Skye thought 'what else would they have done if it weren't for him?' Skye quickly checked the dog over for injuries and was relieved to see that he was fine. The blood must have been from someone else.

Carefully, Skye checked herself over. Her ankle was swollen and bruised, her feet were cut and she was sure her head was bleeding but she couldn't tell. She wasn't sure if she could walk… but she couldn't keep sitting in the middle of nowhere in the dark. With all her might, Skye pushed herself upwards, grabbing a nearby tree for support. Awkwardly, she hobbled to the next tree, 'this is going to take all night' she thought. Arthur started whining and nudging her hand with his nose, she knew he was trying to help but he wouldn't be able to support her weight. With one last bark Arthur took off, galloping away back towards the house.

"Arthur!" she yelled but it was no use. He was already too far away. She was alone again. Skye sat down on the damp grass again, curling into herself to try to generate heat but it was hopeless. Her body was involuntarily shaking, teeth clattering together so much that it hurt. The wind started to pick up and the howling whipped around her ears inflicting a more erratic shivering.

* * *

Bobbi had just finished with a patient and was moving onto the next. Her shift had finished at 8pm but the hospital was backlogged. There was a major incident and it was all hands on deck. She had sent a quick text to Hunter and Skye telling them she would be home an hour later. She knew Hunter had to go into work because of the incident too but hoped he had managed to get home by now. The thought of Skye being home alone for a long period of time made her nervous, she could be unpredictable and was used to abandonment. Suddenly Bobbi's phone blared, and she whipped it out of her pocket, silencing it. Bobbi immediately went into agent mode, the security system May and Phil had installed was alerting her to a break in, Skye. Skye was in danger. Bobbi grabbed her bag and raced to her car. Weaving in and out of traffic she made it to the house in just less than fifteen minutes and when she arrived she saw a swat of SHIELD agents already outside and sweeping the building. Fifteen minutes… they could have taken Skye and she could be anywhere by now.

"Bobbi! Is everyone okay?"

Bobbi turned around to see Hunter running over to her. Bobbi shook her head, worry etching her voice "I don't know, I just got here"

"Agent Morse, Hunter we've swept the building. There are several broken windows, doors and a trail of scrapes and blood on the floor leading to the back door. There's no sign of Skye." An agent relayed to the couple.

Bobbi immediately took charge "Right I need several agents patrolling from the back garden out into the woods. The rest can look for evidence here and find out how the hell anyone got past May and Coulson's security!" Several agents nodded whilst she and Hunter joined the patrol.

"We'd better find her or May and Coulson will kill us" Hunter said, shining his torch around the eerie trees.

Bobbi hit him on the shoulder "We should be worried about Skye, not their reaction! This is too sloppy for Hydra and Cal's locked up… who would do such a thing? Do they want Skye? Did they take her or did she escape?" Bobbi shook her head "she's already been through enough, why-"

Bobbi was cut off as a blur of fur bounded up to her and started barking. "Arthur!" Bobbi bent down and stroked him but he barked and took off the way he came.

"Quick he must know where Skye is!" Bobbi yelled running after the pup, Hunter following.

Bobbi's shone her torch to where Arthur stopped, barking. She could see Skye's small form curled up on the cold grass, shaking violently. Bobbi grabbed her coat and draped it over the girl, gasping when her warm hands brushed Skye's freezing ones.

Bobbi crouched down, sweeping Skye's hair from her face to check her vitals. "Skye? Skye can you hear me?"

Skye let out a soft moan, her eyelids fluttering slightly. "There's not enough light here and she's freezing, I can't wait to stabilize her." Bobbi told Hunter "radio back for them to call an ambulance"

Hunter nodded and Bobbi scooped Skye into her arms. The girl was extremely light and shaking intensely. "It's ok Skye, don't worry we'll get you back. Your going to be ok. Come on Arthur"

Arthur and Hunter followed Bobbi as she carefully made her way back to the house. Luckily, the ambulance was already waiting, and Bobbi wasted no time laying Skye on the bed inside. Under the light Skye looked horrible. Her face was white as a sheet, lips tinged blue while red blood was splattered over her forehead and bare feet. Bobbi went to begin treatment straight away but Hunter pulled her back.

"Let the paramedics work" he whispered into her ear.

Bobbi turned and hugged Hunter tightly. He guided her to a chair at the end of the bed. "You ride in the ambulance and I'll follow in the car". Bobbi nodded and the ambulance sped off into the night.


	59. Chapter 59

**Ok so... the finale... the last ever episode(s) of Agents of Shield ever... I started watching this show when it aired in the UK in 2013 when I was 12. I had just started year 8 (7th grade). My dad was the one who noticed it and asked if my brother and I wanted to watch it together and we did. This was my first ever introduction into the Marvel universe. I had watched The Avengers and a few others but not in order or all of them. Agents of Shield is what made me a fan. After watching a few episodes I fell in love and since then have been watching along in the America time ahead of my family because I just couldn't wait. Episode 1 I was 12, I am now 19 and have just completed my first year at University... it's crazy to think of all this time gone. AOS was my teen years and helped me get through school. Me and my BFF were obsessed even scribbling the SHIELD logo and writing on the wall in the back of our class books (much to our teachers annoyance). These two boys used to go around school shouting hail hydra and we used to yell at them saying Hydra sucked lol. I just don't want this to end... I have re watched all the seasons so many times and the films and I will do again. I will see the finale Thursday as that's when it get's on the website where I can view it being in the UK and then i'm gonna cry a lot! And then re watch them all over again! Anyway, I will continue writing these but may wrap the stories up soon so I can move on. I still have a lot of plot I want to write though... Anyway THANK YOU to all of you who have left a review. I can't believe how much support I have. PLEASE keep it up! It makes my day all of your comments. And please follow this story I really want to get to 100 followers! Anyway i've talked enough, please enjoy this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

Skye woke up with an intense feeling of Déjà vu, she hated hospital rooms.

"Ah your awake" Bobbi's head came into view "how are you feeling?"

She decided to work from her feet upwards, "My feet are slightly sore, but not bad". Slowly, Skye tried to move her ankle but hissed in pain "my ankle hurts a bit, uh and I have a massive headache"

Skye glanced at her surroundings for the first time. Her hand was connected to an IV and she could feel the tickle of a nasal cannula just above her top lip. Carefully, she tried to sit up and Bobbi rushed forward to help. Once sat up she could see that her feet were wrapped in bandages but otherwise she looked okay.

Bobbi took a seat next to her "Hunter's at work. You've been sleeping all night, it's Wednesday morning. You had hypothermia so they gave you warm fluids straight into your vein to warm your body up. Your oxygen levels were a bit low too and your heart rate, but everything seems stable now. They just need to monitor your heart for a while. Your ankle is badly sprained but not broken and the bottom of your feet are cut quite a bit. They ruled out concussion which means, thankfully, it shouldn't worsen your seizures."

"Okay" Skye replied, deciding to keep it simple "when can I leave?"

"Hopefully in an hour or two. But Skye I need to know what happened"

Bobbi was watching her intensely and Skye knew she would be able to tell if she lied. "Well… I heard people smashing windows and running through the house. Arthur was barking, he must have chased them off but I was scared they took him or hurt him so I ran after them too but it was dark and I couldn't see so" Skye blushed "I tripped, then Arthur found me".

In reflection Skye felt a bit stupid. She should have called for help or at least put on a coat and shoes but everything seemed to happen in quick succession and she couldn't think. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a spy.

As if reading her mind Bobbi lent forward and put her hand on Skye's shoulder "you were worried about Arthur, it makes sense that you would want to save him but next time call one of us first."

Skye nodded "I'm sorry. Do you know who it was?"

At this Bobbi scowled "We have an idea, May and Coulson's security cams picked up a group of five males, but we couldn't ID them. We believe it was a group of guys from your school. Maria Hill's going mental, but we have no ID's so this doesn't look good." Bobbi sighed "Skye I'm sorry. We shouldn't have left you alone, your meant to be protected around the clock and it was stupid to leave you alone. We thought the security measures would be enough but they somehow managed to disarm most of it."

Skye noticed how tired Bobbi looked and felt a wave of sympathy "it's okay you didn't know. Plus I'm kinda used to this happening now. I never seem to be able to avoid trouble. Besides Raina warned me this might happen"

"She did?"

Skye nodded "Yeah. If you hadn't noticed the kids at school hate me, they were probably just trying to get to me"

Bobbi doubted that but kept quiet.

"Did you tell my parents?" Skye asked.

"We sent them a text outlining what happened, but we don't know if they've seen it. Their team went dark about a day ago"

Skye's eyes went wide "Went dark? Are they in trouble?"

Bobbi quickly placed a calming hand on her shoulder and tried to push Skye back towards the pillow but Skye remained rigid. "They went dark after their final infiltration. It was the last Hydra base we knew about and I'm sure it was successful. They probably just sought refuge somewhere to keep hidden until they could re-establish contact. It's pretty normal" Bobbi assured her, but Skye didn't look convinced.

"They should be back soon then?"

"Hopefully but until then I get to enjoy quality one to one time with my favourite niece"

Skye scrunched up her nose "ugh fine" she joked.

A few minutes of silence passed until Skye spoke up again, her voice soft and fragile, "Bobbi?"

Bobbi looked up "what's up?"

Skye sighed "I just… I feel like I'm stuck in this loop. I get hurt and scared but then things start to get better and I finally see a way out and then bad things happen all over again. I'm always hurt or weak and people keep leaving…" Skye had tears glimmering in her eyes by now and Bobbi pulled Skye close to her.

"I don't know what to say… for some reason something has decided that you need to be put down, again and again but you know what? You _always_ get back up and that's what makes you, you. You have been through so much more than others could imagine but you're still fighting and you never give up. Don't let this stop you from getting up Skye"

Skye smiled sadly, "I just feel like I've wasted my childhood. I haven't done things that most people my age have. And when I was meant to be playing with my parents or having fun I was being kept away from others because a foster family was ashamed of me or the nuns wanted us to do our chores. One foster family wouldn't let me out of my room for a whole month, I was six. I've always felt so alone until I met Natasha and then she was taken from me. Now May and Phil have too. What if they don't come back? Everyone I love ends up dying."

"Oh Skye, now's the time to wonder what if. May and Coulson will be fine, I'm sure. As far as we know they are. And since you haven't done what other kids your age has then we'll just have to make up for it then. One thing that's certain is that your not alone, don't ever think that. You are so loved"

Skye smiled and lent back against her pillows "thanks Bobbi, for everything"

After a couple more hours waiting the doctors finally cleared Skye to go home. She had texted her friends to let them know she would see them tomorrow and they sent her their best wishes.

"Ok let's go home" Bobbi announced striding into the room pushing a wheelchair.

Skye took one look at the wheelchair and shook her head "no"

"Skye your feet are still torn up, it will be too painful to walk and your ankle needs to heal" Bobbi reminded her.

Skye stubbornly stood up and immediately hissed in pain before collapsing on the bed.

Bobbi raised an eyebrow "see?"

Skye just scowled in response, throwing herself into the wheelchair and crossing her arms. She hated feeling so weak but the alternative was too painful. Bobbi tried to cheer Skye up on the journey to the car but Skye continued to sulk. When they finally got home Bobbi helped Skye to the couch where Arthur greeted her enthusiastically and Skye was pleased to see he was ok. Skye failed to shake off the feeling of unease, the house seemed different now, unsafe.

Bobbi saw Skye glancing around "A SHIELD clean up crew worked all night to fix the windows and doors. It's as good as new."

Skye nodded in response. It looked exactly the same but it didn't feel the same.

"We also upped the security. No one will be able to get in again" Bobbi continued.

Skye smiled and nodded again, the smile not reaching her eyes. Bobbi hovered awkwardly "I'll make us some lunch" she said moving to the kitchen. Skye turned on the TV, flicking absentmindedly through the channels. Her ankle hurt but she didn't want to complain, she'd had worse. Her mind was more occupied with worrying about her parents. What if her parents never came home? Would she be sent back into care or would Bobbi and Hunter look after her? Skye blinked the tears from her eyes and tried to focus on the faces moving on the screen in front of her but they were all blurry. Skye jumped as the door opened and Hunter strode in.

Hunter flopped himself down on the couch beside Skye who gave him a curious look. Hunter shrugged "they let me leave early. I may have mentioned how I have a very brave little girl at home to look after" Hunter winked and Skye rolled her eyes.

"Well your just in time for lunch" Bobbi declared as she walked in with a tray full of food. Skye grabbed a sandwich but couldn't really eat anymore. Bobbi tried to coax her into eating some fruit and cookies but Skye shook her head, she felt a bit sick.

"How are you feeling?" Bobbi asked, concern lacing her voice.

Skye shrugged "a bit ill. I'm going to go up to bed for a bit"

Bobbi immediately jumped up to help her but Skye flinched away "I can do it! It's just upstairs"

Bobbi went to protest but Skye didn't give her the chance to. She quickly hobbled and hopped awkwardly up the steps and flung herself onto her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

"_Skye, I'm scared" whispered Natasha from her hiding place behind the arm chair._

"_Everything's going to be alright" Skye whispered back, trying to believe it herself. _

_Skye glanced around trying to find out where Mr Newman had disappeared to. After realizing that he wasn't in the living room she decided to risk it. "Natasha stay where you are, I'm gonna make sure it's safe"_

_Carefully, Skye ducked out from behind the couch and crept towards the hallway. If she could just make it to the door and unlock the bolt at the top then Natasha could run, they would run and run and never look back._

"_Hey!"  
Skye jumped and tried to run but a hand gripped her wrist tightly "Ow, your hurting me!" she yelped._

_The man towered over her, swaying slightly and Skye could smell the strong alcohol on his breath._

"_I thought I told you to get me another beer! I had to go and get one myself!"_

_Skye sniffed and ducked her head "I'm sorry" she wept._

"_You will be" He replied, dragging her into he garden. He quickly opened up the small, damp shed and shoved the small child inside. _

_Skye ran towards the door and pounded her tiny fists against the harsh wood "Let me out! Please it's dark!" She screamed…_

Skye jumped awake, she could still hear the pounding of her fists ringing in her head. Wait it wasn't in her head. Skye jumped out of bed, immediately regretting the sudden movement as she let out a yelp of pain as her feet hit the floor. She let out a slow breath and limped over to the window where the source of the noise was coming from. Curiously, she peeked out and gasped. Simultaneously, her stomach and heart flipped. It couldn't be…

Skye shoved open the window and waited. After a minute a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair swiftly jumped into her bedroom. Skye froze, she didn't know what to say or how to act. It had been nearly a week since…

Lincoln seemed to be thinking along the same lines "uh hi" he said awkwardly.

This seemed to reassure Skye as she rushed forward and pulled him into a fierce hug. She couldn't help it, her body shook and tears spilled down her cheeks.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her back, "Hey it's okay, I'm okay. I'm so so sorry, I was stupid-"

"No. I was stupid" Skye pulled back and stared into Lincoln's deep blue eyes "I should have done more… Lincoln I love you so much and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do. I don't know if I could live with that"

"Hey, hey I'm here, I won't do anything like that again, I promise. I was so horrible to you, you needed me but I was just so…"

"No you were hurting just as much as me" Skye replied. Carefully she pulled Lincoln so that they were both sitting on her bed. "And the fact that you've come over here at… 1 in the morning proves to me how much you care"

"Of course I care" Lincoln replied, pulling Skye towards him so her head was resting on his chest.

"The doctors said I could come back to school next week" Lincoln mumbled.

"Do you want to?"

Lincoln sighed "Yes and no. When we were… together at school it was great. I felt like anyone who tried to hurt us could be defeated because I was with you. But when you were gone, taken and I didn't know if you were alright suddenly it's like I was in this glass ball which would break any moment. Without you at school the others started being cruel and well I just cracked."

Skye hugged Lincoln tightly "I'm sorry I wasn't there but I promise I will be from now on."

"From now on everything we do will be together"

Skye leaned in and the pair kissed intensely, neither one wanting to pull away. Eventually they ended up lying side by side on the bed, neither one moving until they drifted off to sleep.

"Ow!"

"What the hell!"

"Oof"

"Lincoln?" Skye rubbed her eyes and burst out laughing. They had obviously fallen asleep and Skye had totally forgot until she managed to accidently punch Lincoln in the face and now he was lying on the floor. "I'm… so… sorry" Skye gasped out in between fits of giggles.

Lincoln burst out laughing too and switched off Skye's alarm. "I think you thought my face was your alarm" Lincoln groaned rubbing his nose.

"Again, I'm sorry. I forgot you were here" Skye suddenly went bright red "wait, you stayed here all night?"

Lincoln pulled out his phone "must have. I need to get back home or my mom will worry"

Lincoln went to climb back out the window but Skye quickly yelled "No! It's 6:30 Bobbi will probably be in the kitchen by now and they will see you out the window. Let me sneak downstairs to check and then I can wave you through the front door"

Lincoln nodded "wait Bobbi?"

"My parents are… away so they're looking after me" Skye replied as she gingerly climbed out of bed. Lincoln noticed how she favoured one foot over the other as she limped to the door.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

Skye sighed she had 30 minutes until Bobbi would grow worried, she had time. Skye sat back down on her bed and filled Lincoln in on everything he had missed, including her dad. "So yeah a lot's happened. My feet are healing, I need to clean and change the bandages but I can put pressure on them, it's just sore. My sprained ankle on the other hand is painful"

Lincoln kissed her on the cheek "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you but I will be. I can't believe they let that Ward back into school, he'd better come no where near you, any of them!"

"It'll be okay, don't worry. I'm gonna go check the coast is clear"

Skye left and limped down the stairs. She was right, Bobbi was in the kitchen making coffee but Hunter was in the dining room packing up his bag. Skye groaned when Hunter spotted her.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

Skye shrugged "Fine."

"Good, Bobbi's attempting to make breakfast. Oh and tell Lincoln he's welcome to join us will you?"

Skye blushed and took a step back "uh… what?"

A small smile played at Hunter's lips "Your living with two spies and please, through the window? How do you think Bobbi and I worked out?"

Skye's mouth kept opening and shutting, she didn't know what to say so instead she moved as fast as she could back upstairs.

Lincoln was sitting on the bed waiting for her to return, "what's the matter?" he asked instantly, noticing her red cheeks and flustered look.

"Uh turns out we need to improve our spy skills… they know you're here. Hunter asked if you wanted breakfast"

Lincoln looked slightly awkward before laughing "I need to go but tell him thanks. I'm just going to climb out the window and run that way I don't have to face either of them"

Skye laughed "Okay, well I will see you Monday" she replied pecking him on the lips "I'm glad we're okay"

"Me too" Lincoln replied before jumping out the window.

"Bobbi says hurry up" Hunter said, barging through the bedroom door. "Where's Lincoln?"

Skye rolled her eyes "he had to get away from you"

Hunter clutched his heart "I'm offended"

"And I'm hungry" Skye replied before moving downstairs.

Luckily, no mention of Lincoln was made throughout breakfast but there still hadn't been any word on Skye's parents and she was growing worried. Before leaving for school Bobbi checked Skye's feet and applied some cream before wrapping them again.

"They look better, nearly healed though they may scar. Your ankles still pretty swollen though and bruised. What would you say if I asked you to use crutches?" Bobbi asked apprehensively.

Skye frowned "No crutches. I can walk just fine" she stubbornly replied. In reality, it was painful to limp around the house but she didn't want to give anyone any satisfaction from turning up to school in crutches, she wasn't weak.

Bobbi sighed "fine, just try not to put too much pressure on it."

The school buildings were empty when Skye and Bobbi arrived and Skye was grateful. She allowed Bobbi to help support her weight as she hobbled down the corridor and to class. As soon as the bell rang and students began to file in Skye filled her friends in on what had happened the day and night before, leaving out her personal moment with Lincoln.

"So they don't know who it was?" Trip asked.

Skye shook her head "To be honest it was probably just a bunch of idiots who wanted to scare me or something. I'm fine, a bit pissed off but what can I do? I'm fed up of fighting everyone and not knowing everything so what's the point of over reacting about it?"

"That's the least Skye reaction ever" Fitz remarked.

Skye shrugged "well I'm just done with this. There's more important things to worry about like my parents and Lincoln and you guys" 'and my mom' Skye added in her head. She had been thinking about Cal's note for a while now. The address confirming she had a mom… a biological one. She knew she had to see her but wanted to wait for May and Phil to return first, that way she had one less thing to worry about.

Class began and ended in a quick blur, as did the several lessons afterwards. Skye noticed how her fellow students seemed to be watching her intensely and whispering, pointing at her newfound limp. Jemma was constantly asking if she was okay and needed to sit down but Skye remained stubborn, ignoring the intense pain bubbling in her ankle. Eventually school ended and Skye went to her locker to pack away her textbooks, she wasn't surprised when two notes fell out.

'Hey I noticed you weren't in school today I hope everything is ok – NM'

'I saw you're back and you look as amazing as ever – NM'

Skye sighed and shoved the notes in her pocket. It was honestly starting to get a bit creepy now and flashbacks of Ward's constant harassment violated her mind.

"Skye!"

Skye looked up to see Hunter rushing down the corridor towards her, he looked worried and panicked.

"Hunter whats-"

"Not now, I'll explain on the way we should go"

Skye let Hunter drag her from school and into the car. Skye couldn't drive but she could tell that Hunter was speeding.

"Where are we going? What's wrong?" Skye asked.

"They found May and Phil in a safe house near one of the Hydra bases. There comms had been down so they couldn't call for an evac. Some Hydra agents had managed to escape from the raid at their base and followed to the safe house, there was an attack…"

Skye's stomach dropped and her heart was pounding.

"Most of the agents are okay there were some fatalities and Coulson, uh, I'm sorry kiddo but we got a call about an hour ago he was shot badly. They're flying him into the hospital here and he should arrive any minute now. They have an amazing trauma team so I'm sure…"

Hunter's next words never reached Skye's ears, all she could think about was that her nightmares had come true. Phil – her dad was hurt, what if he was dead? Skye pressed her head against the window, tears streaming down her cheeks, please, please be alright.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 woop! Sorry it's been a while. I've been really busy, I've started driving lessons and have been revising for my theory test, working and re watching agents of shield. It's so sad to have one last run through but it's given me so many ideas for this story. My friend has also been watching them for the first time so it's been funny to hear his thoughts and reactions. I will defiantly be updating my other story too! I have not abandoned it I promise! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH for all of your support. I MADE IT TO OVER 100 FOLLOWERS! That made my day - week honestly. I felt so elated it's unreal. There are just too many reviews to go through them all but I've now figured out I can reply to a review so I will start doing that from now on! Your reviews really inspire me and I have so many plans for this story and I will see them through! My other story will be updated next though. As for my update schedule... I kinda don't have one... lol. I'm sorry but it's just when and where I can. Sometimes I write for hours other times i'm super busy and don't have the time but I will try to update more frequently! Also to all of the people who have said they have read this story in one sitting (or binge read) I honestly give credit to you. I tried to read it myself but it was just too much lol, thank you so so much, i'm so glad you enjoyed it! Please please let me know what you all think, your comments make my day! Enjoy!**

* * *

The drive to the hospital seemed to take an eternity. Skye's leg constantly jiggled up and down and every second that passed made her heart ache more deeply. She'd had a bad feeling when her parents left but had pushed it down to being paranoid. Now this paranoia had become a reality. Her father was hurt because of her. If he'd never met her then he wouldn't have hunted down Hydra and been hurt, she should have stopped them from going. Skye wanted to ask Hunter question's but she was sure he knew about as much as she did and she couldn't get her mouth to work anyway. Instead she stared blankly out of the window debating whether she wanted time to speed up or slow down.

When the car finally stopped, Skye flew out of the door in a shot, sprinting into the hospital despite the sharp pain in her ankle. Hunter raced to catch up to the girl and pulled her backwards, taking her shoulders in his hands and turning her to face him.

"Skye I don't know if they've arrived yet and even if they have I doubt you will be able to see them. May will be getting patched up and a team will be working on Coulson. Take it easy ok?"

Skye nodded, eye's sparkling as she took Hunter's offered hand and followed mutely into the whitened walls of the hospital. The pair approached the desk and Hunter flashed his badge, asking for information. After a minute Hunter led Skye to the elevator pressing the button to the top floor. Skye couldn't stop her teeth sinking into her lip and her nails picking nervously at her finger tips. She closed her eyes and prayed to anyone that would listen that her parents would be ok. She needed them to be.

Eventually the elevator doors swung open and again they were off. Skye wished she could walk faster but her ankle was agonising now and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stay on her feet. Hunter seemed to sense this and moved closer to her, aiding her weight. Usually Skye would have protested but right now the contact was comforting.

"Take a seat here. The quintet is about five minutes out, when it lands they will treat your parents and then they will be brought up here to recover. Unless you would rather be at home?" Hunter asked.

Skye shook her head and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room next to the window. The area was small but snug with a muted TV hanging on the wall, a black couch and several orange comfy chairs dotted around the edge of the room. The room was open at one end so Skye could keep an eye on the corridors waiting to see a glimpse of her parents. Hunter sat opposite Skye on the black couch, trying to make conversation but Skye's short replies ended Hunter's efforts and the pair sat in silence waiting…

"_Skye? Skye, hey wake up baby"_

_Skye groaned, slowly opening her eyes. 'I must have fallen asleep' she thought. Stretching, Skye's eyes landed on the person who had woken her. _

"_Mom!" Skye yelled jumping up and flinging her arms around May's shoulders. May laughed and and squeezed her back._

"_I'm okay, I promise. I'm so sorry the mission took so long but I'm back now"_

_Skye nodded "And Coul- dad?" she asked._

_May's eyebrows furrowed "who?"_

_Skye let out a forced laugh "very funny. Dad. Phil Coulson. Is he okay I heard he was shot? Please tell me he's ok!"_

"_Skye are you okay? Maybe we should get you checked out? I've never heard of anyone with that name before"_

"Skye, hey, Skye?"

Skye jumped awake, rubbing her eyes to focus on the woman in front of her. To her disappointment it wasn't May but Bobbi.

"You fell asleep" Bobbi soothed, sitting down next to the teen.

"For how long? Is May and Phil here yet?"

Bobbi sighed "It's six o'clock, they both arrived around an hour ago but are yet to be sent up here. That's all I know. How about I get us something to eat?"

Skye shook her head "m'not hungry" she mumbled.

"Skye?"

Skye whipped her head in the direction of her name and was immediately on her feet, hobbling as fast as she could to May who was standing at the edge of the room. May was dressed in a black top, jeans and leather jacket. Her face sprouted some bruises and cuts and there was some blood on her top but otherwise she looked unharmed. Nevertheless, Skye carefully wrapped her arms around the woman, squeezing harder only when May hugged her back.

"I thought – I thought you were dead" Skye whispered, not wanting to break the embrace.

Eventually May pulled back eyes moving up and down over her daughter checking for anything out of the norm. May's eyes paused over the bandage poking out of Skye's sneaker. "Bobbi told me what happened. I'm glad your ok. That never should have happened"

"It's fine. How's dad?"

As soon as she asked this Skye saw something in May's eyes which she had never seen before. She couldn't put her finger on it, it wasn't pain or grief… more like a darkness woven between anxiety and confusion.

"How about we sit down?" May asked.

Skye shook her head "I'm fine here"

May sighed and took a seat herself speaking more to the floor than Skye herself. "I've just been in to see him, hell they had to drag me away from his side. I'm not going to sugar coat this Skye, he was shot in the chest twice, both fatal hits. They rushed him into surgery and managed to stabilise him but he's in a coma"

Skye took a moment to allow the information to sink in before her face lit up "so he's going to be okay? I mean I've been in a coma before and it wasn't too bad, he'll wake up in a few days"

May sighed "they're not sure if he's going to wake up"

Skye's face dropped "wha-what? May come on it's Coulson we're talking about, he can't just- he'll wake up. Where is he?"

May moved to comfort the girl but she dodged moving towards the corridor.

"Skye-"

"No May! You can't… don't just say that! He's going to be fine, I'll show you. Where is he?"

Slowly May walked forward and grabbed Skye's hand. Skye could see how exhausted she looked and felt guilt surge inside her. She had snapped but it wasn't May's fault. She just didn't understand how resilient Coulson was. He would hear her voice and wake up, she was sure of it.

May led Skye down the corridor and to a room to the right. Skye pushed the door open and immediately felt sick. The buzzing of the equipment and beeping of the heart monitor intensified the pain in her head. The room smelt old and musty and Skye forced her mind not to be dragged back to her various hospital visits. The most shocking sight, however, was Coulson. He was lying unusually still and pale on the hospital bed. Bandages scattered various parts of his body whilst a tube filtered from his mouth, breathing for him.

"Dad?" Skye called moving towards the bed.

May moved to the corner of the room and watched in silence as Skye stroked Phil's head and gently shook his shoulder. She seemed confused and distressed when his eyes didn't open and his mouth quirk up into his signature smile.

"Dad?" Skye called louder, her voice moving up an octave, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why isn't he waking up? What- I don't understand, I thought…"

"Skye" May moved forwards but again Skye flinched away.

At that moment the door opened and Bobbi entered, a chart in her hands "Uh sorry for interrupting but I thought I would tell you myself. One of the bullets clipped Coulson's left lung whilst the other penetrated his heart…. The trauma team done all that they could to salvage, to salvage what was left but right now we are keeping him alive. There is about a 5 percent chance he will wake from the coma and if he does… Even if he does it's worth considering whether he should…"

"No, no no no no no! He can't be… he's… DAD! WAKE UP PLEASE YOU HAVE TO!" she sobbed dropping to her knees.

Bobbi both rushed forward to try to comfort Skye but she pushed them away "it's all my fault. He went on the mission because of me."

"Don't do that Skye" Bobbi told her.

May remained stoic in the corner of the room but Skye couldn't bear herself to look at her. She had finally had a family and now that had been taken from her again. Everyone she loved ended up dying. Without thinking Skye jumped up, flung the door open and ran from the room. She didn't even bother waiting for the elevator but swiftly sprinted down the stairs. She welcomed the pain in her ankle and refused to let it slow her down as she raced to the hospital entrance.

Bobbi watched as Skye ran from the room.

"Shall we go after her?" she asked May.

"Give her some space. Besides we know where she is thanks to the tracker in her watch. Give it about half an hour and then I'll go and find her."

"And what about you? How are you?" Bobbi asked, sitting down beside May and joining her watching Coulson sleep.

May shrugged "I'll worry about that later, right now I need answers"

* * *

Skye's feet echoed in the large lobby of the hospital. It was empty, past visiting hours she assumed. Hurrying she made it out of the doors, thoughts spinning around her head like a hurricane. She just needed air. Suddenly her body collided with another and she was knocked over barely able to remain upright.

"Woah!"

Skye saw a boy about the same age as her straighten up and glare at her. He had short spiked hair with ripped, baggy clothing and big flaring eyes.

He seemed to take a second to study Skye before his eyes softened and his eyebrows curved into concern "hey are you alright?"

Skye straightened up, wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to look intimidating "I'm fine. Watch where you're going"

"You're the one who should watch where you're going, you were about to walk out into traffic." He retorted crossing his arms.

Skye's eyes seemed to focus and she saw in horror that she had been about to walk straight into the road. "Whatever" she replied, she was done. She didn't want to be anywhere near the hospital anymore, she just needed to run and sort things out and this guy was just annoying her. Skye turned left and started walking without much of a destination in mind. It wasn't until she had moved further down the sidewalk that she realised the boy had followed her. Skye chose to ignore him, walking faster but he matched her pace.

"I'm sorry did I invite you to stalk me or something?" Skye spun around raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid" He responded.

Skye let out a sarcastic laugh "and why would you think I would do anything of the sort?"

"Well for one you just ran from the hospital with a crazy, murderous look in your eyes into an oncoming car. Two your clearly upset and people do stupid things when there upset. Wait you didn't just escape from the mental ward or something did you?"

Despite wanting to, Skye smiled then slowly stepped closer to the boy. "Why? Are you scared I'm gonna go crazy and rip your head off?"

To her surprise the boy didn't look fazed "If you tried I'm pretty sure I could take you down"

This time Skye did laugh which made the boy smile "I'm Deke by the way" he said offering his hand.

Skye shook it "Skye"

* * *

Skye continued walking, Deke by her side and she had to admit she welcomed the company.

"What were you running away from?" Deke asked.

Skye gave him a curious look but decided to deflect "what were you entering the hospital for?"

Deke's mouth twitched upwards "Okay, fine I see what you are."

"What?" Skye retorted.

"You put up these walls and play the rebel who's too cool for school" Deke replied, throwing his hands up in a surrender "that's ok for me. I don't care what secrets lie in your pretty little head. But just so we're clear I just saved your life. The least you could do is thank me."

"Thank you? Are you serious? You practically knocked me over into a different car and now your stalking me."

Deke sighed "Whatever. Still think I should be rewarded but I'll let this one slide. Where are we going anyway?"

"_We_ aren't going anywhere"

"Come on Skye. You're on a mission and I can help I'm sure of it. I'm like super smart and if you haven't noticed I have like really great chemistry-"

"Ok hot shot. How about you leave me alone?"

Noticing the finality in her tone Deke backed up "Ok fine, well I'll see you around, Skye" he replied before backing up and walking in the other direction.

Skye let out a frustrated groan. For some reason he really got under her skin, knew how to press the right buttons but at the same time there was a side to him which Skye recognised, she saw it in herself. A recklessness and need to belong… have a connection.

'_connection'_ Skye thought '_that's it'_

Skye pulled out her phone and looked up her search history, finding the address and setting it as a destination. There were people who had saved her mom, a drug which allowed her to be born, surely the same could be done for Coulson. It was time to meet her mother.

* * *

**Also I feel that it is important to say RIP Chadwick Boseman, you were an inspiration to many and a superhero on and off screen. Rest In Peace.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey guys! Another update. Im currently on season 5 of the rewatch and its getting to the point where I dont want it to end... again lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm starting Uni again soon so my time will be limited but I will try to update as much as possible. Thank you so so much for the support and your reviews make me so happy. Please, please, please leave a review to let me know what to think, it really makes my day and remember to follow the story so you can be updated when I add a chapter! Thank you all so much, enjoy!**

* * *

The house was only a half hour bus ride from the hospital meaning it was 7pm when Skye arrived there. Jaiying's home was small but well-kept with several little ornaments scattering a flower strewn lawn. Immediately Skye regretted coming. '_what am I doing?' _she thought. She had been too impulsive, what did she think would happen? Her mother would come out and tell her she just happened to have some of the miracle drug in her cupboard and that would be it? Skye paused, '_her mother'._ That thought sent chills down her spine. The woman that lived inside that house was her mother her lifelong search had led here. However, the lights inside the house were off and there were no cars parked outside the front. Carefully, Skye crept up to the window of the house and peered inside, images of a previous foster home flashed through her mind. She had been skilled at breaking and entering then so why not now? Silently, Skye scoured the house before finding a lose window at the back of the property. She stealthily pried the window open slightly before jumping up and rolling through. Skye landed successfully in what seemed to be a small dining room. With only moonlight to guide her, Skye made her way up the stairs towards the bedrooms. The darkness was creepy, and Skye's heart was pounding erratically. '_This is where my mom lives'_ she thought. Opening the first door to her left Skye was relieved to find that it was a bedroom, a good place to start. The room was painted red and white and held an air of elegance. The fact that the house was overall well-kept eased Skye's anxieties. She could rule out mentally unstable like Cal.

Honestly, Skye had no idea what she was looking for, she hoped that she could find something to help Phil – her dad but maybe that was just an excuse… an excuse to find out more information. She couldn't deny that she had been desperate to visit this house since Cal had told her it existed but deep down she knew the timing wasn't great. A part of her felt guilty, her dad was dying and her mom needed her but here she was searching around her birth mothers house instead. She had just wanted something else to focus on… she couldn't sit there and do nothing, she had to save Phil and this was the only lead she had.

Skye opened a desk drawer in the corner of the room. There were several documents inside including a leaflet. On the leaflet was a phone number advertising a physiotherapist with the name of 'Jaiying'. _'My mom's a physiotherapist?'_ Skye marvelled, twisting the small piece of paper through her fingers before putting it aside. The next item she came across was a worn leather book, carefully Skye removed the book from the drawer and placed it on the floor. Her hands shook slightly and she lifted the front cover shining her phone torch over the first page to see better. It contained a photo of Cal and what must be Jaiying on their wedding day. Her mom and dad. Skye could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she stared at the photo. The couple looked so happy, Cals eyes were bright and warm whilst Jaiying's face glowed. Skye spent a moment tracing their faces with her finger tips, trying to memorise the features of her mothers face and it's pure joy.

Eventually, Skye tore her eyes away and turned the page. It seemed to go back in time, Jaiying was younger, in front of a house with an older couple who Skye assumed to be her grandparents. Skye could easily see the resemblance between her and her mom, they had a similar rounded face and the same lips and her eyes were a mix of both her parents. Skye flipped the page again, according to the date it was taken about a year after the last photo. Jaiying was standing alone in front of a building, Skye's eyes widened as she looked closer. Her mother had one arm wrapped around her stomach which was pushed out in front of her. It looked as though she was at least six months pregnant. Quickly Skye turned the page and saw another photo, this photo was in black and white and showed a small new born baby. Skye smiled, she was a cute baby. After a few seconds Skye allowed her eyes to flick up to the date marked above the photo and her stomach dropped, the photo was taken ten years before she was born…

Skye's breathing picked up and her heart pounded erratically, with shaking hands Skye turned the page and saw a series of photo's. The pages were full of the early years of this baby. Several first day's at school, art classes, learning to walk, birthday parties filled the page each featuring a smiling Asian girl with long dark hair and happy brown eyes. Skye couldn't help it but a flash of jealousy shot through her. Her childhood had been swarmed with dark rooms, unloving foster families and angry nuns yet this child got to have her mother's love, something which was taken from her. Why was she the one that Jaiying abandoned?

Wiping away a stray tear Skye tried to clear her mind allowing a new emotion to creep up inside her, excitement. She had a sister. She had always wanted a sister. Suddenly Skye felt guilty, she had a sister Natasha and that ended badly, it was probably better she never met her biological sister. Skye looked at her phone it was 7:15pm, she was running out of time. Quickly Skye scanned the rest of the book. After her sister's eighth birthday there seemed to be no more photo's of the girl. '_Strange_' Skye thought. Then the photo's changed to her mother and Cal. Their first date, trips to the beach and then Jaiying in hospital, her looking ill and tired with another baby bump. Then the pictures stopped all together. There was no baby Daisy just blank pages. Skye let out a shaky breath, she didn't even belong in the family photo album. Cal had searched for her, loved her but Jaiying had another daughter, a daughter before she had met Cal. Maybe she was never good enough to compete with her sister. Skye shook her head and silently scolded herself, something must have happened to her sister. Cal would have mentioned her if he knew about her and she had suddenly disappeared… this was creepy.

Suddenly a door below slammed and Skye jumped, hastily snatching a few photo's and stuffing them into her pockets before replacing the book. _'Crap!'_ Skye swore, she hadn't had time to search for any information to save Phil. Why did she let herself get distracted? Quickly, Skye shut the drawer and jumped onto the chair in front of the computer. If she could just get an address, a treatment plan but there wasn't enough time. Instead Skye plugged in her memory stick and downloaded the computer's drive onto it. Luckily, it sounded like Jaiying was busy downstairs so by the time the download was done she switched off the computer and ran to the window. The hall light switched on and she could hear footsteps climbing the staircase. She had no choice…

Skye opened the window and jumped, her feet slammed into the grass below, pain shooting up her legs as she rolled onto her side. She coughed and gasped for breathe lying in the cold darkness until she could feel her legs again. Carefully, Skye stood up and limped towards the bus stop, she had to keep moving, she couldn't stop or the pain would force her to the ground. Her mind was spinning. She had a sister… her sister was ten years older than her but where was she? It was like she had vanished… Not only that but she had been so close to her birth mother. Skye's skin heart fluttered at the thought but she had to wait. She wanted the reunion to be perfect not in the middle of the night after she had been caught breaking and entering.

* * *

"Fury won't pick up. If there's anyone who knows of any way to save Phil it's him" May ranted, pacing up and down next to the hospital bed.

"I'm sure he will get back to you when he can. Besides we have the best agents around the world working on a way to help repair the damaged tissue, no one's giving up, not yet but we have to be realistic…" Bobbi replied.

May sighed and sat down on a chair next to the bed "I just, we should never have gone on the mission. After he was hurt last time and after Bahrain we agreed to settle down, help others in a different way. But then we met Skye and whether we liked it or not she brought with her a lot of enemies. So when Fury approached us with a mission to finally take down Hydra of course we took it. We needed to protect Skye but if I knew this would happen…"

"Don't blame yourself" Bobbi told her, "we have time. Coulson can last a while on life support whilst we figure something out"

May nodded and kept quite. The pair sat in silence for another half an hour, May watching Coulson's every move, praying he would open his eyes but he didn't.

"May it's getting late and I know it's hard but Skye really can't miss anymore school and either way you should both go home and get some rest." Bobbi told her.

May shook her head "I can't leave him"

"May I know you don't want to but think of Skye, she needs you. I'll stay here and if anything changes I will let you know but for now things seem steady" Bobbi replied.

May sighed and pulled out her phone pulling up the tracking app. She hadn't wanted to invade Skye's privacy but after Cal had taken Skye, May knew it was safer knowing the girl's location especially as the girl seemed to be able to shake any tails.

"It says she's in the hospital cafeteria, I'm going to go and check with the nurses before I get Skye. They wanted to put stitches in the cut on my back"

Bobbi nodded in reply and watched as May walked out of the room. '_Please Phil, wake up'_ she begged.

* * *

By the time Skye had made it to the bus stop the night air had turned crisp and cold. Luckily, the bus came straight away and by 7:30 Skye was on her way back to the hospital. She couldn't stop her mind from spinning and she felt sick. A few months ago she had been alone, no family and no ties to anything and now she had two sets of parents and a secret sister. Her life had turned from a charity case to a reality TV. Skye forced herself to focus on anything else. She knew May would be worried about her but her phone didn't show any missed calls or texts, strange. Silently Skye berated herself from leaving May. Of course she was probably more heart broken than anyone, May needed her and she had stormed out.

Skye knew she needed to calm down and instinctively reached for her wrist watch to check her heart rate but instead her hand collided with skin. Her watch was gone. Skye tried to quell the gnawing anxiety inside her stomach as she cast her mind back, replaying the day in her head. She had her watch before she had left the hospital, she was sure of it. And then she had bumped into Deke… Deke. That son of a-

As soon as the bus pulled up at the hospital Skye jumped out and scanned the area for Deke, not being outside the building Skye decided to enter it, racing through the corridors until she spotted him. The boy with dirty messy hair was sitting alone in the cafeteria munching on an apple. Skye stormed up to him and slammed her hands down on the table in front of him.

"Give it to me now you thief" she ordered.

Deke gave her a calculating look before morphing his face into confusion "Oh hi again, nice to see you to"

"No more games give me my watch back!" Skye growled.

Deke took one more bite of his apple before throwing it successfully into the bin a couple of feet away. He stood up, stretching to his full height which was a lot taller than Skye was. "Fine, here" he replied pulling the watch out of his pocket and placing it on the table "I wondered when you would notice. Usually I would be long gone but I kinda hoped I would run into you again. Oh and no need to say thank you"

"I wasn't going to" Skye replied, pulling her watch onto her wrist and sighing in relief. Skye looked Deke up and down "what are you still doing here anyway?"

Deke shrugged "I could ask you the same thing"

Skye let out a small laugh "keep your secrets, fine I don't even care". But she did. She wasn't sure why but walking away now felt like she was abandoning a puppy.

Deke awkwardly ran a hand through his hair "so"

"So…" Skye mimicked. At that moment her phone pinged with a message from May telling her to meet her in Phil's room to say goodnight. Skye shot a quick text back saying she would be there in a minute.

"Well I've got to go so bye" Skye awkwardly waved.

"Bye" Deke replied, putting up a mock salute.

Skye rolled her eyes and ran down the corridor towards the elevator, catching one last glance at the mystery boy.


End file.
